


顶级阿尔法的劣等欧米伽

by yayoitree



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Chinese Language, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 122,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayoitree/pseuds/yayoitree
Summary: 史蒂夫是全神盾局的贝塔和未标记欧米伽的梦中情人，一个顶级阿尔法。然而他却对所有的爱慕不屑一顾。传说中，他有一名青梅竹马的欧米伽，这个欧米伽是一个绝世美人，有着人类一切的美好品格，他像是一只林中的小鹿，一朵盛开的玫瑰.......只有这样一个完美的欧米伽才能让美国队长如此死心塌地。直到有一天，这个完美的欧米伽出现在了众人面前..........*********************************************************半原著向，主角背景部分为私设。没有二战，没有冰封，盾冬都是现代人，其他基本走队二剧情。副cp 寡鹰 猎莱**shirley02200059与疯狗不得进入**
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Riley/Sam Wilson
Comments: 84
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：
> 
> \- 狗血酸爽八点档
> 
> \- 明明是八点档却硬想有剧情
> 
> \- 无脑偶像剧套路
> 
> \- 反派智商较低（偶像剧反派那种智商程度）
> 
> \- 本文对佩吉不友好，不能接受勿入
> 
> \- 本文对美帝不友好
> 
> \- 山姆的内心充满着弹幕

< 1 >

美国队长史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯步入神盾局大厦的时候，在场的所有的贝塔和欧米伽都不由自主地向他投射或是爱慕或是仰慕或是渴求或是羞涩的眼神，几位大胆并而美丽的欧米伽甚至偷偷地释放出信息素，争先恐后地挤在史蒂夫要走过的路边，对他露出矜持又诱惑的微笑，希望能得到一点他的注意力。

理由无他，自从19世纪末开始，第二性征的人口比例开始失衡，到了21世纪初，阿尔法和欧米伽的比例已经达到了1比3的地步了。 尽管科技的进步使得大部分欧米伽可以使用副作用极低的抑制剂度过发情期，而且也相对提高了贝塔的生育力，但是毫无疑问的是，在没有阿尔法基因参与的繁殖结果，就是后代的阿尔法转化率更加低落。根据最新的人口预测，到了22世纪，阿尔法和欧米伽的比例会达到1比5的严重失衡。

在这个无可抗拒无法避免的大环境前提下，在20世纪末，各个国家已经相继推出了被大多数人认为是人类文化倒退的法律：《阿尔法伴侣注册法》。通俗一点的说法，就是让中世纪曾经流行的一夫多妻制在现代重现。在这项法律下，一名阿尔法可以最多与三名欧米伽注册为合法伴侣，而被医学认可的顶级阿尔法（大约三千名阿尔法中才会出现一名），可以最多与七名欧米伽注册为合法伴侣。

法律推出的时候，遭受到了各国民众的强烈反对，更被一些欧米伽人权组织攻击得体无完肤。但是在阿尔法的转化率以明显的速度下滑的同时，一切反对都被政府强行无视。这也是没办法，如果不采取任何措施尽量增加阿尔法的转化率，未来当阿尔法和欧米伽的比例差距进一步增加时，只会产生更严重的社会和人伦问题。

而且随着时间的推移，反对这项法律的欧米伽也渐渐减少。这也和欧米伽的本能有关，欧米伽对阿尔法有着天生的服从和吸引，怀上一个健康强壮的阿尔法宝宝对他们而言更是一个难以抗拒的诱惑。加上自20世纪以来，欧米伽的经济和独立能力越来越强，和贝塔甚至阿尔法之间并没有显著的差距，很多欧米伽甚至觉得可以合法地利用（或者使用）阿尔法度过发情期而不需要把自己的所有时间用于陪伴那个阿尔法，是新世代欧米伽理想的生活模式。越来越多的欧米伽选择与拥有其他欧米伽伴侣的阿尔法注册，但是不与该名阿尔法共同生活，只是在发情期才“召唤”那名阿尔法前往。

要知道，在阿尔法伴侣注册法下，阿尔法有法定责任（大写加粗）陪伴其注册伴侣度过他们的发情期。没有适当理由而不陪同注册伴侣度过发情期的阿尔法，最高可判12个月监禁。政府在赋予阿尔法宛如中世纪一夫多妻的待遇的同时，也在强行加给他们必须卖力‘播种’的职责。

“比抑制剂好用，比伴游阿尔法方便又便宜。”一名不愿透露姓名、在跨国集团担任副主席的受访欧米伽回答。“相比于传统的一对一AO关系，欧米伽必须留在家中照顾幼儿、做着做不完的家务，没有社交没有娱乐，唯一的作用就是等着阿尔法回家被 哔——（消音处理），在新法例下欧米伽才能得到真正的解放和摆脱刻板印象的机会。你们认为新法例是贬低欧米伽的人权？恰恰相反，新法例下的阿尔法不过是 哔—— （消音处理，但是看嘴型受访者说的好像是按摩棒）”

无论原因如何，这条在20世纪末推出的法律，经过30多年的推行，已经被普罗大众所认可和接受。在当今的社会中，一名健康成熟的阿尔法通常都会有两到三名注册的欧米伽伴侣，而阿尔法的转化率也在30年来终于有了可见的攀升，政府更是乐见其成，推出了一系列的社会和医疗保障、税收福利等以鼓励更多的阿尔法和欧米伽参与新法例的安排。

所以，这也无怪作为一名三千分之一的顶级阿尔法，史蒂夫会收到如此众多和热烈的爱慕之情。更何况美国队长本人长得就像是神话里的阿波罗：达芬奇都要惊叹的钻石身材比例，耀眼的纯金色头发，能让你心脏停止跳动的海蓝色眼睛，完美的五官和颌线....... 没有未被标记的欧米伽能抗拒这样的阿尔法。

就算这名顶级的阿尔法从来不释放任何的信息素。

就算这名顶级的阿尔法已经拥有一名注册的合法欧米伽伴侣。

詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，就是这名幸运的——或者按照全美国百分之八十的未被标记欧米伽的话来说：“上辈子拯救了银河系的”——欧米伽的名字。作为美国队长的唯一注册伴侣，他的姓名在神盾局并不是一个军事机密，毕竟他是美国队长目前仅存的家庭成员、遗产继承者、紧急联络人、美国队长所有福利保障的受益人......等等。但是这个名字能闹到让连神盾局和复仇者大厦的清洁大妈也能耳熟能详的地步，还是多得美国队长本人的功劳。

因为美国队长本人总是可以做到在不分场合、不分观众、不分时机地夸耀自己唯一的欧米伽。

比如在美国队长正式加入神盾局的第一个月，秘书部之花——一名迷人优雅的棕发女性欧米伽——企图制造机会引诱这名看上去美味无比的阿尔法，把一杯半热的咖啡倒在了美国队长的袖口，然后用她精心装扮的美丽面孔带着楚楚可怜泫然欲泣的表情看着他，表示希望带他去洗手间让她可以好好帮他清理（大家都懂一名欧米伽主动邀请一名阿尔法去洗手间的含义）。但是正直的美国队长却皱了皱眉，严肃地说：“女士，虽然我不是你的直属上司，但是你这样的工作表现是不能被接受的。你既然手上端着咖啡，就应该尽量小心避免碰撞到路人，更何况这条路上行人并不多，你的手上也没有拿着除了咖啡以外的物品，所以你的过错是责无旁贷的。我认为欧米伽和阿尔法有同样的能力去应对工作，我的欧米伽更是其中的表表者，他认真地对待交给他的每一件任务，无论那件任务是多么的微不足道。就算只是端咖啡这样的小事，他也会以他的细心和负责去对待，如果一杯有温度的咖啡要泼到无辜的路人，他一定会用自己的双手去阻挡，哪怕咖啡会烫到他娇嫩的双手，他就是那么认真和温柔的人。希望你以后可以注意。”

做完思想教育后，美国队长就头也不回地大步离开了，秘书部之花在此之后羞愧地请了两天的病假，以后虽然还是会暗中偷看美国队长，但是再也不敢玩这样的小伎俩了。

再比如他的搭档之一，又辣又艳又美又强的女性阿尔法，有黑寡妇之称的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，在一次聚餐中向史蒂夫指向一名后勤部的欧米伽，称赞她性感漂亮（娜塔莎发誓她以为这只是普通的阿尔法社交辞令），结果史蒂夫却不认同地肃穆回答：“我不明白为什么有的欧米伽要把这么多颜色放在脸上，我对此没有任何好感。巴基（他的欧米伽的小名，所有复仇者都知道）他从来不需要化妆，他的美丽浑然天成，不需要任何修饰，他那双清澈的绿眼睛里就有整个世界。他也从来不穿任何浮夸鲜艳的衣服，只是一件白衬衫，一条牛仔裤，就能让他成为人群中的焦点。 还有......”

五分钟后，黑寡妇拿起一整瓶绝对伏特加 (Absolute Vodka)，开始不发一言地吹瓶。

其他的情况，比如在神盾局开检讨会议的时候，会有意无意地说自己的欧米伽多么优秀，如果在这种情况会如何应对； 或者看到了什么美丽可爱的东西都会联想到自己的欧米伽并且强迫另一位搭档（山姆，你猜对了）倾听等，不足一提。

因此，尽管无论是复仇者还是神盾局都没有人亲眼见过这位传说中的欧米伽，他的一切早就被热爱八卦的众人们如数家珍。总括而言，这位俘虏了顶级阿尔法，让他死心塌地爱得不能自拔的欧米伽，（根据该顶级阿尔法的说法）有以下特质：

（一）绝世美人，素颜秒天秒地秒空气，只要行走在路上无论是阿尔法还是贝塔都会看得目不转睛，如果不是队长在两人刚成年的时候就完成法定注册，估计会引发欧米伽争夺暴动的那种。

（二）集一切人类的美好品德于一身，包括但不限于：温柔、善良、勇敢、认真、诚实、忠贞、节俭、公正、无私、谦虚、勤劳、高洁等。  
  


（三）聪明机智、幽默可亲，只要和他在一起就仿佛身处充满阳光、玫瑰和蝴蝶的花园，与他交谈就好像温暖的春风穿过清晨的树林拂面而来（原谅队长，他毕竟是艺术生出身）。  
  


（四）气质高雅迷人，但是性格朴实无华，从来不以自己外表的优势去获取任何利益。但是他又如此惹人怜爱，像小鹿一样容易受到惊吓，总是在无意中激发阿尔法无限的保护欲。  
  


（五）在温室中长大的娇柔细嫩的小欧米伽，值得世界上所有美好的东西和所有人的呵护，推断从来没有拿过比刀叉更重的东西。  
  


（六）唯一的缺点就是有些体弱多病，这也是大家没有见过他的原因。他从7年前就住在阿拉斯加的疗养院里，那里的空气清新、对他的康复有帮助。据说病症是和信息素有关，所以队长不被允许去看他，以免影响康复。每次说到这里，英勇坚毅的美国队长就会露出一个快要哭出来的表情，然后陷入深深的情绪低落之中。

听到这些的山姆被一种奇异的、无法描述的力量驱使，问道：“他有七色头发吗？他的眼睛会每个小时改变颜色吗？他的眼泪会变成珍珠还是钻石？”

史蒂夫用一种看着白痴的眼神看着山姆，不悦地说：“你在胡说什么？你在拿巴基跟什么幻想人物相提并论？”

山姆只好在心里吐槽：你形容的欧米伽确实就像是幻想人物啊，没有直接叫他杰克苏已经很给面子了！

尽管如此，大家还是倾向于相信确实有一位这么完美的欧米伽存在的，不然像史蒂夫这样的顶级阿尔法，又怎么会对他一心一意痴迷到这种令人发指的地步？作为一个可以拥有最多7名登记欧米伽伴侣的史蒂夫，他完全无视所有贝塔欧米伽的示好示爱，甚至包括了顶级欧米伽、美国国务卿的侄女、同为神盾高级特工的佩吉·卡特女士，要知道无论是卡特家族还是军方，都在极力促成他们两人的结合。但是史蒂夫一直对此不屑一顾，对卡特女士只有礼貌和公事上的往来。

渐渐地，当大家看到队长作为一个成熟健康完美的阿尔法，对数之不尽的爱慕视若无睹，连个捕风捉影的绯闻都没有传出来过，他们开始相信：队长的欧米伽一定是比他自己所描述的还要好啊！


	2. Chapter 2

< 2 >

复仇者们刚刚结束了一场在墨西哥边境与恐怖组织九头蛇的交战，作战持续了8个小时，虽然歼灭了对方的一个据点，但是还是被主要领导人物逃离，各人的身上都或多或少地受了伤。

在军用运输机上，史蒂夫沉着脸和寇森检讨这次行动中的失误，包括让主要人物带着重要的研究资料逃离。

“必须找出原因。”史蒂夫的脸色阴沉得仿佛要滴出水来。“为什么九头蛇在我们抵达之前就转移了首脑和资料？是消息走漏还是神盾有内鬼？”

“队长，这个我们一定会查明处理的。”寇森战战兢兢地说，作为一个贝塔本来应该感觉不到阿尔法攻击性的信息素的，但是队长自带的气势和威压还是让他有点慌。

“我不希望我的队员再因为部署失误而受伤！”史蒂夫严肃地说。“山姆中了两枪！柯林特差点被火箭炮击中！”

山姆和柯林特听着史蒂夫维护他们，说不感动是假的，纷纷对史蒂夫投射出敬重感激的目光。

这时候，史蒂夫的电话响了，这个是他的紧急联系电话，他皱着眉接听了。然后在不到0.1秒后，他脸上的阴郁全部消失，他的双眼发亮，他的脸上浮现了大大的笑容: “嘿，巴克，你怎么现在打给我？阿拉斯加现在晚上10点了，你有好好休息吗？”

他停了一会，像是在细心聆听电话另一端的人的说话，只见他脸上的笑容越来越大了。

“我也很想你，我每一天每一小时每一分钟都在想你。 如果不是靠想着你来支持，我大概无法做任何事。你最近身体怎么样？”

山姆和柯林特互相向对方翻了个大白眼，知道美国队长的严肃时间已经结束了，每一次和他的欧米伽通话后，队长的幸福欢悦感都会至少持续3个小时，期间的症状表现为一直对着空气傻笑。他们一左一右地夹住寇森的胳膊，把这位美国队长的死忠粉带离，免得破坏他心目中美国队长的伟光正形象。

山姆把史蒂夫所在的舱门关上，和柯林特一起坐在主客舱里准备在回程路途中稍作休息。

然而事与愿违，没过多久，史蒂夫大步走进客舱，一屁股坐在山姆身旁，丝毫不顾中了两枪正在闭目养神的山姆的感受，不近人情地拍醒他，然后用一个压抑不住兴奋的声音说:“巴基要来了！他要来华盛顿了！”

被拍醒刚想骂人的山姆听到，立刻把差点说出口的脏话压了下去。天啊！传说中的欧米伽！要来华盛顿了！！

柯林特也马上醒了，急忙询问以掌握第一手八卦新闻讨好他的阿尔法娜塔莎：“你的欧米伽身体康复了吗？他可以出院了吗？他什么时候来？”

“对！终于康复了！我终于可以见到巴基了！天啊，我已经有7年又157天没有见到他了！”史蒂夫兴奋得就像一个16岁的第一次去返校舞会的少年。“我简直想现在就抢了这架CV-22飞去阿拉斯加接他！”

说到这里，史蒂夫突然愣了愣，若有所思地看向驾驶舱。

“老天啊！别！”山姆和柯林特同时跳起来按住史蒂夫。“别做傻事！在境内开着CV-22不按既定航线飞行，你要被送到军事法庭的！别胡闹！你的梦中情人完美欧米伽不是快来了吗？你急什么？”

史蒂夫笑了笑，他虽然确实认真仔细考虑过劫持这架CV-22飞往阿拉斯加，但是相对而言麻烦太多了，可能会减少他之后和巴基相处的时间的，不值得，不值得。

“他已经取得出院许可了，订了最早的机票来华盛顿，后天中午到。我本来说去阿拉斯加接他，但是他说不要我辛苦，只要收拾好华盛顿的家等他来就好了。啊，我的巴基，他真的太温柔、太贴心了！ ”

  
“恭喜恭喜！”山姆真心诚意地说，虽然经常被史蒂夫尬吹自己欧米伽的言论烦到不行，但是作为朋友，他能深深体会到史蒂夫有多爱他的欧米伽。两人分开了足足有7年多，现在终于能见面了，他是真心为史蒂夫感到开心。他还暗戳戳地想，既然要来了，每天见面的情况下史蒂夫应该就不会一天到晚叨叨逼逼他的欧米伽了吧？那他应该就能解脱了吧？

当时天真的山姆还不知道，他立了一个FLAG。

“你们打算先住在复仇者大厦还是你的公寓？”柯林特问。

“如果托尼不反对，我想先住在复仇者大厦，大厦里有完善的医疗设施，我担心巴基不习惯华盛顿会生病。我在布鲁克林已经买了房子，一直等着他到来，让他决定装修和布置，我一定要让巴基住在他最满意、最舒适的地方！他既然来了，我就要申请常驻纽约了，我们从小的梦想就是在布鲁克林有一间属于我们自己的小房子。”史蒂夫一边说，一边激动地搓手和小幅度地跺脚。他们从来没有见过美国队长兴奋得坐立不安的样子。

“到时候一定要让我们认识一下你这位完美的欧米伽啊！”柯林特高兴地说，“真期待有这么一位欧米伽邻居啊！你知道的，复仇者大厦的欧米伽本来就少，有一位美丽温柔的欧米伽和我做烘焙，真是太美好了！”

“对对，巴基会喜欢的，但是你千万不要累着他了，他刚刚出院，身体还很虚弱，我真担心华盛顿的季候风会让他头痛！还有，你们不要太热情吓着他了，他对陌生人比较害羞。”史蒂夫一口气交代说。

“放心好了！我会和娜特说的，她会交代好所有人的。”柯林特在心中描绘出一个绝美娇弱的小欧米伽，一双像胆小的幼鹿一样怯生生的大眼睛，风吹就倒，看到陌生人会吓得躲到他强壮的阿尔法背后的那种。队长果然是传统的阿尔法啊，喜欢的是这种小巧玲珑让人有保护欲的欧米伽，难怪对女强人型的顶级欧米伽佩吉不来电呢。

史蒂夫再也坐不住了，他站起来单手勾住机舱上方的武器架，竟然开始做起了单手引体向上。

山姆和柯林特目瞪口呆地看着一言不合就开始健身的队长，好不容易才把想说的话压下去。算了，让他发泄一下多余的精力吧（虽然在经历了8小时的战斗后有些扯蛋），总比让他无事可做去劫持这架飞机来得好吧？

山姆决定闭上眼睛开始休息，后天就要见到传说中的欧米伽了呢！虽然已经有主了，但是作为一个阿尔法，山姆还是很希望能给这样完美的欧米伽留下好印象的！

柯林特掏出手机，开始向他的阿尔法汇报最新的八卦内容，并且仔细说了队长的交代，两个人乐此不疲地八卦到飞机抵达神盾局的停机场。

刚到神盾局，史蒂夫直接把在飞机上写好的任务报告扔给弗瑞，然后头也不回地跨上哈雷就消失在众人面前，没有人知道他去哪里，但是所有人都知道他去干什么——肯定是为他的小欧米伽的到来做准备。

来神盾局接自己的欧米伽回家的娜塔莎看着绝尘而去的史蒂夫，掏出电话发短信给托尼： “我们需要一个派对。”

两秒钟之后她收到回复：“庆祝美国队长7年来第一次滚床单？我担心没有派对足够大！”


	3. Chapter 3

< 3 >

当然娜塔莎所说的派对不是庆祝美国队长7年来终于可以上床，而是欢迎这位远道而来的、队长的眼珠子心头肉小欧米伽的派对。

听说了队长决定和传说中的完美欧米伽先入住复仇者大厦，所有人都既兴奋又好奇地开始准备欢迎派对，托尼大概是除了队长以外的所有人中最兴奋的。毕竟托尼作为另一名顶级阿尔法超级花花公子（但是注册伴侣数目为零），实在太好奇是什么样的绝色美人才能让一名顶级阿尔法守身如玉超过7年，毕竟阿尔法本身的性欲就很强（新法例定下的三名伴侣并不是摇骰子决定的），顶级阿尔法的各项指标更是在普通阿尔法之上。

在史蒂夫他们回来的当晚，托尼已经把派对的主题想好了，如同天仙下凡的完美欧米伽，还有什么比希腊女神的主题更适合呢？

有钱是真的可以为所欲为的，第二天，托尼的优秀员工们就已经在复仇者大厦的顶楼宴会厅完成了一个古希腊式主题的会场布置：雪白的石柱、人工喷泉、到处都是盛开的鲜花、还有天知道从哪里弄来了一棵巨大的橄榄树。

“只差希腊12神的冰雕了，明天就能送来，赶得上派对开始。”听着优秀部下的汇报，托尼满意地点点头。

可惜那12座昂贵的冰雕最终还是没能派上用场。

也就是在托尼和佩珀讨论冰雕的摆放位置的时候，神盾局迎来一名出乎意料的客人。

时间是下午2点33分，单身优质阿尔法山姆刚刚吃完午饭，正在神盾局底层的接待处和两名女性欧米伽谈笑，如果运气好的话明天的派对他就有女伴了。聊着正开心的时候，背对着入口的他突然察觉到两名小欧米伽的表情突然变得有些僵硬，甚至隐约透露出一丝害怕。

山姆的军人的警觉性马上戒备了起来，他立刻转身望去，只见从大门口走入一个非常高大的男性阿尔法（必须是阿尔法，不然怎么会有这样的身形），他有着和接受过超级战士血清的美国队长有着不相伯仲的魁梧，一身肌肉结实贲张，让同为阿尔法的山姆感觉到了威胁。他的一头棕色长发乱糟糟地披在两颊，他的面容称得上英俊，但是被他的面无表情和不修边幅的胡渣所影响，显得既冷酷又危险。他身穿一件暗红色的长袖上衣，黑色的长裤和皮靴，身后背着一个半人高的黑色帆布大包，山姆几乎立刻可以肯定那是适合装卡拉什尼科夫自动步枪的尺寸。他浑身散发出冰冷的气息，他的每一步的距离都彷如士兵操练般的精准，他刻意地避开和其他行人的接触，维持着一个明显的警戒距离。山姆立刻判断出这是一个特工，或者士兵，而且是其中的表表者。他不是神盾局的职员，这样的一个陌生危险的阿尔法出现在这里，只怕来者不善。

_他到底是怎么通过神盾局的金属探测装置的？_

山姆一边思考，一边做好备战的准备，他示意两名小欧米伽退后，准备一有危险就按下紧急报警器，他自己踏前一步，挡住了比他还略高一点的阿尔法，开口说：“伙计，有什么需要帮助吗？”

山姆身为一名退役的军人，一名现役的复仇者，一名强大健壮的阿尔法，通常他以这样的姿态挡住另一名阿尔法的去路，那一名阿尔法都会受到压迫而退后。但是这名身穿红衣的阿尔法却没有受到一点影响，而是与山姆直视，他身上的气魄一点也没有被山姆压倒，山姆不禁把眼前人的危险系数又提升了几个等级。

“我找史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”不速之客开口说，他一副自然无所谓的态度，好像这里不是神盾局，而是他自己家的后院。

当然，你当然是来找美国队长的，你这个恐怖分子派来的特工。山姆暗自想，悄悄地伸手摸向他藏在背后的袖珍手枪。

“你找美国队长？他可不是这么容易可以见到的。你有预约吗？”山姆假装自然地回答，手却已经握住了手枪的握柄。

“我以为我不需要预约。”不速之客甚至对山姆扯了扯嘴角，露出了一个“轻蔑”的笑容。

你这个目中无人的恐怖分子！山姆在心中吼叫，然而他还是秉着不打草惊蛇的原则，问道：“那么至少说出你的名字吧。”

“我的名字是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”不速之客从善如流地回答。

“啪”，山姆的手枪从他的手中滑落。

“啪嗒”，接待处的一名欧米伽握在手中的电话掉落。

“咚”，接待处的另一名欧米伽摔倒在了地上。

不速之客看到掉下来的手枪，吓了一跳，捂着嘴惊慌地后退了几步，完全不理会被他的身份吓得目瞪口呆、现在还不能说出一句话的另外三位在场人士的感受。

“抱歉，我是不是给你们带来麻烦了？”自称是美国队长的唯一欧米伽伴侣的壮汉说，他手忙脚乱地翻了翻裤兜，找出了显示他的名字的神盾局职员家属证件，有些磕磕绊绊地说：“我想早点见到史蒂夫...... 我从昨晚起就呆在机场，想看看有没有人会临时取消机位...... 刚好碰上了，我就立刻登机了。我，我光顾着高兴，忘记通知史蒂夫我提早来了，抱歉，他现在在哪里？我可以见他吗？”

在他低头翻找的时候，山姆这才在他披散的碎发中发现，他的脖子上戴着一个银色的金属颈圈，那是专门让未被标记的欧米伽戴上以防止被恶意标记的保护环。

_他是欧米伽？？？？_

_他是史蒂夫的欧米伽？？？？？_

_他是那个美丽高雅娇小迷人温柔腼腆体弱多病如小鹿般容易受到惊吓集所有人性美好于一身的完美欧米伽？？？？？？？？_

_大哥，你的二头肌比我的四头肌都粗好吗？？你的胸肌都能跑马了好吗？？你戴着那个欧米伽保护环是为了训练你发达的斜角肌的强韧度吗？？哪个不长眼的阿尔法会袭击你啊？？你刚刚只是走进来我都要拔枪保护我自己了好吗？？？？_

_说好的阳光玫瑰蝴蝶的花园和清晨林间的微风呢？？？为什么我看到他的时候仿佛身处阿富汗的战场和被沙漠的狂风席卷啊？？？艺术生了不起啊？？？艺术生就能胡乱形容让人有不恰当的期待伤害别人的感情吗？？？？_

山姆的吐槽本能已经让他的大脑产生短暂的宕机，毕竟突然出现一件槽点如此之多的事情， 他的大脑的所有功能都用于吐槽，已经无法去另外处理发生在眼前的事情。

反而只受到了震惊的训练有素的神盾局接待员小姐努力地把嘴巴合上，用从业至今最专业的态度问：“巴恩斯先生，能让我看看您的证件吗？”

因为周围的人突然像被雷击一样傻楞了而有些不安的巴基，听到接待员小姐的话，松了一口气，把证件递过去。

两名欧米伽用最快的速度接过，立即用电脑扫描，扫描的结果简直让这两位受到优良教养的小姐说出了S开头的那个词。这果然是传说中的詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，第一性别男，第二性别欧米伽，证件的右下角还有一行较小但是非常清楚的字样：史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯的合法伴侣。

接待小姐还是难以置信地、作最后挣扎地说：“请，请巴恩斯先生扫描一下指纹，核对身份。”

巴基无所谓地伸出食指，在指纹认证仪上按了一下。

“叮咚”。认证通过。

毫无疑问，他就是美国队长的唯一注册伴侣，那个传说中的完美的欧米伽、让美国队长7年来守身如玉、对所有欧米伽贝塔连个眼神都不给、上辈子拯救了银河系的詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯！

看着刚刚恢复状态、现在又仿佛要晕倒的两名娇小欧米伽，壮汉欧米伽有些担心地问：“怎么样？我可以见史蒂夫吗？如果他在忙....... 我就不打扰他了.....我会去外面等的，你们能告诉他我来了吗？”

“不，不！请您别离开。”一名欧米伽急忙阻止，“我马上为您询问队长的所在。”

“非常感谢你。”巴基终于如释重负地舒了一口气，他转身离开接待处，以免自己阻碍别人，却不知道两名欧米伽除了向上级询问美国队长的所在外，还把他的到来和他的形貌发给了神盾局里几乎所有的人。


	4. Chapter 4

< 4 >

“刚刚真的很抱歉，我太敏感了，职业病嘛。”从极大的震惊和内心的狂乱吐槽中好不容易恢复过来的山姆，带着歉意对巴基说，无论如何，他刚刚差点用枪指着他好兄弟的欧米伽（无论他看起来有多强、多像一个阿尔法）。

“啊，没，没关系。”巴基急忙回答，他说话有些磕磕巴巴，好像并不习惯与人相处的样子。

“我还没有自我介绍，我叫山姆·威尔逊，我是......”

“啊，我知道你！”听到山姆的名字，巴基的表情仿佛一下轻松了很多，说话也畅顺了。 “你是史蒂夫在神盾局最好的朋友和搭档，他向我提起你的次数最多。”

“哦？”山姆觉得自己马上被感动了，史蒂夫说他是最好的朋友和搭档（他自动忽略了“在神盾局”几个字），并且向他的欧米伽提起过他的次数最多！这简直是天大的荣誉啊，想不到我每天被迫听史蒂夫说你的事，你也听了不少我的事嘛！这个世界果然是公平的！

“是吗？他经常提起我吗？他说了我什么？”山姆笑眯眯地问，因为对方的外貌太像阿尔法了，他丝毫没有和欧米伽说话时的婉转。

“嗯，有3次。”巴基想也不用想地回答。“一次说你和他晨跑，他跑了4圈你才跑了一圈。一次说执行任务的时候你受了伤，他要把你送去救治所以才晚了给我打电话。还有一次，你说带他去喝酒，结果去到才知道是和欧米伽的联谊，他逃出来以后马上告诉我，我还不高兴了好久。”

山姆的笑容凝固在了脸上。

_等等，先不说为什么你能清清楚楚记得他一共提过我3次，为什么我作为他在神盾局最好的朋友和搭档，只配出现在你们的对话中3次？？_

_老子听你的名字没有3万次也有2万8千次好吗？？这个世界为何如此的不公平？？？？_

_为什么这仅有的3次提及，一次是为了向他的欧米伽炫耀他的强壮，一次是为了解释他没有准时打电话道晚安，最后一次是在让他的欧米伽讨厌我？？我就不配拥有自己的高光时刻吗？_

_比如：山姆今天任务表现英勇，我可以把我的后背交给他。_

_比如：山姆是个值得信赖的朋友，我希望你来华盛顿以后也能和他做朋友。_

_史蒂夫_ · _罗杰斯我想不到你是这样的人！_

山姆的笑容渐渐消失。

“啊，对不起，我是不是....说错了什么？”巴基看到山姆从兴高采烈突然变得沉默不语，眼角似乎还有一些泪光，再迟钝也感觉到了有些不妥。“我，我一直住在疗养院，很少和人交谈......我，我.....”他在努力地组织语言，但是却无法把心中所想表达出来，焦急地皱起了脸。

“不，不，没有的事。”山姆慌忙回应，“我这个人就是这样的，工作太多了，有时候说着说着就会去想工作上的事了，哈哈哈哈，请不要担心。啊，对了，你那个背包里装的都是什么啊？我还以为是什么武器呢，啊哈哈哈哈。”

“哦，这个啊。”巴基把背包从肩上放下，拉开拉链。

山姆发誓在就算在他最无稽的梦中，他也从来没有想过这位远道而来的欧米伽会在他的贴身背包里装的是这样的东西。

两条巨大的、腌制过的、完整的、死不瞑目的，三文鱼。

然后他看到巴基拿出其中一条足足有半人长的三文鱼，递给自己，他再次失去了语言组织能力，只能伸手接过。巴基有些腼腆地说：“这些是我们那里的特产......你知道的，阿拉斯加嘛。我带来了两条，都是我自己抓的.......我想着，第一次来华盛顿，要给史蒂夫的朋友带点礼物....... ”

_说好的容易受惊的阿拉斯加森林小鹿呢？我看你是阿拉斯加冰原大灰熊吧？？_

_为什么你说这两条三文鱼是你抓的，不是你钓的，你果然是熊吧？？？_

_求求你告诉我你并不是站在河水中用你强壮的手臂徒手把三文鱼拍上岸！！这个画面感实在太强了！！_

_我只看过欧米伽为阿尔法的朋友们带小饼干、小蛋糕、小甜甜圈、小马芬，小布朗尼，我真的从来没有看过欧米伽带来一整条三文鱼的！_

_会送整条三文鱼当伴手礼的果然只有熊吗？？_

_你知道柯林特一直盼望和你一起为你们的阿尔法做烘焙吗？？你知道他会有多失望吗？？_

内心疯狂吐槽完毕的山姆，用最大的善意对面前惴惴不安的欧米伽露出了温和的笑容，说：“谢谢你，这是一份非常特别的礼物，我、我一定会珍惜地吃完的。”

巴基放心地点了点头，刚想问山姆史蒂夫最近的情况，却看到在突然之间，数十个穿着套装或者军装或者神盾局制服的人出现在接待处，他们无一例外地都争先恐后地看向他的方向。突然出现的一大群陌生人，虽然没有表现出明显的敌意，但是还是让巴基非常地不舒服。他不由向山姆的背后缩了缩，想挡住陌生人诡异的视线。

山姆默默地感慨，看来队长只有说他对陌生人害羞和容易受到惊吓这点不是在瞎扯。但是，看着你那身不输给史蒂夫的腱子肉，做这样的表现只会让人更加想吐槽吧？？？而且大哥，你也太看得起我了，我这个小身板也根本遮不住你啊！能遮得住你的大概只有 ** **浩克**** 吧？？？

山姆正想请巴基去他的办公室等待史蒂夫，人群中走出了一名个子高挑、鹤立鸡群、干练成熟的大美女。山姆皱了皱眉，佩吉·卡特，最麻烦的人物出现了。

作为八千个欧米伽中才会出现一个的顶级欧米伽，佩吉·卡特一向有着绝对的自信，更何况她出身名门，能力极强，从小到大，她想要得到的东西就没有得不到的。在她一帆风顺、充满着鲜花和胜利高歌的人生中，唯一的挫败就是来自美国队长，那个该死的英俊火辣、无比强壮优秀的顶级阿尔法。她曾经一度认为，像她这么优秀的欧米伽是只有史蒂夫这样优秀的阿尔法才能配得上的。美国队长出身平凡，只是受到了命运女神的眷顾成为超级士兵计划中唯一的一个成功作品，成为了全美国的精神和偶像。他这样的阿尔法，不过是有一个在刚成年时就注册的乡下平民欧米伽而已，根本不值得造成她的一点威胁，只要她向他表现出一点好感，他必定会感恩戴德地恳求她的顾盼，她可以把他绑在她的小手指上玩弄，就像其他所有迷恋她的阿尔法一样。

但是让她气急败坏到几乎失去所有高尚教养的是，史蒂夫对她完全无动于衷。她一开始以为史蒂夫只是迟钝，或者不敢相信像她这样的欧米伽会对他垂爱，所以她开始了更加明显的暗示，然而史蒂夫依然只是和她维持着工作上的关系。她高傲的顶级欧米伽的身份又让她不能放下矜持去像其他欧米伽一样大胆地去表示爱意。她不相信任何阿尔法不想得到她这样的欧米伽，美国队长对她的无动于衷，不过是阿尔法天性中那愚蠢无比的沙文主义作祟：阿尔法总想欧米伽对他们俯首听命。因为她自己太过优秀，所以史蒂夫想让她屈服，让她主动追求他，满足他顶级阿尔法的自大本能。

然而渐渐地，她开始听到越来越多人提起史蒂夫唯一的欧米伽，那名美丽动人温柔善良的完美欧米伽，让史蒂夫对别的所有欧米伽和贝塔都视而不见，甚至在他住院分离的期间也为他守身如玉。

所以佩吉渐渐地想开了，这个世界这么大，有比她优秀的欧米伽也不奇怪。如果这个欧米伽这么好，史蒂夫对他死心塌地也是合理的。她不会再低估这位欧米伽，她会把他视为真正的对手和威胁，她也不介意和一位这么优秀的欧米伽分享史蒂夫，毕竟顶级阿尔法本来就能享有最多7名合法的欧米伽伴侣，她本来也从来没有想过可以独占一名顶级阿尔法。

佩吉于是开始按兵不动，她是一名非常优秀的特工，比大多数阿尔法都要优秀，她有自己的战术和策略。死缠烂打并没有任何意义，只会贬低自己的价值。她开始等待，她相信没有任何一名顶级阿尔法会只有一名欧米伽，史蒂夫现在对他这么死心塌地，肯定是因为他们分别的时间太长，又是史蒂夫的初恋。只要那名欧米伽出院，和史蒂夫相处过一段时间，从一个求而不得的梦中情人变成了他生活中的习惯，史蒂夫那颗阿尔法追求挑战和刺激的心就会自然蠢蠢欲动。到时候她可以和这位欧米伽交涉，她能带给他们这些平民所无法想象的地位和好处，她不相信这位欧米伽会拒绝，毕竟，他迟早也要和其他欧米伽一起分享这位顶级阿尔法的，为什么不选择她这个最好的选择呢？

今天她突然看到平时没什么动静的神盾局内部群组在几分钟之内出现了数百条信息，她不由看了一眼，只见那条引发了无数议论的话题竟然是：“我的天啊！美国队长的完美欧米伽出现了！我现在只想质疑美国队长的诚实程度！”然后下面是描述这名欧米伽是如何的高大健壮，根本是一个阿尔法而不是欧米伽，不修边幅，冷淡木讷，和美国队长之前的描述一点都搭不上边！

而最新的信息是：耶稣基督啊！你绝对猜不到完美欧米伽选择什么作为伴手礼！两条完整的腌三文鱼！！

这不可能是真的。佩吉在心里暗想。史蒂夫那么疯狂迷恋的人怎么可能是这样的一个欧米伽？她怎么可能输给这样一个欧米伽？这绝对不可能！

压抑不住内心的好奇和波澜起伏，佩吉也随着一群看热闹的神盾局职员前往底层的接待处，她一定要用自己的眼睛去证实，这位把史蒂夫迷得晕头转向的欧米伽到底是什么样子！

然后佩吉就看到了，和群组里描述的一模一样，高大健壮宛如阿尔法的欧米伽，面容虽然称得上英俊，但是和欧米伽的柔美精致没有一星半点的关联，穿着一身半新不旧的就像在沃尔玛买的衣服，正在和史蒂夫的好搭档猎鹰聊天。而猎鹰的手中尴尬地捧着那条可笑到极点的三文鱼。

佩吉大步走了过去，那名欧米伽往山姆背后躲了躲，似乎在害怕。佩吉看着他那没有丝毫自信、极度不安的样子，和另一条在他的背包中露出一个头的可怜的三文鱼，她笑了。

她开始还只是微微地笑着，后来忍不住取出丝帕掩住嘴，毫不掩饰地笑出声来，她用尽全力才没有让自己笑得弯下腰。

这实在太滑稽了！这样的话不就太简单了嘛！

佩吉的心里已经开始浮现自己和史蒂夫盛大的婚礼了。

这样的欧米伽，怎么可能对她构成任何威胁。

****这样的、劣等的、欧米伽。** **


	5. Chapter 5

< 5 >

佩吉的笑声让巴基开始不安，他来这里只是想见到史蒂夫，他太想念他的阿尔法了。他在阿拉斯加的日子让他不习惯人多的地方，他不喜欢陌生人，更讨厌被一大群陌生人围观。他尽力平复自己的呼吸，这里是史蒂夫工作的地方，他不想自己失控带给史蒂夫任何麻烦。他想立刻离开这里，但是离开这里以后他要怎么去找史蒂夫？

“你好，詹姆斯——请允许我这样称呼你，”佩吉终于停止了欢笑，仪态万千地向巴基伸出了手：“我叫做玛格丽特·卡特，也请你称呼我佩吉。”

巴基只是冷着脸看着她伸出的手，没有任何回应。

佩吉并没有因为巴基的冷漠而尴尬，她大方地把手收回，轻声笑道：“果然是我们的队长放在心尖上的宝贝呢，被队长千依百顺地娇惯着，也难怪会......如此。”

佩吉的本意是想讽刺巴基不识大体，仗着有美国队长撑腰就不讲礼貌，这么多人看着听着，巴基粗野的名声肯定是坐定了。

然而她却看到巴基的脸开始泛红，他甚至露出了一个非常羞涩的笑容，说：“史蒂夫.....他就是这样的，从来不会勉强我做不喜欢的事情。他、他真的是最好的阿尔法。”

佩吉的笑容僵住了。等等！我不是在夸奖你啊！我是在讽刺你！你听不出来吗？？你害羞个什么劲啊？？你有没有想过害羞和你的这个造型一点也不搭配吗？？

山姆已经忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。他总算有点明白为什么史蒂夫这么痴迷这位长得完全像个阿尔法的欧米伽了，的确是一个让人会忍不住喜欢的家伙。

冷静！玛格丽特·卡特，冷静！佩吉在心中告诫自己不要自乱阵脚，不能在初次交锋就输了气势。寻找敌人的弱点，你可以做到的！

佩吉聪明伶俐的大脑飞快地运转分析：这个詹姆斯的外貌和史蒂夫描述的简直有天渊之别，史蒂夫就算是眼睛脱窗了，也不可能是看着这位欧米伽说出那些他曾经说过的话（绝世美人、素颜无敌、高贵迷人等等）。所以，唯一的可能就是，詹姆斯在他们分开的这些年改变了！

佩吉仔细端详巴基的面容，以阿尔法的标准来说确实属于非常赏心悦目的那一类，如果是他年纪小的时候娇小玲珑，所以让史蒂夫有了那些美妙的评语，以后才茁壮发育成现在这个样子，倒也说得通。

为了证实自己的猜测，佩吉亲切地问道：“我猜你一定非常挂念队长。你们好像有好久没有见过面了，对吗？”

“嗯，”对着史蒂夫相关的话题，巴基并不抗拒回答。“7年又158天。”

果然如此！！佩吉再度露出了胜利的笑容。7年多的时间，一个人的外貌肯定可以发生很大的改变，何况这位欧米伽一直接受信息素方面的治疗，被药物的副作用弄成一副阿尔法的模样真是一点也不奇怪！

太好了，这下什么都说得通了！佩吉已经开始等不及看到史蒂夫见到他这位全心思念的欧米伽变成一副阿尔法模样的表情了！那一定是精彩绝伦。史蒂夫会不会马上就后悔了，跪着求她再给他一次追求的机会呢？

“我们刚刚已经联系上队长了，他今天休假，正在市中心购物。听说你到了，他已经在马上赶回来了。”佩吉一边说，一边欣赏着巴基脸上露出的喜悦。她真的已经迫不及待要看到史蒂夫见到这样的巴基时露出的震惊和嫌弃的神情，这位一直被史蒂夫娇宠着的欧米伽，又会露出如何心碎的表情。“估计他还有十多分钟就到了，你不如来我们的会客室等他吧？”

巴基还没来得及回答，神盾局厚重的玻璃大门就被人大力地撞开，发出了沉闷的巨响。史蒂夫以他作为美国队长执行歼灭任务的气势冲了进来。他金色的短发被汗水黏在一起，贴身的衬衫都湿透了，完美的阿尔法肌肉线条一览无遗，他手上拿着一束已经被大风吹得不成样子的花，勉强还能看出里面有几朵奄奄一息的红玫瑰。

他一进门，他的目光就没有任何迟疑地锁定在巴基身上。他脸上的表情，正如佩吉所预料的，是极度的震惊和难以置信，仿佛下一秒他就可以晕倒过去。

“天啊，巴基，巴基，是你吗？”他慢慢地一步一步走向呆愣着的巴基。

“小史蒂薇！”巴基轻声呼唤，在看到史蒂夫的瞬间他的眼泪夺眶而出，但是他却只能呆在原地，无法移动。

史蒂夫走到巴基面前，先是上上下下地端详着他，然后好一会才伸手碰了他一下。在确实接触到巴基的身体的一刹那，史蒂夫张开双臂，狠狠地把这位几乎和他一样高一样壮的欧米伽抱在怀里，他的力气之大仿佛要把巴基揉进他的身体里。巴基也紧紧地回抱了他，把脸埋在他的肩膀上，开始小声地抽泣。

“我的天啊，我的巴基，我的欧米伽，我终于又见到你了。”史蒂夫紧紧地抱着巴基，“我知道你要来，但是看到你的那一瞬间我还在害怕我是在做梦。这7年又158天，我几乎每天都梦到和你重逢的场景。还好这次不是梦，真的是你，我的巴基。”

巴基在史蒂夫的怀里已经哭得泣不成声了。

“宝贝，别哭了，我们应该是开心的。来，让我亲亲你。”史蒂夫用一个在场所有人都没有听过的温柔的声音安慰着巴基，然后双手小心翼翼地捧起巴基的脸，像捧起什么易碎的珍宝。他轻柔地吻着巴基的每一滴泪水，吻过他脸庞的每一个部位，最后才落在那等待已久的饱满鲜艳的双唇上。

山姆瞥了一眼脸色开始难看的佩吉，带头大声鼓起掌来，马上，所有在场的人都开始鼓掌欢呼和吹起口哨。佩吉脸色僵硬地象征性地拍了拍手。

“天啊，这简直就是......太美妙了，太不真实了。”他们亲吻了好一阵子，史蒂夫才恋恋不舍地离开巴基的双唇，他用手指轻柔地描绘着巴基的五官。“亲爱的，你不知道，在这7年来，我每天都靠回想着你美丽的面容度日（这时候掌声和欢呼声都停下来了，四周陷入了一片诡异的寂静），时间久了，我甚至开始质疑我在做梦，这个世界上怎么会有这么美丽的欧米伽存在，而他又同时爱着我，这一定是不可能的，你其实只是我的一个绝美的幻想 （山姆在一旁赞同地点点头）。但是，天啊，我现在看到你，天啊，我到现在才相信原来这么完美的欧米伽是真实地存在的，你现在就在我的怀里。如果有什么差别，那就是你比我回忆中还要更美更可爱——如果可能的话。我想告诉过去的我‘笨蛋，你真是一点想象力也没有！’，我简直无法把目光从你的脸上挪开，我是如何幸运才能得到你的爱！噢，不，巴基，我这样说太过轻浮，会让人误以为我爱你只是因为你美丽到极点可爱到极致的容貌。不是的，我爱你的所有，我爱你的一切，我也爱你的缺点，虽然我可能永远无法找到它们。”

山姆一脸茫然地看着紧紧拥抱在一起的两个人，他有些怀疑自己出现了幻听，他转头看向其他的神盾局特工，他们全部都是你看我，我看你，露出一个个惊讶又茫然的表情。

_很好，这不是幻听。_

_所以有问题的不是我，是美国队长！！_

_队长你知道你自己在说什么吗？_

_老子特么是信了什么邪才会以为美国精神不会说谎？？_

_没有任何人误会你是因为容貌才喜欢巴基的，相信我，绝对没有人误会！！_

_我需要找托尼谈谈。_

_天啊，我居然需要找托尼谈话，我一定必须肯定是已经疯了！_

“巴基，巴基，我太幸福了。”史蒂夫又连续给了巴基几个缠绵的亲吻。“我从没想过我可以这么幸福——直到你在我的怀抱中。答应我，永远不要再和我分开。我已经知道了幸福的滋味，我无法再次忍受失去的痛苦。”

“我们永远都会在一起的。无论是什么都不能把我们分开。”巴基看着他的阿尔法坚定地回答，并且羞涩地给了他一个宣誓般的吻，他不习惯在这么多人面前和他的阿尔法亲热，但是他实在太爱史蒂夫了，他控制不住自己要去回应史蒂夫浓烈的爱意。

两人旁若无人的亲密表现就像是一巴掌抽到佩吉高傲自信的脸上。佩吉的脸色僵硬到极点，她从来没有受到过这样的侮辱。史蒂夫宁愿选择一个这样的高壮粗鄙无礼可笑没见过世面的欧米伽，也不选择她！这是不可能的！一定有什么地方搞错了！

佩吉向前迈了一步，她必须要站在史蒂夫的面前，让史蒂夫看看她，她才是那个美丽迷人高贵夺目仪态万千的欧米伽，比这个劣等欧米伽要好几千几万倍！她要让史蒂夫知道她才是配得上他的顶级欧米伽！

然而佩吉没有成功，她还没有接近史蒂夫的时候，她的双腿就突然发软，多年特工的经验让她得以及时稳住心神，不至于丢脸地摔倒在地面。和她一起站得离史蒂夫较近的山姆也露出了一个非常难受的表情，用手捂住了鼻子。

“老天啊！你在开什么玩笑？史蒂夫？在这里？”山姆一边捂着鼻子，一边向后退了几大步。

距离较远的人群这时也开始骚动了，欧米伽们都开始摇摇欲坠，如果不是周围的贝塔们扶着，他们可能马上就要坐倒在地上。阿尔法们都露出了惊慌的表情，捂着口鼻慢慢地警惕地向后退。

这时在场的所有人第一次闻到史蒂夫的信息素的气味。一种猛兽、橡木、金属混合的浓烈气味。

顶级的阿尔法的信息素天生非常浓郁，而且带有很强的攻击性，对周围的人有极大的压迫性，甚至有可能让未被标记的欧米伽陷入被动发情。因此史蒂夫一向非常克制自己的信息素，就算是在生气激动的时候也不泄露一丝半点。

然而现在，史蒂夫却肆无忌惮地开始释放自己的信息素。

阿尔法通常主动释放信息素只有两种原因，一种是威吓敌人，另一种是吸引欧米伽——表示自己的强壮和健康，随时可以交配。

而史蒂夫释放的信息素的内容则是两者都有。

他一边在恶狠狠地威吓在他领地范围内的阿尔法离开，一边在赤裸裸地向他的欧米伽求欢。


	6. Chapter 6

< 6 >

正在被史蒂夫紧紧抱在怀里的巴基首当其冲地被这一阵浓烈的信息素刺激得浑身发抖，他的双腿完全失去了力气，全身的重量都压在史蒂夫身上，而他的阿尔法则轻而易举地用双臂支持住他。

巴基的脸红得快要滴出血来，他的眼眶再度湿润了，全身无力地挂在他的阿尔法身上，用最后一点力气夹着大腿，避免让那私密处已经几近泛滥的汁液流出，他整个人看起来凄凄惨惨的，但是他的阿尔法觉得还不够，又坏心地低头又亲了他好几下，亲得巴基觉得外裤都要被浸湿了。

巴基从没这么庆幸自己带着欧米伽的保护颈圈，它可以阻断他的信息素，不然整个神盾局的人现在都应该闻到美国队长的欧米伽快要在公共地方、众人面前可耻的发情的气味了。

“小史蒂薇.....我们......回家.....可以吗？”巴基无力地扯着阿尔法的领口，绿眼睛里盛着快要满溢而出的水光，他小小声地哀求。“求求你.......我快要......”

史蒂夫这才如梦初醒，他刚刚完全没有意识到自己正在疯狂地散发信息素。看到巴基的时候他就失控了，他不再是严于律己的美国队长，而是只想遵从本能马上占有自己的欧米伽的阿尔法。噢，天啊，他可不能让巴基在这里发情，他不要让任何人看到只属于他的美好画面！

他轻松地把全身无力的巴基横抱了起来，巴基马上把手圈住他的脖子，把红透的脸埋在他的颈边，深深地呼吸着阿尔法让他又疯狂又安心的气息。

正在他准备往外走的时候，他回头对山姆说：“山姆，我想借用你的车，巴基这个样子不能坐摩托车。”

“当然。”山姆急忙掏出钥匙抛给史蒂夫，他本来是想直接扔在巴基的肚子上的。然而巴基在这个时候搂住史蒂夫的脖子把上身抬了起来，史蒂夫用这个空隙伸出右手接住了钥匙。山姆目瞪口呆地看着两人之间的默契，天啊，史蒂夫根本没对巴基说话，巴基也根本没有睁开眼！这根本就是灵魂链接了吧？但是巴基明明是没有被标记的啊？

“谢了。”无视周围所有人的目光，史蒂夫抱着巴基大步离开了神盾局，地上只留下一束半死的玫瑰花和一只在巴基的背包里露出来的、死透的三文鱼。

美国队长强烈的顶级阿尔法信息素并没有立刻散去，第二天神盾局接到了超过30名欧米伽的请假要求，理由是突如其来的发情期。

当然这些都是后话。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

史蒂夫飞速把车开到复仇者大厦的地下停车场时，巴基已经在发情期的边缘了，他蜷缩在放倒的副驾座上不断地发颤，汗水浸湿了他凌乱的棕发，嘴里发出无意识的可怜巴巴的呜咽声，史蒂夫一路上需要不停地用手抚摸他的头发才能让他暂时平静下来。

这也是没办法的事，史蒂夫在巴基身边一点收敛求欢信息素的意思也没有，在汽车这个封闭的空间里，巴基没有立刻骑住史蒂夫疯狂地摇晃身体就已经是奇迹了。

“小可怜，我们到了，马上就让你舒服起来。”史蒂夫打开车门把巴基抱了起来，巴基用一声难耐的呜咽做回应。

史蒂夫只觉得脊柱像是被微弱的电流通过，他的尾椎舒服得发麻，阴茎硬得像一块振金。 他永远清醒的大脑此刻像塞满了棉花，他跌跌撞撞地抱着巴基进入了电梯，然后又跌跌撞撞地进入了自己的房间。

直到他和巴基一起陷入柔软的床垫时，他的意识才好像回到了大脑里。

“巴基！我的巴基！”他一边用最温柔的声音呼唤着欧米伽的名字，一边用最粗暴的动作撕裂欧米伽身上的衣物。棕发的欧米伽没有任何的抗拒，已经被欲望侵袭的他甚至兴奋地伸出舌尖舔了舔下唇。

很快的，他的欧米伽的身体已经一丝不挂地展露在他的面前，只除了脖子上那个银色的、禁欲般的项圈。史蒂夫有了一瞬间的清明，他伸手轻轻抚摸着那个项圈，目光中的柔情仿佛要滴出水来。

“你一直都戴着？”

“当.....当然......只有你......才可以解开。”巴基红着脸一边喘气一边回答。

“我太爱你了。巴基，我总是以为我没办法更爱你一点，但是每过一秒我都发现自己错了。”史蒂夫的手摸到保护环的接口，上面有一个感应器。

“我要永久标记你了，巴基，你准备好了吗？”

“我、我一直在等，一直在等这一天。”巴基颤抖着哭了出来，他抓住阿尔法的手，与他自己的十指紧扣。“永久标记我，史蒂夫，我已经等了太久了！”

“我爱你，巴基，我永远只爱你一个人，我发誓。”史蒂夫把巴基的手放在他心脏的位置，郑重地向他的欧米伽许下一生的誓言。然后他俯下身，嘴唇贴上了感应器，把信息素注入。

“啪”的一声，保护环解开了，巴基的欧米伽腺体几年来第一次重见天日。瞬间，一股混着松木、乳木和卡罗拉玫瑰的火热的气味扑面而来。史蒂夫痴迷地吻着他敏感的腺体，激起巴基一阵阵的颤栗。

“巴基，告诉我你要我，你只要我。”史蒂夫喃喃地说。

“我要你！史蒂夫，我的阿尔法！我的一生中只要你！”

这是史蒂夫所需要知道的唯一一件事。

史蒂夫猛地压住了颤抖不已的欧米伽，带着厚茧的大手没有丝毫迟疑地分开了欧米伽的大腿，露出了那个红润肿胀、渗水湿润的小孔。欧米伽已经完全进入了发情，原本应该紧闭的穴孔在没有任何触摸的情况下，自发性的张开了一个手指的大小，随着欧米伽剧烈的呼吸一张一合，好像在和他的主人一样在诉说着它有多饥渴。

史蒂夫的阴茎涨得发痛，他知道欧米伽在发情期不需要太多的扩张，几乎和女性的阴道一样可以直接进入。但是他不愿意给巴基带来哪怕一点点的痛苦，他伸出两只手指插入欧米伽的穴孔，巴基立刻尖叫了起来，分泌物立刻打湿了史蒂夫的整个手掌。

只是两根手指，巴基已经迎来了一个小高潮，他随着史蒂夫手指的动作在床单上难耐地扭动起来，结实漂亮的肌肉线条看得史蒂夫血脉贲张。他一边加入了一根手指继续扩张欧米伽的穴孔，一边在他雪白无暇的躯体上饥渴地啃咬。

无论巴基的外表如何像一个阿尔法，他的身体都是个货真价实的欧米伽，他的乳晕比阿尔法的明显更大，乳头饱满挺翘，发情期全身的敏感度极高，在阿尔法的啃咬下浑身都软成了一坨面团，只能无意识地挺动身体追寻着阿尔法的碰触，渴求阿尔法的怜悯。

“阿尔法，史蒂夫，求、求求你，”欧米伽已经忍耐到了极限，他开始不顾一切地哀求起来，扭动着泛红汗湿的身躯想讨好面前的阿尔法，“给我，求求你，阿尔法！”

“如你所愿，欧米伽。”史蒂夫沉声说，拔出自己的手指，把自己硬得快爆炸的巨大阴茎直直地捅进巴基渴望已久的穴孔。

巴基大声尖叫起来，男性欧米伽秀气的阴茎直接射了精，双手紧紧抓住阿尔法的手臂，指甲陷入坚硬的肌肉之中，金发的阿尔法发出了满足的嘶吼。

“你的身体里面真舒服，欧米伽，又热，又湿，又紧。”史蒂夫凑近巴基的耳朵哑声说，“你让你的阿尔法很满意。”

巴基兴奋地颤抖，他的阿尔法一边操着他，一边对他身体赞美，他几乎可以立刻再高潮一次了。

“阿尔法，我的.....我的一切都是你的，只要你喜欢，什么都可以......”巴基被史蒂夫顶得头晕转向，声音都带着哭腔，但是他还是断断续续地表达出他对他的阿尔法的绝对服从。

巴基，他的欧米伽，为他打开了身体，渴求与他的结合，史蒂夫已经无法控制自己体内汹涌咆哮的阿尔法本能了。

史蒂夫粗暴的把巴基的双手按在头顶，下身开始又快又深地在欧米伽的体内律动。失去双手自由的欧米伽无助地摇着头，不知道要如何处理体内就要超载的快感，快感的泪水糊满了他的脸，他无意识地伸出舌头，他想感受更多他的阿尔法。

史蒂夫马上心领神会地含住了巴基伸出来的小舌头，粗鲁地吸吮，把欧米伽所有的尖叫哭喊都吞下肚子。巴基的身体剧烈的痉挛起来，本来无力地垂在两侧的双腿突然攀上了他的后腰，紧紧地把他们箍在一起，史蒂夫感觉到包围着他阴茎的软肉开始像波浪一样抖动，一股温柔黏稠的液体喷在他的龟头上，他爽得低吼了出来，他知道这是巴基在潮吹。

潮吹后的欧米伽的生殖腔入口变得更加柔软，史蒂夫一直都在等着这个时机。他还从来没有进入过那个神秘诱人的器官。

他趁着欧米伽还沉寂在潮吹的余韵中，用硕大的龟头尝试性地顶入那个已经微微张开的入口。还没有从快感中缓过来的欧米伽只是迷茫地睁着他的绿眼睛，他还弄不清楚史蒂夫要干什么，他只是无条件地把自己交给他的阿尔法，他是属于他的，他可以对他做任何事情。

史蒂夫爱死了巴基这样茫然但是完全信任的表情，这是他的欧米伽，他一个人的！谁也不能抢走！

史蒂夫还压着巴基的双手，他喜欢完全控制他的欧米伽的感觉，他小心而又坚定地把自己推入了巴基的生殖腔。突如其来的疼痛和陌生的感觉让巴基在史蒂夫的吻中惊叫了出来，史蒂夫安抚地吻了他好几下，巴基眨了眨还带着眼泪的长睫毛，忍着不适轻声说：“我没事的，史蒂夫，我想要这个.....啊！！！”

在得到巴基的肯定后，史蒂夫再也无法忍耐，一鼓作气地挤进了欧米伽的生殖腔。从未被造访过的娇弱的器官被阿尔法粗大的阴茎彻底地打开，欧米伽瞪大了双眼，像一条搁浅的鱼一样费力地呼吸，他下意识地挣扎起来，但是阿尔法钢铁一般的手臂和阴茎把他钉得死死的，他浑身开始发烫，史蒂夫在他的生殖腔里点燃了火把，炙烤着他快要融化，他已经分不清体内一波波的热浪是快感还是痛苦。

史蒂夫在完全进入欧米伽的生殖腔后就开始成结，第一次被打开生殖腔的欧米伽被瞬间胀大的阿尔法结吓得一动不敢动，这么巨型的结几乎可以把他的穴孔撕裂。

史蒂夫发出了极度满足的叹息，他开始发狂般地抽插，没有任何技巧可言，只是在那紧紧包裹着他粗硬的阴茎的生殖腔中横冲直撞，巨大的结让他怎么也不会离开欧米伽的身体，他像每一个恶劣的阿尔法一样，随心所欲地蹂躏着欧米伽的身体，让可怜的欧米伽一边哭着求饶，一边压抑不住延绵不绝的生殖腔高潮。

巴基的声音已经嘶哑了，他的整个下半身已经高潮得发麻，他的生殖腔真是个荡妇，恬不知耻地吸吮着史蒂夫的阴茎，几乎每一次撞击都能让他高潮不断。他已经不知道自己在哭泣呻吟时都说了什么，好像是在求他的阿尔法放过他，但是每次只能引来阿尔法兴奋的低吼和更激烈的进攻。

就在巴基觉得自己可能要晕过去的时候，他的身体突然被一股巨大的力量翻了过去，阿尔法的结在他的体内转了半圈，他的生殖腔被刺激得喷出大股暖液。巴基哆嗦着被就要超载的快感侵袭，却发现他变成了跪趴在床上的姿势，阿尔法壮阔的身躯从他的背后笼罩着他，炽热的呼吸打在他脆弱的后颈。

巴基立刻明白了将要发生的事，本来已经快要晕倒的他挣扎着把上身抬起来，向阿尔法展露出他后颈已经鼓胀起来的腺体。他必须得这么做，他要让他的阿尔法知道他有多渴望接下来要发生的事，他是全心全意希望被阿尔法完全占有。

他的阿尔法没有说话，但是他能从喷在他后颈更加沉重的呼吸和阿尔法立即膨胀了一圈的阴茎知道，他的阿尔法非常满意他的表现。

史蒂夫的嘴唇覆盖上了巴基的腺体，成熟的诱人的欧米伽的香味不断地从里面散发出来，他已经等不及要让这个腺体带上他自己的气味了。他的牙齿开始慢慢地摩擦着脆弱的腺体，而他的下半身却更加快速狂暴地撞击着欧米伽的生殖腔，他的结完全展开，他的视网膜上瞬间出现了强烈的白光，在灭顶的快感中他在欧米伽的生殖腔里开始射精。阿尔法的本能完全占据了他，他露出锐利的犬齿，狠狠地咬破了不断引诱着他的欧米伽腺体，把属于自己的信息素凶猛地注射进欧米伽的体内。

被他咬着后颈的欧米伽全身抖得像风中的落叶，阿尔法的精液和信息素猛烈地注入他的身体，一种被阿尔法从里到外完全占据的感觉让他流下了幸福的泪水，从后颈的伤口注入的除了阿尔法的信息素，还有他的情感，他的思绪，他的爱意，他的灵魂的碎片。

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫......”巴基幸福过头，没有任何语言可以表达，只能深情地呼唤着阿尔法的名字，这个名字之于他，本来就是一切欢乐和幸福的定义。

透过了刚刚建立的灵魂链接，史蒂夫完全能感受到巴基的感受，他松开巴基的后颈，把脸埋在他的颈肩，任由自己滚烫的泪水洗过巴基的新伤。

我们终于合为一体了。

在灵魂链接中，他们两人的意识水乳交融。


	7. Chapter 7

< 7 >

史蒂夫的结消退的时候，疲倦但满足的巴基已经在他的怀里沉沉地睡去。刚刚完全结合的欧米伽的信息素透露出愉快和安心的气息，史蒂夫看着他睡得红扑扑的脸蛋，长而浓密的睫毛，只觉得他怎么也爱不够眼前的人。他情不自禁地亲了巴基好几下，看着他的眼睫毛颤动了几下，怕把他惊醒才停止了亲吻。

史蒂夫小心翼翼地把自己的阴茎从巴基的小穴中拔出，那里又暖又舒服，他一点也不想出来。但是没办法，他还有一件重要的事要做。

他轻手轻脚地把巴基从怀抱中放到床上，欧米伽在失去阿尔法的体温的时候不高兴地皱起了脸，但是还是没有醒来。史蒂夫去浴室取来热毛巾，用最轻柔的力气为欧米伽擦干净身上的体液。在看到他又红又肿又涨的后穴中涌出的白浊时，史蒂夫觉得自己的刚刚消下去的阴茎又开始蠢蠢欲动了。他急忙转过头，只凭感觉把巴基的下体清理好，再也不敢看那个让他沉迷欲狂的幽境。

史蒂夫站起来找到他今天早上带过来的行李。他不由得庆幸起自己喜欢早做准备的习惯，他从自己平时居住的公寓中带来了他日常使用的毛毯和枕头。巴基已经枕着房间里原有的枕头在呼呼大睡，他把自己的枕头放在他的头边，然后用自己的毛毯盖住了巴基。

完成了这些，他取出笔和便条签——虽然他只是离开一会儿，但是他还是不愿意他刚刚结合的欧米伽醒来因为找不到他而有一点点不高兴。他在便条上交代了他离开一会去准备食物，很快就会回来，然后把便条贴在床头醒目的位置。他又俯身亲了亲巴基甜美的嘴唇，才转身离开房间。

史蒂夫不想惊动任何人，他只想快点办完事好回到他的欧米伽身边。他在走廊里仰头问道：“贾维斯，请问布鲁斯在哪里？”

空气中传来一个稳重悦耳的男声：“晚上好，罗杰斯队长，先生让我无论如何也要代他恭喜您7年后终于得以滚床单了。如果您因此而生气，他就不会把今天你们离开后神盾局发生的事告诉你。”

“我不生气，但是也不需要他告诉我神盾局发生什么事。”史蒂夫摇摇头。

“罗杰斯队长，我必须说，您的声音听起来很高兴，您似乎度过了非常愉快的一天。”

史蒂夫毫不掩饰地笑了，连人工智能都可以感受得到他的喜悦吗？不过没错，今天确实是他27年人生中最快乐最幸福的一天。

“你说的一点都没错。但是我现在需要去找布鲁斯，能告诉我吗？”

“班纳博士现在在36楼的实验室，先生在顶楼开派对，如果您想知道的话。”

“谢谢你，贾维斯，你真的非常善解人意。”

“谢谢您的称赞，队长。请问还有什么需要我的服务吗？”

“哦，对了，可以为我和我的伴侣准备点食物吗？我知道他喜欢吃什么，但是......他刚刚经过发情期还被标记了，我不知道什么样的食物比较适合。”

“没有什么比两个相爱的阿尔法和欧米伽建立链接更让人高兴的事了，请让我致上最真诚的祝福。请把一切都交给我，一定会让您和您的欧米伽满意。”

“非常感谢你，贾维斯。”史蒂夫向着最近的摄录镜头挥了挥手，然后进入电梯前往36楼。

史蒂夫在实验室门口刚想按下门铃，实验室的门就打开了，班纳博士在里面向他招手，说：“贾维斯和我说了你要来找我。”

“是的，布鲁斯，”史蒂夫走进去，门在他身后自动关闭，他看了眼实验室里面没有其他人，于是放心地说：“我想请你给我一些欧米伽用的事后避孕药，没有副作用的那种。”

“哦？”班纳博士显然没有预料到这是史蒂夫来找他的目的。“你是知道顶级阿尔法要领取避孕药是要向政府报备的吧？毕竟政府是恨不得顶级阿尔法可以一星期七天、一天二十四小时地不停播种。虽然不会给你带来什么麻烦，但是还是要交代理由。”

“我至少想和我的欧米伽过10年以上的二人世界才会考虑生小孩。”

“哈哈哈，你真有趣。”班纳博士被史蒂夫逗乐了，但是抬头却看到史蒂夫一脸不解地看着他。

“噢，老天，我忘记了你从来不开玩笑！”班纳博士瞪大眼睛看着他，“所以你是认真的？”

史蒂夫确认地点了点头，有些搞不清楚班纳博士会认为他在开玩笑的原因。

“要不要小孩是两个人之间的事，我建议你和你的欧米伽好好商量一下。”班纳博士说：“尤其是欧米伽的本能渴望孕育后代，不让成熟的欧米伽怀孕，还是10年这么长的时间，一般的欧米伽都感到痛苦的。”

“这个是当然的。”史蒂夫认真地说：“我和我的欧米伽才刚刚重聚，他会理解的。”

“但是你说的这个理由太扯了，这样写会引致质询的，我随便帮你选一个吧。”班纳博士无奈地打开显示器，把这件事记录进档案，选了一个被最多选择的理由，然后按了发送。

史蒂夫无所谓地点点头。

班纳博士转身进入实验室里面，回来的时候手上已经拿了一板药片。

“这里有两粒，现在马上吃一粒，然后12小时后再吃一粒。目前市面上最好的产品，副作用低到无限接近零。不是我说，事后避孕药就算是没有副作用也不能经常吃！”

“我怎么舍得让他再吃这个。”史蒂夫接过药片，笑着说。“我们今天是为了永久标记才没有用其他避孕方法的。”

“噢！！你们完成标记了？？”作为贝塔的班纳博士闻不到信息素的味道，所以没有察觉史蒂夫身上满满都是阿尔法和欧米伽结合后的气味。他这才高兴地笑了起来。“这实在太好了！我真为你们高兴！看来托尼又猜对了，托尼说.......”

“啊，饶了我吧，我今天之内真的不想再听到托尼对我滚床单的评论。”史蒂夫笑着摇摇头，说：“谢了，布鲁斯，我现在要回到我的欧米伽身边了。”

“哦，那好，祝你有个愉快的夜晚。”班纳博士对史蒂夫眨了眨眼，史蒂夫挥了挥手转身离开。

班纳博士回想着史蒂夫刚刚进来5分钟就连续笑了好几次的表现，和他平时的严肃形象完全不同，整个人都仿佛柔和了起来，不再是那个不苟言笑、随时准备给人上政治教育课的美国精神代表了。既然史蒂夫的快乐是那么的显而易见，可见他是真的深爱着那名欧米伽的。

于是，班纳博士把心里的那点担忧暂时压下去。


	8. Chapter 8

< 8 >

史蒂夫以最快的速度回到了房间，明明才离开了10分钟，他却已经开始想念他的欧米伽了。

史蒂夫推开房门，发现他的欧米伽已经醒了，他棕色的脑袋枕在史蒂夫的枕头上，史蒂夫的毛毯则是被他用手抱着，盖住了他的口鼻，只露出一双绿色的大眼睛在外面，看着史蒂夫进来的时候，他的眼睛立刻弯弯地笑了起来。

“小史蒂薇~~”巴基甜腻地叫着他，尾音还故意地拉长，声音被毛毯遮盖着有些含糊不清，但是在史蒂夫听起来却觉得可爱得心都要化了。

“嘿，我的睡美人怎么没等我的吻就自己醒了？”史蒂夫快步走向巴基，坐在床边，双手撑在巴基的身体两侧，微微低下头。巴基马上拉下毛毯，露出嘴唇，接受阿尔法温柔的亲吻。

这是一个安抚的亲吻，史蒂夫知道就算欧米伽没有表露出来任何的不愉快，但是才刚刚被标记的巴基要一个人醒来，他想想都觉得心痛。

一个吻结束后，史蒂夫才小心捧起巴基的脸仔细观察他的情况。他的欧米伽只是眼眶还有些红，嘴唇有点肿，但是精神很好。史蒂夫拨开他的长发，看了看标记的齿印，没有渗血，已经在愈合。史蒂夫在做这些事情的时候，巴基就像一只脾气最好的猫一样任由他摆弄，史蒂夫在他的标记印记上轻轻啄了一下，才靠着床头半躺下，让巴基依在他的怀里。

“在想什么呢？”由于灵魂链接，史蒂夫可以感受到巴基细小的情绪波动，他知道刚刚欧米伽有一些低落。

巴基摇摇头，把脸埋在史蒂夫厚实的胸肌上。

“嘿，宝贝，”史蒂夫柔声说，他释放出安抚的信息素，被他永久标记的欧米伽立刻就像是闻到了猫薄荷的猫，舒服地蹭了蹭他的脖子。“我们现在终于在一起了，在所有的苦难之后。我不能忍受你有任何不快乐，一点点也不行！你有任何不高兴不满意的事情，你必须马上告诉我。我是你的阿尔法，让你幸福快乐，没有丝毫忧虑是我最重要的责任。”

巴基沉默了一会，才在他的怀里闷声说：“你给我留下了你平时用的枕头和毛毯......”

史蒂夫有些吃惊，难道巴基不喜欢？但是他明明看到巴基在满足地汲取他留在上面的气味啊。

“你不喜欢？对不起，我下次.....”史蒂夫试探地问。

“不，不是，”棕色的脑袋在史蒂夫的胸前左右蹭了蹭，犹豫地说：“你.....你现在变得很会照顾欧米伽了......你以前不懂这些的，你，是不是......”

“噢！巴克，我的小笨蛋，小醋坛子！这是完全绝对百分之一万不可能的！”史蒂夫把巴基的下巴抬了起来，直视着他的双眼认真地说：“我过去的27年人生只有你一个欧米伽，以后也只会有你一个！这7年又158天以来，我想念你想得快发疯，我每天都在幻想我们重聚之后的生活，我要怎么样照顾你，不让你受一点委屈，有一丝不快。你是一个那么柔弱娇气的小欧米伽，我当然要保证我不在的时候，你也能被我的气息所包围，让你安心快乐。”

巴基的脸颊有些泛红，结结巴巴地说：“是，是真的吗.....你没有骗我？没有、没有别的欧米伽？”

“没有！没有！没有！没有！”史蒂夫每说一个没有，就在他的欧米伽脸上落下一个响亮的亲吻。“绝对没有！”最后一个吻落在巴基半张的嘴唇上。

“事实上，”史蒂夫揉了揉巴基富有肉感的两颊，含笑说：“这栋大楼的主人，托尼·史塔克，现在正在顶楼的宴会厅开一个叫做‘庆祝美国队长7年第一次滚床单’的派对。你如果还是不相信，我现在就带你去看。”

巴基愣愣地看着史蒂夫，眨了眨眼，笑容才再次出现在他的脸上：“我当然相信你，我好高兴......你的朋友，托尼，也真有趣。”

“他是个花花公子，不会像我对你这样专一的。”史蒂夫立刻说。

巴基扑哧一声笑了出来，伸手捏了一下史蒂夫的鼻子，就像他们小时候无数次的玩闹那样：“你还是这样，小史蒂薇，我只要对一个阿尔法有稍微正面一点的评价，你就要跳起来诋毁人家。我从来没有把你和其他人比较过，我......我从13岁开始，眼里就只有你一个人了。”

史蒂夫扑在巴基身上，开始用力地到处亲他的脸和脖子，说：“我从12岁开始，眼里就只有你一个人了！”

巴基被他亲得发痒，一边笑一边说：“这种东西你都要比吗？”

“不是比，我比你小一岁，你爱我的那一刻，我就爱你了！我们是灵魂伴侣，我们的爱是互通的！”

史蒂夫理直气壮的强词夺理是巴基最喜欢的甜言蜜语，他大笑着搂住史蒂夫的脖子，热情地回应他的亲吻。刚刚建立结合关系的阿尔法和欧米伽差不多是一点就着，史蒂夫手忙脚乱地开始脱身上的衣服就要再战一场（或者几场）。

然而事与愿违，门口突然响起了门铃声，打断了两人即将要进行的情侣交流。

空气中传来贾维斯好听的男声：“晚上好，罗杰斯队长和他的伴侣。你们的晚餐已经准备好，正在你们的门外。”

巴基被这突如其来的声音吓了一跳，史蒂夫急忙把他的爱人抱进怀里。

贾维斯的声音接着说：“巴恩斯先生，初次相遇，您好，我叫做贾维斯，是这座大厦的管家，由天才托尼·史塔克先生自豪地向您呈现。请问您更愿意我如何称呼您？巴恩斯先生，还是罗杰斯太太？”

“我应该回答吗？就这么对着空气回答吗？”巴基在史蒂夫耳边悄声问，史蒂夫微笑着点点头。

“你好，贾维斯，你可以称呼我为.....罗杰斯太太.....”巴基红着脸说，偷偷看了一眼史蒂夫。他的阿尔法显然非常高兴，抱着他热烈地亲吻了好几下。

“好的，罗杰斯太太。”贾维斯沉稳的男声继续说：“非常高兴认识您。如果需要我的服务，请随时随地说出我的名字。希望你们会喜欢我安排的晚餐，祝你们有个愉快的夜晚。”

“谢谢你.....贾维斯。”巴基有些不习惯对着空气说话，但是还是礼貌地回应了。

史蒂夫抱着巴基深呼吸了几下，才松开他的怀抱，他是很想继续，但是他不想他的欧米伽饿着肚子应付他。巴基下午才到华盛顿，然后就是经历发情期、标记、链接，现在都已经快8点了，巴基一定也饿了。欧米伽发情期的每一个热潮之间的清醒状态都不长，要抓紧时间补充水分和营养。反正巴基已经回到他身边了，他们有永远的时间可以在一起慢慢度过。

史蒂夫打开房门，发现门外停着一架三层餐车。上面满满地放着一整套双人晚宴。餐前酒是酩悦桃红香槟，前菜是黑松露温泉蛋，汤是法式奶油浓鱼汤配佛卡夏香料面包，沙拉是蜜桃鸡胸肉沙拉，开胃菜是苹果酱鹅肝坚果、蒜香马佐罗拉芝士棒，主菜是茴香酒火焰虎虾、樱桃鸭胸配红葱酱、海盐烤大干贝、肋眼牛排配野菜、酥烤小羊排，甜点是一整块纽约经典芝士蛋糕。

除了因为某顶级阿尔法的超级士兵食量而特别增加了几倍的主菜，整套晚餐都是欧米伽们特别喜欢的香软口味，可见贾维斯确实是一个成了精的人工智能。

“哇！这是纽约芝士蛋糕吗？”巴基忍不住惊呼。“我们有多久没有吃这个了！”

史蒂夫笑着点头说：“对啊，好久了，以前只有圣诞和生日的时候能吃上一块芝士蛋糕工厂【注1】的蛋糕，我总是会把我的给你，你还记得吗？”

巴基的脸上露出甜美的笑容：“我当然记得，你说吃多了甜食会哮喘病发，所以让我帮你吃。天啊，当时我居然会真的相信。你明明最喜欢吃芝士蛋糕。”

史蒂夫亲吻了一下欧米伽的额头，说：“我最喜欢的是你的笑容，比芝士蛋糕要更喜欢一百万倍。”

“我可以先吃蛋糕吗？”巴基问。如果佩吉听到了这句话，一定会因为欧米伽的粗野和不懂餐桌礼仪而嗤之以鼻。

“你想干什么都可以。但是你现在得把衣服穿上了，不然我们可能永远吃不到晚餐了。”

巴基这才想起来，为难地说：“我的背包.......我忘记带回来了，好像，还在神盾局......”

“没关系，你穿我的衣服吧。我喜欢我的欧米伽穿我的衣服，这在以前可没办法做到。”史蒂夫又亲了他一下，然后去翻衣柜。他虽然比较少住在复仇者大厦，但是这里还是有几套换洗的衣物。

为了避免自己会忍不住，史蒂夫转过身不去看巴基换衣服，他把餐车里的东西一件一件拿出来摆放在餐桌上，他正在收拾着，一个温暖的身体从身后贴近他，巴基的双手搂住了他的腰。他笑着转过头，在欧米伽微微撅起的唇上吻了一下。这是他们作为一对真正阿尔法和欧米伽伴侣开展新生活的第一天，他发现他已经爱上这样的生活了。

“宝贝，在吃蛋糕之前，要先吃药哦。”史蒂夫温柔地拉开巴基的手臂，拿出刚刚从班纳博士得到的避孕药，取出了一颗白色的小药丸，说：“来，张嘴。”

巴基顺从地张开嘴，史蒂夫把药丸放在他的舌底，再把水杯放在他的唇边，巴基就着水把药丸吞下了。

“苦不苦？”史蒂夫亲了一下他的鼻尖，巴基拼命摇头。“12小时后还要再吃一次。”

巴基没有提出任何意见，他的眼睛一直瞟向餐桌中间金黄色的纽约芝士蛋糕。

史蒂夫一只手搂着巴基，另一只手切了一小块芝士蛋糕，他把那块蛋糕咬了一半在嘴里，另一半露在外面，他含笑看着自己的欧米伽。

巴基双手环抱着史蒂夫的脖子，仰起头用嘴唇追寻那团甜蜜。

【注1】：Cheese Cake Factory，美国一间餐厅名称，招牌菜就是芝士蛋糕


	9. Chapter 9

< 9 >

史蒂夫在一个前所未有的甜睡中醒过来，他能感觉到一股他一直思念的，温暖的，甜美的信息素温柔地包围着他，他现在就是这个世界上最幸福的阿尔法。

带给他无比的幸福的欧米伽此时在他的臂弯中沉睡，他的整张脸都几乎埋在他的胸口，真不知道他是怎么呼吸的。他对他的阿尔法的需要是那么的直接和可爱，史蒂夫的心软成了一团棉花，他有什么办法不全心全意地去爱他的欧米伽？

棕发的欧米伽的身上还残留着前夜的痕迹。第二次做的时候史蒂夫没有之前标记时的毛躁，而是花时间去探索欧米伽的身体和敏感点，慢慢地挑逗着欧米伽，让他逐渐疯狂。最后令到巴基崩溃地大哭求饶，史蒂夫才让他得以解脱。

史蒂夫是很想来第三次，但是可能是之前的一次欺负得狠了，欧米伽抖得太厉害了，史蒂夫只好暂时停下来。

反正巴基的发情期还有两天，他可以慢慢地、仔细地再次品尝。

才想到这里，他就察觉到空气中欧米伽的信息素改变了，卡罗拉玫瑰的气味变得更浓郁了，像一根柔软的羽毛拂过史蒂夫的身体。

“你果然是我的灵魂伴侣呢，巴克。”史蒂夫轻笑，建立了灵魂链接的欧米伽就算在睡眠中也能感觉到他的欲望，身体为了取悦他的阿尔法，自主地进入热潮。

史蒂夫把手探向巴基的穴口，那里虽然依旧肿得厉害，但是已经变得柔软和湿润了。他很轻松地插进了一根手指，巴基立刻发出了像猫一样的、细细的呻吟。史蒂夫再也顾不得用温柔的方法唤醒他的欧米伽了，他把欧米伽的一条腿抬起，放在他的腰上。昨晚已经有过两次漫长的性爱，欧米伽发情的身体早已被完全开发得和女性差不多。史蒂夫胡乱扩张了几下，就以这个侧躺面对面的姿势，把自己早就完全勃起的阴茎一下插进了欧米伽的身体里。

“啊！”欧米伽被突如其来的奇异的感觉惊醒了，他还搞不清楚发生的状况，只是在半梦半醒之间感觉到麻痒又舒服的感觉从尾椎处传来，让他还没完全清醒的脑子更加混乱得无法运作。

“早上好，宝贝，喜欢我叫你起床的方法吗？”史蒂夫一边提着欧米伽的一只大腿大幅度上下耸动腰肢，一边坏心地问道。

“啊啊，喜、喜欢。”巴基听到了他的阿尔法在问他，下意识地回答，他抱住史蒂夫肩膀，好让自己不至于被摇晃得头脑发晕。

“那我每天都这样叫你起床，好不好？”

“好，啊啊！好……”巴基敏感的身体很快就沉浸在情欲之中，任由他的阿尔法予取予求。

史蒂夫非常满意他的欧米伽的顺从，他奖励似的又狠狠地抽插了几十下，让欧米伽得到了今天的第一个高潮，紧紧抱着他用还没睡醒的软糯声音叫了起来。

巴基无力地垂着头，男性欧米伽的第一次高潮通常都是射精的，因为后穴高潮往往需要一段时间的累积。但是巴基这次是前后一起达到高潮，他大声尖叫，几乎忘记了如何呼吸，他胡乱抓着史蒂夫的肩背，在上面留下了一条一条的抓痕。

史蒂夫一点也不介意，他喜欢他的小猫以这种方式标记他。他没有让欧米伽有平复的机会，他抱着因为高潮而痉挛不止的欧米伽翻了个身，变成了他平躺在床上，巴基在他上面的姿势。

他拍了拍巴基饱满的屁股，说：“宝贝，来骑你的阿尔法，让我看看你有多能干。”

巴基发出了小声的啜泣，他还在高潮的余韵中，身体颤抖得厉害，他的腰软得就像一根煮熟的意大利面，根本直不起来。

但是服从他的阿尔法的本能占了上风，他努力挺起上身，摆动臀部，用自己火热湿润的后穴套弄起史蒂夫巨大的阴茎。

“噢！噢！欧米伽！你简直棒透了！”由欧米伽做主动的快感是截然不同的，史蒂夫也忍不住爽得吼了出来。他看着欧米伽上下晃动的肉体，两颗圆润鲜红、完全挺立的乳尖仿佛在恳求着他的光顾。史蒂夫几乎要去伸手去玩弄它们了，但是他忍住了，他把欧米伽已经半塌下的腰肢扶起，沉声对他说：“来，让我看看你摸自己的乳头。”

“呜呜......”巴基不知道是羞耻还是快感过载，眼泪一下就流了出来。

史蒂夫看他没有立刻行动，抓住他的大腿狠狠地顶了几下跨，可怜的欧米伽一下子就潮吹了，眼泪和下体的黏液都流得更凶了。

“欧米伽，取悦你的阿尔法。”史蒂夫一边向上顶，一边用他低沉性感的声音命令。

“呜......嗯啊.....啊啊！”巴基在快感中哭泣呻吟，他已经快承受不住了。他颤抖的手终于伸向自己的乳尖，他从来没有干过这个，只能试探地用拇指和食指夹住乳头，轻轻地揉捏。

阿尔法在他体内的原本就硕大无比的阴茎又暴涨了一圈，配合着欧米伽上下套弄的速度开始挺动自己强健的腰肢，摩擦的速度更快、顶入更深，巴基叫得连嘴都合不上，唾液和眼泪糊了他一脸。

“你骑得真棒！你以前就很擅长骑我，你一直喜欢这个，对不对，嗯？”史蒂夫加速冲撞，巴基已经跟不上他的速度了，他前端的阴茎又喷出一次稀薄的精液，他已经无法回答史蒂夫的话了。

“我们的第一次，就是这个姿势的。”史蒂夫用荤话刺激他的欧米伽，看着巴基因为羞耻而通红的脸和止不住的泪水，他就忍不住要变本加厉地欺负他：“我刚分化成阿尔法，你就迫不及待地要和我结合。那天你就是这样骑在我身上，摇晃着你色情的身体。我都不敢相信你是第一次。”

“啊啊，不，我、我没有，”巴基不住地抽泣，但是他还是必须回应这个问题，不能让他的阿尔法的威严受到损害，这是他本能的反应。“我、啊啊，我没有，没有过别人，从来没有.....呜呜......”

“那你为什么第一次就这么主动？是不是你天生就这么淫荡？想被阿尔法操？”

巨大的快感和言语上的羞辱让欧米伽哭得上气不接下气，他努力让自己的双眼聚焦而不至于晕过去。

“因为，因为我好爱你.....我没想过，你能成为阿尔法，我、我太高兴了，太想成为你的....我不是淫荡，我、我真的不是......”

史蒂夫没想到他随口调戏巴基会得到这样的回应。他的欧米伽是这么纯洁可爱，就算是被欺负到这个程度了，还是在认真地表达他的爱意。

他果然是每一分每一秒，都变得更爱巴基。

他不再想欺负巴基了，他直起身把巴基整个搂在怀里。巴基一接触到他的身体就整个人都软倒了，他刚刚一直在勉强着自己做骑乘的姿势。

“抱紧我，宝贝。”史蒂夫在他耳边说，巴基下意识地听从了。史蒂夫托着他的臀部，单纯用手臂的力量让巴基在他的阴茎上滑动。巴基抓紧了史蒂夫，被一浪接一浪的高潮打得双眼发直。

“哈、我快到了，宝贝，我们一起！”阿尔法雄厚的声音震动着他的鼓膜，随即他感受到了一大股滚烫的液体喷洒在他的体内，几乎是在同一时间，他的后穴极速绞动，他的高潮太过激烈，让他都翻了白眼，他绞动的后穴好像想把阿尔法的精液挤干，史蒂夫在他的体内射了好几股精液才完成射精，最后连史蒂夫都爽到身体有点打颤。

“呼，呼。”顶级阿尔法、超级士兵史蒂夫都开始喘气了，刚刚的性爱实在是太棒了。

他缓缓地向后躺，让欧米伽趴在他的身体上，然后小心翼翼地把他颤抖不已、无法自己合拢的双腿并拢，让他趴得舒服一些。他释放出平和的信息素，很快地，巴基的颤抖渐渐停止，呼吸平稳了下来。

“宝贝，快睡一会，下一次热潮之前你还得吃点东西呢。”史蒂夫亲吻着巴基的头顶，轻声说、巴基的回应是他绵长而安稳的呼吸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果大家觉得奇怪为什么队长好像对性爱挺熟练，而且还会在床上说荤话，那是因为本文的设定是他们两个一成年的时候就结婚了，已经搞过很多次了，虽然那时候史蒂夫的身体不好无法完成标记，但是27岁的史蒂夫基本上已经是个老油条了，嘿嘿


	10. Chapter 10

< 10 >

三天的发情期很快就过去了，史蒂夫闻着怀里的欧米伽的信息素，知道他的状态已经平稳下来了。

他很惊讶这三天的时间没有任何人打搅他们，连工作的紧急电话也没有收到一个。虽然他绝对不可能在巴基发情期离开出任务，但是他也知道反派们是不会挑日子干坏事的，因此没有被工作烦扰这件事令他又庆幸又有点奇怪。

三天之中被里里外外操了个遍的欧米伽显得疲惫不堪，但是他睡着的脸上带着一个任谁看到都会深受感染的幸福微笑，他的嘴角仿佛被粘了不知道多少蜜糖，整个人看上去甜美得发晕。

当然这只是史蒂夫的视角，如果在一般人的视角，比如山姆，巴基只是一个倒头呼呼大睡的强壮阿尔法，圆润健康，嘴角还流着口水。

史蒂夫轻手轻脚地把巴基放开，想去门口告诉贾维斯送早点过来。但是他一离开被窝，巴基就揉着眼睛醒过来了。

“宝贝，我吵醒你了吗？”史蒂夫接住昏昏欲睡摇摇晃晃的巴基。

“没......”巴基打了个呵欠，把毛绒绒的脑袋靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上。“我就是有点害怕......”

史蒂夫马上明白了欧米伽的意思，他们曾经分开了那么长的时间，他一离开欧米伽的感受范围，他就会担忧而惊醒，巴基心里还在害怕他们会再次悄然无声地分开。

“别怕，宝贝，我们已经在一起了，直到时间尽头也不会分开。”史蒂夫仔细温柔地亲吻了怀中的欧米伽，欧米伽发出舒服的咕哝声。“你还想睡觉吗？”

巴基摇了摇头，他也感觉到发情期的离去，他差不多在床上呆了整整三天，他也想活动一下。

“既然起床了，我们去餐厅吃早餐好吗？我还可以介绍我的朋友给你认识。”

巴基的身体僵硬了短短一秒，但是史蒂夫还是察觉了。

“没关系，没关系，你不想见他们也没关系。”他急忙说。“我就离开一会把早餐带会来好吗？你想吃什么？”

巴基深深吸入了一口阿尔法的信息素，这个气味总能让他安心。他还是下定决心说：“我，我愿意去。你会一直在旁边吗？”

“我当然会一直在你身边。”史蒂夫认真地保证。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

今天是一个难得的大部分复仇者们都在大厦的日子，不知道是巧合还是计算好日子的心照不宣的默契。

巨大的落地窗外阳光灿烂，聚餐室里充满了各式食物的香气，复仇者们在享受着丰盛的早餐和美味的咖啡，真是一个美好的早晨。

史蒂夫牵着巴基的手走进了聚餐室，还没来得及打招呼，复仇者们就沸腾了。

“请不要在公众场所散发‘我昨晚操了个爽’的气味！”这是捂着鼻子的托尼。

“信息素！”这是也捂着鼻子的娜塔莎，用一个仿佛美国队长平时说“Language”的语气说：“还有，托尼你没资格说他。”

“考虑一下单身人士的感受好吗？我指的是山姆。”柯林特对他的红发阿尔法表示出全面的支持。

“你们都给我滚出去！”这是山姆的咆哮。

“我从未那么庆幸我是个贝塔。”班纳博士低头喝了一口咖啡，发出满意的叹息。

“够了够了，你们会吓到我的欧米伽的。”史蒂夫随手接下了山姆愤怒地扔向他的靠垫，鼓励地捏了捏巴基的手，用温柔得快滴出水的声音轻轻说：“巴基，来认识我的朋友们。”

巴基握紧史蒂夫的手，深吸一口气，对着餐厅里的众人说：“你们好......我是史蒂夫的欧米伽，你们.....可以叫我巴基。”说完了他抬头看了一眼史蒂夫，好像在寻求他的肯定。史蒂夫对他露出阳光般灿烂的微笑，在他的脸上落下了一个鼓励的吻。

他们两个黏黏糊糊的目光和举动引起了餐厅中众人的极度不适，托尼甚至做出了一个想吐的动作。

“不要一大清早的让我看这个，我求你们了。”山姆捂着额头说。

“布鲁斯，告诉我，刚结合的阿尔法和欧米伽一般要黏糊腻歪多久？”托尼转头问班纳博士。

“视双方的链接和爱意程度而定。”班纳博士边摆弄手中的平板边回答。“队长这种情况的，估计得七十年。”

“不可能的，除非我的生命只有七十年。”史蒂夫很快地接话，拉着巴基到餐桌前，体贴地为他拉开椅子就座，才紧挨着他坐下，然后一个个向巴基介绍他们的名字。

复仇者们早在三天前就从山姆那里听说了巴基出现在神盾局所引起的风波了，因此早就对巴基粗犷如阿尔法的外表做好了心理准备，没有表露出太大的惊讶。每个人都十分亲切地向巴基打招呼，让巴基没有那么不安。

虽然做好了心理准备，但是亲眼目睹他们平时不苟言笑严肃自律的美国队长，现在不但笑得像个巨型金毛犬，还细心体贴地为他的欧米伽倒橙汁、抹牛油、切香肠，就差没有直接拿着叉子去喂.....还是对复仇者们的心里造成巨大的冲击。

当看着那个和队长一样高一样壮的欧米伽，眨着闪亮的星星眼接受着队长无微不至的照顾时，大家心里都不约而同地冒出同一句话：

队长口味真重。

班纳博士的心里： 我从来没有见过这么壮硕的欧米伽，实在太惊人了！我等下一定要去问问他的成长、生活环境和习惯，说不定能为欧米伽生理劣势的改善带来重大的研究突破。

娜塔莎的心里： 难怪我之前给史蒂夫介绍的所有约会对象都被拒绝了，原来他是喜欢这个类型的欧米伽......审美真的太独一无二了。

柯林特的心里： 虽然他长得这个样子，但是欧米伽喜欢下厨是天性吧？也许我可以试着邀请他一起做纸杯蛋糕？

山姆的心里： 忍耐，山姆，忍耐！你可以做到的！想想你以后再也不会受到每天100次巴基多美丽，巴基多温柔，巴基多可爱的魔音贯耳了。忍耐！

托尼的心里： 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


	11. Chapter 11

< 11 >

一场早餐就在众人表面上的和谐，内心的弹幕疯狂翻滚的情况下结束了。

山姆不知道为什么，明明只吃了一个太阳蛋，就觉得饱得不行，仿佛刚刚在早餐过程中有人拿着一个大勺子不停往他嘴里塞来历不明的东西，他觉得这种感觉很奇怪，但是又说不出个所以然。

吃完饭后，史蒂夫带巴基到旁边的休憩区的沙发坐下，一只手臂占有地搭在他的肩膀上。

班纳博士走过来，对史蒂夫说：“史蒂夫，弗瑞有信息请我转达，你能不能过来一下？”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉，但还是轻声问巴基：“巴克，你一个人在这里坐一会儿可以吗？”

“嗯！”巴基点头，复仇者们都很亲切，而且他们身上都散发着和史蒂夫类似的气息，他没有一点焦虑。

史蒂夫和班纳博士走到一旁，低声问：“是什么样的麻烦？”

“也不算麻烦，你知道，这三天以来，托尼把进入复仇大厦所有给你的通讯都屏蔽了，连神盾局派来的人员也直接扔出去。所以弗瑞现在很生气。”班纳博士无奈地笑了笑，史蒂夫这才恍然大悟。“弗瑞也没有找麻烦，就是说要我们立刻给你的欧米伽做一份详细的体检报告交上去，然后要求你今天之内一定要回神盾局报道。”

史蒂夫不悦地皱了皱眉，但是知道这些是无可避免的，只好对班纳博士说：“那请你安排一个欧米伽医生。”

班纳博士递给他一个“我懂”的眼神，刚结合的阿尔法的占有欲还真不是盖的。

史蒂夫转过身，看到柯林特坐在巴基的对面，正在和这位复仇者大厦的新欧米伽建立友情，娜塔莎坐在柯林特的身边单手玩着手机，另一只手松松地搭在柯林特的膝盖上。山姆一个人坐在一旁的单人靠椅上，一脸生无可恋的表情。

看到史蒂夫回来了，柯林特忍不住取笑了起来：“队长，你真是人不可貌相，啧啧，真是看不出来你这么会玩。”

“你说的是什么？”史蒂夫不解地问，贴着巴基坐下，把手臂重新圈在他的肩膀上。

“嘻嘻，你还装！”柯林特顽皮地笑了，然后指了指巴基的脖子。“这么明显的痕迹。窒息游戏是挺爽了，我真没想到你这种好像活在上世纪的老古董也会玩。”

一旁的山姆大翻白眼，表示看你们两对伴侣秀恩爱就够了，我一点也不想听到你们滚床单的细节！不要强迫我听可以吗！？

史蒂夫和巴基都惊呆了，他们可没有玩这种东西。

“我，我们没有！史蒂夫、史蒂夫才不会做这种可能伤害我的行为。”巴基涨红了脸维护他的阿尔法。

“哦？那你脖子的那个勒痕是怎么来的？”柯林特不信地摇摇头，娜塔莎也忍不住笑了出声。

“这个？”巴基摸了摸脖子，柔声说：“这个是欧米伽保护环留下来的，你们知道，我和史蒂夫直到几天前.....才完成标记的。”

“不可能！保护环怎么留下这样的痕迹！”柯林特还是不相信。

“那是因为我戴的时间比较久，足足7年又158天呢。”巴基若无其事地回答，还把长发拂开了一点，把勒痕完全露出，好像在骄傲地炫耀他为他的阿尔法做了一件多么了不起的事，史蒂夫对此显然表示同意，低下头沿着勒痕温柔地亲了几下。

“咚”的一声，娜塔莎的手机掉到了地上，她愕然地抬头看着面前的两个人，想从他们的脸上找出他们在说谎的迹象。柯林特的脸色瞬间变得有点难看。

“你....这不可能的，你是认真的吗？7年多？没有取下来？”柯林特难以置信地问，他希望能从巴基口中听到否定的答案。

“当然。我自己也取不下来，那个必须是要史蒂夫的信息素才能取下的。”巴基有些不理解柯林特的大惊小怪，但是事关他的阿尔法的人格，他难得说出了一大段话。“我的阿尔法不在我身边，我必须保护好我自己，万一有别的阿尔法想强行标记我......我、我要怎么办？”

山姆坐直了身子，准备认真地吐一次槽：能不能请你说明一下什么样的阿尔法能强行标记你？队长自带恋爱滤镜觉得你是个柔软无助弱小又可怜的欧米伽我就不跟他计较了，你自己也这么认为就有些过分了！你练成这身都起块了的肌肉时心里都没点那什么数吗？？

可是娜塔莎和柯林特脸上的阴沉却让他咽下了要说出口的话，他看了看一派天真的巴基，脸色平静的史蒂夫，不太明白出了什么问题。

好半晌，娜塔莎沉声开口：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你......”

这时班纳博士走了过来，对史蒂夫说医生和医疗室已经准备好了，请他带巴基去进行身体检查。

史蒂夫温柔地把巴基扶了起来，对着娜塔莎挑了挑眉，说：“娜特，我们待会再聊。”

史蒂夫和巴基离开后，山姆连忙好奇地问：“怎么了？刚刚发生什么事了？”

“山姆，你果然是从来没有过欧米伽的人！”柯林特无情地回应。

“嘿！有话好好说！不要人身攻击！”

“你没听到他说什么吗？他戴着那个狗屎保护环戴了整整7年多！”

“对呀，我刚想说来着，他那个体型，担心什么被强行标记啊？我上去估计能被打趴下！”

“天啊，你简直蠢得无药可救！”柯林特被山姆的无脑发言气得要抓狂了。“我保证你一辈子也找不到欧米伽！”

“娜塔莎！管管你的欧米伽！”山姆也生气了，好好说话嘛，干嘛要诅咒他单身啊？

“柯林特说得没错，你这样子活该一辈子单身。”娜塔莎残忍地又踩上了一脚，山姆的黑脸上出现了可见的青色。“看在同事的份上，我就告诉你吧。没有任何欧米伽会连续戴那个玩意儿7年的，绝对不会，没有任何欧米伽可以连续戴那玩意儿超过1个月的！”

“保护环非常难受，必须紧贴着脖子的皮肤以防止被破坏。只能在清洗的时候用泡沫润滑做很有限的活动。而且为了隔断信息素，它会直接压迫腺体。欧米伽后颈的腺体本来就很脆弱，戴几天不拆下来都有可能会生病！未被标记的欧米伽一般只会在外出时才会戴保护环，回家就马上拆下。因为那玩意儿真的很不舒服！”柯林特像机关枪一样噼里啪啦地说了一大串，他太震惊了，同是一名欧米伽，他无法想象有人能带那个东西超过7年！

“有这么严重吗？但是我看他好好的啊？我第一次看他，他就戴着保护环了，他看起来没有一点问题。”

“他肯定是在隐藏。”娜塔莎很肯定地说。“你没看到他看着队长那个爱得要死、随时可以为他粉身碎骨的眼神吗？他只是在为了史蒂夫而忍耐，而史蒂夫.....这才是最严重的问题——史蒂夫居然放任他的忍耐！那个保护环还是所有保护环中最保险最恶劣的那种，要阿尔法的信息素才能打开，所以，那个保护环必须还是史蒂夫亲手给他戴上去的！！”

“不可能！”山姆坚定地否决了，他认识的史蒂夫，怎么可能会是这样的人。“他一定是不知道才会这样做的，你看，我也不知道！”

“不要拿你这种单身狗和史蒂夫比，史蒂夫18岁就和巴基注册登记了，他不会不了解欧米伽的生理构造的。”

“最重要的一点是，”娜塔莎接着说下去，“欧米伽保护环一直被欧米伽人权组织所诟病，认为那是损害欧米伽独立人格的装置，和中世纪的贞操带有相似的含义。但是因为保护环的安全性和必要性，才一直没有被政府禁止。然而政府还是通过了法例以保障欧米伽，以免保护环被阿尔法当作贞操带作为控制欧米伽的道具。要求欧米伽长时间佩戴保护环，无论欧米伽本身同意与否，都是刑事罪！因为欧米伽很容易被强大的阿尔法所影响判断力，所以他们本身是否同意并不是定罪的要点。这种需要阿尔法信息素才能打开的保护环被视为最容易导致阿尔法操控欧米伽的种类，也是因为如此，这种保护环在差不多10年前就已经没有再批量生产了，全部需要特别订制。”

“也许，也许队长是根本不清楚这条法律，”山姆还在尝试做最后的挣扎，维护他一直崇拜尊重的美国队长，“你看，我也不知道！”但是最后他的语气也动摇了，就连他也确实依稀听说过欧米伽保护环相关的限制。

娜塔莎给了他一个大白眼：“我们的队长可是能把独立宣言、宪法、人权与民主法倒过来背的人，你认为有这个可能吗？总而言之，让他的欧米伽戴保护环戴了七年多的时间，一条苛待欧米伽的罪名跑不了。”

山姆呆呆坐在沙发上，足足好一会，他才支支吾吾地说：“我知道我这样说可能，可能很不对，但是，但是你看到他们两个的样子了吗？他们两个人黏在对方身上的目光简直就能实化成黏糊糊的鼻涕虫！就算队长曾经做过那样的事，但是他们现在这么幸福，巴基也一点也没有怪他。史蒂夫这么爱他，不可能会再伤害他的。所以，我们能不能.......”

娜塔莎和柯林特都明白山姆的意思，他们当然也不想举报他们最好最信赖的朋友苛待他的欧米伽。

“我也希望如此。”娜塔莎抱过了柯林特，小心地安抚情绪波动的他。“但是，你要知道，百分之九十的家庭虐待案件，都不是单一的事件。”


	12. Chapter 12

< 12 >

身体检查结束后，史蒂夫把巴基送回了房间，然后就告诉他，他必须得去一趟神盾局。

“你一个人呆在房间里可以吗，宝贝？”史蒂夫把他的欧米伽用这几天已经沾满了他气味的被子和毛毯紧紧地裹住，爱怜地亲了又亲。

“嗯，我可以的。这里很好。大家也很好。”巴基对史蒂夫露出了笑容。

“有事你就直接找贾维斯，他是全能的。给我打视频电话、吃东西、看电影.....什么都行。”史蒂夫又从钱包里掏出自己的信用卡，留给巴基。“你如果无聊，就随便到网上逛逛。我们还要在这里住一段时间，我相信你需要很多新用品。”

巴基乖顺地点点头。

“那我走了，我处理完事情就会马上飞回你身边的。不要担心，好吗？”

巴基从被子和毛毯做的简易巢穴中伸出手勾住史蒂夫的脖子，用力地吻了他一下，然后说：“早点回来，我会想你的。”

史蒂夫依依不舍地又看了他一眼，才离开了房间。

房门关上的那一瞬间，他刚刚柔情似水的表情瞬间变得凝重起来。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

史蒂夫飞快地抵达了神盾局大楼，在众人夸张的惊讶和窃窃私语中走进电梯，直通弗瑞顶层的办公室。

弗瑞很明显在等待着他。

“新婚快乐，队长。”弗瑞坐在纯黑的实木办公桌后望着史蒂夫。“或者我应该说，标记快乐？”

“你们想怎么样？”史蒂夫没有浪费时间与他作社交辞令。

“你对我不需要这么有攻击性，毕竟你的小....大欧米伽能出来，我也出了不少力。”弗瑞摊摊手，想缓和一下两人之间的剑拔弩张。“我好不容易才说服上头，你的欧米伽的信息素水平可以被你标记，他们才勉强同意把他放出来。不然，他什么时候能从阿拉斯加的基地出来，还真不好说。”

“所以你想说我欠你一个人情吗？可以，我会记住还给你的。”史蒂夫皱眉说。

“上头非常关心，你完成了永久标记了吗？”

“巴基的身体检查报告不是在你手上了吗？还问我做什么。”

“上级需要非常肯定的确认。”弗瑞用仅有的一只眼睛盯着他，“你的欧米伽现在是否百分百在你的控制之中？”

史蒂夫的额头暴起了青筋，弗瑞顿时感受到来自顶级阿尔法的威压。但是他自己本身也是一名顶级阿尔法，他在史蒂夫的怒气中和他坚定地对视。

过了良久，史蒂夫终于沉声回答：“我的欧米伽，在我百分百的控制之中。”

“好极了。”弗瑞笑了，“那么我们可以谈谈接下来的安排了。首先，你的假期结束了，明天开始继续上班。其次，你的欧米伽必须加入神盾局的编制，从明天起和你一起在神盾局工作。不用感谢我。”

“你他妈的开什么玩笑！”史蒂夫猛地拍上弗瑞的桌子，哗啦一下，坚硬的实木桌就被他直接拍下了一大块。

“嘿！这个可是白蜡木！”弗瑞心痛地看着桌子，但是没有对史蒂夫的暴力行为做更多的责备。

“去你妈的白蜡木！你们想把我的欧米伽怎么样？”史蒂夫已经暴怒了，他用四倍的自制力控制自己不要扑上去把弗瑞捏死。

“我真应该把你刚刚说的脏话录下来，实在太有娱乐性了。”弗瑞耸耸肩，无所谓地说：“冷静下来，听我说完。我并不需要他像特工那样去执行外勤任务，我不会把他当作武器使用——如果你问我的意见，他的稳定性太低根本不能作为武器。我只需要保证，如果他不在你的床上，他就在神盾局的眼皮底下。他来神盾局，可以去做后勤、接线、档案管理、技术室、你的秘书、随你喜欢。我们只是要保证，他这样的定时炸弹不会在没有人监管的情况下在大街上闲逛，我的心脏可受不了。”

听到弗瑞不是想利用巴基做武器，史蒂夫的脸色缓和了一点，但还是沉声说：“巴基不是定时炸弹，那不是他的错。他现在只是我的欧米伽，一个最甜美最温顺的欧米伽。”

“史蒂夫，”弗瑞突然喊了史蒂夫的名字，他通常都是公事公办地叫他队长。他叫他的名字，就意味着他是以个人的身份和他对谈。“35条人命，其中还包括国家级科学家厄斯金教授。你的欧米伽现在不是被关在不见天日的拉夫特监狱终身监禁，而是在你的房间里无忧无虑地吃吃睡睡，他是需要付出一定代价的。”

史蒂夫的喉结艰难地上下滑动。

“那不是他的错，他不是自主去做那些事的。”

“但是他仍然做了。”弗瑞说，他看到史蒂夫完美的面孔抽搐了一下。

“没有任何证据显示他已经完全无害，他能得到特赦是你为国家服务所换取的奖励。但是我们需要为一般民众考虑，还有，为死者的家属考虑。”弗瑞看着史蒂夫没有回答，只是在沉默地思考，继续说道：“上级相信你能完成标记，控制住他，才勉强同意让他从阿拉斯加基地出来。我们也相信在有你的场合下，你能完全控制他。但是万一你不在呢？他突然失控了怎么办？他需要一直呆在你可以立刻控制得到的范围内，明白了吗？”

他看着史蒂夫的表情没有那么紧绷了，大概是想通了，他于是再接再厉地说：“更何况，你那么爱他，让他每天和你黏糊在一起，连上班都不用分开，不是更合你心意吗？”

史蒂夫在沉默了许久之后说：“他不喜欢人群，不喜欢陌生人。”

“没问题，他是你的私人助手了，和你一间办公室。”

“他没有做过任何文职工作。”

“不会给他安排任何工作，他只要呆在他应该呆的地方就可以了。”

“卡特可能会找他麻烦。”

“给他特殊人员编制，只需要向我和你汇报。”

“他有严重的贫血症。”

“10点半开始上班.....好吧，11点，真的不能再晚了！”

“我也一样吗？”

弗瑞已经咬牙切齿了：“妈的！你也一样！！现在马上给我滚出去！！明天早上11点之前我最好看到你和你那个壮硕的欧米伽乖乖地坐在你的办公室里！！”

“最后一个要求，我的办公室要加一个大沙发，可以两个人躺着睡午觉的那种。”

“滚！！！！！！！！”


	13. Chapter 13

< 13 >

史蒂夫怀着忧喜参半的心情回到了复仇者大厦，他手上提着一家出名的专卖纽约披萨的餐厅的两张披萨。为了不让披萨冷掉，他一路上飙车回来，总算在10分钟之内把热辣辣的披萨送到了他的欧米伽面前。

“好香啊！”巴基从床上跳了起来，扑到史蒂夫的身上，他的身上还裹着史蒂夫的毛毯，史蒂夫接住了他，他们交换了一个热情的吻。“我好像闻到了意大利辣香肠芝士？”

“我的巴基真聪明，是意大利辣香肠芝士和蘑菇烟肉。”史蒂夫说着，搂着巴基去餐桌旁边，把披萨的盒子打开。

“哇哦！是纽约式的披萨！小史蒂薇你太棒了！”巴基抱着他的脖子亲了几下，史蒂夫拉开椅子，抱着巴基坐下。

巴基撕了一块意大利辣香肠芝士，先往史蒂夫嘴边喂了一口，自己才吃一口，然后又喂史蒂夫一口。

“你今天过得怎么样？有没有无聊？中午吃了什么？”史蒂夫把巴基抱了个满怀，一边吃披萨一边心满意足地问。

“嗯，看了一会儿新闻，我请贾维斯给我放和你有关的新闻。哇，天啊，这么帅这么厉害的小史蒂薇竟然是我的阿尔法，我真的太激动了。”

“当然是你的，全是你的，谁都抢不走。”

巴基响亮地亲了他一口，继续说：“我把你给政府拍的宣传片都看完了，你真的好英俊！我、我是说，平时也觉得你很英俊，因为你是我的阿尔法嘛。但是在电视隔着荧幕看，好像在看别人，然后我就在想：哇，这个阿尔法实在太辣了，等等，这个不就是我的阿尔法吗！？”

“哈哈哈哈哈。”史蒂夫大笑了起来，他的欧米伽就是有这样的魔力，让他愉快，让他放声大笑。“你真的太可爱了！我的巴基，我爱死你了。”

“我也爱死你了！”因为嘴里还在吃着披萨，巴基就用脸蹭了蹭他，他的每一个小动作在史蒂夫眼中都是可爱到极点，像一只小奶猫在用爪子轻轻挠着他的心。

“然后，中午贾维斯就问我想在房间吃饭还是去餐厅吃饭，你不在，我不想一个人去。我就一个人在房间吃了，贾维斯给我送来了沙拉、肉酱千层面和橙汁。”

“听起来不错。”史蒂夫微笑着说，“宝贝，你一个人在家是不是很闷？很想我？”

巴基的情绪突然有些低落，但是他还是摇头说：“我一个人呆习惯了，不会无聊。虽然还是很想你，但是我知道你很快就会回来，比在疗养院时好太多了。我没事的，你不用担心我。”

史蒂夫的心像浸在一汪温暖清澈的泉水里，浑身暖洋洋的。他抱紧了欧米伽，轻声说：“如果我跟你说，明天开始你可以和我一起去上班呢？一起工作，一起下班，连半个小时都不会分开。”

巴基手中的披萨差点掉了下去，但是被史蒂夫眼明手快地接住。

“你.....不要开这种玩笑！如果不是真的，我会很失望的！”欧米伽瞪着一双又圆又亮的绿眼睛看着他。

“我把这当作你是愿意的？”

“我、我当然愿意了！我不喜欢和你分开，几个小时也不喜欢！！”他一下捧住史蒂夫的脸，认真地看着他。他的眼睛酸酸的，他激动得快哭了。“但是我可以做什么呢？我有7年多没有工作过了，我会不会给你带来麻烦？如果会给你带来麻烦的话，我.......”

“如果会给我带来麻烦的话你就不去了吗？”史蒂夫笑着逗他。

巴基一眨眼，一颗泪珠就掉落在史蒂夫的脸上。他用力抽了抽气，然后下定决心地说：“我会努力学习，不给你带来麻烦的。如果真的给你带来麻烦，你就惩罚我吧。”

“惩罚你？我怎么会舍得？我除了在床上之外，在哪里也不会罚你。”史蒂夫大笑着捏了一下他又圆又翘的臀部，巴基轻轻叫了一声，抱着他软下了腰。

“你真的不能受一点撩拨呢，我的欧米伽。”史蒂夫的眼睛颜色暗了暗，他瞬间也不想吃东西了，他就着他们现在的姿势，把欧米伽抱了起来。“不过我也是一样，受不了你的一点撩拨。”

巴基的双腿紧紧缠住史蒂夫，他将烧红的脸往史蒂夫的胸口埋。啊，真是好丢脸，只是听到了可以和史蒂夫一起去上班，又被捏了一下屁股，就受不了了。他的眼泪在眼眶里打转，在被史蒂夫扔到床上的时候才一下子落了下来。

“宝贝你在哭什么？”史蒂夫当然知道巴基不是因为伤心，但是他就喜欢去逗弄他。

“我太高兴了.....不用和你分开，好开心。”他低声说，水润的大眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着他的阿尔法。

“别高兴得太早，你还没有被正式录用呢。”史蒂夫突然说。

“啊？”巴基一愣，他以为史蒂夫说要带他上班就是开玩笑，这下可要真的伤心得哭出来了。

史蒂夫开始脱身上的衣服，他骄傲地展示着自己那身完美的、充满雄性爆发力的肌肉，满意地看着伤心得扁嘴的欧米伽看他看呆了，连哭都忘记了。

“你知道你应聘的职位是什么吗？”

巴基下意识地摇摇头。史蒂夫说：“你应聘的职位是我的私人助手，所以你能不能录用是由我来决定的。”

巴基眨巴着大大的绿眼睛，有点吃不准史蒂夫到底哪句才是认真的。

“私人助手是干什么的，你知道吗？”史蒂夫开始脱裤子，他巨大勃起的阴茎从裤子里弹出来的时候，他听到了巴基用力咽了一口唾液。“就是让我高兴，让我满意。懂了吗？”

巴基茫然地点点头。史蒂夫撸了两下阴茎，让它涨得更大。

“现在就是你的面试了，你想要这个职位，就得好好表现。”史蒂夫边说，边把完全勃起的的阴茎凑近巴基的嘴边。

巴基立刻张开鲜艳的嘴唇，努力把史蒂夫的阴茎含了进去。他很久以前就为史蒂夫口交过，但是那时候的尺寸和现在的没法比，他用尽全力才吃进去了一半，嘴巴被涨得快裂开了，唾液顺着下巴滴到了床单。

史蒂夫的阴茎把他的嘴填得满当当的，他的舌头被压得发麻。他尽力舔着他龟头的马眼和褶皱，前后摆动头部模仿性交的动作，他用力地吞咽，连喉咙也用上，把史蒂夫的阴茎吞入了一大半。

史蒂夫兴奋地扯住了巴基的头发，开始自己摆动腰肢，一下一下操着巴基的嘴巴。被粗暴对待的巴基没有任何抵抗，反而小心用嘴唇包住牙齿，增加了吸吮的力气，史蒂夫的阴茎舒服得流出了一些微咸的前列腺液，巴基的口腔中充满了阿尔法粗犷的信息素的味道，他的穴孔在没人碰触的情况下竟然开始像发情一样流水，他的两条大腿都沾满了黏液。

“光是含着阿尔法的肉棒就要发情了？”空气中黏稠的欧米伽渴望交欢的信息素骗不了人，史蒂夫更用力顶着巴基的喉头，巴基身体的性感部位没能得到触碰，嘴巴又被堵住，只能发出可怜的呜咽声，难耐的眼泪流得到处都是，只好用湿润的双眼恳求着面前的阿尔法。

“我还没出来呢，这样的表现可当不了我的私人助手。”史蒂夫半真半假地吓着巴基。可怜的欧米伽完全不能判断他是否认真，他只知道他不想被史蒂夫留下。他发疯似地吞咽史蒂夫的阴茎，甚至不顾喉咙深处被顶弄的生理反胃感。

史蒂夫恶劣地看着欧米伽极力取悦他的举动，他那又粗又圆的龟头已经整个塞进欧米伽狭窄的喉管里，被他每一下难受的吞咽肌肉动作挤压得头皮发麻。

史蒂夫发出满足的赞叹，他看着欧米伽在不懈的努力下居然已经把他超过10英寸的阴茎完全吞进了嘴中，他每一下冲撞都能把整根阴茎没入。欧米伽满脸的泪水和哀求的呜咽声更加刺激了他的肆虐心。他大幅度用力挺动腰肢，睾丸拍打在欧米伽的嘴唇和下巴，他抽插了无数下，抽插得欧米伽怀疑自己的下巴都要脱臼了，他才拽着欧米伽的头发把他固定住，直接在他的喉管里射精。

“呜、呜嗯......”巴基仰着头，被阿尔法当作精液容器使用的羞耻感让他浑身发烫，阿尔法带着腥味的精液直接灌进他的胃里，他颤抖着想要更多。

“恭喜你，第一轮面试通过了，”史蒂夫很快从第一次射精的快感中缓过来，奖励般地拍了拍欧米伽已经没有知觉的脸蛋。“现在要第二轮了，转过去。”

巴基手忙脚乱地遵从，他跪趴在床上，屁股朝着史蒂夫。由于史蒂夫一直是站在床边，他必须要尽力把头和腰压下，把屁股翘得最高，才能到史蒂夫顺手的高度。

欧米伽的体液彻底泛滥，以肉眼可见的程度从穴口涌出，浓郁的欧米伽信息素在尖叫，渴求阿尔法的占有。

史蒂夫随手在巴基的又圆又弹手的屁股上打了一巴掌，巴基闷声呻吟了出来，这个时候，任何阿尔法对他的接触都是一种舒缓，哪怕是带有疼痛的拍打，巴基扭动腰肢，请求阿尔法继续触碰。

“呵，这么等不及。”史蒂夫在他的另一边屁股又打了一巴掌，巴基又呻吟了出来，体液流得更加汹涌。

“求求你，阿尔法......”巴基已经忍不住了，他的声音带着浓重的哭音，“直接、直接进来，求你了，阿尔法。”

“哦，你已经准备过自己了吗？”史蒂夫直接插入了两个手指，里面果然已经柔软异常了。

“是、是的。求你了.....”两个手指根本无法满足欧米伽，何况史蒂夫真是坏心地在穴口的位置随意抠挖。

“你为什么会提前准备自己？你早就准备用这具淫荡的身体去取得工作吗？”史蒂夫继续如同隔靴搔痒帮地用手指挑逗着饥渴万分的欧米伽。

“是、是的，先生。”巴基已经顾不了那么多了，他开始配合阿尔法的游戏，只要阿尔法能满意，把他的阴茎插进他已经快要着火的小穴。“我太需要这份工作了，请、请您尽情使用我的身体。”

史蒂夫兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇，巴基已经被情欲所支配，无论多羞耻的话也愿意说了。顶级阿尔法的不应期本来就短，何况他还有常人4倍的代谢量。他刚刚才射过的阴茎已经又肿涨了起来，准备好下半场的活动。

史蒂夫的大手稳稳地捏住巴基的腰部，把阴茎对准那个鲜红饥渴的小孔，一下连根插入。

“啊啊！！”巴基马上射了精，被他的阿尔法完全填满的感觉无与伦比，他大声呻吟着，配合阿尔法的律动扭动腰肢，阿尔法兴奋地用力拍打起他的屁股，就好像他是一只被强壮的阿尔法所骑着的发情的母马，每一下的鞭挞只能让他向着高潮冲得更快。

阿尔法也跪倒了床上，他的躯体从身后包围着他，他一边用力地狠狠抽插着自己的阴茎，一边用手绕到了欧米伽的胸口，夹住他的两颗乳头使劲拉扯。欧米伽几乎瞬间就潮吹了，比刚刚更加黏稠的液体从体内喷涌而出，随着阿尔法的抽插被挤出体内，他不用看也知道自己的下体已经一片狼藉。

阿尔法咬住他的耳朵，一边用力操他一边在耳边说着各种荤话。

“真是个好操的小欧米伽！你以后的工作就每天给我操，明白了吗？”

“是、是的。”

“专给人操的工作是什么，你知道吗？”

“不、我不清楚。”巴基可怜兮兮地回答。

“是婊子，知道吗？”

巴基的脸一下苍白了，但是阿尔法剧烈顶撞着他的阴茎和揉捏着他的胸部的大手，都提醒着他必须要服从。

“我、我知道了。”他闭上眼睛哭着回答。

“你只给我一个人操，所以你是什么？”

“我、我......”巴基的大脑被汹涌的快感冲得无法思考，他只知道自己又快到了。

“说出来，宝贝，说出来你就会得到。”阿尔法在耳边的声音仿佛是恶魔的诱惑，他的所有羞耻之心仿佛都消失了。

“我是您一个人的婊子！”巴基终于喊了出来，在那一瞬间，他又达到了极顶的高潮，他感觉到他的阿尔法也射进了他的体内。他因为最后的高潮剧烈地痉挛，在他失去意识之前，他听到阿尔法含笑得意的声音。

“你被录取了。”


	14. Chapter 14

< 14 >

第二天早晨，史蒂夫依然是抱着巴基醒过来，这次巴基是背对着他躺在他的怀里。

他的灵魂链接让他知道巴基已经醒了，只是在闹脾气。

他凑近不高兴的欧米伽，小口小口地吻着他裸露的肩膀和脖子，然后慢慢地移到他的头发，耳朵和脸颊。欧米伽的睫毛开始微微地颤动，耳尖开始发红。

史蒂夫又吻了一会儿，欧米伽还是硬着心肠不理他。史蒂夫没办法，只好求饶：“我的宝贝，棉花糖，小南瓜，理会一下你的阿尔法好吗？”

巴基不为所动，甚至往史蒂夫的相反方向又缩了一点。

史蒂夫作为一个强势的阿尔法，他可以低声下气地哄他深爱的欧米伽，但是他不能忍受他的欧米伽要远离他。他一伸手就把巴基整个抱了过来，让他面对面地躺在他怀里。

巴基小声地惊呼了一下，再也没有办法装睡了，身体被史蒂夫抱得牢牢的，躲都没办法躲。只能鼓起腮帮子，做出一个非常生气的表情。

但是他生气的表情在史蒂夫眼中还是可爱到不行，他忍不住去亲巴基皱起来的脸，巴基尝试躲避，但是没办法躲开，最终还是被阿尔法捕捉到了双唇，被压在身下狠狠地吻了好几分钟。

一吻结束，巴基被亲得面色泛红，微微地喘气，史蒂夫把脸凑在他的颈肩处，讨好地蹭了蹭。

“别生气了好不好，你要是还是不高兴，就打我出气好了。”

“你真的太坏了！逼我.....逼我说那种话！”

“我逼你说什么话？”

“我才不上你的当！走开！”巴基气得转开脸，不理会抱着他乱蹭的阿尔法，他不能这么容易原谅他。

“你太伤我的心了，巴克，你怎么能叫我走开？”史蒂夫把他抱着更紧了，整个身体黏上去，开始对着巴基又亲又舔，活像一只金毛大狗。

“我是你的欧米伽！我不是.....那个.....”巴基被他按得死死的，越被亲吻，他的语气越软，他实在没办法真的对史蒂夫生气，何况史蒂夫正对着他大肆撒娇。

“你既是我的欧米伽，又是我一个人的婊子，这两者有冲突吗？”史蒂夫笑盈盈地看着他，巴基没想到史蒂夫居然这么轻松地就把那两个字说出口，气得红了脸，抽出一只手就对着他的脸上打了一拳。

“哎哟！”史蒂夫躲都没有躲，被巴基的一拳直接从床上抽了下去。

“天啊，史蒂夫！你、你怎么不躲开！”巴基没想到史蒂夫会硬吃他一拳，他一向控制不好手上的力气，也不知道史蒂夫伤成什么样。他赤身裸体地跳下床，想扶起倒在床下的史蒂夫，但是他一碰到史蒂夫，史蒂夫就一把抱住他，两个人赤裸地滚倒在厚重的地毯上。

“别闹！让我看看你的脸！你有没有受伤？”巴基没空和史蒂夫计较，伸手固定住他的脸。史蒂夫的下巴有一块小小的淤青，根本没有多大伤。巴基立刻知道史蒂夫刚刚被打飞的动作是在夸大其实，生气地又想把史蒂夫扔下就走，但是被史蒂夫一把抱住。

“好了好了，暴躁小熊，打也打了，骂也骂了，消气了吗？可以亲亲你的阿尔法了吗？”

“我怎么以前都不知道你的脸皮有这么厚呢？”巴基气急败坏地说，但是看着史蒂夫下巴那个小指头指甲盖大小的淤青，一下就又心痛了，没办法，他只好半推半就地在那个小淤青上轻轻啄了一下。

“先是声明，我只是怕、怕你痛了才亲的，我可还在生气的。”巴基扭过头，不去看史蒂夫计谋得逞的笑容。

“有什么好气的，这只是阿尔法欧米伽之间的情趣而已。”史蒂夫笑着搂住他，一翻身又把巴基压在身下，他凑近巴基的耳朵吹了口气，然后用低沉性感的嗓音说：“如果你愿意，你也可以称呼我为...... 你一个人的按摩棒。”

“不要脸！你太不要脸了！！！”巴基的脸都要烧起来了，他的小史蒂薇以前不会说这样的话的，怎么7年后就变成这样？7年前，明明他才是擅长调戏对方的那个。

史蒂夫不管他的挣扎，用自己正在晨勃的阴茎蹭着巴基的大腿，激起他的阵阵喘息：“我昨天欺负你，今天换你来欺负我吧。来吧，请巴基先生尽情使用我的身体，使用你的按摩棒吧！”

“我,我才不要用，啊，不要，嗯啊，啊啊......”

清晨的一场小小的风波很快就消失在两人互相索求的唇间。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

因为今天有别的安排，史蒂夫没有做得太狠，让巴基高潮了两次就停下来，然后自己通过手淫把精液射到巴基的脸上，再让他用嘴把残余的精液都吸出来。

就算史蒂夫是手下留情，巴基还是被操得有点失了神，史蒂夫在给他清理干净，套上干净的外出服装时他还是不解地望着他——一般来说做完爱，他都不会穿衣服，而是把自己埋在充满史蒂夫气息的被子里，等着史蒂夫给他喂食。

史蒂夫看着他还一脸迷糊的样子，轻笑着说：“巴克你不是忘了吧？昨天说好的你会和我一起上班的。”

巴基的双眼一下亮了，他一直不敢问，怕那只是他的阿尔法昨天在床上逗弄他的话。

“真的吗？我真的可以跟你一起去吗？”巴基难以置信地问。

“当然，你不会想反悔吧？昨天还哭着说每天都要给我操的。”

巴基害羞地低下头，小声说：“就算你不带我去，我也是每天都给你操啊.....”

史蒂夫揉了揉他圆润的脸，说：“我带你上班，又不是真的为了操你。我想你，我不想和你分开，我想每时每刻都能看见你。”

“史蒂夫！”巴基一下扑了上来，“我好高兴！你对我真的太好了！”

“知道我对你好，刚刚还发脾气不理我呢。”史蒂夫笑着亲了亲他，“快把衣服穿好，今天是你第一天上班。”

巴基小鸡啄米似地点头。史蒂夫拿出一条橡皮筋，把巴基的长发拢起来，用橡皮筋在他的脑后绑了一个小揪揪，然后他低头亲了亲那个完全显露出来的标记印记。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

既然弗瑞为了能随时监视巴基给了他不少优待的条件，史蒂夫就没想过浪费。趁着这个机会和他的欧米伽来一场早餐约会才是正事。

他骑着哈雷带着巴基去华盛顿广场附近的餐厅（感谢柯林特推荐），每人吃了5碟华盛顿最好的华夫饼，然后去华盛顿广场散步消食，买了面包糠喂了一会鸽子，才施施然地在将近11点的时候抵达了神盾局总部。

神盾局发生的任何事都逃不过佩吉的情报网，尤其那件事还是与史蒂夫·罗杰斯有关的。

昨天下午她收到消息，弗瑞要往史蒂夫的办公室里面加一套办公桌椅和一套沙发。她觉得有些奇怪，她继续查问，得到的结果就是有一位特殊编制人员要作为美国队长的助手加入神盾局。特殊编制成员不是她的权限可以查阅的资料，佩吉只能猜测可能是某位复仇者，因此也没有放在心上。

然而，就在这天的早上，当美国队长偕同他的欧米伽再度出现在神盾局的大厅时，佩吉的心里咯噔一声响，这个所谓的助手该不会就是那个粗野丑陋的欧米伽吧？这不可能！光明正大公正无私的美国队长怎么可能用私权为他的伴侣在神盾局谋职？

在几天前终于亲眼看过这位欧米伽之后，她愤怒地特意调查过他的详细资料，她从未这么想知道这个欧米伽是不是有什么特别优秀的地方得到史蒂夫的垂青。然而得到的结果让她更加困扰，巴基的背景就是一个再平凡不过的美国普通民众，他出生在纽约布鲁克林的平民区，和史蒂夫是邻居，青梅竹马般长大，成年后就马上和初恋登记结婚。 高中毕业后直接参军，两年后因为身体不好，信息素紊乱，从军队中退伍，从参军到退伍他的职位就是一个小小的中士，没有得过任何军功升迁，更没有对军队有任何显著的建树。然后就是史蒂夫成为了厄斯金教授实验的唯一成功者，当上了美国队长后，就申请了高级军官家属福利，让他一直在阿拉斯加的疗养院进行治疗。

这样的人怎么能进入精英云集的神盾局？还当上所有特工梦寐以求的美国队长的助手？难道只是因为他是美国队长的欧米伽？这简直就是无稽之谈！

佩吉失去了冷静，她快步离开自己的办公室，她要亲眼见证这个荒谬的事情。

她焦急地等待着电梯，随着叮咚一声，电梯门打开，她正要走进去，却被眼前的景象震惊得呆若木鸡。

电梯里，美国队长正把那个和他一样高一样壮的欧米伽压在墙上，两人吻得难解难分。她甚至听到他们嘴里传来舌头在唾液中啧啧作响的声音，她从来不知道外表正经得随时能拍征兵海报的美国队长，居然会用这么下流的接吻方法。

她目瞪口呆地看着正在激情拥吻的两个人，她无法接近，无法打断。她眼睁睁地看着电梯的门再一次在她眼前合拢，她面无表情地盯着金属电梯门上自己的倒影，最后脸色阴沉地走回自己的办公室。


	15. Chapter 15

< 15 >

“嗯，嗯，”巴基小力地推拒着还在啃着他双唇的史蒂夫，史蒂夫这才停了下来。

“别、别亲了，刚刚电梯打开......把人家吓得都不敢进来。”巴基红着脸说。

“这有什么关系。”史蒂夫凑近巴基的耳边，诱惑地说：“我就算在电梯里干你，也没人能把我们怎么样。”说完，怕巴基不相信似的，把手从他的裤腰伸了进去。

“你、你不要这样！”巴基慌了，他不知道史蒂夫是认真还是开玩笑，最近史蒂夫的不要脸程度一直在刷新他的认知，他紧张地说：“如果、如果你真的忍不住，我们.....可以在你的办公室......”

“噗，”史蒂夫忍不住笑出声来，捏了一把巴基手感极好的屁股：“这可是你说的啊！”

“嗯。”巴基急忙点头，只要不在这个随时会开门被人看到的电梯里，哪里都行！

刚好电梯到了史蒂夫办公室的这一层，电梯门一打开，外面挤着的一群人马上移开眼光，假装不是在等着围观。史蒂夫倒是落落大方，他一只手占有地圈在巴基的腰上，向大家介绍说：“这位是我的欧米伽伴侣，你们可以叫他罗杰斯太太，以后他会作为我的私人助手任职，请大家多多关照。”

“嗨，你们好。”巴基尽量压抑着自己的紧张感，他好久没有在这么多人的面前说话了，他的尾音还是有点打颤。

“罗杰斯太太，你好，慕名已久，很高兴终于见到你。”训练有素的神盾局职员们纷纷控制住惊讶的情绪，露出笑容向巴基打招呼。但是他们互相交换的眼神中都透露着少许不以为然，几个条件好的未被标记欧米伽甚至露出轻视的表情。

“以后有空再慢慢认识吧。”史蒂夫把所有人的表现收在眼底，紧了紧搂着巴基的手臂，说：“我现在要带我的伴侣去熟悉一下工作环境了，待会见。”

说完，就带着巴基向最深处的美国队长办公司走去。他们一离开，众人们没有大声喧闹，而是拿出手机，飞快地开始在群组里打字。

美国队长的办公室并不豪华，毕竟史蒂夫一向都是实务主义者。他的办公室除了必要的办公桌、电脑、文件柜以外，就连一盆植物也没有。就在昨天，弗瑞给这个办公室新加的大型黑色真皮沙发，应该就是这个办公室里最奢侈的东西了。

史蒂夫一关上门，就把巴基拦腰抱起，巴基惊呼一声，用腿盘住阿尔法有力的腰肢。

“等、等一下！”

“不能等了，你自己亲口答应过的，到了办公室就让我干的。”史蒂夫抱着他向新沙发走去，等不及要试用一下。“你感觉不到吗？我都这么硬了。”

巴基当然能感觉到那个硬得像根烙铁一样不断摩擦着他的鼠蹊部的大家伙了，他被磨蹭了几下就受不了了，后穴开始渗出情液。他被放在沙发里，史蒂夫立刻压了上来。

“别、别做得太凶.....嗯，啊，还有，别撕、别撕我的衣服。”巴基也变得饥渴起来，他只好尽力请求史蒂夫不要玩得太厉害，他不想让全神盾局的人都知道他第一天上班就跟他的阿尔法在办公室里颠鸾倒凤。

“你担心什么呢？全神盾局都知道你是来这里当美国队长的婊子的。”史蒂夫一边扯他的裤子一边说。

巴基听到这句话竟然立刻兴奋得打了一个冷颤，后穴开始流水，他好像有点明白了史蒂夫说的阿尔法和欧米伽之间的情趣的意思了。

史蒂夫感受到了巴基的兴奋，于是更加变本加厉地继续：“婊子就要乖乖躺好被操。把你的洞露出来。”

巴基羞耻地湿了眼眶，但是还是把双腿抬起，用手臂抱住，摆成一个大大的M字型，抬起臀部，已经完全湿透了的红艳的后穴没有一点掩饰地展露在史蒂夫的面前。

史蒂夫捅了两根手指进去，把里面的水搅得噗呲噗呲直响。

“怎么就这么湿了呢？到底是我嫖你还是你嫖我啊？”史蒂夫一面摆着他那张美国队长拍政府宣称短片的正经脸，一边从嘴里吐出最下流的话语。

“是、是您嫖我.....请，请您嫖我......”巴基颤抖地说，手指都陷入了大腿的肌肉里。

“聪明的小婊子。”史蒂夫这才满意，解开皮带，拉下内裤，露出青筋满布的阴茎，巴基半睁着眼睛从大腿缝隙中看到，肠道饥渴得都蠕动起来了。

史蒂夫抽出手指，整个人压了上去，正准备直捣花心，办公室的门突然被打开。

“史蒂夫，你竟然把你的欧米伽给弄进来了，真有你的...啊啊啊！！！！我的眼睛！！！我的眼睛！！！！！”

一般会这么不敲门就直接进来的人只有一个，就是史蒂夫的好搭档、娘胎单身没眼色的山姆·威尔逊。此时的他正惨叫着捂着被辣着的双眼冲出办公室。

史蒂夫的脸色有点僵了，还好沙发在角落，他又已经压在了欧米伽身上，所以没被山姆看到巴基的身体，不然就算是好朋友，他可能也会当场冲上去把他的眼珠子挖出来。

他担心地低下头去看他的欧米伽，巴基呆愣了一会，然后突然“哇”的一声大哭了起来。

史蒂夫知道做不成了，提上裤子，搂住大哭不已的欧米伽，一边抚摸他的后背，一边柔声安慰。

“嘘，嘘，宝贝，没事了，人都走了，别哭了，嘘，我在这里，没事了。”

巴基一边大声抽噎一边把脸往他的胸肌里钻，好像鸵鸟在掩埋自己的头。史蒂夫看得好笑，但是不敢笑出来，只能继续温柔地哄着他，甚至释放出一点安抚的信息素——要知道他从来不在工作的地方释放信息素。

欧米伽的情绪好不容易稍微平稳了，他抽抽噎噎地说：“怎、怎么办.......被人看到了，我、我.......他们、他们会嘲笑的，呜呜呜......”

“嘲笑什么？我们是合法伴侣，我们做爱是天经地义的。”

“可是、可是这是工作的地方......”

“这有什么奇怪的，谁还没有在工作读书的地方打过炮啊？撞见别人打炮的才比较尴尬。”

“但是你是美国队长啊！”巴基大哭着说。“我、我又给你带来麻烦了......”

史蒂夫的心都化了，巴基最关心最担心的永远都是他。

“宝贝，你永远不会给我带来麻烦的。别人怎么看我对我一点意义也没有，只有你，唯一的你，才对我有意义。再说了，这种事情真的连个桃色新闻也算不上。就算是美国总统，如果他在办公室里和自己的欧米伽夫人做爱——我相信一定发生过——这种事情连小报记者也懒得报道。”

巴基仔细想想，确实好像也是这样，阿尔法和自己绑定的欧米伽做爱，又不是在大庭广众，确实不是什么会影响阿尔法名誉和前途的事情。想到这里，他才被劝住了，收住了眼泪依偎着他的阿尔法。

“不哭了？”史蒂夫亲了亲他的头顶问他，巴基点点头。

“还难过吗？”巴基摇摇头。

“那我们继续吧！我都还硬着呢。”史蒂夫说完，把目瞪口呆的巴基重新扑倒在沙发上。


	16. Chapter 16

< 16 >

托山姆凄厉惨叫的福，美国队长和他的欧米伽进入办公室不到3分钟就搞在一起的事在接下来不到10分钟就已经连在冰岛执行外勤任务的特工也知道了。

接下来，被撞破的两个人居然继续做完了全套（这点在午餐时间出现在餐厅的欧米伽浑身散发着‘我被我的阿尔法喂得很饱’的信息素中就能轻易看出），更令所有人大跌眼镜。

正如史蒂夫所说，这是一件小事，不会对美国队长的形象和名声有任何影响。甚至可以这么说，神盾局的不少贝塔和欧米伽都或多或少地曾经幻想过和美国队长在更衣室、办公室、洗手间里来那么一段露水情缘（比如前面提过的秘书部之花）。

事实上，如果他们和美国队长在办公室做了全套，极有可能会迫不及待地向闺蜜们炫耀吧？

尽管如此，这不影响他们对巴基有双重标准的判定。

“真是不知羞耻。”几个未被标记的欧米伽聚在角落小声地嘀咕。

“他们还是注册伴侣，在家做还不够，第一天上班就马上在办公室做，我真的没有见过这么饥渴的欧米伽。”

“呵呵，你们想想，他这样的条件，不用这个办法缠住队长，还能怎么办？”

“我要是长成他这个样子，我也担心会被队长抛弃啊。”

“可怜的队长，被这种欧米伽缠上了。队长和他注册的时候才18岁，太年轻了，就被这种欧米伽给蒙蔽了。”

“这个欧米伽太有心机了，大概看上了队长的潜质，才诱惑刚成年的队长注册.....他这么不知羞耻，肯定就是用身体引诱他的。正直的队长为了负责任，才逼于无奈和他在一起的。”

他们越说越觉得有道理，不然队长怎么可能会喜欢这样一个长得像熊的欧米伽，对巴基的反感又更加深了一层。

当佩吉出现在餐厅的时候，在场的所有人露出一副要看好戏的样子。以佩吉的职位、顶级欧米伽的身份和家庭背景，她几乎从未出现在神盾局的公众餐厅里。现在她突然出现，除了为了队长和他的欧米伽外不作他想。

佩吉还是像往常那么美丽迷人、优雅高贵，她丝毫不介意周围人的眼光，从柜台买了一杯咖啡，径直走到了史蒂夫，巴基和山姆的那一桌（早说过山姆是个没有眼色的娘胎单身电灯泡）。

“队长，詹姆斯，山姆，介意我加入你们吗？”佩吉带着大方亲切的微笑说。

“这里是公众地方，你不需要问我们。”史蒂夫不置可否地说。

“那么就打搅了。”佩吉脸色一点也没变，随即坐在了山姆的旁边，也就是巴基的正对面。

山姆再不擅观察眼色也知道要有大事发生，他往外缩了缩，不着痕迹地想把自己融入背景。

“詹姆斯，欢迎你来神盾局。”佩吉优雅地抿了一口咖啡，努力忽略劣质咖啡豆带来的不悦——就如同面前这位劣等欧米伽带来的不悦一样。

“嗯，谢谢你，你叫做....卡特对吗？”巴基回应，他不知道这名美丽的女性欧米伽想做什么，但是他也不觉得她是史蒂夫的朋友，他从来没有听他提起过她。

“请叫我佩吉。”佩吉坚持说。

“好的，卡特。”巴基面无表情地回应。

“噗”山姆差点把口中的咖啡喷了出来，结果呛到自己，不断地拍着胸口咳嗽起来。

“抱歉，詹姆斯，”佩吉的脸色有点僵硬，但还是继续说，“请问我们之间是不是有什么误会？请务必要告诉我，让我有一个弥补的机会。”

“我根本不认识你，怎么可能会有误会。”巴基非常理所当然地回答。

“如果、如果没有误会，为什么你不愿意称呼我为佩吉呢？”

“你也没有称呼我为罗杰斯太太啊。”巴基说完，抬头看了一眼史蒂夫，他的阿尔法对他露出了一个称得上是闪闪发光的巨大笑容，他更觉得自己没有说错，理直气壮地看向佩吉。“我的阿尔法的职位比你高吧？”

天啊，这种个性，简直就是无敌啊！山姆默默地在心中把对巴基的敬意提高到仅次于史蒂夫的程度。

的确，在正确的社交礼仪中，如果佩吉是需要以先生或者职位来称呼史蒂夫的话，她就应该称呼他的伴侣为罗杰斯太太，而不是直接称呼他的名字。所以巴基这么说既占了道理，也指出是佩吉不合礼仪在先。当然以佩吉的顶级欧米伽身份和卡特家族的背景来说，从来没有人会如此直截了当地当众下她的面子。

佩吉这些彻底变了脸，她的目光透出了一丝狠辣，她再也不愿意跟这个劣等欧米伽玩无意义的闲聊把戏了，她必须直接甩出让他难堪的东西。

“十分抱歉，罗杰斯太太。”佩吉几乎是从牙缝里发出那几个音节，为了防止再被巴基的单刀直入式回答方式带着走，她一口气说：“我只是.....那天一看到你就觉得很亲切，觉得我们也许可以当好朋友。或许我们可以现在开始认识对方？我听说罗杰斯太太过去7年一直呆在阿拉斯加，那里人烟稀少，生活简单。那么请允许我给你一个善意的提醒，在华盛顿这里，就算是已标记的欧米伽，在公众场合释放这种，呵呵，热情的信息素，是不太体面的事情哦。”

没等巴基有所回应，一直沉默的史蒂夫把一只手臂圈住巴基的肩膀，把他带入自己的怀里，直视着佩吉说：“巴基发出信息素是我允许的，你对此有意见吗？”

佩吉的脸色一下刷白。被标记的欧米伽一般确实不会刻意散发出结合过的信息素，但是有一个例外，就是当他们的阿尔法默许或者允许的时候。这也是源自于阿尔法本身的劣根性，他们总是喜欢向别人夸耀自己的强壮和优秀，其中当然也包括性能力，而与他们结合的欧米伽散发出满足愉快舒服的气味，就是对他们性能力最好的证明，毕竟信息素是无法骗人的。

所以，如果对阿尔法允许伴侣散发这种信息素而表示质疑的话，无异于在挑战阿尔法的尊严。

因为史蒂夫一贯的美国队长形象是那么的光明伟大正义，而巴基作为一个欧米伽的形象又是那么的强差人意，两人的条件相差犹如天渊之别，所以佩吉硬是没有料到史蒂夫会是那种用这个欧米伽来炫耀性能力的人。她一直都是以为巴基是故意散发出这种信息素来炫耀他和美国队长的关系的！

“我，我没有那个意思......”被史蒂夫那双严肃的蓝眼睛注视着，佩吉瞬间慌了神，她的手臂一动，竟然把面前没有喝完的咖啡杯给打翻了。她急忙掏出真丝手帕擦拭倾泻而出的咖啡，天啊，她这辈子就没有这么丢脸过！

“我们已经吃完了，请你自便，卡特小姐。”史蒂夫用没有起伏的声音说，然后搂着巴基，示意山姆一起离开。

佩吉脸色惨白地坐在原地，然后她把那条香奈儿丝帕扔在餐桌上，头也不回地离开餐厅，她已经不想去思考她离开后那些原本就对她嫉妒羡慕万分的贝塔和欧米伽会如何地幸灾乐祸。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

佩吉也不知道是怎样浑浑噩噩地等到下班，她正想赶紧回家以摆脱周围那些暗中嘲笑的目光，却收到了一则由卡特家族族长，她的叔叔、现任美国国务卿，发出的信息，要求她前往卡特家的大宅。

她深吸了一口气，开车向着卡特家位于国会山庄的大宅进发。

到了大宅，她很快被卡特国务卿的助理请进了书房，助理请她坐下，然后关上了门，书房里只剩下约翰·卡特【注2】，佩吉和亚历山大·皮尔斯三个人。

亚历山大·皮尔斯，美国特勤局副局长，他的母亲是约翰父亲的妹妹，即使他没有冠上卡特的姓，他也是一个不折不扣的卡特家族嫡系的人。他和约翰是表兄弟，也是卡特家族当今最出色、成就最高的两个人。

皮尔斯年轻时是个风度翩翩、金发碧眼的阿尔法，即使是现在也保留着那时的气质。他对着佩吉露出了一个亲切的微笑请她坐下，佩吉却知道他那温和的微笑背后，一般都隐藏着最阴险最毒辣的诡计。

“我听说你和我们的美国精神进展得不太顺利？”约翰开口。

“我对您这么快就收到消息表示惊讶。”

“佩吉，我最优秀的侄女，我一直以为这对你来说是一个简单的任务。尤其是你的对手还是一个如此劣等的欧米伽。”

饶是佩吉冷静自持，这下也涨红了脸，她沉声说：“既然您已经知道了，那么请允许我坦白。我认为卡特家族并不是一定需要和美国队长联姻，他不过是一个穿着制服、愚弄民众的猴子而已，他并没有任何政治能力，他无法帮助卡特家族取得远大的利益。”

“不，小佩吉，你错了，卡特家族是必须尽快和美国队长达成联姻关系。”约翰看着佩吉僵硬的脸说。“如果你没有信心做到.......卡特家族并不是只有你一个顶级欧米伽。莎伦，你的堂妹，刚刚在中央情报局完成培训，随时可以接替你在神盾局的工作。”

佩吉的身子摇晃了一下，说：“如果是这样我会被派去哪里？”

“联邦调查局、国土安全部等等，你知道的，卡特家族的欧米伽们一直是炙手可热的。”

佩吉沉默了半晌才回答：“请您再给我一个月的时间。”

“非常好，这才是我们卡特家族的优秀欧米伽！”约翰鼓励地拍了拍手，接着说：“不过你不用担心，我们会有安排。亚历山大很快就会被调往神盾局，神盾局将在局长之外设立一个总监的职位，这个命令这个礼拜就会下达。”

佩吉吃惊地看了一眼皮尔斯。连皮尔斯都要亲自出动了，看来他们在神盾局的安排真的可能要出问题了，难怪约翰会说必须尽快和美国队长联姻。

亚历山大又对着佩吉露出了温和的微笑：“希望我们工作愉快，玛格丽特。”

【注2】叫约翰只是因为美国历史上有好多任国务卿都叫约翰，没有任何映射的意思。


	17. Chapter 17

< 17 >

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，天啊！他真的这样回答卡特？？”托尼已经瘫在餐桌上了，他觉得这样笑下去都能练出腹肌了。

“对！你真该看看卡特当时的表情。我真的太为你感到骄傲了！”山姆想像好兄弟一样拍拍巴基的肩膀以示认同，但是被史蒂夫一个警告的眼神扫过来，只好讪讪地收了手。他当然也知道自己作为一个单身阿尔法不应该随便碰触已经有标记对象的欧米伽，但是巴基的身形总是让他忽略他是欧米伽的事实。

复仇者们又围在一起聚餐，现在讨论得最热烈的话题就是巴基竟然开始在神盾局上班和在工作的第一天就和卡特对上的故事。

“我对你刮目相看了，巴基！回答得太妙了！”托尼边笑边说，“卡特家族没有一个好东西，你竟然能令那位卡特小姐吃瘪，真是太厉害了！我能不能送给你点什么，表示我的敬意？”他说完这句话的同时，是看向史蒂夫的。一般来说，他作为一个顶级阿尔法，要送礼物给一个有主的欧米伽，总要看看他的阿尔法会不会反对。

史蒂夫没有对此表示出反对的意见。

“你喜欢保时捷还是法拉利？”托尼直接问。

“不、不用了。”巴基急忙说，整个晚餐他就一直是大家讨论的中心，虽然这些都是史蒂夫的朋友而且都是对他心怀善意，但是他已经很不好意思了。“我现在什么都有，每天都好像.....活在梦中一样，我不需要任何其他东西了。”

史蒂夫搂过他的欧米伽，温柔地在他脸上吻了一下。山姆又发出痛苦的呻吟声。他现在确实不用每天听到100次关于巴基的赞美，但是他为什么觉得现在的生活反而比以前更艰难了呢？？以前只是耳朵痛，现在根本是辣眼睛啊！！

而且还撑得慌。山姆看了一眼吃了一半的肉眼牛扒，觉得很饱。

“对了，我其实有东西想送给你的。”巴基突然想起来了，他本来早就想送出去，但是刚坐下大家就开始一直谈论他，他差点就忘记了。

“噢！真的吗？”托尼做出了一个双手捧心的兴奋表情。“欧米伽的可爱的礼物，我好久没收到过了，这真让我开......心.......”

然后他看到了巴基从他刚刚带下来的背包中取出了一整条腌制的三文鱼。

巴基在史蒂夫的鼓励目光中，把那条巨大的、死不瞑目的三文鱼递到托尼面前，轻声说：“这、这是我自己抓的，希望你不要嫌弃......一直住在你家里，非常感谢你对我和我的阿尔法的照顾。”

山姆拼命忍着笑，看着餐桌边的众人纷纷露出和他当时收到三文鱼时一样的表情。

“这.....真是一个特别的礼物啊。”托尼觉得自己20年花花公子的素养和经验都无计可施了。“我从来没有收到过这么，如此，特别的礼物啊。你说你亲手抓的，该不会是.....”

“嗯，三文鱼的繁殖季，阿拉斯加的很多河里都会有三文鱼，三文鱼的鳞片很滑不好抓，所以要站在河水里，看到了就用手把它拍上岸就行了。”

山姆露出了一副果然如此的表情，然后看到其他复仇者都陷入了深深的沉思。

“天啊，巴基，你怎么没有跟我说过？”史蒂夫紧张地搂住巴基。“河水冷不冷？你的手有没有受伤？”

_队长，这个根本不是重点啊，好吗？这条三文鱼怎么看都有50磅吧？用手拍？谁可以在河水中准确地捕捉到迅速游走的三文鱼，并且直接徒手把它从水中拍出来？你的欧米伽其实是熊吧？？_

“没事，这个天气根本不冷。我的手也没受伤，不信你看！”

史蒂夫捧起巴基的手，非常仔细地前后左右看了一遍，确认了没有伤口之后才放在嘴边亲了亲，说：“以后不要自己去抓，想要什么我都给你弄来。”

这下连有伴侣的娜塔莎和柯林特都发出了哀嚎，纷纷投诉他们不看场合秀恩爱。一顿晚饭就在大家的欢闹中度过了。

回到房间里，史蒂夫难得没有马上把欧米伽扒光，而是和巴基一起坐到床上，他从后面抱着巴基，让他靠在自己的身上。

“宝贝，今天上班还习惯吗？有没有不舒服的地方？”史蒂夫一边温柔地亲他的头发，一边问。

巴基舒服得半眯起眼睛，躺在他的阿尔法怀中享受着不带任何欲望的温存。

“没有什么不好的，只要是和你在一起，我都喜欢。”

“同事有没有给你带来不快乐？”

“没有，只要在你身边，我就快乐。”

“卡特呢？她有没有惹你生气？”

“没有，你和我在一起，我有什么好生气的。”

史蒂夫的心越来越柔软，他的欧米伽需要的东西就是这么简单，巴基需要的所有东西从来就只有他，他就是巴基幸福的定义。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

不知不觉，巴基已经在神盾局工作了一个星期了。虽说是工作，但是他好像什么都没有做过啊！史蒂夫甚至连咖啡都没有要他端过，反而是史蒂夫每天都给他端水送小点心的。

当然，如果史蒂夫开玩笑说的那种“工作”也算的话，他还是有工作的。史蒂夫恪守他的承诺，每天都要在办公室里操他一两次，办公室的各个角落他们几乎都光顾过。有时候在沙发上，有时候在史蒂夫的扶手椅上，有时候在书桌上，有时候被压在落地窗上......被压在落地窗上操的时候巴基哭得声音都哑了，太过羞耻令他颤抖不停，但是同时他也高潮得快晕过去了。完事后坏心的史蒂夫才告诉他，玻璃是单面玻璃，外面看不到的。

巴基每天基本的生活就是这样的：早上被史蒂夫亲醒（或者操醒），史蒂夫骑着哈雷带他去超好吃的餐厅享受一顿美满的早点，在华盛顿广场公园手牵着手散步，两人一起到神盾局上班。如果史蒂夫没有工作要处理，就会在办公室里来一发，然后他就会疲劳地睡过去；如果史蒂夫有工作要处理，史蒂夫就会让他上网做自己喜欢的事。午餐通常都是和山姆一起吃，娜塔莎和柯林特有时候会加入。下午如果史蒂夫没有工作要处理，就会在办公司里再来一发，然后他就会在沙发上睡到下班；如果史蒂夫有工作要处理，他就上网做自己喜欢的事。下班后史蒂夫有时候会带他去外面吃晚饭，去AFI银色剧院看一部老电影，或者回复仇者大厦和复仇者们一起用餐，大家一起谈论最近的任务和国内国外局势（虽然巴基听不懂）。最后两人回到房间，一起洗澡，做爱，再相拥入眠。

巴基觉得这样的生活就像是在做梦，他每天都要偷偷地用力掐自己以确定这是现实。有一次被史蒂夫发现了他偷偷掐自己，心疼的史蒂夫抱着他亲了好久，一再告诉他，这不是做梦，他们以后会永远在一起，没有人能把他们分开。

这天早上，他和史蒂夫来到了办公室，史蒂夫让他坐在他的大腿上，他抱着史蒂夫的脖子，两人开始了缠绵的接吻，史蒂夫的手伸进了他衣服里，带着厚茧的大手摸过他敏感的腰线，他软了身子依在史蒂夫身上，等待着他的疼爱。

这时候，史蒂夫桌面的电话响起来，史蒂夫亲了巴基一口才接起电话。

“队长，马上来我办公室一趟。”弗瑞的声音从电话里传来。

史蒂夫皱了皱眉，巴基知道史蒂夫有工作了，就从他腿上下来，史蒂夫站了起来，揉了揉巴基的脸颊，说：“宝贝，我离开一会，你在这里乖乖地等我回来好吗。如果到了中午我还没回来，你就找山姆一起吃午饭。”

巴基点了点头，抱着他的阿尔法的腰在他脖子上蹭了蹭。史蒂夫不由失笑，这是欧米伽们极少无意识表现出的占有欲，会把自己身上的气味留在自己的阿尔法身上，宣誓主权。当然绝大多数的阿尔法不会允许欧米伽这么做的，因为阿尔法总是认为是他们拥有欧米伽，而不是欧米伽拥有他们。不过史蒂夫一点也不反感巴基这么做，他还巴不得他浑身都是巴基的气味，让所有人都知道他和他的巴基是多亲密，多相爱。


	18. Chapter 18

< 18 >

史蒂夫推门走进弗瑞的办公室，被他散发出的压抑着愤怒的气息弄得很不舒服。弗瑞也被史蒂夫身上满溢而出的欧米伽甜腻愉快的气味弄得胃里翻腾不已。

两人相看两相厌地对视了十几秒，弗瑞这才指了指离他距离最远的沙发，示意史蒂夫坐过去。

“今天接到命令，神盾局会在局长以外增设一名总监。虽然表面上和我是平级，但是职权包含监管神盾局的一切事务，包括我的行为。”弗瑞冷着脸说。“你猜猜这位新神盾局总监是谁？亚历山大·皮尔斯。”

“皮尔斯也派出来了？看来卡特家族是真的急了。正如我们之前所推测的，洞察计划真的有问题。”史蒂夫撇了一下嘴角，好像觉得说出这个名字让他恶心：“透过庞大的数据分析一个人的家庭、背景、教育、成长环境、社交活动、工作等来找出有机会成为恐怖分子的人，用卫星锁定，然后用航空母舰上的毁灭性武器提前歼灭......这个计划本身更像恐怖袭击。”

“知道有问题也没有用，我们手上并没有实质的证据证明卡特家族与九头蛇有关。洞察计划虽然在我们的努力下已经暂时搁置，但是总统并没有签署将其销毁的文件。我们不知道神盾局里面有多少九头蛇的间谍，我们甚至不知道白宫里有多少九头蛇的间谍。”弗瑞回答，“我们需要一个突破瓶颈的机会。”

“听起来你已经有所计划？”史蒂夫挑挑眉。

“要突破瓶颈也不是没有办法，”弗瑞的独眼锐利地看着史蒂夫。“你和佩吉·卡特结婚。”

“哈哈哈，”史蒂夫非常不厚道地笑了，“抱歉，你当媒人真是太违和了。我的雇员合约里应该并不包括和雇主指定的人结婚吧？”

“不是叫你真的和她结婚，你如果真想和她结婚我也不可能跟你商讨对付卡特家族的计划。”弗瑞皱眉回答。“卡特家族已经知道我们追在他们的屁股后面，他们想拉拢你，用你来做突破口。所以我们可以将计就计，把他们引出来。”

“尽管这个主意听起来很美好，但是你还是得想别的办法。”史蒂夫摇头说。

“你有什么难处？”弗瑞问。

史蒂夫露出了一个“你怎么能问一个答案这么显而易见的问题”的表情，说：“我已经有欧米伽了。”

“你有 ** **一个**** 欧米伽！”弗瑞加重“一个”的读音。“需要我提醒你，你可以有7个欧米伽吗？”

“我的欧米伽会不高兴，会哭，然后会再也不让我接近的。”史蒂夫理所当然地回答。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯！你别他妈的开这种玩笑！”弗瑞愤怒地拍桌子站了起来。“怎么可能会有欧米伽有这种无聊愚蠢的想法！每个欧米伽都知道，他们是必须和其他欧米伽分享阿尔法的，更何况你还是一个顶级阿尔法！”

“小心一点，这是你新买的白蜡木桌子吧？”史蒂夫面色如常地回答。

弗瑞气急败坏地又坐了下去，说：“说出你的条件。”

“我没有条件，你必须想其他方法。”史蒂夫耸了耸肩回答说。

“哈！哈！”弗瑞干笑。“你别指望我会相信你那个愚不可及的理由！你一辈子难道只会有一个欧米伽？如果我突然老年痴呆了我可能才会相信。”

史蒂夫没有说话，他对着弗瑞张开了他的双臂。弗瑞不解地看着他，突然之间，他明白了史蒂夫的举动。

史蒂夫的身上散发着他的欧米伽留下的气味，作为一个阿尔法的他闻上去是甜腻的，但是他知道如果是其他的欧米伽闻到，那就是一种刺鼻难忍的气味。这是欧米伽少见的标记信息素，弗瑞简直忘记了这种欧米伽标记的存在。

史蒂夫会散发着这种气味面带笑容地到处闲晃，简直就是在公诸天下，他是属于这个欧米伽的，警告其他的欧米伽不要接近。

要知道，在现今阿尔法被允许拥有3名欧米伽的社会，已经几乎没有阿尔法会这样做了，这样做无异于是在自我贬低身为阿尔法的尊严，根本是会被其他的阿尔法所耻笑的行为！

史蒂夫看着弗瑞的表情从愤怒转为惊讶再慢慢地沉静下来，知道弗瑞明白了他的意思。

“突破口会有的，皮尔斯这么着急地放弃他在特勤局的光明前途来神盾局，不会只是为了坐在办公室里和你玩政治博弈。卡特家族接下来肯定会有大动作。”

弗瑞看着史蒂夫陷入深思。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

到了午餐时间，史蒂夫还是没有回来。巴基立刻没有了食欲，但是在山姆的热情邀约下，他还是去了，如果不吃午饭，史蒂夫回来可能会不高兴的。

山姆和巴基在餐厅找了一个空位坐下来，山姆作为史蒂夫的好友搭档，本着朋友不在就要帮他好好照顾他的欧米伽的心态，主动去帮巴基买食物，巴基无所谓地点同意了，山姆就暂时离开。

巴基一个人坐在餐桌边，他能感到周围的人在偷偷打量他、小声议论他，他不太习惯，但是这段时间和复仇者们的相处和史蒂夫的陪伴，已经让他的情绪很稳定了。虽然不太舒服，但是还是在可以忍耐的范围。

就在这个时候，突然一个阿尔法的雄厚声音在他的身后响起：“抱歉....请问你是欧米伽吧？”

巴基转过头，面前是一个高大健壮的黑发阿尔法。巴基看史蒂夫以外的阿尔法都觉得面目模糊，但是面前的这个他可以肯定他是不认识的。

巴基觉得没必要回答陌生阿尔法的问题，于是扭过头继续等待山姆。

“对不起，我是不是吓到你了？”那个黑发的阿尔法没有被巴基的冷淡打击，竟然就在巴基身边空着的椅子上坐下。“我以前没有见过你，你是新人吗？我忘了介绍我自己，我叫做布洛克·朗姆洛，是特别行动部门的高级特工。我在澳洲待了3个月，今天才回来。可以告诉我你的名字吗？”

巴基对于认识陌生阿尔法一点兴趣也没有，而且这个阿尔法一直盯着他的眼神太热烈了，他不喜欢被史蒂夫以外的人用这种眼神看着。他站了起来，准备去找山姆。

朗姆洛竟然跟了上去拦在巴基面前，急切地说：“对不起对不起，我是不是搞砸了？我真的没有恶意。我第一次闻到这么好闻的信息素，所以有些激动了。请不要生气，我向你道歉好吗？”

巴基皱着眉毛看着他，终于开口了：“我没有生气，但是我也不想认识你，我的阿尔法会不高兴的。”

“你有阿尔法了？”朗姆洛有些受伤地看着他。

“嘿！！巴基，发生什么事了？”山姆双手各捧着一个装满食物的托盘快步走了过来，疑惑地问。“朗姆洛？你找巴基干嘛？”

“你叫做巴基？这个名字真可爱！”朗姆洛露出了一个笑容，“原来威尔逊是你的阿尔法。我知道这样有点唐突，但是我一辈子第一次有这样的感觉，我对你一见钟情了！我希望你可以给我一个和威尔逊公平竞争的机会。”说完，朗姆洛甚至作出了一个戒备的准备，一般来说，当着一个阿尔法的面去追求他的欧米伽，是挑战阿尔法权威的底线，没有阿尔法不会因此而暴怒的。

餐厅里的众人一下子都炸了，本来大家都只是在看好戏地围观，训练有素的职业本能让他们能妥善控制情绪。但是这个突发事件实在是太劲爆了！根本没人可以保持冷静啊！

朗姆洛是神盾局中的精英特工，非常优质的阿尔法，长得高大雄伟，英俊不凡，特别是他那带有拉丁血统的充满异国风情的脸孔，一直都是很多贝塔欧米伽在美国队长之外的倾慕对象。当然朗姆洛并不是像美国队长那样对所有贝塔欧米伽都不屑一顾，他会和他们调情、约会、春宵一度。他约会过的贝塔和欧米伽都是各种类型的美人，而美人们也愿意和这个外表迷人，风趣有情调的阿尔法约会。

朗姆洛一向是个花花公子、调情高手，从未有人见过他这么主动直接地去追求一个欧米伽，甚至直接向另一个阿尔法发起挑战！

而这个欧米伽还长得完全就像一个阿尔法，比起朗姆洛之前约会的美人们差得简直不要太远啊！

这太不真实！太不科学！太违反常理了！

山姆双手端着食物托盘，像个脑瘫一样瞪着双眼大张着嘴，内心弹幕疯狂飞过。

_上帝啊，我终于被史蒂夫和巴基每天秀恩爱折磨得精神失常了吗？_

_我不仅开始出现幻觉，还出现幻听了？_

_朗姆洛刚刚说了什么？他对巴基一见钟情？对比我还高还壮的巴基一见钟情？_

_这一定是幻听！！_

_如果不是幻听......天啊，难道一直以来是我的审美眼光有问题吗？？其实巴基真的是美丽迷人可爱娇小会引起阿尔法争夺的那种欧米伽吗？？_

_我的战后创伤后遗症看来比我想象中更严重。_

**_难道、难道这就是我一直单身的原因吗？？？？_ **

朗姆洛没有等来预期中山姆的暴怒，他只看到山姆呆若木鸡地傻站着，于是用带着鄙视的口吻对巴基说：“巴基，你看，你的阿尔法连捍卫你的决心也没有，这样的阿尔法怎么值得交付终身呢？离开他吧，我绝对不会这样对你的，我会让你成为一个最幸福快乐的小欧米伽的。”

“朗姆洛！！！你想对我的欧米伽做什么！！！”一声如落雷般的暴怒吼声从餐厅的门口传来，瞬间大家都闻到一股来自顶级阿尔法的狂怒暴烈的攻击信息素。阿尔法们纷纷丢脸地准备撤离，欧米伽们吓得都几乎瘫软在椅子上。

史蒂夫几乎是一路跑进来，没有人见过他如此的愤怒，他的肌肉鼓起，血管贲张，他脸上带着一副要把人撕碎的表情。

“队长？你......”朗姆洛还没反应过来，史蒂夫的铁拳就狠狠地击中了他的左脸，他被剧烈的撞击打飞出去了十多英尺，撞翻了许多桌椅。史蒂夫追上去还要再打，山姆醒悟过来了，史蒂夫怕是真的要把朗姆洛撕裂，急忙从后面抱住史蒂夫，但是史蒂夫一下就把他甩开。

“巴基！！快阻止他！！他真的会杀了他的！”山姆忙向巴基呼喊。

“史蒂夫，阿尔法！”巴基慌忙追上去，在史蒂夫从地上把昏迷着一脸血的朗姆洛拽了起来，准备要打的时候抱住了他的手臂。史蒂夫双眼泛红，但是总算还是没有继续打，他的呼吸沉重，仿佛就在爆发的边缘。

巴基能感觉到史蒂夫的愤怒，史蒂夫现在还没有放弃杀掉眼前这个人的想法。巴基咽了一口口水，用最温情的声音说：“抱抱我好吗，阿尔法？”

史蒂夫闭上了眼睛，过了好几分钟，他才扔下朗姆洛，转身用双手抱住了巴基。

巴基立刻抱紧了他，适时候地散发出温柔安抚的信息素，史蒂夫终于把脸埋在他的肩上，开始呼吸起他的欧米伽的气味。

“我们离开这里，好吗？”巴基又轻声问道。

史蒂夫没有回答，他搂着巴基转身离开，他手上的力气让巴基都觉得隐隐作痛。


	19. Chapter 19

< 19 >

他们并没有回办公室。史蒂夫直接和巴基离开了神盾局，骑着哈雷飞驰回复仇者大厦。巴基抱着他的腰止不住颤抖。

一下车，史蒂夫直接把巴基扛了起来。巴基小小地惊呼了一声，但是也没有任何的反抗。很快地，他就被史蒂夫扔到了床上，史蒂夫厚重坚硬的身体覆了上去。

他的衣服瞬间被阿尔法撕了个粉碎，阿尔法完全没有准备他，把他的双腿反折，压在他的肩膀上，直接把他已经完全勃起的阴茎顶入巴基还没有完全湿润的后穴中，没有丝毫迟疑地就开始大力抽插起来。

巴基感觉到撕裂般的剧痛，但是他忍住没有叫出来，他温柔地拥抱着他的施暴者，柔声说：“没关系的，阿尔法，我在这里，我是你的.....”

还在狂暴边缘的阿尔法开始狠狠地啃咬他，他的脖子、肩膀、胸口、大腿、手臂，都布满了阿尔法占有性的牙印，他的双手被极大的力气压制，肌肉和骨骼都被弄得发痛......史蒂夫从来没有这么粗暴地对待他过，他一边忍着痛，一边努力使自己湿润起来。

他是这么地爱着史蒂夫，就算是被近似于强奸的对待，他也能够进入状态。渐渐地，他的后穴开始湿润起来，他的信息素中卡罗拉玫瑰的气味开始变浓，他开始感受到了接近高潮的快感。

史蒂夫感受到了欧米伽的改变，他的动作变得更加激烈，几下直达肠道深处的冲撞，让欧米伽绞紧了后穴剧烈地潮吹起来。欧米伽体内温热的黏液像浪涛一样洒在他敏感的龟头上，他兴奋地低吼，他想要更彻底地占有这个欧米伽。

他看着欧米伽满是泪水但是充满欲望的脸，他觉得还不够，他想要看到欧米伽为他彻底发狂的表情。

他把欧米伽的大腿从他的肩上放下，欧米伽顺从地圈住了他的腰，他还一点都不知道他的阿尔法将要对他做的事。

史蒂夫一边继续深深浅浅地撞击着巴基的性感带，一边用一只手摸到了巴基的阴茎，用他粗厚的手掌把它包裹住，巴基马上尖叫了起来。他的阿尔法从来不会碰他的阴茎，阿尔法只会操射欧米伽。他的阴茎第一次在性交中受到直接的刺激，这个感觉太新奇太舒服，他连续打了几波冷颤，一大股潮吹的液体又打湿了史蒂夫的龟头，两次时间相隔很短的潮吹让他浑身发麻，头脑乱成了一坨浆糊，他的意识中只剩下阿尔法在他体内挺动的巨大阴茎，嘴里不断地吐出胡乱的求饶和呻吟。

史蒂夫从两人的灵魂链接中感受到巴基已经高潮得失神，他伸出一只手指，从欧米伽被他的阴茎塞得满满当的后穴中，缓慢又坚定的挤了进去。全身被快感麻醉的欧米伽只是小小的挣扎了一下，并没有叫痛。史蒂夫又伸进了一根手指，两根手指开始扩张欧米伽紧致潮湿的穴孔。

史蒂夫的阴茎本来就比一般的阿尔法要大得多，每次巴基的后穴要全部吃下去都是被绷到极致，连穴口的褶皱都几乎被撑平。要在这之上进一步的扩张非常艰难，欧米伽开始感觉到了疼痛，但是他不敢反抗，不敢让他的阿尔法不高兴，他只能用哭泣的声音求饶：“啊啊，阿尔法，痛......不要了，求求你......会坏掉的......”

他的求饶只能更激起阿尔法的暴虐。阿尔法的手指找到了他的前列腺，灵活的手指开始摩擦起来，巴基一边被阴茎攻击着性感带，一边被直接刺激着前列腺，他高潮得快发狂了，后穴的水流得就像失禁，床单都被浸湿了一大块。他几近昏死，但是下一波更激烈的快感又把他叫醒。

“我、我真的.....不行了，啊啊，阿尔法，求你，啊，求求你，我要坏了.....呜呜”他口齿不清地求着饶，视线完全花了，只能看到光线交杂的重影。

他的阿尔法终于把手指抽了出去，他刚想松一口气，却突然感到两个更大更粗的东西正在顺着被扩张过的后穴往里面挤。

那是阿尔法的两个硕大的睾丸。

“不要！！不要！！”巴基开始推拒史蒂夫的身体，他没有办法吞下这两个东西，绝对不可能！他一定会坏掉的！“不要....求求你,阿尔法！”

“你可以做到的，欧米伽。”阿尔法说出了进入房间以来的第一句话：“你必须接受全部的我。”

巴基泪如雨下，但是还是停止了挣扎，嘴里只发出了断断续续的呜咽声，他的长发垂落在脸上，看起来又顺从又可怜。

“我的好欧米伽，我的好巴基。”阿尔法低沉的声线响了起来，他的大手沿着巴基的胸口和腰线抚摸，巴基随着他的抚摸渐渐放松了身体。

史蒂夫把巴基的大腿掰开到极致，原本红艳的后穴被撑成粉红色，伴随着还在流出的潮吹后的液体，看起来就像在哭泣。史蒂夫并没有怜惜，他托着自己的两个浑圆的睾丸，强硬地往巴基的后穴里塞进去。

巴基的腰无力地塌下，他的目光已经完全涣散了，他连叫都叫不出来了，他几乎喘不上气，张大着嘴缺氧般无助地呼吸。他的后穴从来没有被扩张得这么大，他能感觉到史蒂夫那两颗睾丸——柔软但巨大——正拼命往他的体内挤，他已经分不清楚是疼痛还是被完全占有的快感了。

终于，在大脑的一片混沌之中，他听到了史蒂夫亢奋的吼叫，那几乎是接近野兽的咆哮，他的肉穴被撑开到了极限，史蒂夫粗壮的阴茎和两个睾丸都被他完完全全地吞下，在被最初的强硬开拓的疼痛后，欧米伽的肉穴已经习惯了这样的大小——毕竟那是可以用来分娩的器官——敏感的神经末梢开始因为阿尔法囊袋和阴茎的挤压产生了剧烈的快感，阿尔法尝试着挺动了一下，巴基猛地全身绷紧，竟然直接就达到了高潮。

史蒂夫的阴茎和睾丸全部被巴基热辣潮湿的肉壁所包裹，他已经爽得头都要爆炸了，他不敢真伤害了欧米伽，只是尝试地动了动，却想不到欧米伽却突然发出了发情的母猫般的叫声，随即他感觉到了柔软的肉壁开始饥渴而剧烈地蠕动，一股又一股的黏液喷射在他的龟头。

史蒂夫再也没有顾忌，他抓紧巴基的大腿根，就着这扔插入的姿势把巴基的下体抬高，直到他半站在床上，把巴基柔韧非常的大腿向前折，直到巴基只有肩膀脖子和头是接触床垫的，肩膀以下的部位都靠着史蒂夫的力气被凌空抬起，被插得满当当的肉穴朝着天花板。巴基咿咿呀呀地发出无意识的呻吟，但是却没有反抗。史蒂夫开始像个打桩机一样从下而上地抽插起巴基的肉穴，这个姿势让他的两个睾丸不会轻易地滑出去，巴基浑身抽搐，脚趾卷曲，肉穴不由自主地极力吮吸。

史蒂夫开始成结，他的睾丸和结让整个阴茎和肠道的接触面变得凹凸不平，宛如被入珠的肉棒。往常藏在层层媚肉之下无法接触的性感点全部被展开，全须全尾地被爱抚了一遍，这是平滑的阴茎无法达到的效果。巴基从来没有经历过这样的刺激，他的高潮来得又快又长久，全身的感觉都集中在后穴里，电击般的快感像鞭子一样抽打着他的脊椎。

“啊啊，嗯啊，啊啊啊！” 巴基拼命摇着头，忘情地叫了起来，开始的痛苦完全被快感冲散，他的理智被消磨全无，“阿尔法！史蒂夫！好棒....好舒服！啊呀！给我，给我......”

“我的一切都给你，宝贝......我们一起。”史蒂夫如野兽一样地高速挺进。因为由上而下的姿势使得巴基体内黏液没有办法流出，全部积聚在巴基的肠道里，在满得实在装不下的时候，竟然从史蒂夫抽插的缝隙中像水柱一样地喷射而出，仿佛欧米伽在用他的肉穴射精。史蒂夫昂奋到了极点，他最后一个猛插，在欧米伽的淫水的包裹中一泄如注，简直就连自己的脑浆都要射出来了。

巴基在被体内射精的同时一个激灵，男性欧米伽已经没什么感觉的阴茎也吐出了好几股稀薄的精液，直喷在他自己的脸上和嘴里。他就这样半睁着眼睛昏死了过去，好像是一个被完全玩坏了的娃娃。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

巴基在深夜的时候醒来，被饿醒的。

午饭被一个奇怪的阿尔法打断，晚饭昏迷过去没吃，他在饥肠辘辘中醒过来。不出所料地发现身体已经被清理干净，史蒂夫的双臂牢牢地箍在他的腰间，刚刚在他体内施虐、让他死去活来的阿尔法的阴茎正贴在他的大腿上，像一只沉睡的凶兽。

他刚一醒过来，面前的阿尔法也睁开了眼睛，不知道他是一直没有睡还是灵魂链接的提醒。

他张了张嘴想说话，但是喉咙一阵干旱，他难受得皱起了眉毛。史蒂夫马上从床头柜拿来了一大杯水，放在巴基唇边，小心翼翼地喂他。

“慢慢喝，宝贝，你刚刚失水过多。我喂过你两次了，但是你喝下去的很少。”

巴基喝完水，没有说话，只是眨了眨泛酸的双眼看着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫把水杯放回原位，用双手捧住巴基的脸，郑重地说：“对不起，宝贝，我吓着你了。但是我并不后悔。我必须要知道，你会接受全部的我，无论是怎样的我。巴克，只有你，只有你会接受全部的我......如果连你都不能接受我，我、我......”

巴基缩短了两人的距离，用他的嘴唇堵住了史蒂夫没有说完的话。史蒂夫马上回吻了他，他们的舌头交缠在一起，吻得史蒂夫觉得快擦枪走火了才放开巴基，就算是欧米伽也经不住这样的折腾。

灵魂相通的两个人不需要太多的话语，史蒂夫从巴基的亲吻中感觉到了欧米伽对他的无限包容和爱意。

“这次没闹脾气了？”史蒂夫终于轻松地笑了笑，在巴基醒来以前，其实他的心里有一些忐忑不安，他知道巴基有多爱他，但是他还是会患得患失，担心巴基会不爱他、少爱他......这些都是他无法忍受的，可以让他随时发狂的触发点。

巴基摇了摇头说：“你再不给我弄点吃的我就真的要闹脾气了。”

史蒂夫狠狠地亲了他一下，恭敬地说：“遵命！”


	20. Chapter 20

< 20 >

第二天的早晨，史蒂夫本来想把巴基留在家里休息，自己去上班。但是他一离开被窝，巴基就在失去了阿尔法的温暖的时候睁开了眼睛。

“嘿，宝贝，我认为你今天应该在家里休息一天？”史蒂夫凑过去，在巴基肩上的牙印上亲了一下。巴基全身，肩膀、胸口、脖子、大腿、手臂，都是这样的牙印和捏痕，全是史蒂夫昨天失控造成的结果。

“一点也不痛。”巴基拼命地摇头，“而且我可以穿长袖衣服。”

史蒂夫拗不过他，给他套上长袖衣，脖子上的牙印有些太高，领子遮不住，但是现在的天气戴围巾又太奇怪了。

“我贴着止血贴就好了。”巴基满不在乎地说，满眼都是不愿意和他的阿尔法分开的坚持。

史蒂夫只好照做，贴了两个止血贴才勉强遮住。

做好装扮，两人才出门。

到了神盾局，他们敏锐地感觉到偷偷注视着他们的目光更多了，一些阿尔法甚至对他们表现出明显的惧意。

比如有一个阿尔法在他们面前不小心掉了一支钢笔，巴基眼明手快地接住，正打算递给他，那个阿尔法惨叫一声往后退了至少10步，然后战战兢兢地说：“对、对、对对不起，队、队、队长，我、我、不是、不是故意用钢笔引起您的、您的欧米伽的接触的！绝对、绝对不是！”

史蒂夫一脸淡然，从目瞪口呆的巴基手中接过钢笔，自己递给那个阿尔法，那个阿尔法接过钢笔，几乎是连滚带爬地跑掉了。

“这是怎么一回事？”巴基愣愣地问，以前虽然神盾局的人对他也没什么好感，但是这样的恐惧还是第一次看到。

“没什么，他们早该有这个认知不要碰我的欧米伽了。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，无所谓的说。

还没回到办公室，弗瑞的助理已经在门口等着他们，单刀直入地说弗瑞需要马上见史蒂夫。 巴基担心地扯住史蒂夫的衣角，史蒂夫马上明白巴基是觉得自己给他带来麻烦了。他温柔地亲了亲他，说：“别担心宝贝，捍卫自己的欧米伽是阿尔法的权利，没人可以说我做错什么。”

巴基点了点头，又抱着史蒂夫蹭了蹭脖子，才目送他离开。

史蒂夫预料得不错，弗瑞找他过去确实不是训斥他打伤朗姆洛的事。

“你说的突破口我找到了。”一进门，弗瑞就直接进入主题。史蒂夫非常善解人意地坐在离弗瑞距离最远的沙发上，一副洗耳恭听的样子。

“昨天，朗姆洛公然追求你的欧米伽的那件事，我觉得很诡异。所以我抽出了朗姆洛的档案，他最初原来是在特勤局接受特工训练的。”

史蒂夫一脸迷惑不解。

“特勤局！皮尔斯的老巢！你今天是怎么了？”

“我知道特勤局是皮尔斯的老巢，但是神盾局里面特勤局出身的没有100也有80，你怎么这么肯定他和皮尔斯是有关系呢？”

“我说了，因为朗姆洛去公然主动追求你的欧米伽这件事很诡异！”

史蒂夫微微歪着头看着弗瑞，仿佛在怀疑他是不是昨天撞到脑袋了。

“什么？你一点也察觉不到这里面的诡异吗？”弗瑞有些抓狂。

“抱歉，能不能请你直接进入重点。巴基是个那么美丽迷人优雅可爱温柔体贴聪明有趣的欧米伽，有一个不长眼的阿尔法主动追求他有什么值得讨论的？我实在不明白你想表达什么。能不能请你快点说，巴基还在等我回去报平安，他担心我会受罚。”史蒂夫振振有词地说。

弗瑞突然觉得心从来没有这么累过。

_因为你那个熊一样的欧米伽长得比朗姆洛还要壮！！朗姆洛如果喜欢的是这种强壮的阿尔法他在特勤局和神盾局的期间早就有迹象了！！所以他会突然对你那个一点也不像欧米伽的欧米伽公开展开热烈追求，肯定是有猫腻！！我怀疑是他是受皮尔斯指使，来挑拨你们之间的关系，让佩吉可以趁虚而入的！！_

弗瑞心里的想法却没有说出来，他看着史蒂夫那双真挚诚恳衷心坚定的蓝眼睛，突然觉得他无论说什么也无法让史蒂夫相信他的欧米伽并不是美丽迷人优雅可爱温柔体贴聪明有趣。

“你就当做....是我的直觉吧。”弗瑞最后挤出来这么一句，史蒂夫露出了一个明晃晃的鄙视表情。

不过史蒂夫想了想，弗瑞不是一个轻易下判定的人，如果他的直觉觉得可疑，那可能有一定的参考价值。

“既然你觉得有问题，那么我们以后就秘密监视他吧。”史蒂夫思索了一下，突然问道：“对了，他的伤势如何？”

“哼，他伤得挺重的，下颚骨粉碎，轻微脑震荡。虽然他是因为追求已标记的欧米伽才导致受伤，所以他不能追究你的责任。但是他在神盾局受的伤，神盾局还是给了他一大笔工伤赔款！”

史蒂夫抬起头笑了，说：“弗瑞，看来你的直觉还挺准的，这个朗姆洛是有点问题。”

“哦？”这下轮到弗瑞不解了。

“我给朗姆洛的那一下.......”史蒂夫作出了一个挥拳的动作，“我可是用了冲着把他的颈椎打折的力气的。他竟然只是下颚粉碎、轻微脑震荡，这根本不对。”

弗瑞在心中腹诽：我他妈的根本就是不是直觉好吗。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

巴基一个人在办公室有些坐立不安，虽然史蒂夫向他保证过不会出事，但是他依然担心。

这时候，门外突然传出几声敲门声。

“请进。”巴基连忙收拾心情。

门打开了，进来的竟然是他料想不到的两个人，娜塔莎和柯林特。

“娜特和柯林特，你们怎么过来了？”巴基有些惊讶，但是看到复仇者他还是比较高兴的，连忙请他们在沙发上坐下。

“我们听说了昨天的事，我们有些担心，就来看看你。”柯林特说，他和巴基都是欧米伽，不像娜塔莎这样的阿尔法会无形之间给欧米伽压力。

“啊，谢谢，没事了。史蒂夫已经赶走了那个阿尔法，我想他以后都不敢来找我了。”巴基露出了一个甜甜的笑容，虽然打伤别人是不对的，但是每一个欧米伽都爱死了自己的阿尔法捍卫自己的举动。

“我的意思是，史蒂夫......有没有对你怎么样？”柯林特用关心的语气问。

“啊？史蒂夫？”巴基睁大了圆滚滚的绿眼睛，非常不解地看着他们。“史蒂夫对我很好。他会对我怎么样？”

“抱歉，巴基，可能是我们反应过度，但是他让你戴了足足7年的欧米伽保护环.....我们实在无法对这个视而不见。”

巴基呆呆地看着他们，不知道要怎么回答。

这时候，优秀情报间谍娜塔莎已经发现了巴基脖子上的止血贴。她皱眉问：“你脖子上的止血贴是怎么回事？你受伤了吗？”

巴基下意识地用手捂住脖子。

娜塔莎看了一眼柯林特，然后向巴基的手臂使了个眼色，然后自己转过头。

两个结合已久的阿尔法欧米伽伴侣根本不用多说什么，柯林特对着巴基说了一声抱歉，突然抓住巴基的手，把他袖子卷了起来。巴基急忙缩回手，把袖子放下，但是柯林特还是看到了他手臂上明显的牙印、爪痕和捏痕。

“他真的在伤害你！”柯林特惊叫了起来。

“不，没有，我们、我们喜欢比较激烈的......”

“你不用为他辩护，这是常见的家庭暴力模式。”娜塔莎用一种同情的眼光看着巴基，说：“欧米伽总是家庭暴力的受害者，你知道为什么吗？不是因为他们的体格比不上阿尔法——他们就算体格比不上，依然可以报警或者逃跑—— 是因为他们容易被阿尔法影响思考方式和判断力，误以为这些是他们应得的对待，他们甚至会为自己的施暴者辩护。”

“不、不是这样的，史蒂夫真的没有伤害我。”巴基激动地摇头，他的舌头又开始打结，他不知道要怎么解释他脑子里乱糟糟的思绪。

“巴基，我很抱歉娜特说得这么直接。”柯林特柔声说：“娜特有一个不愉快的过去，我不能告诉你太多，但是她长大的地方就有很多邪恶的人，用各种残忍的方法控制欧米伽以达到他们的目的。娜特曾经的爱人就是被那些人利用完，再随手丢弃，那位被控制的可怜欧米伽.....临死都还在保护那些对他施虐的人。所以娜特没有办法放任在自己的眼皮底下有欧米伽遭到阿尔法不正当的利用和苛待的，哪怕那个人是美国队长也不行。”

“我、我真的没有，我很爱史蒂夫，史蒂夫也很爱我......”巴基急急巴巴地说，他不知道要怎么解释，只能不断强调他们的相爱。

“我当然相信史蒂夫爱你，但是太多的暴力和冷虐待都是以爱为名。而欧米伽们非常容易掉入这种爱情的迷雾中，摔得头破血流。”娜塔莎无奈地摇摇头。“我可以勉强忍受史蒂夫让你戴那个该死的保护环7年，前提是他不能再伤害你。但是如果他还继续伤害你，我就会举报他，他应该为苛待欧米伽付出代价。”

“不！不！不要这样，娜特！”巴基猛然站起来，他的手开始发抖。“你不能分开我和史蒂夫！谁也不行！”

“谁要分开我们？”史蒂夫冰冷的声音突然在门口响起。

“史蒂夫！”巴基大声喊着，冲进了史蒂夫的怀里，阿尔法一把将他抱住。巴基闻到了令他安心的气味，委屈地小声哭泣起来。

“娜塔莎，我希望你有一个让我的欧米伽哭泣的好理由。”史蒂夫的声音透着寒意。

娜塔莎和柯林特同时后退了一步，和史蒂夫保持了一个相对安全的距离。

“史蒂夫，你一直在苛待你的欧米伽。我想不到你是这样的人。”娜塔莎沉着声音说。

史蒂夫温柔地抚摸着巴基的后背，小心地安慰他。然后他抬头看着娜塔莎，说：“也许我是，但是那又怎么样，巴基能接受我的全部，他爱我的全部。”

“对，我爱史蒂夫的全部，史蒂夫也爱我的全部。”巴基转过身来，他湿润的绿眼睛里带着前所未有的坚定。“我们两个一直以来就只有彼此！求求你不要拆散我们！”

“史蒂夫从来没有伤害过我，我的身体非常强壮，不会受伤！”巴基继续说，仿佛因为史蒂夫在他就有底气了。“我、我还喜欢史蒂夫在床上粗暴，他粗暴的样子很性感.....呜嗯”

“宝贝，不要在别的欧米伽面前描述你的阿尔法床上的样子，我会不高兴的。”史蒂夫捂住巴基的嘴，带着笑意说。“只有你一个人能知道我床上的样子。”

娜塔莎突然觉得有些无力，虽然史蒂夫也承认了他对巴基的苛待，但是她又没有办法无视他们两个之间深厚得无法形容的爱和羁绊，如果她强行举报史蒂夫，她可以预见巴基受的伤害会更大。

娜塔莎沉默了很久，才开口：“我要求每个星期由柯林特检查一次他的身体，不会看隐私部位，只是看看有没有不该出现的伤痕。”

“只要不麻烦你的欧米伽，我没有问题。巴基你呢？”史蒂夫知道娜塔莎在退让了，巴基急忙点点头，只要娜塔莎不举报史蒂夫，不分开他们，他什么都可以做。

“还有，我是不会为这件事道歉的。”娜塔莎严肃地说。

史蒂夫笑了，笑得非常开心，他从后面抱住巴基，柔声说：“娜特，你的举动是在关心巴基。所有关心巴基的人我只有感激。你当然不用道歉，我还欠你一句感谢。”

娜塔莎的脸色这下才缓和下来，说：“中午你请客，我要去拉菲叶特餐厅，你去订位子。这是四人约会，不准带山姆。”

“我的荣幸。待会见。”史蒂夫微笑地挥手送走了他们两个。

巴基看着他们两个走了，才松了一口气，这才想起来要问的话：“刚刚弗瑞没有为难你吧？”

“这个问题等等再回答。”史蒂夫一下把巴基抱了起来，摔到了沙发上，他笑得像一只狡猾的狐狸：“你刚刚说你喜欢粗暴？”


	21. Chapter 21

< 21 >

日子平淡无奇但又甜蜜美满地度过了1个礼拜。在这个礼拜中，巴基多了与娜塔莎和柯林特的互动。自从上次的怀疑苛待事件中，他能感觉到史蒂夫的这两位朋友是很关心他的，他于是尝试和他们多来往，柯林特也实现了他一直以来的梦想，就是和一个温柔可爱的小欧米伽一起做烘焙，好吧，鉴于巴基的外表，也算是实现了一半。

当然其实巴基什么都做不出来，这个梦想大概只算实现了.....十分之一？

巴基还拿到了第一张薪金支票【注3】，虽然数目不多（基本是最低工资x巴基的实际工作时间），但是巴基还是非常高兴，兴高采烈地拉着史蒂夫去逛了一天街，吃喝玩乐购物全部花光。

然后就到了这一天，神盾局的新任总监，亚历山大·皮尔斯正式就职的日子。

新任总监上任，总要与各部门的重要人员开个会。史蒂夫因此也难得和巴基在10点半之前抵达了神盾局。

史蒂夫安顿好了巴基，就前往会议室。皮尔斯非常专业谦和地表达自己作为总监的立场，并亲切地希望和各部门共事愉快，非常例行公事地走了一遍程序。

在会议临结束的时候，皮尔斯邀请与会人士出席他周六在水门酒店举行的庆祝酒会，希望诸位能偕同亲友赏面出席。

怕不是鸿门宴吧？史蒂夫和弗瑞暗想。

唯一对这个酒会兴高采烈欢喜若狂的大概只有山姆。酒会可是能让年轻阿尔法贝塔欧米伽们相互认识、喝酒聊天、甚至勾搭发展的地方啊！他一定要趁这个机会摆脱单身，以后他也可以秀恩爱闪瞎别人了！

一下班，山姆就邀请史蒂夫和巴基一起去城市中心购物，理由很简单，他们三个人都没有穿去酒会的衣服。

“没必要，我到时候会穿军装。”史蒂夫说，然后又看了一眼巴基，笑眯眯地说：“巴基才不需要买什么新衣服，巴基就穿平时的衣服好了。打扮得太漂亮迷人，又招惹了一群不长眼的阿尔法怎么办？如果可以，我真想把巴基藏在家里，谁都不许看。”

巴基拼命点头，深以为然。

山姆露出一副生无可恋的表情，经过上次的朗姆洛事件，他甚至连吐槽的底气都失去了。行吧，你们高兴就好，无法领悟巴基的魅力全都是我的错。是我审美异于常人行了吧？

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

时间一转眼就到了星期六，巴基在他们的房间里发出一声声的尖叫。

不是你们所想的那种。

“天啊！小史蒂薇！你穿军装好帅啊！”巴基捂着嘴巴想让自己叫得没那么大声。“我怎么从来不知道你穿军装这么好看呢？”

史蒂夫穿着一身墨绿色的笔挺贴身的军装，领口、胸口别着各种荣誉勋章，显得他肩宽腰窄，双腿修长，威风凛凛。他的衬衣也是同色系的绿色，扣到最上面的一颗扣子，整个人透露出一种既禁欲、又无比火辣的反差感。

巴基听到了自己吞咽口水的声音。

史蒂夫取出领带，对着巴基笑着说：“宝贝，快来为你的阿尔法打领带。”

巴基磨磨蹭蹭地靠近史蒂夫，这明明就是他的阿尔法他的小史蒂薇，但是穿上军装真的整个人都不一样了啊！搞得他居然连看着他的脸都会害羞。

站在史蒂夫面前，手在他的胸前为他打领带，鼻子里闻到阿尔法的雄性气息，他都能听到自己的心跳声了。以前怎么没有觉得小史蒂薇的肩膀这么宽广，胸膛这么厚实啊，啊啊啊，好想把脸埋进去啊！

巴基觉得丢脸死了，他低下头只想快速把领带打好，不敢再看这个行走的荷尔蒙发射站。

“宝贝，你怎么不抬头看我？你不喜欢我的样子吗？”偏偏史蒂夫不肯放过他，还要逗他。

“没、没有，我.....很喜欢......”巴基一晃神，领带又打错了。他急忙拆开重新绑，也不知道是太着急还是心不在焉，领带总是打不好。

史蒂夫发出低低的笑声，伸手托起巴基的下巴，说：“你都不仔细看，怎么会打得好。”

“我....我在打！你别,别捣乱。”巴基急得满脸通红，下手更狠了，只听刷啦一声，领带竟然被巴基撕成两截！

史蒂夫大笑了起来，巴基手里拿着断成两截的领带，羞得简直要找个洞把自己埋起来。

“我不去了！你自己去吧！反正我只是个连打领带都打不好的欧米伽！”巴基开始闹脾气了，他把领带往史蒂夫身上一扔，就往床上一躺，用被子把自己卷成了一个球。

史蒂夫笑得眼泪都快流出来了，但是又不敢笑得太大声，怕巴基更生气了。他走过去抱住了巴基的那一团球，努力把他的脑袋给翻出来，低声下气地赔不是，说自己不应该笑话他。

“你明知道我就是太喜欢了嘛！还要说这种话！”巴基刚刚还只觉得是丢脸，被史蒂夫哄了两下之后更觉得自己理直气壮，委屈万分。

“都是我的错，是我的不对，宝贝不要再生气了，”史蒂夫不断地亲吻他红透的脸庞，说：“你是这个世界上最善良温柔的欧米伽，我的好欧米伽，原谅你愚蠢的阿尔法好吗？”

巴基看着这个帅得炸裂的军装史蒂夫这么温柔小心地哄着自己，再生气也气不起来了，抖了抖身子，想从被子里钻出来，但是史蒂夫的一双铁臂却牢牢地抱住他。

“我们其实还有时间，”史蒂夫坏笑地看着他。“你既然那么喜欢.......”

“别！”巴基马上摇头，小声说：“会把军装弄皱的......我们晚上回来再.......”

“好吧！”史蒂夫难得没有坚持，他把巴基从被子里抱了出来，整理了一下他的正式衬衫——这还是上周末巴基发工资时买的呢，要知道史蒂夫的私人衣橱里从来只有老土到掉渣的格子衬衫或者过度夸耀阿尔法肌肉的贴身衬衣。

他又帮着巴基把头发扎成了一个小揪揪，露出永久标记咬痕。

“我真没想到你居然会这么喜欢军装。”史蒂夫突然凑到巴基的耳边说：“宝贝，我今晚会穿着军装操你的，我不会脱一件衣服，只会把我的肉棒露出来操你，你最好有心理准备。”

巴基呆了呆，然后突然狠狠地把史蒂夫推倒在地上。史蒂夫愣住了，不知道说了什么话让欧米伽闹脾气，只见欧米伽涨红着脸从橱柜拿了一条新内裤，冲入了洗手间。

史蒂夫半坐在地上，笑得一脸邪恶。

看来今天晚上会是非常愉快难忘的一晚。

【注3】美国的薪金支付一般是每周或者每两周发的，这里的设定是神盾局两周支薪


	22. Chapter 22

< 22 >

出席酒会的复仇者们还有山姆、娜塔莎和柯林特。娜塔莎表示史蒂夫穿着这身笔挺的军装和蜡得一丝不苟的大背头骑哈雷实在太愚蠢了，如果他真的这么做她整晚都不会跟他说话。然后硬是把史蒂夫巴基和山姆都塞进了托尼赞助的悍马H2加长款。

巴基从来没有坐过这种加长车，看到里面一应俱全的吧台、显示器、酒柜、沙发，兴致勃勃地到处摸摸瞧瞧。

“这部车真酷！”巴基由衷地赞叹说。

“千万别被托尼听到了，他会 **送** 给你的。”娜塔莎笑着说，看得出她今天心情很好。她穿着一袭橙红色的小礼服，胸前是绣着金线的花瓣形褶裥，勾勒出女性阿尔法完美诱人的曲线，只有右耳戴着一个镶嵌碎钻的白金扇形耳环，衬得她性感美艳中又带着一丝俏皮。

“山姆，我要喝血腥玛丽。”娜塔莎指挥着山姆。

“嘿！大家都是阿尔法，凭什么我要给你调酒？”山姆不悦地拒绝。

“你还记得我是情报部的吗？今天到场的所有贝塔和欧米伽的信息我都了如指掌。”

“美丽的罗曼诺夫女士，请问您的伴侣也想喝点什么吗？”山姆立刻狗腿地问。

柯林特忍住笑，说：“和娜特一样的就好。”

山姆唉声叹气地开始照做，反正都在调酒了，也不差多一杯，于是他就问史蒂夫和巴基要喝点什么。

“巴基有贫血，不能喝汽水调的酒。我和他一样喝红酒。”史蒂夫回答。

在场的三个人又翻了个大白眼，史蒂夫到底如何在这个可以壮得像个职业摔角选手的欧米伽身上看出贫血的特征啊？你这是在侮辱他满身的蛋白质吗？？

不过相处了那么久，大家已经养成了不对史蒂夫关于巴基的评价作出任何质疑的习惯了，他们可不愿意用接下来的全部旅程中都被逼听着史蒂说服他们巴基各种美好的特质。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

悍马H2加长款停在了水门酒店正门，史蒂夫先下车，然后拉着巴基的手扶他也下车。他把巴基的手放在自己的臂弯里，温柔地说：“走吧，亲爱的。”

巴基红着脸点点头，他和史蒂夫从来没有以伴侣的身份出席过任何正式场合，不对，他从来没有出席过任何正式场合。他不由有些紧张，希望自己不要给史蒂夫丢脸、不要给他带来麻烦。

史蒂夫能感受到他的欧米伽的紧张，他拍了拍他的手，轻声说：“不要担心，宝贝，你要是不喜欢，我们露个面就走。”

巴基把头靠在史蒂夫的肩上，只要有史蒂夫在，无论哪里他都是喜欢的。

五人一行走进20楼的宴会厅，山姆快步走在娜塔莎身边，小声向她确认：“你今天晚上会帮我的，对不对？说好了的！”

娜塔莎女王般地昂起头，说：“尽管放心。”

皮尔斯早就到场，正举着酒杯和一群社会名流在高谈阔论。看到史蒂夫一行人进来，他有礼貌地向人们致歉，然后走到了史蒂夫他们的面前。

“欢迎大驾光临，美国的骄傲。”皮尔斯露出一个仿佛看着引以为荣的后辈的和蔼可亲的表情说：“这位就是你那位独一无二的欧米伽吗？他...真的很特别，呵呵。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫并不热情地回答道。

巴基看着皮尔斯，竟然呆了呆。

“好吧，我不打搅你们年轻人的时间了，希望你们有一个愉快的夜晚。”皮尔斯向他们举了举杯，再去招呼其他人。

皮尔斯走后，史蒂夫附在巴基的耳边小声地问：“你怎么了？”

“那个人......我不知道......我应该没有见过他，但是.....”巴基露出了困惑的表情，“他的声音，让我突然有不舒服的感觉......好像、好像被蛇从背上爬过那样......反正就是不舒服。”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉，和娜塔莎他们暂时分开，带着巴基去角落的双人沙发坐下了。

“现在还不舒服吗？”史蒂夫捧着巴基的手柔声问。

“没有了，刚刚只是一种感觉，我也说不准。”巴基有些迷茫地回答。

“如果你想回家，就马上告诉我好吗？我们可以叫车回去。”史蒂夫再次安抚巴基。

“我没事的。”巴基摇了摇头，把脑子里的不舒服的感觉甩开，他拉住史蒂夫的手，说：“我刚刚看到好多好吃的东西！我们去弄点东西吃吧！”

史蒂夫笑着点头，两个人也不顾周围人的眼光，一人端了一个大盘子，夹了满满两盘的各种美食，就坐在沙发上旁若无人地吃了起来。

“天啊，你们是来出席酒会还是来吃自助餐的？”娜塔莎三人走了过来，“我真的应该装作不认识你们。”

“但是这个小羊排真的很好吃啊！”巴基说着，把盘子举了起来，示意他们也尝尝，山姆毫不客气地拿了一根，然后赞叹说不愧是大酒店的厨师。娜塔莎面无表情地看了他们一眼，最后还是忍不住笑了，用她做得漂漂亮亮美甲的手指挑起来一根，也吃了起来。

“娜特！两点钟方向！”山姆突然异常严肃地说。他们马上看过去，几乎以为是不是混进来什么可疑人物。

两点钟的方向并没有什么可疑人物，只有刚刚走进来的身穿深蓝色制服的空军军官们。

“怎么了？你看他们有什么问题？”史蒂夫还是慎重地问道。

“那个金色短发、中等个子、蓝眼睛、笑得很甜、中尉肩章的男性欧米伽，你知道他叫什么名字吗，娜特？”山姆急急忙忙地问。

“我的天啊，只是看中了一个欧米伽，用得着用那么大惊小怪的语气吗？”娜塔莎翻了个白眼，但还是尽责地回答：“那个是莱利·安德达哈【注4】，目前在空军58拯救队服役。单身，喜欢飞行，喜欢鸟类——不得不说，真的跟你挺般配的啊。眼光不错！”

“天啊！！这一定是命运的安排！”山姆激动得快要晕倒了。“娜特，求求你，我需要帮助！”

“一双周仰杰的鞋。”娜塔莎说。

“成交！”山姆忙不迭地答应，娜塔莎点点头，就昂首阔步地带着山姆和柯林特向着那群空军走过去。

“你说山姆会成功吗？”巴基一边吃着阿拉斯加螃蟹钳一边说，史蒂夫在一边帮他拆另一只蟹钳。

“有娜特帮忙，应该没问题。”史蒂夫说着，把拆好的蟹钳递给他。

“这个真好吃，我们再拿点。我在阿拉斯加的时候他们都不给我吃这些好东西。”

“我可怜的宝贝，慢慢吃，别噎着了。”

【注4】莱利在官方的资料并没有给出姓氏，所以我这里用了莱利演员的姓 Underdahl


	23. Chapter 23

< 23 >

佩吉款款地走入宴会厅的时候引起了不小的骚动。

她穿着一身鲜红的露背长裙，精致绝美的妆容，诱人的红唇，棕色的长发盘起了一个古典优雅的发髻，卷发的缝隙下露出一双闪闪发光的玫瑰形状的钻石耳坠。

在场几乎所有的阿尔法都被她深深地吸引住，不由而同地想，这个世界上怎么会有如此完美的欧米伽，不但美丽非凡，气质高贵，还出身于名门卡特家族，在神盾局就任高职..... 普通的阿尔法真的连上去搭讪的勇气都没有。

佩吉骄傲地享受着周遭人爱慕羡慕崇拜渴望嫉妒的眼神，她知道自己是这个酒会中最美最出色的欧米伽，没有阿尔法可以拒绝这样完美的她。她仪态万千地环顾了一下四周，等不及要看那个人对他露出惊艳渴求的目光。

然后她完美的脸僵住了，她看到了顶级阿尔法史蒂夫和他那个粗鄙丑陋的欧米伽坐在沙发靠在一起，那个熊一样的欧米伽面前摆着整整两盘各种虾蟹贝壳，而史蒂夫正在努力地拆着一个阿拉斯加皇帝蟹的蟹钳，看他那急急忙忙的样子，他拆蟹钳的速度根本比不上欧米伽吃的速度！

_没关系，没关系，他只是还没看到我而已。_

佩吉深深吸了一口气，在众人的注目下向史蒂夫走过去。

“晚上好，队长和.....罗杰斯夫人。”佩吉来到两人面前，雍容优雅地向两人打招呼。

“你好，卡特女士。”史蒂夫抬头看了一眼，随即垂下头继续和蟹钳奋斗。

“你好，卡特女士，你要吃吗？”巴基比史蒂夫还多说了一句，然后向她举了举装满海鲜的盘子。

佩吉用一生所学的教养控制自己不要把这个盘子打翻。她连看都不看一眼巴基，直视着队长说：“难得的酒会，队长你就不想跳舞吗？”

“我确实想跳舞。”史蒂夫抬起头看向她，卡特露出了胜利的微笑。

“巴基，我们去跳个舞吧，你吃了4盘了，得动一动.....别扁嘴，乖，盘子放在这里.....不会有人拿走的，相信我......这里是自助餐，就算服务生收走了我们也可以再去拿新的。”

卡特目瞪口呆地看着史蒂夫磨破嘴皮才把那个粗壮的欧米伽劝得站了起来，用餐巾擦干净他的嘴和手，然后对着佩吉说：“请自便，卡特女士。”

史蒂夫把巴基的手放在自己的臂弯里，一边走还一边说：“我的舞步可都是你教我的，7年后看看我还记不记得住。”

美国队长和他那个犹如健壮的阿尔法般的欧米伽伴侣来到了舞池中，史蒂夫松开了他的欧米伽的手，做了一个标准的鞠躬请舞姿势，他的欧米伽露出了笑容，把左手放进他的右手里。大家本来都抱着嘲笑这个欧米伽的心态在看。可是看了一会就惊讶了，美国队长和他的欧米伽跳舞未免跳得太好了吧？

虽然肯定不是专业舞者的级别，但是他们两人配合得简直可以称得上完美，每一个舞步、转圈、摇摆、跳跃，都是绝妙的配合，两人的动作如同行云流水，甚至他们两个在转圈后的对望和笑容，都是那么恰到好处。众人们突然觉得，美国队长的欧米伽虽然没有一点欧米伽的柔美的特质，但是他和队长一起的氛围可以让人忽略他的第二性征，他们就只是两个英俊过人的男人在跳舞，赏心悦目。

舞曲换了几种，他们就换了几种舞步，没有一丝一毫的迟疑，仿佛他们这样排演过无数遍。从来都是严肃过人仿佛连酒都不会喝的美国队长居然玩了几把花式，把和他一样体型的欧米伽抛举了起来再接住，逗得他咯咯直笑。周围的人都停止了跳舞，完全被他们两人所迷住了。他们吸引人的地方并不是他们的技巧有多精湛，而是只是看着他们的互动，就被其中的爱意和温情所感动，美好得就像一幅画。

音乐停下来之后，大家都鼓起掌来。史蒂夫大方地拉着巴基的手，向着四周鞠躬，巴基突然被这么多人鼓掌赞美，有些害羞，但是跟史蒂夫跳舞跳得太开心了，他带着一个羞涩的笑意向大家表示谢意，然后就挽着史蒂夫的胳膊走出了舞池。

“噢！太惊人了！”山姆第一个来迎接他们。“你们居然有这手！？我真的想破头也想不到！下次队长你千万得教教我！看在搭档的份上！”

娜塔莎和柯林特走过来，娜塔莎开口对巴基说：“我以人格向你保证我从来没看过史蒂夫和任何人跳舞——如果你担心他在7年里有和其他人练习的话。我根本没想过他会跳舞，在我最疯狂的梦中我也绝不会梦到他会跳舞。”

“我当然知道他没有和别人练习过了。”巴基的脸带着微微的潮红，“他跳得太烂了，都靠我领着，不然他刚刚可要出丑了。”

“骗人！你们明明配合得那么好！”柯林特不相信了。

“是真的。”史蒂夫不好意思地挠挠头，“我还是太高估自己了，舞步都差不多忘光了，只能感谢血清改善了我的平衡力和反应力吧。”

“你们看起来真的美好极了。”一个陌生的声音说。史蒂夫和巴基看过去，原来是那个叫做莱利的欧米伽，他刚刚一直站在山姆的旁边。“你们刚刚走进舞池的时候，山姆还告诉我要过来看你们的笑话，哈哈哈，看到你们跳得这么好，他眼睛都快瞪出来了，你们真应该看看他的表情。”

史蒂夫对山姆挑挑眉，意思是进展不错，已经称呼名字了。

山姆有些尴尬地打着哈哈，问莱利要不要喝香槟。娜塔莎命令山姆去拿一整瓶香槟过来，因为她今晚看到了这辈子都没想到会看到的东西，必须要开香槟庆祝。

几个欢声笑语的人们完全没有注意到另一边厢，皮尔斯阴沉的脸色。

皮尔斯看了一眼失魂落魄的佩吉，挥手招来他的助理，低头交代了几句话。

酒会还在进行着，出席的人非常多，各自都有丰富的节目，几乎没有人注意到刚刚惊艳全场的顶级欧米伽佩吉已经不见人影了。

正当史蒂夫他们准备开第三瓶香槟的时候，一位穿着一整套黑色西装，一看就是来工作不是来玩的男人走向史蒂夫，恭敬地对史蒂夫说：“您好，美国队长，抱歉打搅了你。皮尔斯先生邀请您去隔壁休息室有事相谈。”

终于来了。史蒂夫心想，他倒要看看他们今天晚上为他准备了什么。

史蒂夫把巴基交托给了娜塔莎他们，然后跟着工作人员走出了宴会厅。

水门酒店的宴会厅旁边有好几个单独的休息室，提供给参与宴会的人更衣、休息、或者作私人会面使用，里面有着层层的布幔，舒适的躺椅和沙发，小吧台等等。

工作人员把史蒂夫送到走廊最末端的休息室后，为他打开了门。史蒂夫用手拂开暗紫色的厚重的布幔，走了进去，门在他的身后关上。

然后他看到了穿着那身火热的红色长裙的佩吉正斜坐在一个维多利亚风格的靠椅上，她雪白的后背和她线条优美的后颈展示着一个让人屏息凝视的曲线，她原本盘起的头发有些散乱，几缕棕色的发丝垂在她的脸颊和脖子，更增添了几分慵懒性感的气质。茶桌上的香薰冒着一缕一缕的轻烟，让她看起来美得不像人间所有。

“我以为是皮尔斯找我？”史蒂夫语气平淡地说。

“我想他待会来了，我们坐着等他一会吧。”佩吉对他矜持地微笑。史蒂夫无所谓地坐在了离佩吉较远的沙发上，看着窗外仿佛若有所思。

佩吉用手把散落的发丝绕到耳边，这时候，史蒂夫开始闻到了佩吉的信息素的气味。史蒂夫皱了皱眉毛，他倒是没想到皮尔斯他们会用这种手段，佩吉这种高傲的个性居然肯配合，实在是太出乎意料之外了。

带着水仙、夹竹桃和姜的欧米伽的气味离他越来越近了，佩吉坐到了他的身旁，他们的膝盖几乎碰在一起。

“史蒂夫，”佩吉幽幽地开口，他从来没有听过这么强势的佩吉用这种温柔脆弱的声音说话。“我都这样了，你还是不肯好好看我一眼吗？”

“卡特小姐，我认为我们还是维持一般的同事关系比较好。”史蒂夫回答。

“史蒂夫，”佩吉的声音带着一丝哽咽，“我一直所受到的教育就是欧米伽要矜持，要自信，要独立，不能被阿尔法控制自己的人生。这些观念在我心中根深蒂固，我一直没办法做到像其他欧米伽一样坦白主动地向你表达我的心意，以致你一直不明白我的感情......”

“史蒂夫，”佩吉深深吸了一口气，微微地向史蒂夫再靠近一点，她有些凄然地说：“我现在愿意把我所学的，所相信的欧米伽教条全部抛弃。我愿意向你交出我的一切，我向你交出我的控制权，你可以单方面和我达成灵魂契约，我甚至不会要求你给我你的灵魂链接.......”

佩吉在靠近史蒂夫的时候，向他低下了她高傲的脖子，让她后颈上的腺体完全暴露在史蒂夫的面前。“我，我从来未有过任何的阿尔法.......史蒂夫.....”

这是欧米伽对阿尔法的最服从最谦卑的姿态，把自己的腺体完全暴露，表示愿意把自己的一切都交出，让阿尔法占有自己、标记自己、控制自己。天性自大喜爱征服的阿尔法是不可能抗拒这样的诱惑的，更何况摆出这样绝对服从的姿态的还是佩吉这样的顶级欧米伽。

史蒂夫觉得自己的小腹开始燥热了起来。


	24. Chapter 24

< 24 >

皮尔斯在大半小时之后才施施然到达休息室，当然，他不是一个人，他带来了弗瑞，神盾局的公关部负责人，还有一个《华盛顿时报》的记者。

“我们就在这里做访问吧，美国队长已经到了。”皮尔斯微笑着说，“我很期待和贵报刊分享神盾局在过去两年中在打击恐怖分子上取得的成就。”

“谢谢您，皮尔斯先生，能直接采访美国队长本人真的让我感到非常的荣幸。”记者是一个女性欧米伽，她非常雀跃地回答。

“那么我们请进吧。”皮尔斯说完，示意助理把门打开，掀开布幔。

一掀开布幔，一股浓郁的阿尔法和欧米伽交欢的信息素扑面而来，记者小姐愣住了，还好她是已被标记的欧米伽，不然她都要怀疑这些衣冠楚楚的政要们把她这个欧米伽带来一个充满火热信息素的房间是否有所不轨。记者小姐掏出信息素隔绝剂，开始往自己身上猛喷。

“这，这是怎么回事？”皮尔斯大惊失色。“怎么可能！这个房间里，照理说只有美国队长和卡特特工啊！难道.......”

弗瑞冷着脸看他表演。真没想到他们出的居然是美人计。美人计也没关系，反正史蒂夫不喜欢卡特，真出事了也是史蒂夫占便宜，一开始甚至是他自己提议史蒂夫和卡特结婚的。

记者小姐已经打开了录音笔，皮尔斯完全没有阻止她的意图。

“这个可不行，卡特特工是没有标记的欧米伽啊！还是我的一个偏房侄女，如果她被美国队长做了什么不应该做的事，我怎么和她的父母交代？”皮尔斯心急如焚地说，“不行，我们必须确认一下卡特特工是不是被强迫的！我们一起进去，做个见证吧！”

记者小姐忙不迭地点头，天啊，怎么会有一个这么大的新闻掉到她的头上啊！！简直是意外之喜！！美国队长在酒会中和一个未标记的欧米伽搞在一起，那个未标记欧米伽还是卡特家族的小姐，美国队长的伴侣今天也在酒会中！！简直是狗血得可以拍电视剧了！！这个新闻可比什么打击恐怖分子要劲爆得多了！！

四人拨开重重布幔向里面走，越往里面走，信息素越浓郁，肉体的撞击声和喘息声就越来越大。房间里的灯已经完全关闭了，他们只能从窗外透出的月光中看到美国队长标志性的宽阔的后背，他还穿着那身笔挺的军装，只是裤子稍微地松开，他的怀里明显抱着一个人，正被美国队长强壮的手臂抱着上下颠簸。下流淫靡又令人心跳不已的水声从两人身体连接之处传来，只是听着水声就能猜到这个欧米伽已经高潮了好几次了。

在美国队长怀里的人看不到脸，只能看到棕色的卷发无力地散在史蒂夫的肩上。

皮尔斯气沉丹田，大喝一声：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯！你怎么可以对卡特特工做出这种事！?”

像山峦般高大挺拔的阿尔法被打断了，他非常不悦地回过头，生气地说：“你们这一群人就这样冲进来，打断我和我的伴侣的合法性生活是什么意思？”

“什么你的伴侣！你想不承认你在强迫卡特吗？”皮尔斯愤怒地说，完全就是一个正义的上司和关心侄女的好叔叔。

“你们这些人脑子里面都装的是些什么？”美国队长咬牙切齿地说，然后他转过头对着他怀里的人柔声说：“宝贝，让他们看看你的脸。”

“别、别.....”怀里的人说话了，皮尔斯僵住了，这声音，的的确确是个男性啊！

“听话，就让他们看一眼，我再好好喂饱你。”说完史蒂夫用力，把欧米伽从怀里抬高了一点。欧米伽被突然的摩擦刺激发出了一声呻吟，他拼命捂着嘴不让自己叫出来。就这么一瞬间，在场的所有人还是看到了他的脸——除了詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯外不作他人想。

这下可就尴尬了......

“原谅我无法送客，我现在还成着结。”美国队长非常严肃认真地说着羞耻至极的话。

“.....打搅了。”皮尔斯狠狠地瞪了史蒂夫一眼，然后头也不回地离开。

饶是皮尔斯久经风浪，这下也气得说不出话来，他想不懂到底是哪里出了错。他一直派人盯着入口，史蒂夫进去后就再也没有人出入，香薰炉中点了九头蛇们研制出来的针对超级士兵的阿尔法催情药，还有那么优秀漂亮的欧米伽佩吉，整个计划根本没有破绽！怎么就变成了这样的结果？

记者小姐可是比皮尔斯还失望，到手的大新闻就这样没了。阿尔法和自己注册的欧米伽在一个关闭的房间里做爱，还真的是一点新闻价值也没有啊！

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

在史蒂夫怀里的巴基已经被操得快昏过去了，泪水汗水和唾液糊满了他的脸。

他之前感应到了史蒂夫开始狂躁不安，于是马上出来寻找史蒂夫。他跟着灵魂链接的感应去找，但是在走廊上被几个黑衣人拦下来了。他不想制造麻烦，就从厕所的窗口爬了出去，然后沿着墙壁一直攀爬，这种水泥表面的建筑物虽然比光滑的玻璃表面容易攀爬，但是在没有器材的情况下他只能用指尖的力气拼命勾住微小的缝隙，而且20楼的高度让他害怕。但是为了找到史蒂夫的所在他什么也顾不上，他仔细倾听史蒂夫在脑海中呼唤他的方向，终于让他找到了史蒂夫所在的房间。他推开窗户进来的时候，史蒂夫刚刚把佩吉打晕，正在把她拖去吧台后面隐藏。

看到突然从窗户外出现的巴基，史蒂夫突然像看到幼鹿的饿狼一样向他扑来。

“巴基，我的爱，你是来救我的吗？”隔着那件该死的火辣的军服，巴基都能感觉到史蒂夫炙热发烫的身躯。

“史蒂夫，他们对你做了什么？”巴基一边承受着史蒂夫雨点般的吻一边问。

“阿尔法催情剂，真没想到他们能弄到对我有用的药剂。”史蒂夫把巴基整个抱了起来，丢到沙发上。“幸好你过来了，巴基，不然我可能就要在酒会里当着所有人的面把你按在地上操，你流的水会把舞池的地板都打湿。”

“你、你在胡说什么？”巴基扭动着身子，一半是因为害羞，一半是因为兴奋。

虽然房间里面没有开灯，但是以他的夜视能力，在微弱的月光下和白昼没有什么区别。史蒂夫还是穿着那套帅气笔挺的军服，衬衫扣到最上面的纽扣，领带打得整整齐齐，发型一丝不苟.......他只是站着不动，碰都不用碰他就能让他湿了个透。

他的裤子很快就被粗暴地扯了下来，他裸着的双腿炸起了一片片的鸡皮疙瘩，史蒂夫刚分开他的腿，就看到他内裤上一大滩明显的深色水迹。

史蒂夫笑着上上下下地打量他，似乎是在嘲笑他的淫荡。他浑身涨红，又羞又急，但是他无法抗拒内心对史蒂夫的渴求。他主动把双腿张得更开，在史蒂夫灼热的目光下，那滩水迹以肉眼可见的速度扩大。

“你真的让我惊喜，中士。”史蒂夫突然冒出了这样一句话。“被长官看着你的内裤都能出水，你那里真的太欠操了。”

“没有、我没有.....”巴基难受地摇头，史蒂夫只是看着他，不肯碰他，他的性欲越来越高涨，他急切地需要阿尔法的抚慰。“长官，请您摸摸我.....”

“不是欠操怎么还流着水求别人摸你呢？你太不诚实了，中士。你应该受到惩罚。”史蒂夫冷酷地说。

“不、别、求求您，长官.....”巴基受不了了，他开始哀求起来，“长官您说过我是您一个人的婊子，我、我想被您操......”

“那让我看看你的洞是不是真的想被操。”

“是、是的。”巴基颤抖地脱下了内裤，因为太急切，内裤没有完全脱下，挂在他的一只脚的脚踝上，他用手抱住大腿将它们分得最开，这是史蒂夫一直最喜欢他做的动作，他秀气的阴茎和囊袋、咕噜咕噜流着水的肉穴一览无遗。

“你的水太多了，我不想弄脏我自己，你给自己扩张吧。”史蒂夫看了一眼，假装不满意地说。

巴基呆了呆，他从来没有做过这个。把欧米伽以自己喜欢的方式打开，是阿尔法的权力，所以巴基从来没有给自己扩张过。他不知道怎么做，但是他知道他必须服从他的阿尔法。

巴基回想着史蒂夫平时的动作，缓缓地探了两根手指进去。一伸进去，他就被自己湿透了的肉壁震惊了，他尝试着抽动着手指，每次抽动都会发出咕滋咕滋的黏液滑动的声音，他的眼睛里涌出了生理盐水，他忍得好辛苦。

“中士，报告你小洞里的情况。”

“是、长官.....里面很湿、很软，已经准备好.....可以交配了。”

“你想交配？想被授精？”史蒂夫解开了裤头，拉下了拉链，把手伸进去诱惑似的摸了摸自己鼓成一坨的性器。

“是的、是的、阿尔法，长官，我想要您的结，求求您......”巴基看着史蒂夫从内裤的裆部开口中掏出了紫红色、青筋满布的阴茎，他的眼神都直了，不可抑制地想象这条巨物在自己体内的疯狂感。

“你得把你的屁股夹好，不要让你淫荡的骚水弄脏长官的军装。”

“是，是的.....我会夹好的.....”巴基兴奋地看着史蒂夫终于接近了他，手穿过他的腋下把他抱了起来，巴基一边谨记着夹好屁股，不让水流出来，一边手脚并用地攀在史蒂夫岩石般坚硬的身躯上。巴基拼命夹着肉穴，不让水流出来，可是当史蒂夫的肉茎顶在他的入口的时候，他的括约肌就开始发软，他能感觉到水从被顶开的入口开始渗出。

“慢、慢点，长官......啊啊啊”巴基想求史蒂夫慢点让他可以夹好，可是史蒂夫却坏心地把手上的力气放松，他的身体下滑，把史蒂夫的阴茎整个吞了下去。

他几乎是立刻达到了后穴高潮，他的肠道剧烈地收缩，黏液从结合的细缝中喷射而出。

史蒂夫用力在他的屁股上拍了一下：“没用的婊子！你喷了我一裤子都是。”

“对不起、对不起，”巴基惊慌失措不断地道歉，他攀着史蒂夫的肩上下前后晃动腰臀，像个饥渴的婊子一样讨好他的长官。

史蒂夫不禁倒抽一口气，巴基刻意夹紧肉穴在他的阴茎上蠕动，这个刺激也太大了，他的后颈一阵阵发麻，爽得要死。

他捏着巴基的腰肢，随着他的动作挺动胯部，巴基立刻叫得如同一只发春的母猫。

“不准射精，只能潮吹，还得把你的屁股夹紧，不要让淫水漏出来！”史蒂夫一边用力往巴基的深处操，一边狠狠地警告他。

“我、我忍不住的，长官.....”巴基抽抽搭搭地说，射精不是他可以控制的，事实上他已经快要射精了。

“自己握好。婊子得学会只用婊子的方法高潮，懂了吗？”史蒂夫一点也不心软。

“呜呜呜......”巴基哭泣着用手握住了自己的根茎的底部，敏感的阴茎一碰就差点射了出来，他忍着仿佛被铁锯研磨的钝痛握紧阴茎的根部才压制住射精的冲动。

史蒂夫非常满意，他开始开足马力操弄起巴基，巴基被顶得前后摇晃，他只要稍微放松一点，史蒂夫就一巴掌打到他的屁股，让他立刻条件反射地收缩了起来。

前面性器被禁锢的疼痛和后面肉穴痉挛的快感，让巴基头脑一片混乱，他开始无法正确的分辨疼痛的舒服，他的高潮变得混乱。平时他的高潮总是被累积然后爆发，他有时间去感受去消化高潮的快感，现在则是完全没有预兆，就能在突然之间翻着白眼高潮。

他都不知道自己高潮了几次，肉穴仿佛想分担阴茎无法射精的痛苦，拼命在找发泄点一样，他胡乱地高潮，到了最后完全失了神志，他只能呜呜咽咽地说着一些仿佛幼儿的呓语，他像是一片汪洋中的溺水者，抱紧史蒂夫就好像抱紧唯一的浮木。

他能肯定自己已经无法夹紧屁股，他自己就能听到史蒂夫每一下的抽插都让汁水飞溅的声音。史蒂夫已经不打他了，他发出粗重的喘气声，在他的体内展开了阿尔法的结。

巴基欢喜地闭上了眼睛，把脸埋在史蒂夫的胸前，颤抖着接受着阿尔法的恩赐。

在高潮与高潮之间的恍惚中，他好像听到了人的声音，但是他无法辨认他们说的是什么。他害怕地抱紧了史蒂夫，史蒂夫丝毫不受影响地继续把他操得啪啪作响。突然，史蒂夫在他耳边说，要他露出脸给人看，他慌忙地挣扎，但是无力抵抗。他在被史蒂夫托高的时候，晃眼间看到了面前有好几个人，他们全都目瞪口呆地看着他露出的丑态。他哭狠了，又羞又急，恨不得把自己卷成一个球，躲开那些人的目光....... 之后他感到那些人已经离开，他发狠地仰起头在史蒂夫的脖子侧面使劲咬了一大口。

史蒂夫只是轻轻地嘶了一声，他没有生气，甚至还开始调笑：“爽得要咬人了？发春的小母猫。”

巴基无法辩驳，他就是只发春的小母猫，只要史蒂夫的阴茎一直在他的体内抽插，他就可以一直高潮下去。史蒂夫在他体内射精的时候，他的视网膜泛起了金光，他觉得这可能就是最接近升天的感觉。

史蒂夫把他抽搐不停的身体轻轻地放在沙发上，由于结的关系他们还不能分开。史蒂夫低头看着巴基仍然尽忠职守地握着自己阴茎的手，不由失笑。他温柔地把他的手松开，秀气的欧米伽阴茎没精打采地垂着，似乎被折磨得奄奄一息。

史蒂夫靠近巴基的耳朵，对着陷入半昏迷的他说：“下次我会穿美国队长的制服操你。”

巴基的眼皮跳动了一下，原本恹恹的阴茎抖动着，从里面流出了一股浓郁的精液，看来是憋了好久，足足流了十秒才流干，最后几下的时候，巴基连脚趾都在抽搐着、彻底地陷入昏迷了。


	25. Chapter 25

< 25 >

史蒂夫横抱着自己的欧米伽走出了休息室，经过宴会厅的时候大批观众正在好奇地张望。

看来神盾局的公关部负责人已经把美国队长和他的欧米伽在休息室翻云覆雨的事情宣扬了个遍。当然这种事本来并不能让神盾局的众位大惊小怪的（他们哪一天不在办公室搞的？），大家这么兴致勃勃的原因还是有赖于公关部负责人把皮尔斯怎么安排这次访问，怎么一进门就直接宣称是队长和卡特，怎么最后气急败坏地离开......都事无巨细的说得分明。

神盾局里的都是人精，对这个空降的总监本来就不亲厚，稍微一想都能猜到：怕不是皮尔斯和佩吉想设计队长，然后不知道怎么给队长识破了，反将一军。

只见队长还是穿着那身整齐笔直的军装，领带整整齐齐，连头发都没有乱一根。反观他怀里的欧米伽，昏睡不醒，头发凌乱，脸被队长搂在怀里看不到，但是他浑身都散发出一种熟透、软烂、多汁、奢靡的浆果气味。一向对他过于强壮的外表嗤之以鼻的阿尔法们此刻都难免有些心猿意马起来，看来美国队长的欧米伽确实有吸引人的地方。能散发出这种气味的欧米伽，不说别的，在床上一定能让阿尔法爽得上天，欲罢不能。

娜塔莎大方地表示让史蒂夫先送巴基回去，他们走的时候再叫车，山姆立刻点头，甚至宛如一只开屏的孔雀般暗示自己今晚有可能不回复仇者大厦。

也幸好有这部加长款的悍马H2，史蒂夫可以让睡着的巴基平躺，头枕在他的大腿上。他拂开巴基披落在脸颊的长发，巴基的眼角红肿，刚刚被蹂躏得厉害，哭得乱七八糟的，现在终于睡着了，脸上还是带着一点委屈巴巴的表情。但是躺在阿尔法的腿上，又让他习惯地凑近阿尔法的身子，深深嗅着他身上的气味。就像一只又害怕，又想亲近人的小猫，可爱得不行。

史蒂夫的心里充满了幸福美满的爱意，他希望这一刻可以持续到永远。

这时候他的放在胸前口袋的手机震了震，他拿了出来，上面写了一串通讯暗语，这是弗瑞、希尔、他和娜塔莎之间专用的通讯暗语，这个信息是希尔传来的。希尔的信息中非常简短： 刚刚截获九头蛇的部分通讯，解码后显示：回收资产。

史蒂夫看着资产这个词，皱了皱眉，心中隐隐涌现出一股不好的预感。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

巴基最近过得不要太愉快，史蒂夫对他千依百顺（除了床上会欺负他，但是他还是喜欢），与复仇者们相处融洽，山姆交了欧米伽男朋友再也不用每天以一个幽怨的眼神看着他和史蒂夫，连工作也是顺利了起来，神盾局的同事对他的态度也友善了很多。

他没有想到最惊喜的还在后面。

在这天晚上他和史蒂夫去了一间非常好吃的中国餐厅买外卖，史蒂夫给他要了胡桃大虾、左忠棠鸡、芥兰牛肉、小笼包、扬州炒饭、还有他喜欢的甜点杏仁豆腐。回到复仇者大厦的房间，他们两个窝在沙发上，巴基正准备打开外卖盒开吃的时候，史蒂夫拉住了他的手，对他说：“巴基，我已经向弗瑞递上申请，要求常驻纽约工作了。弗瑞批准了，只要我把手头上的这个任务做完，我们就可以一起回纽约了。”

巴基手上的杏仁豆腐一下就掉到地上了，摔了个粉碎。他愣愣地看着史蒂夫，不敢相信他听到的东西。

“怎么傻掉了，宝贝。”史蒂夫轻笑，“你难道不喜欢吗？”

“天啊！”巴基半晌才说出话来：“你、你说的是真的吗？？”

“我什么时候骗过你？小笨蛋。”史蒂夫用双手握住了他的双手，“我一直没有跟你说，是因为任务的进展还没有着落。最近有了很大的突破，我们估计最多半年，事情一定会尘埃落定的。我实在等不及要现在告诉你。”

“噢噢！我的天啊！！”巴基狠狠地抱住了史蒂夫，他开心得不知道说什么好，只能不断地亲吻着他的阿尔法，告诉他自己有多开心。

史蒂夫也紧紧抱住了巴基，低声说：“我在布鲁克林.....就是我们以前住的街区往东三条街的那里，买了一栋房子。不算太大，但是是按照你喜欢的样式买的。两层半高，蓝色的屋顶，有一个小花园，长门廊，还有一间小小的日光房。”

巴基愣愣地看着史蒂夫，喜悦之情无法言述，眼泪刷刷地直往下掉。

史蒂夫伸手温柔地擦拭着他的眼泪，说：“怎么变成个小哭包了？我还没有说完呢。房子我两年前就买了，但是里面一件家具也没有，只有简单的装修。我一直在等你来，你是那个房子的欧米伽主人，由你来打造我们的家，每一个角落、每一个家具，都必须是你喜欢的。由你来决定我们的睡房要漆什么颜色，窗帘要什么图案，花园里是要种蔷薇还是番茄，要养狗还是养猫.....巴克，你说好不好？”

巴基哇的一声哭了出来，他紧紧抱着史蒂夫，哭得稀里哗啦。他从来没有想过，史蒂夫一直把他们两人从小到大的梦想记在心中，他的阿尔法一直在为了达成他们的梦想而努力。在发生了重生计划的意外后，他们一分开就分开了7年，他已经几乎放弃了和史蒂夫再见面的希望了。他以为能重新见到史蒂夫就已经是上天对他最大恩赐，没想到他还有机会得到这样的幸福。

“史蒂夫....我、我好高兴，我高兴得快死了....”巴基边抽泣边结结巴巴地说，“你怎么会这么好？我简直像在做梦，不、不，连梦都不会这么美好！我好爱你啊，史蒂夫，我真的好爱你！我好幸福！！”

“我也是，我这辈子只爱你一个，只会对你好。”史蒂夫捧着巴基的脸细细亲吻，“我们会一直幸福下去的。”

巴基一边哭一边回吻着史蒂夫，他把他的阿尔法压到了沙发上，他们激烈缠绵地不停地接吻。他们从沙发滚到了地上，在他醒悟之前，他已经在扒史蒂夫的裤子了。

他们一边亲吻着一边撕扯对方身上的衣服，很快他们两人就赤诚相见了。巴基的眼睛满是泪水，但是他的脸上却洋溢着喜悦。他一改平时柔顺的做法，他趴在他的阿尔法身上，主动地吻他的脖子和胸肌，用自己的臀部磨蹭史蒂夫挺立的阴茎，他听到史蒂夫的呼吸渐渐变得粗重。

他的头脑因为过度的喜悦变得昏昏沉沉，好像闻到了致幻的罂栗花，周围的一切都变得色彩缤纷，他感觉自己就像漂浮在半空中。

他不记得他们是如何回到了床上，也不记得他们换了多少个姿势，他只记得自己整晚用自己的身体死命缠着史蒂夫，不让他离开，让他在自己的体内一次又一次地成结，将他灌满。

直到他的身心都被史蒂夫填得满满当当，他才心满意足地闭上了眼睛，在史蒂夫的怀里安稳愉悦地睡着了。


	26. Chapter 26

< 26 >

“记住我说的话了吗？”史蒂夫坐在床沿一边帮巴基梳头一边问。

“嗯，不能和任何人说我们要回纽约的消息，也不能表现得太雀跃。”巴基回答，史蒂夫告诉过他任务是机密性质，不可以让别人知道任务的进展。

“真乖。”史蒂夫亲了他一下，两人收拾好装束就出门了。

在这之后，因为任务上的进展，史蒂夫明显地变得忙碌，经常是一天都看不到人影，有时候还会叫巴基和娜塔莎或者山姆先回复仇者大厦。没有史蒂夫长期的陪伴，让依恋他的欧米伽本能地不安，但是他用尽全力忍住了。史蒂夫在为他们的未来和梦想努力，他能做的就是不让史蒂夫担心他，不能让他有任何的后顾之忧。

史蒂夫不在的夜晚，巴基总是脱光了衣服把自己整个人裹在被子里，脸埋进枕头里，贪婪地嗅着阿尔法在上面残留的气味，想象自己躺在史蒂夫的怀里。有时候史蒂夫要到午夜才回来，看到卷成一团的巴基，他就会温柔地笑着一层层把他的小欧米伽剥出。巴基就会带着一个委屈但是极力压抑的表情，拼命往他的怀里拱，最后都一定会发展为两人畅快淋漓的性爱。

这一天巴基一个人来到餐厅，史蒂夫山姆他们全都出了外勤任务，他买一个三文治和橙汁就打算回办公室然后关上门自己吃。他心不在焉地往回走，突然之间，他看到面前有一个陌生的中年女人挡住了他的去路，他准备绕过她，但是那个女人却直接拦住了他。他抬起眼看那个女人的脸，她的脸上带着愤怒、伤心、和极度的难以置信，她的胸口挂着一个“访客”的证件。巴基有些惊慌，他可以确定他不认识这个女人，他不知道她为什么要这样看着他。

“巴恩斯！”陌生的女人用不可置信又咬牙切齿的声音说。她的身形只有他的一半大，身上没有任何武器，他没有必要害怕，但是她脸上的恨意实在太强烈，巴基不由自主地退后了一步。

“真的是你！你这个杀人凶手！！”女人尖叫着，向他扑过去，她的指甲向着巴基的眼睛直戳过去，巴基躲开，但是他没有任何反击。他已经知道这是关于什么。

“杀人凶手！！你杀了我的阿尔法！！”女人还要再扑过去，几个女性贝塔特工已经上去制止了她，但是她还在疯狂地挣扎。

“为什么你会在这里！？你杀了那么多人！整个研究所30多条人命！！”女人歇斯底里地大叫。“他们说你发疯了，会在精神病院关一辈子的！为什么？为什么你现在会在这里！杀人凶手！你应该坐牢！应该上电椅！！！”

“女士，你太激动了，你需要冷静一下。请跟我们离开这里。”女性贝塔特工说，然后就想拉着还在不停挣扎的女人离开。

“请、请不要为难她。”巴基的脸一片惨白，但是他还是直视着那个女人的眼睛说：“我很抱歉，真的，真的很抱歉。我知道我无论说什么都没有用，你想对我怎么样我都不会反抗的。”

周围的人群瞬间像炸了锅一样，巴基他是承认了？承认了自己杀了30多人！？

两个贝塔女特工也被彻底地震惊住了，女人趁机挣脱她们的辖制，扑到巴基面前，她对着巴基疯狂地拳打脚踢，巴基一动也不动，只是闭上眼睛默默地承受。女人打了他很久，打到自己都没有力气才停手。她恶狠狠地看着巴基，说：“我一定会让你这个杀人凶手有你应得的惩罚的！我会找记者公开这件事！让你接受审判！！”

巴基看着她，露出了一个凄凉的笑容，说：“如果你觉得这会让你舒服些，就请你这么做吧。”

女人愣愣地看着他，突然悲从心来，捂着脸大哭着冲了出去。

巴基抬眼看着周围的人用像看着怪物一样的眼神看着他，低下了头，默默地离开了。他回到史蒂夫的办公室，一下就倒在沙发上，用手臂抱住膝盖，浑身不可抑制地颤抖了起来。他的焦虑症开始发作了，眼泪控制不住地流出。他好像又回到了那天......触目所及一片血红，地上倒着几十具形容可惧尸体，他的双手沾满了鲜血......

他被这可怕的回忆所折磨，他的头痛得像是要裂开，他完全无法处理这些汹涌而来的负面情绪，他开始进入恐慌失神的状态。

他被一片无边无际的冰冷所包围，他一动不动，失去了一切生机。不知道过了多久，他突然觉得身体被大力地摇晃，然后一股温暖撕裂了包裹他的坚冰，把他带回了人世。他的眼睛重新聚焦，不出意料地看到了他的阿尔法，正在焦急万分地抱着他，呼唤他的名字。

史蒂夫的头发凌乱，身上很脏，就像是从任务的途中突然返回。他急切地轻拍他的脸颊，抚摸着他的头发，他看到史蒂夫的眼睛里有泪水正在渗出。

“小...史蒂薇...”巴基的嘴唇颤了颤，终于喊出了阿尔法的名字。

“巴克！巴克！”史蒂夫把他紧紧地抱在怀里。“你怎么样了？还难受吗？”

巴基摇摇头，把脸埋在史蒂夫的胸前。

“我现在就带你回家好吗？不、我们现在就去纽约！再也不回这里了。”

“不、小史蒂薇......”巴基凄然地笑了，“去了纽约，难道这些事就不存在了吗？我们.....是没有办法躲过去的。”

史蒂夫心如刀割，他捧起巴基的脸，他甚至开始释放阿尔法的强势的信息素：“巴基，求求你，不要放弃我，不要放弃我们！我们已经经历过太多的苦难了，现在终于在一起，你答应过我，不会再离开我，我们会永远在一起的！”

“可是.....”

“没有可是了！”史蒂夫强势地打断他。“我们会在一起的！想想我们在布鲁克林的小房子，我们一直梦想的生活就在那里。不要现在放弃，我求求你了。”

“史蒂夫，为什么、为什么我们要遭遇这些？”巴基崩溃地大哭了起来，他紧紧抓住史蒂夫制服的前襟，坚硬的凯夫拉纤维被他抓穿了几个洞。

史蒂夫也流下了泪水，他抱着崩溃哭泣的巴基，颤声说：“会好起来的，巴克，只要我们在一起，我们可以面对一切......我会让一切都好起来的。只有失去你是我无法唯一无法承受的事情。求求你，相信我好吗？”

在阿尔法强大的信息素包围下，巴基渐渐地平静了下来，只是每过一会儿就打个小小的哭嗝。

史蒂夫一直抚摸着巴基的头发和后背，直到巴基完全停止了哭泣，气息平稳下来，他才问：“相信我，把一切都交给我，好吗？”

巴基犹豫了一回，才点了点头。史蒂夫托起他的下巴，在他的唇上落下了一个纯洁的吻。

“巴克，我现在必须找一下弗瑞处理今天发生的事情。你可以一个人待一会吗？我走了以后就把门反锁上。”

史蒂夫又亲了他一下，把他今天早上穿的外套拿过来，披在巴基身上，说：“我很快就回来，先忍耐一下吧。”

离开了办公室，史蒂夫完全无视周围的人对他投射的困惑、惋惜、同情、不解的目光。他径直来到了弗瑞的办公室。

他在弗瑞桌前的椅子上坐下，开口就说：“那个女人怎么办？”

“已经压下去了。”弗瑞回答。“我派了最好的心理专家去和她谈判，拿了超过300页的医疗报告，总算让她接受了巴恩斯是被恐怖主义者所控制才犯下了罪行，医生专家们已经证实他已经摆脱了控制和常人无异，才让他离开精神机构的，她的阿尔法实际上是死于恐怖主义者的阴谋。之后还送给她一份她的儿子进入斯坦福的入学资格书和全额奖学金，她已经签署了保密协议并保证不会再追究这件事了。”

“恐怖主义者的控制？你们也真敢说。”史蒂夫嘲讽地摇摇头。“明明就是我们自己的重生计划失败，才导致的意外。”

“重生计划没有失败，看看你自己，”弗瑞顿了顿，说：“无论如何，这次的事件不是意外，是卡特家族的刻意安排。这位女士也是政府机构的文职人员，今天是受到一位卡特派系的神盾局员工要求，来神盾局处理公事的。”

“这个我当然猜得到。因为我们最近的步步紧逼，调查出来的东西越来越多。卡特家族已经狗急跳墙了，所以他们要从我的欧米伽身上下手。事件中的其他受害者家属你安排好了吗？”

“已经全部联系上，争取在两天之内让他们全部签署保密协议。但是我觉得这件事没有这么简单。皮尔斯向你的欧米伽下手，而不是更直接一点的对付你，我觉得十分可疑。这次的事，和上次朗姆洛的事，你发现了其中的关键吗？。”

史蒂夫挑眉说：“他们想通过伤害巴基让我不继续调查，甚至让我失控。这些还不够吗？”

“史蒂夫，我承认你是我认识的人之中少数头脑十分清楚的人之一，但是你能不能不要每次一说到关于你的欧米伽的问题时，智商就突然掉线？”弗瑞无奈地挥挥手，打断史蒂夫想辩驳的话。“你听我说，你的认知中有一个盲点：你对你的欧米伽一往情深，可以为他死而无憾，你就以为全世界都会一致认同这个观点。可是，包括我在内的人，都不相信你其实会为这个欧米伽做出什么骇人听闻的行为。你要知道，一个顶级的阿尔法可以拥有7个欧米伽，阿尔法不会对一个欧米伽投入全部身心，这已经是根深蒂固的概念了。何况你的巴尔斯又真的没有什么优点......不、我说错了，我的意思是就算他这么优秀完美，也不值得你一个顶级阿尔法为他做什么出格的事。”

史蒂夫终于点了点头，接受了弗瑞的观点：“如果按你这么说，这两次的事件都不是在针对我，而是他们的目标本来就是巴基。”

“没错。”弗瑞赞赏地回答，为史蒂夫的智商重新在线而感到高兴。“巴恩斯身上一定隐藏着一些我们不知道的秘密。”

事关巴基，史蒂夫非常仔细地思考了一会，说：“如果是这样，对巴基的安排还是不要变，我本来想把他送回纽约，但是这样看来还是离我最近我才能放心。”

“为了保险起见，以后你出外勤任务的时候，就让巴恩斯来我这里，我就不信他们能在我的地盘做出些什么！” 弗瑞义正辞严地说着，突然看到史蒂夫对他露出了一个又鄙视又不信任的表情。“为什么你要这么看着我？你他妈的该不会觉得我对你的欧米伽图谋不轨吧？？就他那个样子.......好吧，我的意思是说他也是重生计划的成功例子，我根本打不过他，这样你可以放心了吧！？”

史蒂夫还是不信任地摇头，他控制不住自己对其他顶级阿尔法的防备，就好像他从来不会让巴基和托尼单独共处一室一样。托尼还是他的好朋友呢，他怎么可能会放心弗瑞！要知道他的巴基是那么出色，一个欧米伽能把美丽性感和可爱天真完美地结合在一起，没有任何阿尔法可以坐怀不乱的！

“我不在的时候，让他和玛利亚呆在一起。”史蒂夫不容反驳地说。

妈的，我的人格就这样被侮辱了吗？弗瑞愤愤不平地想。如果对方真的是美若天仙我也认了，但是.....就巴恩斯这个样子的欧米伽？原来我不但是被侮辱了人格，还被侮辱了品味啊！！你知道我有7个欧米伽吗？？还有，你知道玛利亚有多忙吗？你问过人家的意愿没有啊？？


	27. Chapter 27

< 27 >

由于娜塔莎的优秀情报工作，弗瑞得以排查出大量疑似九头蛇间谍的人。因此这一次的紧急行动非常顺利，他们以迅雷不及掩耳之势攻入了九头蛇在俄勒冈州的一个秘密基地，俘虏了大量九头蛇人员，其中一个还是九头蛇的高级干部之一，賈斯伯·西德维尔。

战斗结束后的史蒂夫、山姆、娜塔莎和柯林特在军用飞机上稍做休整，柯林特反复确认了几次关押西德维尔的牢房和手铐脚铐没有一点问题。连一向不苟言笑的史蒂夫此时都不禁露出了一个满意的表情。

西德维尔掌握着太多九头蛇的情报，甚至可能成为指认皮尔斯和约翰·卡特他们的重要证人。只要审讯工作得到顺利地进行，他们就可以把九头蛇插在国会和神盾局的最大的两根钉子拔出。

这样他就完成了最迫切的任务，弗瑞就会为他安排调回纽约的工作了。他已经等不及要和巴基开展他们梦想中的新生活了！

“史蒂夫你怎么笑得一脸恶心，一点都不像你！”山姆吐槽说。“一般来说，现在的你应该是在给我们念任务总结和要我们做检讨才对。”

“他肯定是在想今天晚上要怎么和他的欧米伽翻来复去这样那样。”娜塔莎耸耸肩，无所谓地说，柯林特正在帮她做伤口的处理，她今天也挂了彩。

“大家都是有欧米伽的阿尔法了，有必要这么针对吗？”史蒂夫笑着说。

“天啊！！”山姆惊叫出声了：“我没听错吧？？队长居然在跟我们开玩笑？？你真的是队长吗？？”

“啧啧，爱情的力量真是惊人。”柯林特也在一边附和。

史蒂夫无奈地摇摇头，不再和他们胡闹。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

相对于复仇者们的轻松和愉快，九头蛇这边可以说得上是愁云惨雾。

约翰、佩吉还有几个卡特家族的首脑都在深夜聚在大宅里开紧急会议。

“这下怎么办？西德维尔被他们抓住了！”其中一个阿尔法急切地问。“佩吉你有什么消息？”

“西德维尔现在正准备押送回神盾局，进入神盾局后要强行抹除的话......成功机会不大。”佩吉回答，饶是她一向冷静自持，现在说话的声音也带着颤抖。卡特家族都是绑在一条船上的人，如果事情败露，根本没有人可以幸免。

“现在看起来只有......提前启动洞察计划了。”一直沉着脸一言不发的约翰终于说。

“但是.....洞察计划的程序还没有修改完毕，还需要一段时间。”佩吉白着脸说，现在启动洞察计划的风险太大了，程序会不会顺利运作先不说，连能不能在这么短的时间内准备人员攻入控制室强行启动装置也是一个问题。

“这是无计可施下的最后一步了。”约翰仿佛在一夜之间老了十岁，他环视了一周，每个人的脸色都很难看。“现在已经是生死存亡的时刻了，一切可行准备都要做。九头蛇所有主力战斗力全部投入夺回西德维尔的行动，生死不论。必须在他扛不住审问之前将他夺回或者抹杀！洞察计划的修改必须加快。我们手上可以使用的新重生计划的士兵有多少？是否可以立刻投入战斗？”

“可以投入战斗的有9人，包括朗姆洛也已经康复。”

“才9人？”约翰皱了皱眉。“这个数目不够。”新重生计划的士兵是他们从第一代血清的样本提炼培育出来的新血清所制作的，在各项指数上都比不上第一代血清。神盾那边还有猎鹰黑寡妇鹰眼，成功的机会太小。

“是、是的。”那个人战战兢兢地说，“没办法，因为、因为资产不在了，无法提取血清的原料......如果能立刻取回资产，可以马上增加5-10名的士兵。”

立刻取回资产？资产不是在神盾局里，就是在复仇者大厦，出入还都有复仇者陪同。他又拥有跟美国队长相当的战斗力，要取回他谈何容易！约翰陷入了困顿之中。

资产的相关信息和新重生计划是九头蛇的最高机密之一，知道的只有约翰、皮尔斯和极少数负责科研方面的干部和科学家。因此在场的人之中，包括佩吉在内，有大半人都无法对此发表意见。这样一来，书房里的人全部不发一言，有的人甚至已经开始想怎么安排家人迅速离开美国。

就在这时，门口传来的一阵敲门声，皮尔斯推开门进来，他身后还带了一个身材矮小、光头、戴着眼镜的男性贝塔。对比屋里众人的愁眉苦脸，皮尔斯的神态可以说得上是轻松的。

约翰认出了这个矮小的男人是佐拉博士，九头蛇的高级科学家之一，擅长的领域是生物工程好，化学和基因工程，正是现在负责九头蛇的新重生计划的主理科学家。

“我希望你带来一些不是那么沉重的消息。”约翰对皮尔斯说。

“我认为甚至可以称得上是好消息。”皮尔斯微笑着回答，示意佐拉博士上前。

“是，请允许我向诸位解释。”佐拉博士的大头上露出一个滑稽的笑容，配合着他丑陋的外表，显得诡异非常。

“诸位有所不知的是，当年重生计划的所有工作人员、包括警卫在内其实有36个，不是35个。有一个叫做加拉瓦·默迪的印度裔科学家当天生病没有出席，所以逃过了一劫。这个人一开始并没有引起太大的关注，可是在这个事件后，这位默迪先生就失踪了。我们花了很多时间去找他，最后发现他回到了印度，隐姓埋名在参与印度政府的研究计划，而他们研究的主题正好就是士兵的强化计划。我发现他们的研究资料非常接近厄斯金教授当年仅存的资料，而这一套资料不应该是除厄斯金教授之外的研究人员可以如此详细拥有的。所以在不久前，我们终于成功地绑架了他，他在审问之后坦白了他当年一直在偷偷盗取厄斯金教授的研究资料，他为了活命，说他还有一个重要的文件可以用来交换。”

说完，佐拉打开随身携带的平板电脑，在上面按了一下，电脑上的画面开始播放一段录影。

“这段录像，是当年默迪用偷偷装在他私人电脑里的针孔摄像机所拍摄下来的。”佐拉解释着说。

约翰的脸色变了，佩吉更是捂着嘴才让自己没有惊叫出来。直到录像播放完毕，他们才吐出一口浊气。

“当年竟然有这样的隐情。”约翰沉思地说，然后他看向佐拉博士，说：“这段录像非常有价值，你做得非常好，佐拉博士。”

“我很荣幸。”佐拉得意地笑着颔首，然后就告辞离开。

“太好了！那还等什么？赶紧公开影片，那个穿国旗的小丑不是很得意吗？这下看他能怎么办！”一个人兴奋地叫了起来，却发现约翰用不赞同的眼神看着他，他立刻噤若寒蝉。

“这段录像必须用在正确的地方才能有功效。”约翰抬起头，“直接公开，效益并不大，充其量只能打击到一个美国队长，对弗瑞没有任何损伤，弗瑞反而会找机会帮他遮掩。”

“如果拿这个威胁他呢？让他偷偷把西德维尔抹杀掉？”另一个人提议。

“他是最不可能被威胁到的人。而且以顶级阿尔法的骄傲，如果要受到别人的威逼宁愿一死。”皮尔斯摇头。“我们必须从另一个方面入手......你们刚刚说到了哪里？”


	28. Chapter 28

< 28 >

巴基在凌晨4点收到史蒂夫的信息，告诉他：他们刚刚结束任务，正在清点物资和打扫战场，休整完毕后就会乘坐军用飞机回华盛顿，任务非常顺利。信息的最后，史蒂夫还说巴基应该现在找室内设计的杂志来看了。

巴基看着信息，兴奋得完全不能合眼（虽然因为史蒂夫不在，他本来也睡不好）。到了早上，他就蹦蹦跳跳地起了床，愉快地刷牙洗脸，当他准备出门的时候，贾维斯的声音响了起来：“早安，罗杰斯太太，由于队长、威尔逊先生和罗曼诺夫女士和伴侣都不在大厦，队长已经拜托过班纳博士今天送你去神盾局。”

“我的天啊！竟然要麻烦班纳博士？史蒂夫太大惊小怪了吧？”巴基捂着嘴，一脸不好意思。

“请不用担心，班纳博士已经答应了，我引述他的原话‘这非常棒，我有4个月没有呼吸过室外的清晨的新鲜空气了。’”

“啊，那好吧。”巴基只好点点头，到了餐厅，果然班纳博士已经在等他了。

班纳博士微笑着向他打招呼，温和地说自己非常愿意当一次司机送他去上班，并表示如果巴基想去华盛顿广场散步，他也会乐意奉陪；毕竟他上次外出散步是在.......他已经记不得的时间了。

巴基这才轻松地笑了起来。两人吃完早饭，然后一起走到地下停车场。班纳博士的车是一部非常低调的绿色小甲虫车，在停车场里一排托尼收藏的保时捷、兰博坚尼、法拉利、悍马...... 显得可爱又显眼。

“啊，请上车，不好意思，我很少载人，车比较小，不要介意。”班纳博士挠挠头，不太好意思地说。

“没关系，甲壳虫非常可爱，我很喜欢。”巴基笑着说。

“那我们走吧。”于是两人绑上安全带，准备出发。

然后班纳博士的甲壳虫打不着火。

“这、这是怎么回事？”班纳博士急得额头冒汗了，他打了几次都没有打着。“这会不会是什么恐怖组织的阴谋？我们得找贾维斯来检查一下，万一车上被装了什么东西呢？”

巴基看了很久，突然问：“布鲁斯，你上一次开这部车是什么时候？”

“呃，大概是......半年前？”班纳博士呆呆地回答。

“你的车电池没电了。”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

最后还是由慷慨的亿万富翁托尼借出了一辆由贾维斯自动驾驶的奥迪R8。为什么是奥迪R8呢？因为这已经是托尼所有车中最低调的一部了，他的其他车......无论巴基还是班纳博士都不想让别人看到他们从这种车走下来。为什么是由贾维斯自动驾驶呢？因为班纳表示自己不会开棍波车。

既然贾维斯自动驾驶，班纳博士也就不装模作样地假装驾驶了，就和巴基一起聊起天来。

“巴基你来华盛顿已经有4个月了吧？”版纳博士问。

“嗯，对。”

“抱歉我可能在问私人问题，你如果不想回答可以不回答。你和队长每天在一起，你.....没有妊娠反应吗？”

“啊，没、没有。”巴基脸红了。“我们、我们有避孕。史蒂夫说现在不是怀孕的好时机.....”

“请恕我直言，我是因为真的关心你和队长，才会说这样的话的。你现在已经28岁了，欧米伽的黄金怀孕年龄是在30岁以前，特别是你还是一名男性欧米伽，过了30岁以后生育力会显著下降。虽然说现在有各种高科技的方法能提高受孕几率或者试管婴儿，但是没有什么比像你和队长这样相爱的阿尔法和欧米伽自然结合而孕育下一代更美好的事情了。我强烈建议你们最好在今年或者明年可以怀孕...... 两人世界虽然好，但是有一个可爱的婴儿难道不是更棒吗？”

巴基红着脸点点头：“我会和史蒂夫说的，我也很想和史蒂夫生小宝宝。”

班纳博士欣慰地点点头。过了一会，他有些不好意思地问：“虽然现在问可能有些早.....但是你们心目中想好了教父的人选吗？我并不是想推销我自己，但是，我在哈佛、耶鲁、加州理工、约翰霍金斯等等都有相熟的教授。我的意思是，如果你想你们的孩子走学术路线，也许，也许我会是个不错的教父榜样？”

巴基笑得东倒西歪，班纳博士竟然出乎意料地憨厚可爱。

到了神盾局门口，巴基挥别了班纳博士，并保证会认真考虑让班纳博士当他和史蒂夫的宝宝的教父，班纳博士欢天喜地地离开了。

进入了神盾局，巴基直接前往玛利亚·希尔的办公室。在他的过去曝光后，本来变得有些友善的同事们纷纷像看怪物一样对他避之不及，甚至还有匿名信要求把巴基辞退。但是在不久后，巴基开始经常出入副局长希尔的办公室，而且经常一呆就是一天。于是明眼人马上看出来，这些时候都是美国队长出外勤的时候。这是上级一个非常明显的讯息：我们罩定他了！

于是闲言碎语也逐渐减少——至少不是放在明面的地步，巴基也懒得理他们。

希尔是个美丽干练贝塔的女性，身为一个贝塔，还是女人，在没有过硬后台的情况下竟然可以在神盾局爬到一人之下，万人之上的地位，可以看出她的能力有多么强。当然也有嫉妒她的人恶意猜测她是靠和弗瑞上床才得到今天的地位的，但是巴基知道这不是真的。

弗瑞其实很怕希尔。

当然，巴基也对这位女性贝塔怀着一种敬畏的感情，他曾经目睹过希尔厉声批评弗瑞犯了什么样的低级错误。顶级阿尔法弗瑞连屁都不敢放。

当然在被骂完了以后，弗瑞又恢复了顶级阿尔法的气势，用他仅有的一只眼睛狠狠地盯着巴基，意思是说你敢传出去你就死定了。

巴基当晚就告诉了史蒂夫，史蒂夫抱着他笑得前仰后合。

正在办公的希尔看他进来了，很罕有的居然对他露出了一个笑容，要知道连弗瑞一年到头看到她笑（除了嘲笑）的次数一只手都数得过来。

“队长他们任务很顺利，我相信你也听说了吧？”希尔温和地问。

“对，史蒂夫昨晚和我说了。”

“嗯，你最近要小心一点。毕竟，我们的敌人非常狡猾可怕，你又是队长唯一的欧米伽。”希尔说。

“我会的。我每天不是在神盾局就是在复仇者大厦，不会出事的。”

希尔点点头，然后继续忙她的工作去了。

平安无事地过了一两个小时，巴基想去洗手间了。他在洗手间里办完事，洗手的时候顺便洗了一下脸。就在这个时候，他敏锐的听觉捕捉到有人走进来的声音，然后门传出了一下轻微的上锁的声音。

巴基立刻警惕地抬起头，刚刚进来的人，竟然是朗姆洛！

朗姆洛明显已经完全康复，但是如果认真看的话，他左右两边的下巴线条并不是完全对称，是被史蒂夫打碎了下颌的后遗症。

巴基皱起了眉毛，不愿意和这个阿尔法共处一室，他擦了擦手就准备离开。

“你好，小鹿，不和我打个招呼吗？毕竟我可是因为你才伤成这样的。”朗姆洛痞痞地笑了一下。

“我并不认识你，请不要这样叫我。”巴基冷淡地说，准备从朗姆洛身边走过。

在他就要经过的时候，朗姆洛低声笑着说：“别这么冷淡，我只是想和你聊聊7年前的重生计划。”

“没什么值得聊的地方。我发疯杀了35个人，我承认。你可以举报我，可以让我进监狱或者精神病院，我不怕，这些都是我应得的。”巴基不置可否地说，“如果你想用这种东西来得到什么的话，抱歉让你失望了。”

“我想说的当然不是这些。”朗姆洛脸上的笑容更加深了。“我想说的是......当年杀了35个人的真正凶手。”

巴基的脸色僵了一下，但是很快就恢复了，他说：“我不明白你在说什么，35个人全部都是我杀的，我当年承认过，现在也一样会承认。我没有必要诬陷我自己杀了35个人。”

“你真是一个很特别很可爱的欧米伽，我真的已经迫不及待想要得到你了。”朗姆洛说着，还做了一个去闻巴基身上信息素的动作，巴基很厌恶地避开。他想着，如果朗姆洛敢追上来，他就让他两边下巴对称！

“迷人的小鹿，不要急着离开，听我说完。”朗姆洛的声音从身后传来。“你当然有必要这么做了，如果你是为了保护你最爱的人而顶罪。比如......独一无二的美国队长。”

巴基停下了离开的脚步。


	29. Chapter 29

< 29 >

巴基转过头，看向朗姆洛，他的表情竟然是一片平静，连朗姆洛都不由在心中称赞，这种心理素质真是很强悍。

“这还真是一个无聊的玩笑。”巴基挑了挑眉，“恕我不奉陪。”

“是不是玩笑，你看看这个就知道了。”朗姆洛笑着说，掏出了手机，按下了播放。

手机里播放的画面有些阴暗，但是画面清晰。画面显示是一个宽敞的实验室，里面聚集了十多名身穿着白色大褂的研究人员，人群的正中，是两个巨大的金属舱。

巴基的脸刷一下就白了，这是他和史蒂夫从重生计划实验中出来的那一天。

像是要证明他的所想一样，左边的金属舱的舱门缓缓地打开，一个宛如太阳神阿波罗一样健壮英俊完美的赤身裸体的金发阿尔法从里面显露了出来，周围的研究人员开始欢欣鼓舞庆祝实验成功。然而就在下一秒，金发的阿尔法突然抱着头吼叫起来，他的肌肉贲张，青筋暴起，他猛地抓住了离他最近的一个研究人员，然后就像折断一根火柴一样，把那个可怜人的脖子给折断了。

研究人员们大惊失色，纷纷拼命逃窜，但是却完全无法逃过狂暴的超级战士。他以摄影机几乎无法捕捉的速度，抓住了一个个想要逃离的研究人员，把他们一个个撕裂。有人按下了警报装置，又有数十个手持武器的警卫冲进来，但是他们那微薄的力量和超级士兵相比差距犹如天渊之别，他们仿佛被收割的小麦一样，连金发阿尔法的身体也碰不到，就被残害得一干二净。

在一片混乱之中，有人撞到了另一个金属舱，也不知道怎么回事，那个金属舱也打开了。一个棕色短发的男性欧米伽显露了出来，虽然他的身体特征更近似顶级阿尔法。他慢慢地走出金属舱，惊慌失措地看着遍地的鲜血和残肢，然后他看到阿尔法在一片狼藉之中在追杀着最后几个幸存者。欧米伽冲了上去想阻止阿尔法，但是已经陷入了狂暴状态的阿尔法完全失控。

就在这时，欧米伽做出了一件令人想不到的事情，他一口咬在阿尔法后颈的腺体上，注入他的欧米伽信息素。阿尔法浑身颤抖不已，但是却奇迹般地不再反抗。随着欧米伽的信息素不断地注入，狂暴状态渐渐消失，他慢慢地在欧米伽的怀抱里跪了下来，最后躺倒在地上，昏迷不醒。

还剩下的两个侥幸存活的警卫终于松了一口气，但是还没等他们为幸存而高兴，棕发欧米伽突然把阿尔法放下，他冲到两个幸存者的面前，在他们还没有反应过来的时候，把他们两个的脖子扭断。之后欧米伽开始破坏监视器和主电脑，然后他把金发阿尔法身上的血迹清理干净，再把昏迷的他重新放入金属舱，把舱门锁上。

做完了这一切的欧米伽舒了一口气，他走到锁着金发阿尔法的金属舱前面，在上面轻轻地落下一吻。然后他就坐在血泊之中，一动不动。

影片到这里就结束了，但是巴基知道接下来的剧情：他很快就被赶来的特工制服，浑身被戴上重犯的刑具。在后来的审讯中，他直言不讳地承认是自己杀了所有人，然后他被带到了监狱里，他等着自己被判处死刑。直到有一天，一名政府官员来找他，对他说：你很幸运有一个很好很出色的阿尔法。他想为你顶罪，声称人都是他杀的。可惜没有任何人相信，毕竟他是一直被锁在舱室里，而你也已经完全认罪。现在他为了给你申请特赦，加入了神盾局，用超级士兵的力量去打击恐怖主义活动换取你不用被处决。所以现在你不用坐电椅，甚至也不用坐牢，你会被关在神盾局阿拉斯加的基地里接受治疗，直到我们认为你不会对外界造成威胁为止。

在他被送往阿拉斯加的前一天，他终于被允许和史蒂夫道别。会面室的门打开，史蒂夫就像疯了一样地冲了进来，他还没有来得及为小史蒂薇变成了高大健康的阿尔法而高兴，史蒂夫就抱着他嚎啕大哭起来，弄得他也痛哭了起来。史蒂夫质问他为什么要这么做，巴基只是摇摇头，说：就是我做的，你不要再为我顶罪了。

会面的时间很短，到了最后，史蒂夫拿出了一个欧米伽的保护环对他说：我做了这样的事，我没有办法肯定你会不会再爱我，你若是喜欢上了别的阿尔法，让他标记你，我一定会再度发疯的。我只是想着这种可能性就要进入狂暴，我可能会不顾一切地攻入阿拉斯加把你抢回来。你愿不愿意为我戴上这个保护环，直到我们再见面的那一天？这是唯一可以让我在离开你之后保持冷静的方法。

巴基在青春期曾经戴过这种保护环，他知道这个东西有多难受，他甚至无法预测要戴多久。只是他看着史蒂夫眼泪汪汪的蓝眼睛，他突然想到，在小豆芽时期的史蒂夫可是要强得不行，被霸凌欺压、被人鄙视瞧不起时都从来不会哭，就算心酸难以忍受的时候他也只会躲起来偷偷流泪。现在变成了这个高大强壮英俊犹如神祗的顶级阿尔法时，反而会这样看着他流泪。他没有办法拒绝这样的史蒂夫，而且，他本来就是属于史蒂夫的，哪怕他们还没有完成标记。所以为他戴着这个保护环让他安心有什么不对的？

然后就是在阿拉斯加的7年，他被认定是狂暴的危险精神病患者，他不停地被打针、吃药、有时候还会有电疗......他最讨厌电疗了。他本来是健康正常的人，吃了太多精神科的药物，他整个人开始不清醒起来，他有时候会失魂，有时候会呕吐，每天浑浑噩噩地不知道自己身在何方。在这个时候，他就庆幸自己戴了这个保护环，这是唯一能连接他和史蒂夫的东西。当他不知道自己是否还活着的时候，他就会摸一摸保护环，然后史蒂夫就会出现在他的梦中。

就这样过去了6年，有一天专家们在一次电疗后突然宣布：经过6年的治疗和他们的努力，他已经康复了！巴基一边口吐白沫一边想：过了6年时间，你们总算明白我是正常人了，真不容易啊。

7年前的意外，他为了掩盖真相，被迫与史蒂夫分离了这么长时间，受了这么多的苦难。结果，这些真相还是在他眼前血淋淋地被揭开。

看着巴基一副失魂落魄的样子，朗姆洛好整以暇地收回了手机，得意洋洋地看着巴基：“真是一个感人肺腑的爱情故事啊，谁能想到堂堂受万人崇拜的美国队长，竟然是7年前杀了35个人、哦不，33个人的凶手？而他的欧米伽竟然为了帮他顶罪，被监禁了7年之久。你觉得如果媒体知道了这件事，会怎么样呢？”

“你想怎么样？”巴基虽然尽量保持着冷静，但是他的声音还是透出了颤抖。

“可爱的小鹿，别害怕，不会是什么你不能做到的要求。”朗姆洛伸手想摸巴基的头发，但是巴基侧身躲避过了。

“你如果敢碰我一下，我就和你同归于尽！这绝对不是你背后的组织想要的结果！”巴基的眼睛里透出熊熊的怒火，朗姆洛被他的气势压迫，竟然真的不敢再尝试碰他。

朗姆洛忍耐着心中的嫉妒和渴望，他想，反正到时候把资产回收后，他们会做手术把他的永久标记切除，到时候再由自己标记他，就不怕他再不听话了。

于是朗姆洛微微一笑掩盖了被欧米伽吓退的尴尬，摊开双手：“好、好，我不会碰你。我是真的很喜欢你，不会强迫你。”

巴基撇了一下嘴，但是没有发表任何意见。

“我们需要你做的事很简单，我们有一个干部被你的好阿尔法抓捕了，我们需要你帮忙把他救出来，或者，把他抹杀掉。毕竟你拥有可以媲美美国队长的力量，有你在我们才有机会成功。”

“我怎么知道我协助你们以后，你们不会拿这段录像继续对史蒂夫不利？”巴基冷静地指出。

“第一，你没有选择的余地；第二，只有一段录像、而没有任何证人，想在法庭上证明杀人是基本不可能的。只要没有证人作证这个录像是如何拍摄出来的，你们也大可以说录像是伪造的、是人演的、是特效......诸如此类。就算我们把影片发到网络上，神盾局的公关也能把这个说成是恐怖主义者的诡计来愚弄民众。只要你协助我们夺回我们干部，我们就把这个证人交给你处置。”

巴基沉思了一会，沉声说：“我要先亲手杀了他，才会帮助你们。如果你们不放心，我可以交出我的控制权，达成一次性的灵魂契约。灵魂契约在履行前绝对无法违背，你们应该很清楚。”

“你的谈判技巧不错。好吧，小鹿，我会和上级反映你的条件的。”朗姆洛宽宏大量地说，“抱歉占用了你太多时间了，你再不回去希尔可能会起疑的。我非常期待下次与你再会。”

巴基感得身上一阵恶寒，转身离开。


	30. Chapter 30

< 30 >

“宝贝！我回来了！”史蒂夫像一只久未见主人的金毛大狗，一看到巴基就扑了上去，抱他着又亲又舔：“有没有想我？”

“每时每刻都在想。”巴基把头埋在他的怀里，他需要史蒂夫，需要阿尔法的气味让他平静。他已经用了大半天的时间让自己镇定，他只希望史蒂夫不会发现他的不同。

所幸史蒂夫因为任务上突破性的进展情绪高昂，没有发现巴基微小的不同，他把巴基抱上了他的大腿，让巴基跨着他坐下，然后开始仔细地亲吻他。毕竟超过了24小时没有见面，他现在非常需要很多很多的巴基因子来慰劳自己。

“我对办公室恋情真的一点意见也没有，”希尔的声音突然传来，“但是能不能请你们两个回到你们自己的办公室再搞？还有，我从两个小时之前就一直坐在这里了。”

“啊，抱歉，玛利亚。”史蒂夫嘴上说着，但是声音里一点歉意也没有。“谢谢你这段时间照顾巴基，回头见。”

史蒂夫非常厚颜无耻地把审讯工作交给了娜塔莎，竟然还没到下班时间就和巴基离开了神盾局，还声称自己外勤出了两天一夜，需要补休。

回到复仇者大厦，史蒂夫就迫不及待地和巴基做了一次，因为两天没有做，他没有刻意控制自己的兴奋，大半个小时就把第一次交代了。他把汗湿的巴基抱在怀里，心满意足地细细亲吻了起来。

巴基从高潮的余韵中慢慢回过神来，他伸手抚摸阿尔法坚毅凌厉的下巴，突然问：“史蒂夫，你今晚想进来.....我的生殖腔吗？”

史蒂夫笑眯眯地说：“怎么了，宝贝想被插生殖腔了吗？但是你现在不是安全期，你又不喜欢我戴安全套。”

“我的意思是.....也许、我们可以不管安全期，也不用安全套？”巴基眨巴着他绿色的大眼睛，期待地看着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫呆了呆，明白了巴基的意思了，他叹了一口气，抚上巴基的脸：“宝贝，我爱你，你知道的，我们之前不是谈过了，现在还不是有宝宝的时候。”

“我.....我只是想，你的任务快结束了，我们也快回到纽约了。我以为......”巴基不安地回答，他不知道自己是不是让史蒂夫不高兴了。

“宝贝，我的爱，这和我的任务没有关系。”史蒂夫坐起身来，他用双手捧着巴基的脸，认真专注地看着他的眼睛：“我知道欧米伽有多爱小孩子，我知道你会有多爱我们的宝宝。但是，巴基，我们分开了整整7年。这7年里，我不断地靠梦见你和用任务来麻醉我自己，才坚持了下来。我好不容易才见到你，我现在只想和你一起，我想你只爱我一个人，只专注于我一个人......至少给我几年的时间来独占你，弥补我没有你的这7年，可以吗？”

巴基完全没有料到这是史蒂夫不想有小孩子的真正原因，他迟疑地说：“你在说什么啊，小史蒂薇，我就算有了宝宝，我最爱的还是你，这点是永远不会改变的。”

“你说最爱，这不够，我要的是你只爱我！”史蒂夫像闹脾气一样说，但是他的语气却是认真而严肃。“我们会有宝宝的，但是你得再给我点时间好吗？我只是想可以再独占你几年，好吗？求求你巴基，再宠我一次，再包容我一次！”

巴基看着史蒂夫已经是近乎无赖地在撒娇，他的心软成一片，他怎么能拒绝这样的史蒂夫？这个世界上的一切，包括他能不能有自己的宝宝，都比不上史蒂夫的开心重要。

他最终还是在史蒂夫的可怜巴巴的蓝眼睛攻势下彻底投降，他抬起头亲了一下史蒂夫的嘴唇，说：“好吧，但是你得和布鲁斯解释。他今天还向我报名当宝宝的教父呢。”

“叫他和托尼自己生！”史蒂夫嗤之以鼻。

“什么？？他们两个竟然？？？？？”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

审讯工作进行得比较顺利，虽然西德维尔现在还没有透露出指证皮尔斯和卡特家族的证词，但是他的心理防线已经到了极限，不出意料之外的话再有几天就能被娜塔莎为首的情报部人员所攻陷。

巴基趁着史蒂夫出外勤的时候，按照朗姆洛给他的指示，避开了监视器，偷偷地从神盾局溜走，来到了一个废弃的仓库。他为了保险起见，戴上了口罩帽子和墨镜。在废弃的仓库里，他看到朗姆洛还有另外8个明显气场与常人不同的、戴着面罩和全副武装的士兵。

“你很小心，小鹿。”朗姆洛赞赏地说。

“人在哪里？”巴基不愿意跟他废话。

朗姆洛抬了抬手，另有两名黑衣特工把一个全身五花大绑的印度裔中年男人带了进来，那个男人在不停地挣扎。

“我要问他几个问题。”巴基不容置疑地说。

“请便。”朗姆洛示意把男人嘴上的禁锢撤除。

“求求你们放过我吧！！求求你们！！！”男人凄厉地大喊：“我已经把我知道的都告诉你们了！放过我吧！我发誓我不会泄露出去一点的！！求求你们了！我有两个孩子！他们还没有成年！”

巴基深深吸了一口气，问：“默迪博士，真的是你。”

“你、你是谁？放过我吧！我对你们没有一点利用价值！我知道的已经全部说出来了！”

“你先回到我几个问题。”巴基冷淡地说。他随即问了几个当年重生计划中，只有参与者才知道的问题，默迪都战战兢兢地回答了。

确认了默迪的身份后，巴基对朗姆洛点点头，说：“缔结灵魂契约吧。”

灵魂契约是高等级阿尔法和欧米伽之间的一种特殊约束力，不同于经过永久标记的双方之间的灵魂链接，灵魂契约只有对单方面的约束性，不能违抗，无法逆转，只有达成契约才能解除。由于后果太过苛刻，只有非常少数的人在极端的情况下才会缔结这种契约。

巴基忍着恶心让朗姆洛碰触了他的灵魂领域，接受了“在他亲手杀死默迪后会为他们夺回或杀死西德维尔”的契约。他知道这个契约很严苛，他只是协助并不够，他必须达成将其夺回或者杀死的目的，才能解除契约。

但是为了保护史蒂夫，他也管不了这么多了。契约缔结成功后，他慢慢地走向默迪，默迪还在痛哭流涕地哀求：“求求你了，不要杀我，发发慈悲吧！放过我吧！”

巴基安静地看了他几秒钟，用只有他自己听得到的声音说：“我只是想和史蒂夫好好地在一起，你们又为什么总是不肯放过我们呢？”

说完，他的手搭上了默迪的头顶和下巴，只听咔嚓一声，默迪悄无声息地瘫倒在地，与这个世界永远诀别。

“啧啧，作为一个欧米伽，你下手也真是狠，一声不吭就能把人的脖子给扭断。不过我就喜欢你这样辣透了的欧米伽。”朗姆洛一边鼓掌一边说，然后他拿出了一个黑色的大型战术包：“这里面是你的装备和武器，今天晚上行动。”

“晚上我出不来，我的阿尔法每天晚上都要抱着我睡觉。”巴基理直气壮地说。

朗姆洛突然有种被一下噎住了的感觉。第一次看到要做紧急任务，有人说要陪伴侣睡觉所以不能执行夜间任务的。

“你们得改掉作战计划，你们不会想我惊醒我的阿尔法，让他有所防范的。神盾局白天非战斗人员最多。到时候混乱起来你们反而容易成功。”

“......你等等，我去请示上级。”朗姆洛无可奈何地说。

过了一会儿，朗姆洛回来，说：“明天下午2点钟准时行动，不能再有异议。还有，我得给你起个代号吧，你总不会想我到时候叫你小鹿吧？虽然我是不介意的。”

巴基不想和他废话，只是看着他等他发言。

“不要老是对我这么冷冰冰的好吗？”朗姆洛不要脸地笑了，说：“既然这样，你的代号就是‘冬日战士’了。”


	31. Chapter 31

< 31 >

人体一天24个小时之中，有两个情绪、体力的最低点，分别是凌晨4点和下午2点。凌晨4点时人体的血压处于最低的状态，脑部供血量极少，不少病患最容易在这个时期死亡。而下午2点这是人体经过上午的消耗，反应最迟钝、最容易困倦的时候。

所以，九头蛇会选择在下午2点发动袭击也是理所应当的。

就在秒针指向12的那一刻，神盾局的多处地方突然发生小型爆炸，人们惊慌失措地开始逃跑。正在进行审讯的史蒂夫和娜塔莎对望了一眼，心里都冒出一样的话:“终于来了。”

自从西德维尔被神盾局收押，他们就无时无刻不在防备着九头蛇的袭击，九头蛇是不可能冒着西德维尔反叛的风险，放任西德维尔一直在他们的手中。他们已经尽量加强了所有保安检查，无奈的是神盾局早已遭到九头蛇的渗透（笑话，连神盾局总监都是九头蛇的人），他们还是无法做到完全万无一失。果然，在他们的提防之下，还是被他们钻了空子在一些不太重要的地方安装了小型炸药。

不过能被钻空子的也只是这小地方，在重要的囚禁和审讯西德维尔的地方，全是由美国队长、山姆、娜塔莎和柯林特所带领的经过严格背景筛选的精锐特工，人数超过200人，九头蛇除非带一个团的正规特战部队出现，不然是不可能在他们的手上把西德维尔劫走或者杀害。

史蒂夫马上和希尔通讯，要求她把巴基带到安全的地方，希尔说爆炸一发生她就已经让巴基从秘密的紧急出口逃离了，现在应该已经在神盾局外面了。史蒂夫这才放下心来。

史蒂夫马上装备好盾牌，山姆他们也各自带上了武器护具，希尔已经做好了全面调度，史蒂夫和山姆带领着先锋部队先去应战。

大约有几百名九头蛇士兵从四面八方冲入了神盾局，这次九头蛇绝对是把精锐部队都倾巢而出。神盾局的文职员工和科技人员都惊叫着逃跑，场面混乱不堪。各种枪声、爆破声、尖叫声不绝于耳。

史蒂夫和山姆带领的部队和九头蛇的一个部队很快地遭遇了，双方一交手，史蒂夫就发现了这次的部队和以前的九头蛇特工有很大的区别。其中有几个身穿全黑作战制服、头戴黑色头盔，连一根头发、一点皮肤都没有露出来的战士，他们的速度、反应、力量等，远超于一般的特工，已经属于超级士兵的等级了。

九头蛇什么时候也研究出超级士兵来了？史蒂夫心里琢磨着，但是手下攻势不减，沉着应战。在他的带领下，虽然他和山姆都受了一些伤，但是还是把这几个疑似超级战士制服。

“我担心娜特他们。”史蒂夫对山姆说，“这样的疑似被改造过的战士不知道还有多少。我们得回去支援。”

山姆点点头，两人让特工们继续应战九头蛇的普通士兵，他们迅速赶去娜塔莎和柯林特正在监视西德维尔的所在。

就在这时，他们两人的面前又出现了两个和那些超级士兵一样装备的战士。这两个人看到史蒂夫和山姆，就立刻分别向他们冲过去。比较高壮的那一个扑向史蒂夫，另一个扑向山姆。

在刚刚的交手中，史蒂夫明显感觉到这些超级士兵虽然很强，但是和他并不是一个级别的，他只想快速解决战斗然后去支援娜塔莎。

可是当他和这一个戴头盔的士兵交手时，他立刻惊讶了，一是这个士兵的力量居然和他不相上下，二是当他和这个士兵发生肢体碰撞的时候，他的身体竟然产生了一股强烈的熟悉的感觉。

这是怎么回事？史蒂夫一边思索一边继续和这个超级士兵缠斗。看来这场战斗一时半刻无法解决。

史蒂夫把盾向另一个超级士兵甩过去，那个士兵只能侧身躲开。

“山姆你先走，我来对付他们两个！”史蒂夫接回盾牌，迅速站到了山姆面前，抵挡住面前的两个超级士兵。

山姆点头，展开猎鹰翅膀准备加速飞去。突然，那个高壮的超级士兵从袖口甩出了一根强化钢丝，那根钢丝缠住了山姆的翅膀。那个士兵一用力，竟然单凭臂力就硬生生地把加速飞行的山姆给拽到了地上。

山姆刚准备爬起来，那个士兵已经摆脱了史蒂夫，他大步奔向山姆，一只手抓住他的一边翅膀，刷的一声，就把那个合金制的金属翅膀徒手撕裂了。

山姆急忙想躲开，但是士兵的手已经抓住了他。

_完了，他要像撕掉我的合金翅膀一样撕掉我的脑袋了！永别了，莱利！我爱你！_

山姆的脑海中宛如走马灯一样闪过了他的一生，但是脑袋被扯掉的痛苦没有传来，反而是他的屁股感到一阵剧痛。原来是那个超级士兵对着他的屁股踢了一脚，把他从已经破碎的落地窗踢了出去。

“山姆！！”史蒂夫大喊，庆幸这里只是三楼，以山姆的身手应该不至于受重伤。

现在没有了山姆，他被迫要一人面对两个超级士兵，其中有一个还是跟他力量不相伯仲的。这下有点棘手了。

还好就在此时，另一队神盾局的精锐部队赶到，对着那两名超级士兵展开了攻击，两名超级士兵分身无暇。史蒂夫的耳机里传来娜塔莎的声音：“队长，敌方战斗力很强，这里的防御恐怕支持不住，我建议汇合，我们会带证人转移。”

“好。”史蒂夫说完就继续投入战斗。

双方加入混战的人数越来越多，一个九头蛇士兵突然引爆了一个炸弹，双方都无差别地承受了爆炸的冲击。史蒂夫用盾牌抵挡住，没有受什么伤，烟雾散去时，那两个超级战士已经不知所踪了。

史蒂夫立即向着和娜塔莎汇合的地方赶去，用耳机专心听着希尔报告各区的情况和调度安排。

史蒂夫和娜塔莎他们带着的西德维尔在停机坪会合，准备紧急转移证人。就在此时，他们面前出现了5个超级士兵，史蒂夫一眼就认出了那个和他实力相当的高大战士，他无法解释这种奇妙的熟悉感是什么，但是他就能从几个穿着一模一样的人里面一眼就认出他来。

5个超级士兵没有任何的迟疑，对他们一行人发起了猛烈的攻势。虽然史蒂夫一方的人数众多，但是对方全是超级战士，史蒂夫他们竟然一时未能占上风。

就在此时，一直没有动静的西德维尔突然发难，他撞开了一个正在带他撤离的特工，跑上了直升机，准备拉动操杆逃跑。那名神秘的超级战士身形如鬼魅，追过去掏出了枪。娜塔莎一个健步冲上去，用身体挡在了士兵和西德维尔之间。

那个士兵有0.1秒的迟疑，然后他突然俯倒，枪口从下方朝上，扣动了扳机。

在柯林特惊慌失措的叫声中，娜塔莎捂着腹部缓缓地倒下了，而她身后的西德维尔，被穿透她的子弹正中额头，一枪毙命！

超级士兵们见目标已经被击毙，立刻开始撤离。就在此时，那名开枪射杀西德维尔的超级士兵的头盔，竟然从中间裂开了缝隙，整个掉落在地。

那名超级战士大惊失色，想遮住脸已经来不及了，他的真面目已经暴露在所有人的面前。

史蒂夫目瞪口呆地看着眼前的人，完全不敢相信自己所见，他仿佛身处最可怕的噩梦之中——那个曾经在7年前把他和巴基分开的噩梦。

“巴基？”史蒂夫神志恍惚地问。


	32. Chapter 32

< 32 >

头盔发出细微声响的那一刻巴基就知道将要发生什么事了，但是一切已经来不及了，他的面孔就这样暴露在目瞪口呆的众人面前。九头蛇果然不可能这么轻易就放过他和史蒂夫。不过好在，他已经把史蒂夫的危险给解除了，现在这样的结果，最多也不过是接受7年前他就应该得到的死刑罢了。

虽然7年前他是帮史蒂夫顶罪，但是史蒂夫当时是在毫无神志之下的杀人，反而是他，他是在自己完全清醒的情况下就杀了两个人，只为了不要留有活口指证史蒂夫。就在昨天，他也毫不犹豫地就扭断了一个手无寸铁的人的脑袋。

他从来就不是清白无辜的。

任何惩罚对他来说都是他应得的。只是在那之前，他还是要保护史蒂夫免受自己的牵连。

“史蒂夫，对不起，我骗了你。”巴基轻声说，举起了手中的枪，指向他自己的太阳穴。

“不！！巴基！！！”史蒂夫狂叫着冲了过来，可是以他们的距离他根本无法阻止巴基开枪。

就在此时，一道激光从天空中射下，精准地打落了巴基手上的枪。托尼穿着他的钢铁战甲悬浮在天空中，他落到地面，打开了一套纳米铠甲，那套铠甲很快地把倒地的娜塔莎包裹好，他向柯林特点头示意，然后两套铠甲一起飞走。

越来越多的神盾特工聚集了起来，他们全部用枪指着巴基，巴基面无表情地站在中间，仿佛变成了一座冰雕。

“巴基、不、你......”史蒂夫慢慢地接近他，颤抖着说：“你、你是被控制的，对不对，告诉我，我会想办法的......”

巴基没有说话，他只是慢慢地举高双手，做出投降的姿势。

神盾特工们靠近，想要逮捕巴基。

“你们谁敢碰他！！”史蒂夫愤怒地咆哮，他向着他的神盾同事举起了盾牌，他的双眼发红，面目狰狞，从来没有人看过这样的美国队长，在顶级阿尔法的威压下，没有人再敢靠近巴基。

“他对娜特开枪。”一个颤抖的声音传来，史蒂夫认出了那个声音，是柯林特。

“史蒂夫，他对娜特开枪！！”柯林特的声音带着浓重的哭腔。

史蒂夫冷着脸，他没有回答，但是他也没有把举着的盾牌放下。

“队长！”希尔带着又一群重装特工来到了，她脸色非常沉重。“我们会调查这件事的，请你相信我。你现在的妨碍只会让巴基失去证实清白的机会。”

史蒂夫沉默了半晌，终于缓缓地把盾牌放下。特工们一拥而上，他们把巴基按倒在地上，把他双手反铐在背后，又把他的双腿加上只有很短活动范围的脚铐。

这个过程巴基没有一丝一毫的反抗，他像是一个没有神志的布偶任人摆布。史蒂夫握着盾牌的手开始颤抖，他双眼一眨不眨地看着巴基，等着巴基向他求救，只要巴基给他一个眼神，那他就会不顾一切后果地把巴基劫走。

然而巴基没有，他始终不发一言，连一个目光也没有再给史蒂夫，然后被几个特工架着离开。史蒂夫仿佛一下失去了全身的力气，他手中的盾牌脱落，砸在地面上，发出了沉重的闷响。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

史蒂夫垂着脑袋坐在神盾局关押特殊高危型罪犯的监禁区的外面，他浑身都是刚刚战斗留下的灰尘、血迹和伤口，但是他丝毫没有在意，他只是沉默地坐在那里，仿佛已经化成了一座石像。

“史蒂夫，”山姆走过来，他没有受太重的伤害，被巴基从3楼踹下去的时候他来得及用工具勾住墙壁，身上只有一些撞击留下的淤肿。“托尼通知我了，娜塔莎没有生命危险，麻醉药过了就会醒来。”

史蒂夫长长地舒了一口气，他把脸埋在双手里：“太好了，感谢上帝！不然柯林特一辈子也不可能原谅我的。”

“这不是你的错，史蒂夫，柯林特怎么会怪你。”

“不，是巴基开的枪，这就是我的错。”史蒂夫回答。

山姆沉默了一会，轻声说：“其实......我也相信巴基这件事另有隐情。托尼说，那颗射中娜塔莎的子弹，好像刻意避过了她的所有重要器官，几乎是从肠子之间的缝隙穿过的，连内出血都很少。他觉得，就好像射击的人故意这么做似的。还有.....我和巴基交手的时候，我知道，如果他有杀我的心，我早就死了，不会现在还和你坐在这里。”

“...谢谢，山姆。”史蒂夫又沉痛又疲倦地说，他无法描述自己的感情。在早上，他们还在一起甜蜜地从睡梦中醒过来，在阳光下一边亲吻一边描绘未来的幸福生活。然后突如其来的袭击，重要的证人被九头蛇的超级士兵击毙，而那个超级士兵竟然就是在几个小时前还躺在怀里和他一起规划未来的人。

他们明明已经离幸福这么近了，为什么突然之间一切就像玻璃一样被打得粉碎？

“我真不知道，事情为什么会变成这样。”在挚友的面前，史蒂夫再也不能保持平静了，一滴泪水从他的眼角滑落。“巴基不可能、没有任何理由这么做的......我们明明.....这么艰难才走到一起......他怎么、怎么可能.......”

“嘿，史蒂夫，”山姆深深地叹了一口气，他把手搭在史蒂夫颤抖的肩膀上：“我明白，我一直都在看着你们，你们两个是我见过的这个世界上最相爱的两个人。我从来不知道爱情可以深刻到这种程度......所以，总会有办法的。你现在更要冷静下来，看看我们可以怎样帮助巴基。”

史蒂夫紧抿着嘴，点了点头。他现在确实需要保持冷静，好好调查这件事的原因，他绝对不能让巴基再次与他分开，绝对不行！

也不知道过了多久，估计已经是深夜时分，山姆期间离开了一会给史蒂夫买了三文治和咖啡，但是史蒂夫实在没有一点食欲。这段时间唯一的一个好消息就是娜塔莎醒过来了一次，然后就又睡过去了。

这时候，特殊重犯拘留室的门打开了，弗瑞、希尔和几个特工走了出来。史蒂夫立刻迎上去，说：“我可以见巴基了吗？”

“等一等，队长。我们得先谈一谈。”弗瑞的脸色非常难看，他指了指一边的会面室，示意史蒂夫和山姆进去。

四人就座后，弗瑞开门见山地直接说：“巴恩斯已经全部承认了对他的一切指控，包括参与恐怖袭击、非法使用致命武器、谋杀、意图谋杀、严重伤害他人身体等。他还承认了自己是九头蛇的间谍。”

“不可能！”史蒂夫的脸完全苍白了，他猛地站了起来：“巴基每天都和我在一起，他怎么可能是九头蛇的间谍！”

“他说他是在阿拉斯加的7年时间中，接触过九头蛇的成员，因为相信他们的理念所以加入。”

“这绝对不可能！巴基这么说一定是有隐情！”史蒂夫嘶声力竭地大吼。“他是不是被洗脑了？被药物控制了？”

“血液尿液化验完全正常，没有任何药物残留，连感冒药的痕迹也没有。精神方面已经有四位精神科专家看过他的作供录像，他的作答非常清晰、条理分明、没有任何紊乱，所以也排除了被精神控制的可能性。”

“这.....这不可能.....”史蒂夫崩溃地抱着头，突然，他转向希尔，说：“玛利亚，你答应过我你会调查的，你会帮助巴基得到清白的。”

“队长，我是真的想帮你们，我也尽了最大的努力了，但是，”希尔难受地说：“有超过30人亲眼目睹巴基开枪射杀关键证人，又有几百人目睹他和九头蛇的部队对神盾局进行恐怖袭击。他没有被药物控制、精神控制的迹象，他自己全部承认指控，连测谎器都通过了。我有什么理由可以调查下去？”

“巴基是绝对不会这么做的！”史蒂夫肃然回答。“这就是理由。他爱我，爱得可以为我不要自己的生命！他绝对不可能是九头蛇的间谍！”

一直默不作声的山姆也大声说：“我同意史蒂夫说的话，巴基是不可能做任何伤害史蒂夫的事情的。史蒂夫就是他的命！我眼睛没瞎，我相信我所看到、知道的东西！我也恳求你们继续调查下去！”

弗瑞做出了一个投降的姿势，说：“我当然会继续调查下去，这件事从头到尾都不寻常。巴恩斯的证词也有可疑的地方，他能说出他在阿拉斯加期间接触九头蛇的成员，但是他却对这些所谓成员的身份和特征保持沉默。不过，神盾局遭受史上最大型最恶劣的恐怖袭击、九头蛇的关键证人被击毙，现在已经有目击证人，有嫌疑人的自白口供，我没有把这个事就这样压下去！”

“只要你能尽量争取时间，让我们去调查。”史蒂夫坚定地说，“我一定会找出巴基清白的证据。那我现在可以去见他了吗？”


	33. Chapter 33

< 33 >

饶是史蒂夫早就有心理准备，看到巴基的那一刻他还是几乎要陷入癫狂状态。

巴基被关在一个专为拥有特殊能力的犯人所设的监禁牢笼，整个牢笼由超合金打造，正面是一个宇宙飞船级别的高度硬化玻璃，可以透过玻璃看到里面的人。巴基浑身被合金锁捆绑，身躯和手脚都完全固定在同样材质的椅子上。基于人道理由，每4个小时可以得到10分钟的活动时间处理生理需求。这些还不够，牢笼的门口还有8个全副武装的警卫在警戒。

看到史蒂夫进来的一瞬间，原本完全失去生气的巴基的眼睛一下就亮了，好像他黑暗的世界中突然出现了一道温暖的阳光。但是他眼中的光彩只持续了短短的几秒钟，然后他就又垂下头，不去看史蒂夫。

“天啊，巴克......”史蒂夫慢慢地走向巴基，他脸上带着一副就要哭出来的表情：“你怎么会变成这样......你难受吗？我进去陪陪你好吗？”

巴基的身体明显地颤抖了一下，然后他缓缓地摇摇头，他的声音透过牢笼里的扬声器传出来，显得失真而沙哑：“史蒂夫，你回去吧，我已经承认了一切。你不要再过来了。”

“不，巴克，你是在骗我的.....”史蒂夫伸出双臂贴在牢笼的玻璃上，好像想通过这样拥抱巴基。“你有苦衷的，对不对，你告诉我好吗？我会救你出去的，你相信我......我们很快就又能在一起了，就像以前一样。”

“史蒂夫.....”巴基摇了摇头惨然说：“我不值得你这么做，你让我去我应该去的地方吧。”

“巴克，你答应过我的！”史蒂夫红着眼睛哭喊了出来：“你说过你绝对不会放弃我们的！你明明答应过我的！我们已经离幸福这么近了！你不可以现在就放弃！”

巴基浑身颤抖，眼泪止都止不住，他哭得气喘吁吁，不断地摇着头说向史蒂夫道歉：“对不起，史蒂夫，对不起对不起......你走吧，求求你，不要再想我了，是我的错，都是我的错！”

“不可以！巴克！你不可以这么对我！”史蒂夫开始用力地捶打玻璃，警卫立刻对史蒂夫举起了枪，命令他停止破坏的行为，有一个警卫用通讯器向外面报告。

巴基看着史蒂夫被枪指住，大哭着求史蒂夫住手，史蒂夫恍若不闻，双眼通红，他现在只想把他的欧米伽从这个该死的牢笼里救出来，他要马上抱着他、擦干他脸上的泪水。

“队长，你再不停手，我们就要射击了！3,2.....”警卫正准备射击，监禁室的门突然打开，弗瑞和山姆出现。山姆一个箭步冲上前，抱住了史蒂夫，制止他继续发狂下去。

“史蒂夫！冷静下来！你这样于事无补！你把他救出来又怎么样？你们能逃到哪里去？”山姆一边用尽全身力气拉着史蒂夫，一边大声说：“我们不是说好了吗？我们会找出巴基清白的证据的！你不要现在做出劫狱这种蠢事！”

史蒂夫渐渐地恢复了神志，他浑身颤抖着跪倒在地上。一向无坚不摧、英勇坚毅、无论何时都能带给人们无穷无尽的信心的美国队长，就这样跪倒在地上。这是他一生中第一次感觉自己被打败得如此彻底，他已经失去了再战的力量了。

巴基已经哭得泣不成声了，他不断地哀求山姆带史蒂夫走，山姆在欧米伽凄厉的哭声中也不禁流下了同情的泪水。他哽咽地对史蒂夫说：“史蒂夫，我们走吧，我们去继续调查，我向你保证，再把真相查出之前，我也绝对不会放弃的！”

过了好久，囚室里只有史蒂夫粗重的呼吸声和巴基低低的啜泣声，史蒂夫最终还是站了起来，他整个人贴在玻璃上，仿佛想尽量离他的欧米伽近一些。

他定定地看向巴基含泪的双眼，坚定地说：“没有任何人、任何事可以把我们分开，巴基，我发誓！”

说完了这句话，史蒂夫转身离开了囚室。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

卡特大宅里在这个晚上可谓是欢天喜地，一扫前几天的愁云惨雾的气象，约翰甚至在会议中开了一瓶82年的拉菲。

“九头蛇万岁！”卡特家族的骨干们互相碰了杯，然后把玻璃杯中的香醇昂贵的红酒一饮而尽。

“这次的任务虽然成功，西德维尔解决了，但是还是不能松懈。”约翰把酒杯放在书桌上，继续说：“这次我们也损失惨重，9个超级士兵之中只回来了5个，精锐部队也折损过半，看来有很长一段时间无法采取主动行动。”

“请您放心，卡特先生，”佐拉博士晃着他的大脑袋笑着说，“资产现在已经被囚禁了，我和皮尔斯先生已经有办法可以从他的身上提取制造新血清的原料了。”

“这个行动必须尽快进行。”约翰说，然后看了一眼在旁边听得一脸惊讶的佩吉，想了想，这次九头蛇确实损失惨重，夺回资产是重中之重，也需要还在神盾内部的佩吉来协调，让她知道这件事有利而无害。于是他就站起身来，让佩吉跟着他来到书房的一个小隔间。

他关上门，示意佩吉坐下。

“佩吉，我的侄女，你一向很出色，从来没有让我失望。”约翰亲切地说，“一直以来，你负责的都是洞察计划这一块的任务，所以我没有让你接触关于新重生计划的研究。现在我认为你已经准备好了，可以接触九头蛇最高的机密之一。”

“我很荣幸。”佩吉心跳不已，能知道最高的机密，就表示她能成为卡特家族的最中心权力之一。

“我相信你也知道当年由厄斯金教授领导的重生计划。那个计划一开始并不成功，所有的自愿实验者大多出现排异反应。唯一的几个成功的实验个体，却在最后精神失常。当时的研究队伍的结论就是这些实验体的细胞和精神层面的稳定性不够。然而什么样的人细胞和精神层面的稳定性最高呢？通常来说，都是顶级的阿尔法或者顶级欧米伽，而且是已经结合过的个体。这样的人体无论是信息素、精神层面、还是细胞状态，都是处于最稳定的状态。然而，顶级的阿尔法和顶级的欧米伽都过着富裕充足的生活，又怎么可能会参加这种实验？后来研究人员翻查了大量的人口资料，居然在美国的陆军中，发现了一个顶级欧米伽，而他的职位不过是一个小小的中士。”

佩吉突然想起了什么，她的脸色大变：“难道是.....不可能！他那个样子.....”

“你猜得没错，这个顶级欧米伽就是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，美国队长的伴侣。你看到他现在的样子，是他接受过重生计划后强化的样子。我看过他参加实验前的照片，不得不说，是个非常出色的顶级欧米伽，一点也不输给现在的你。在他入伍的时候还引起过轰动，每个部队的长官都想要把他要过去。然而他推却了一切的邀请，说自己已经和青梅竹马的阿尔法注册，继续在军队里当一个小小的中士，拒绝了所有可以让他一步登天的机会。因为所有的人都几乎被他的拒绝过，他因为嫉妒和报复遭受了各种的打压...出色的战斗力、射击能力、战术制定等等，全部被刻意地掩盖，以致他在部队呆了两年时间还只是一个中士。

“当时的研究人员对他的背景非常感兴趣，于是就继续调查他的阿尔法，出乎他们意料之外的是，这个阿尔法、也就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯、竟然是一个身高只有5尺4寸，体重95磅的病秧子。也不知道他是怎么才得到巴恩斯这样一个顶级欧米伽的垂青。更让人惊讶的是，这个病秧子阿尔法竟然有一颗火热的爱国心，曾经伪造了四次体检报告想参军——当然每一次都被刷下来。厄斯金教授觉得这两个人都是最理想的实验者，于是他亲自去找了罗杰斯，和他说了重生计划，并告诉他，这个实验如果是结合过的阿尔法和欧米伽一起，成功几率就会大大提升，因为他们的信息素可以互相稳定对方的变异。

“这对苦命鸳鸯之后是怎么商量到最后答应参加重生计划，我就不得而知了。但是结果我们最近也得以知晓，正如研究人员之前所猜测的——结合过的顶级欧米伽的巴恩斯成功了，而劣等阿尔法的罗杰斯则失败而发狂，杀了在场的30多位人员。后来为什么罗杰斯反而被认为是当时唯一的成功的实验体，我们推测，是巴恩斯当时把自己的所有信息素几乎都注入史蒂夫的腺体，让他在欧米伽的信息素安抚下得以恢复神智。”

佩吉惊讶万分，她首先没有料到那个恶心的巴恩斯竟然曾经是一个顶级欧米伽，也没有料到他竟然以一个顶级欧米伽的身份去和当时的史蒂夫那样一个劣等的阿尔法结合，而且他竟然才是重生计划的唯一成功作品。

约翰喝了一口酒，让佩吉消化一下这些信息量，过了一会才继续说：“九头蛇一直也在研发超级士兵计划，只是一直没有成功。后来在多方查探之下，我们知道当时和罗杰斯一起出来的实验体还有一个，因为实验失败发狂而被关进了神盾局在阿拉斯加的基地里接受监禁和治疗。

“我们想研究他身上的血清的秘密，也幸好他一直接受精神方面的治疗，头脑长期处于不清醒的状态，我们的人员找到了机会，偷偷从他身上抽取骨髓。让我们的科学家非常惊讶的是，他骨髓里的血清浓度极高，而且状况稳定，和我们之前在其他发狂的实验体取得的样本不能同日而语。这也是我们最近才知道的真正答案：因为他才是当时重生计划的唯一成功品，他身上的血清是和身体结合得最完美无缺。

“因为每次抽取骨髓的数量不能太多，以免被发现，经过反复提取、试验、培养，我们终于在今年初得到了成功，以他的骨髓为母体培育的新一代血清，虽然强度比不上第一代，但是稳定性极高，接受注射的战士百分百都能变成超级战士。我们当时打算再进行提取，可是就在这个时候罗杰斯居然把他从阿拉斯加弄回了华盛顿，九头蛇继续培养超级战士的计划只好暂时搁置。

“我们猜测朗姆洛上次对巴恩斯的奇妙一见钟情事件也是受这个影响，因为朗姆洛是接受了由他的骨髓所培育的血清，他的信息素与之相融，对于接受过血清的超级战士而言，是一个本能上无法抗拒的诱惑。因此我们在之后所有的行动中，都会给这些战士们使用信息素隔离剂，之后确实也没有出过乱子。”

约翰顿了顿，看着已经完全说不出话的佩吉，说：“你现在明白了吗？巴基·巴恩斯是九头蛇重要的资产，我们必须尽快夺回他才能迅速提升我们的战斗力，实现九头蛇的伟大理想！”


	34. Chapter 34

< 34 >

“你在开什么玩笑！？”史蒂夫对着弗瑞怒吼：“你们要在巴基体内植入卫星定位装置？？他是我的欧米伽！！”

“史蒂夫你冷静一点。”弗瑞说，“这是惯常程序——有特殊能力的重犯必须植入卫星定位装置以防逃跑，这不会因为巴基是你的欧米伽而网开一面的。”

“巴基不是重犯！”

“但是对他不利的证据可以称得上是铁证如山，他自己也已经认罪。”在一旁的希尔说，“白宫那边的意思是现在就把他解送去拉夫特监狱，弗瑞努力周旋才得到这样的结果，就是暂时收押在神盾局，但是身体必须植入卫星定位装置。”

史蒂夫无力地坐倒在椅子上，他看起来疲惫而无助，坚毅无敌的美国队长现在已经在崩溃的边缘。

“史蒂夫，放心吧，定位装置装好以后，我们会再给他做一次扫描，确保没有任何不应该的东西也被植入体内。”弗瑞再三保证，史蒂夫也明白事情再没有周转的余地，只好默默地离开，他要抓紧每一分每一秒为巴基洗脱罪名。

然而调查的进展并不顺利。正如希尔所说，证据太强、巴基又全部直认不讳，连突破口在哪里也不知道。事情已经过去了三天，他和山姆已经看过当时所有的监控影片、巴基的作供录像，他们都不得不承认，所有的证据都指向一点：巴基是以自己的意志参加这次恐怖袭击，并且开枪击毙关键证人的。

“抱歉，山姆，”史蒂夫重重地叹了一口气说：“我想去看一下巴基。”

山姆明了地点点头，突然，他愣住了，惊讶地说：“天啊，史蒂夫！你.....你的头发......！”

史蒂夫原本有一头金得发亮的头发——金发碧眼，美国梦的传统象征——此时竟然在鬓角出现了明显的斑白。

天啊，史蒂夫才27岁！而且他是超级士兵，无论是力量还是活力都是普通人的数倍！他竟然在这几天之间就长出了白发！

“我的头发？太乱了吗？是的，不能让巴基太担心我.....”史蒂夫随手理了理头发，然后走出了办公室。

史蒂夫进入了巴基的囚室，弗瑞批准他每天可以探访巴基15分钟。只是从巴基被捕的第二天开始，巴基就再也不愿意见到史蒂夫。史蒂夫来的时候，他就会闭上眼，默默地等待史蒂夫和他单方面地说15分钟的话。

“嗨，宝贝，今天还好吗？有没有起来活动一下？”史蒂夫贴近巴基的牢笼，柔声问。巴基还是如以往一样，垂着头闭上双眼一言不发。

“你有没有按时吃饭？我看你怎么又瘦了.....你就算不愿意看我，也答应我会好好吃饭好吗？你知道.....你不吃饭我会心痛的。”

史蒂夫又絮絮叨叨地说了很久，他低头看了一下手表，知道探访时间快结束了，他最后说：“巴基，我突然想明白了，我一直在钻牛角尖，只想把你救出来......其实就算不能把你救出来又怎么样？你要是被判处监禁，我就去你所在的监狱当狱警就好了，这么简单的道理我竟然一直没有想通。我真的是太笨了。只要我们能一直在一起，在什么地方根本不是一个问题。”

巴基全身剧烈地颤抖，好一会儿，一滴泪水从他的眼角滑落，他哑声说出了今天的第一句话：“史蒂夫，你不要这样，我不值得你这么做......不要这样.......”

“你值得的，巴克，除了你再没有人值得。”史蒂夫伸手贴在玻璃上，隔着玻璃放在巴基脸颊的位置上，好像想帮他抹去脸上的泪水。“你到现在还不明白我能为你做到什么地步吗？”

巴基脸上的泪水越来越多，他不再说话，只是一直摇头，仿佛希望史蒂夫能打消他的念头。

这个时候门口传来一声轻响，几名医务人员走进来，带领他们的是弗瑞的助理。

“抱歉，队长，探访时间到了。现在要为...罗杰斯太太植入定位装置，请您回避一下。”助理说。

史蒂夫点了点头，转过身。助理也明锐地发现了他鬓角突然出现的斑白，他惊讶之余也有点于心不忍，只能安慰一下史蒂夫，说：“请不要担心，是用微创手术植入，只有一个很小的创口，几小时之后就能醒来.....到时候，我们会让他躺下休息的。”

“谢谢你。”史蒂夫点头示意，他瞥了一眼几名医务人员，有一名长得特别矮，身形近似侏儒的医生引起了他的注意力。

那个医生也发现了史蒂夫的目光，他大方地摘下口罩，说：“美国队长你好，很高兴见到你，我是中央情报局派遣过来进行这次手术的医生，佐拉博士。因为目标的特殊身份，内阁要求用不属于神盾局的医生来进行手术，希望你能谅解。当然手术结束后你们可以再为他做全身检查。”

史蒂夫深深地看了他们一眼，默不作声地转身离开。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

史蒂夫魂不守舍地回到了办公室，山姆还在努力不懈地一帧一帧地看录像，他的眼睛里也充满了血丝。

“山姆，谢谢你，”史蒂夫坐在山姆的旁边，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀：“我已经想通了，巴基这个事高几率不会判处死刑的，最大可能就是终身监禁。要是到时候实在没有办法证明他无辜，我就申请去监禁他的监狱去当狱警。”

“天啊！史蒂夫，这太疯狂了！”山姆目瞪口呆地看着他：“你用得着做到这一步吗？巴基、巴基也一定不会同意你这么做！”

“他现在不同意，到时候我去了难道他能把我怎么样？最多过几年，他的气也就消了，肯见我和跟我说话，那就已经够好了。我们还是能每天在一起，这已经是我想要的一切了。”

“噢，不！史蒂夫！这不可以！”山姆急切地说：“参军、打击罪犯、保护民众不是你一直的梦想吗？你就这样心甘情愿去当一名狱警？”

“你不能否认当狱警也是守护社会治安、维持法纪的一部分，他们只是没有我们的表面那么光鲜罢了。这和我一直所做所相信的东西并没有冲突。”

山姆愣愣地看着史蒂夫，不赞同地说：“我觉得我应该把我的精力全部放在为巴基洗脱嫌疑上面，而不是浪费在劝服你打消你那些疯狂的主意。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，轻声说：“这又谈何容易，已经三天了，我们连个突破口也没有。”

“那是因为你们不是专业情报人员。”一个嚣张跋扈的女声从门口传来。

他们惊讶地抬头看，竟然是娜塔莎和柯林特！娜塔莎虽然精神不是很好，但是行动如常，脸色也健康红润。

“娜特！你出院了！”史蒂夫惊喜地说，然后又突然情绪低落了起来：“对不起，娜特，我真的很抱歉，巴基对你射击......我不知道要如何向你道歉才好，也不知道要如何才能补偿你......但是你要知道，如果有得选择，巴基一定绝对不会伤害你的！”

“这些话留着以后再说吧。”娜塔莎的脸上有着明显的怒意。“我一定要彻底查清楚这件事！我娜塔莎·阿丽安诺娃娜·罗曼诺夫，是前全苏联、现任全美国最出色的情报间谍！甚至是全世界数一数二的情报间谍！你他妈告诉我，现在有一个九头蛇间谍在我的眼皮底下和我生活了4个多月，我完全没有察觉出来！？ Ебать！这他妈已经是在侮辱我的专业能力和尊严了！我会证明这个绝无可能！Сука！”

娜塔莎还不解气地骂了一连串的俄文，他们虽然听不懂，但是可想而知一定是脏话，柯林特在一旁摸着她的后背给她顺毛。

娜塔莎的话虽然是怒气冲冲，但是在史蒂夫和山姆的耳中听起来简直就是天籁。娜塔莎的意思就是她也会帮忙调查，而且娜塔莎也认为这件事很有可疑！

“这、这太好了！娜特！太感谢你了！”史蒂夫差点感动得要落泪，他都已经快放弃希望了，娜塔莎的突然出现和支持，无异于给他们打了一支强心针。以娜塔莎的专业知识，说不定她能发现突破口！


	35. Chapter 35

< 35 >

娜塔莎花了好几个小时反复看了巴基的作供录像，期间不断指挥史蒂夫去给她买格雷斯街咖啡店的咖啡、尼诺烘焙的可颂等等，史蒂夫被支使得团团转，但是依然毫无怨言。

最后，娜塔莎一边吃着牛油果鱼子酱可颂，一边喝着低糖低脂低咖啡因的卡布奇诺（?），心满意足地开口说：“巴基在作供时没有说实话。”

史蒂夫和山姆惊喜地看着娜塔莎，果然是专业的，这么快就发现了问题所在，他们花了整整3天还是一无所获。

“那为什么测谎仪和心理专家都没有发现？”史蒂夫不确定地问。

“你们看这里，”娜塔莎指着屏幕上显示着巴基作供的表情，说：“他的微表情显示了深切的悔意，他的自责是真实强烈的。你们再听对话，审讯员问他‘所以你承认你是九头蛇的间谍吗？’他回答：‘我杀害了无辜的人，我罪有应得。’测谎器没有反应，心理学家也认为他的自责和悔意是真实的，所以从两方面的结论都是他没有说谎。

“事实上，他也确实没有说谎，他只是用承认杀人这一点来规避了正面回答是否是九头蛇检点这一个问题。我认为，他确实如他所说的杀害了无辜的人，有可能他认为西德维尔就是无辜的人，但是他并没有承认他是九头蛇的间谍。这也和我的推测一样，他不可能作为一个九头蛇的间谍在我的眼皮底下生活了4个月而我对此一点线索也没有。”

山姆激动地用力地拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，排除巴基不是九头蛇的间谍这个可能性，他们就可以从其他方面入手调查，查出巴基会这么做的理由，再申请减刑。

“最大的难处已经解开了，我一开始最担心的就是他作为九头蛇间谍这个认罪不能推翻。既然以我专业的意见都认为他不可能是九头蛇的间谍，那么我们现在要入手的方向就是，‘巴基为什么会这么做’，你们有什么想法？”娜塔莎宛如指挥官一样地问道。

“首先，巴基和史蒂夫很相爱，史蒂夫对他好到恨不得能把心挖出来给他看，他们生活美满，物质充裕，没有任何主动犯罪的动机。”柯林特说。

“其次，巴基人际关系简单，18岁参军，20岁和我一起参与重生计划，21岁以后被禁闭在阿拉斯加7年，最近才回华盛顿。我们家里都已经没有其他人了，一直以来我们就只有彼此，巴基来华盛顿之前连朋友也不多一个。他生活的轨迹和西德维尔一点交集也没有，不可能有私人恩怨。”史蒂夫接着说。

“那么就只剩下被动作案动机：受唆使或者胁迫？能唆使巴基的大概只有队长本人了吧？哈哈哈，所以这个也不可能成立......”山姆干笑了一下，但是他一下察觉到了其他人的目光，“啊？你们这样看着我干嘛？你们难道觉得是队长唆使巴基？？”

“不、而是你说的胁迫和队长......这听起来很有可能。”娜塔莎沉吟了半晌，说：“对方如果是用史蒂夫的安危或者一些其他的事情去威胁巴基，他是绝对有可能做出这样的事情的。而且他之后的行为也完全能解释得通：直接承认自己就是间谍，不把被威胁的内容曝光。”

四人都陷入了沉默，因为当时巴基一口咬定自己是九头蛇的间谍，所以他们没有往被胁迫的方面去想，现在看起来，巴基是受到威胁才会参与劫持计划的可能性非常大，巴基的软肋又是如此的明显，就是史蒂夫本人。而且事后以巴基的个性，为了继续保护史蒂夫才会承认自己间谍，如果说自己是受威胁，就势必会引致调查，从而将一些不利于史蒂夫的事情曝光。

“所以，”山姆斟酌着用词，他有些为难，史蒂夫在他的心目中一直是最值得尊敬和爱戴的美国队长，也是他最好的挚友之一，他很难想象史蒂夫有什么事情值得巴基冒这么大的风险去保护，也许这个真相才是他最不想面对的东西。不过事到如今，他也不得不开口问：“史蒂夫，你能想到什么关于你的事情，是九头蛇可能用来威胁巴基的？我的意思是，我相信你不会做任何不好的事情.......”

史蒂夫看着面前的三人，山姆和他一起连续通宵了几晚查找巴基无辜的证据，娜塔莎顶着没有拆线的枪伤就来帮忙，柯林特忍受着自己最爱的人受伤痛苦也来支持......对于这样的三个人，他并没有什么不能坦白的东西。

史蒂夫舒了一口气，露出了一个甚至可以称得上轻松的笑容：“在我的过去，确实发生过一件值得巴基冒这么大的风险去掩盖的事情.....我从来未想过隐瞒这件事，事实上，在事情发生的第一年，我一直在不断地尝试告诉周围的人事情的真相，然而却没有人相信我。久而久之，我就不再说这个真相了。现在我也可以毫无负担地说出来：7年前重生计划中，发狂杀死了在场的35个工作人员的人是我，不是巴基。巴基当时制止了我，并把他的信息素注入进我的腺体，让我可以恢复神智。之后我昏迷过去，醒来后才知道，巴基把我锁回了实验舱，自己承认了是杀死35人的凶手。”

“什么！？”三人都大惊失色，他们万万没想到7年前竟然有这样的隐情，美国队长竟然是杀害了35人的凶手，这件事如果公开，肯定会在美国甚至全世界掀起滔天巨浪！在惊讶之中，他们也不禁感到动容，巴基居然可以为了史蒂夫做到这个地步，35条人命，他是很有可能被判处死刑的。这到底是多强烈多深厚的爱情才会让一个人这样做？

山姆觉得脑壳发痛，这件事虽然很震惊，但是不会影响史蒂夫在他心中的位置，就像他之前听说巴基发狂杀人一样，他也是毫无芥蒂地和他相处。他们是当时政府实验的牺牲品，实验失败导致发狂杀人并不是他们本身的错，他们不应该为不是他们的错而受到处罚。另一方面，他也知道，如果已经担任了美国队长7年之久，作为美国的象征的史蒂夫，如果被人暴露出这样的过去，会让这个社会和史蒂夫本人受到多大的动荡和影响。弗瑞的政敌们一定会用这件事去攻击史蒂夫，军事法庭、审判、囚禁、舆论的压力.....所有的一切恶果都会像打开了潘多拉的盒子一样接踵而来。

好半天，娜塔莎才开口说：“这件事...... 确实是严重得值得巴基去冒这样的风险。我认为我们的调查方向应该是朝着这一个方向进行。史蒂夫，当年的事情，有走漏风声的可能性吗？”

史蒂夫沉思了一会，说：“其实当年事发突然，巴基不可能在匆忙之间把所有证据都消除，肯定会有一些遗漏.......当年这么快就结案，是因为巴基像现在一样一口咬定自己是凶手，而且，我变成了一个顶级阿尔法，政府非常迫切需要一个像我这样形象的顶级阿尔法超级士兵来作为军事形象的代表，改善他们在普罗大众中的印象，从而得到民众支持在中东的战役。所以当时有一些证据上不是很完美的地方，估计调查委员们都睁一只眼闭一只眼。毕竟对于政府来说，如果要在一个金发碧眼的顶级阿尔法和一个几乎没有欧米伽特征的欧米伽之间选择一个作为门面，他们会毫不迟疑地选择前者。”

“这很恶心，但是也很真实。”娜塔莎赞同地说，“既然如此，我们就从7年前的意外事件开始调查，放心吧，九头蛇能查到的东西，我不可能查不到的。”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

皮尔斯驾车来到卡特家族的大宅，不用经过通报就被直接带去约翰的书房。

“佐拉博士已经成功抽取资产的骨髓，刚刚确认，足够制造出10名超级战士。”皮尔斯向约翰报告。

“很好！”约翰赞赏地说：“有10个超级士兵的补充，我们的下一步行动就充裕了。”

“洞察计划的修改工作差不多完成了吧？”皮尔斯问道：“资产也好、新重生计划也好，都不过是可以确保洞察计划能顺利实施的工具。只有通过洞察计划，九头蛇才能一改国际局势，达到统一世界的目的。”

“完成度已经超过95%，正在最后的阶段了。”约翰笑着回答：“现在正是最好的时机，神盾局的防御因为上次的袭击正是脆弱的时候；美国队长和那些复仇者每天都在忙着怎么给他的欧米伽脱罪；我们又可以一次性补充10名超级士兵。这次的行动必然是万无一失的！”

他们两人相视一笑，异口同声地说：“九头蛇万岁！”


	36. Chapter 36

< 36 >

在娜塔莎的情报网的帮助下和众人的努力调查，他们没用几天就在当年的资料中发现了突破口。当年研究所的工作人员加上警卫，一共是36人，而不是35人。其中有一个叫做默迪的印度裔生物工程科学家当天请假不在现场，成为了研究所的唯一幸存者。诡异的是这个幸存者却在不久后失踪，美国再也没有出现过关于他的记录。

“以我情报工作的经验来看，这个人有可能知道一些什么。”娜塔莎说，“他可能是当时的目击者、或者掌握了一些相关的资料，后来因为害怕才躲起来。”

“我也同意。但是要怎么找到这个人？”史蒂夫有些担忧了，人海茫茫，要找一个刻意把自己隐藏起来的人，实在太难了。

“既然已经差不多能确定是和这个人有关，范围已经缩窄了很多。只要向这个方向查，一定会有结果的。”娜塔莎拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，安慰他说。

“我担心的就是......他们不会给我们这个时间。”史蒂夫忧心忡忡地看着面前厚厚的资料，说：“弗瑞今天早上和我谈话，告诉我他已经帮我争取到每个月可以去拉夫特监狱探视的机会，还可以逗留整整一天。我想白宫那边的忍耐力应该已经到了极限。”

“乐观一点，史蒂夫，巴基就算被送进了拉夫特，我们继续调查的结果还是可以为他申请减刑的。”娜塔莎迟疑了一下，才继续说：“虽然我心里已经有了答案，但是我还是想听你亲口告诉我：如果我们真的查出了巴基是被人威胁才犯案的证据，你已经有心理准备将当年的真相公诸于世了吗？”

史蒂夫笑了，他仿佛从来没有这么坚定过：“我从7年前就想把这个真相公诸于世了，只可惜没有人相信我。巴基已经为了我受了这么多的苦，做出这么大的牺牲，我怎么可能为了我自己的名誉和前途让他继续受到任何伤害？这件事结束以后，我只想和巴基在一起。如果需要我们服刑，我们就一起服刑，出狱以后隐姓埋名重新开始也好，当两个流浪汉也好，区区代价，不足挂齿。”

娜塔莎认真地看着史蒂夫，用她的资深情报人员的经验解析史蒂夫是否真心。最后她舒了一口气，说：“你如果有这样的决心，我就一定会帮你找出证据。”

“谢谢你，娜特。”史蒂夫感激地说。

这时候，史蒂夫和娜塔莎的内部通讯器同时震动了起来，他们两人对视一眼之后立刻接听，希尔请他们立刻到弗瑞办公室，有紧急状况发生。

他们马上前往弗瑞的办公室，希尔、山姆和柯林特也在场。

弗瑞面色非常难看，他艰难地说：“九头蛇对神盾局的渗透比我们想象中还要厉害。我今天才收到报告，原本已经被搁置的洞察计划的程序竟然被偷偷地修改过了！现在我已经请求史塔克和班纳博士帮忙针对该程式制作病毒——你要知道求助史塔克是我一生的耻辱，但是现在也没有办法了。我们现在并不知道修改后的程序会对洞察计划造成什么样的影响，但是我们都知道洞察计划一旦被启动，是拥有全球范围的强大杀伤力，任何人都无法幸免！”

在场众人的脸全部变色，如果洞察计划的程序被九头蛇修改，可想而知九头蛇想要通过洞察计划清除的，绝对不会是塔利班或者乌马罗夫。那肯定会是所有对九头蛇产生威胁的人！

“我们一知道消息马上报告给总统，要求总统立刻签署销毁洞察计划的相关武器的同意书，但是现在还没有得到答复。我们猜测可能是在卡特国务卿那一关出了问题。现在召集你们过来，就是为了找一个解决的方法。我们已经不知道神盾局还有哪些人可信了。”

“我们现在不可以在这里等待总统是否会签署销毁同意书。”史蒂夫沉声说：“当我看到情况恶化时，我无法视而不见。我们现在有没有办法立刻破坏洞察计划的启动装置？”

“可以，但是总统还没有下令，启动装置仍然属于国家重要军事设施......”弗瑞没有说明，但是在场的大家都明白，没有得到命令而破坏国家重要军事设施，是有可能被判处危害国家安全、通敌、叛国等罪名的。

“任何罪名我一个人承担。”史蒂夫说完，取下背上的盾牌挂在手臂上，向外走去。

山姆马上想跟上去，弗瑞阻止了他，说：“不行，我向总统报告此事，九头蛇就已经知悉我们得知程序被篡改的事，他们现在只会尽快启动洞察计划。这栋神盾局大楼里还不知道有多少九头蛇的间谍，你必须留在这里以抵挡他们袭击。”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

史蒂夫快步乘坐电梯抵达神盾局的地下军事基地，也就是洞察计划中三艘航空母舰的所在之地。这里因为洞察计划的搁置，工作人员都已经撤离，只有数十个持枪的警卫在巡逻。

“罗杰斯队长。”一个警卫看到他，警惕地阻拦住他：“我们没有收到你会前来的命令。请出示许可证。”

“我们有消息指出洞察计划的程序已经被恐怖组织修改，我必须在造成不可挽救的后果之前把启动装置停止。请你立刻让开！”

“罗杰斯队长，抱歉，我不能单凭你的片面之词就让你过去，请你必须出示相关许可证。”警卫回答。

“你的尽职精神很让我尊重，但是我现在必须要通过，抱歉。”史蒂夫说完，就以普通人肉眼看不到的速度，突然欺身上前，一只手隔开警卫想要对他瞄准的枪，另一只手切向警卫的后脑，一下就把他击晕。

附近的警卫一看到这样的变故，立刻进入作战状态，用枪支向史蒂夫射击。史蒂夫用盾牌和绝妙的动作全部规避开，迅速向洞察计划的控制室推进。

“报告！罗杰斯队长突然攻入洞察计划基地！请求支援！”警卫们一边向上级报告，一边继续向史蒂夫射击。

史蒂夫掏出手枪，每一颗子弹都击中了警卫的手臂，普通人根本无法阻挡他的脚步，他势如破竹地接近了控制室中心。这时，三个穿着全身黑色战斗服的战士出现在史蒂夫的面前，中间的那个赫然就是朗姆洛。

朗姆洛双手各抽出了一根电击棍，他露出了一个不怀好意的笑容，向史蒂夫展开了攻击：“队长，我只是想告诉你，这不是私人恩怨。”

“感觉就是私人恩怨。”史蒂夫面无表情地回答，挥盾隔开了朗姆洛的攻势，另外两个人也同时对史蒂夫发动了进攻。一交手，史蒂夫马上就感觉出这三个人和上次的超级士兵是同样的等级。

九头蛇到底从哪里搞来这么多新的超级战士。史蒂夫一边招架一边想。

三人的攻势非常凌厉，史蒂夫用尽全力也只能招架而不能立刻击倒他们。九头蛇的超级战士已经潜入了，看来他们已经是势在必得了，必须快速解决战斗。史蒂夫咬紧牙关，迎面扑向离他最近的那个超级战士，那个战士的电击棒直直地就往他身上插来，他完全不躲，他的左边肩膀被狠狠地挨了一下电击，他甚至闻到了自己皮肉被电烧焦的味道，他趁着这个机会，振金盾牌击中了那个战士的脑袋，战士的脖子发出了卡拉一声，倒地不起。

史蒂夫忍着左肩的剧痛，继续和剩下的两人缠斗。他采用的都是不要命的速战速决的打法。接下来他又以被战术刀刺入腹部为代价，把另外一名超级士兵也击倒。

朗姆洛不给史蒂夫休整的机会，更加猛烈地攻向史蒂夫，史蒂夫的左肩和腹部都剧痛无比，战术刀还插在他的腹部，他只要一扭腰，刀刃就更深地刺入他的身体。他把盾甩出，逼退了朗姆洛，趁着这个机会握住刀柄，飞快地把刀拔了出来，一缕血柱从伤口喷出，他用脚勾起掉在地上的一个电击棍，直接把通电的部分按在他的伤口上。电击的麻痹和烧焦的剧痛让他几乎吼叫了出来，但是好歹是暂时止住血了。

他还没有喘上两口气，朗姆洛又扑了上来。史蒂夫的视线都有点模糊了，连续挨了两下朗姆洛的攻击，几乎要倒在地上，全靠着坚强的意志力才让他没有倒下。

看着已经是强弩之末的史蒂夫，朗姆洛突然心生一股恶意，这个就是巴基深爱的阿尔法，因为有他的存在，所以巴基不肯接受他。这个让巴基不惜以身涉险，深陷牢笼而无怨无悔的阿尔法，朗姆洛按捺不住心中对他的妒忌。

“队长，你就安心地去死吧。你死了以后我们会把你的巴基身上的标记抹除，然后我会重新标记他。”朗姆洛一边殴打着史蒂夫，一边得意洋洋地刺激他：“你知道吗，当我拿着你发狂杀人的录像找他的时候，他哭着哀求我不要公开，我要他拿出一点诚意来，他眼泪汪汪地跪在地上解开我的皮带.....”

“混账！你他妈的说什么！？”史蒂夫本来涣散的神志一下集中起来，他整个人暴怒万分，听到九头蛇会抹去巴基身上的标记让他愤怒得肾上腺素急剧飙升，他已经感觉不到身上的痛苦了。

他像子弹一般撞向朗姆洛，朗姆洛没想到他还有这样的力气，没能完全避开，被狠狠地击中弹到了护栏上。他马上调整作战姿势，但是史蒂夫已经贴近了他，两个阿尔法像两只抢夺食物的猛兽一样扭打在一起。朗姆洛渐感不支，他开始拼命攻击史蒂夫左肩和腹部的伤口，两个伤口都再度爆裂，鲜血涌出，染红了史蒂夫的作战服。但是史蒂夫像是完全失去了理智和感觉一样，他压制住了朗姆洛，开始一拳又一拳地抽打着他的头部。朗姆洛开始还能抵挡几下，几拳过后他已经失去了反抗的能力了。

史蒂夫的视线中一片血红，他不知道自己打了多久，他只知道当自己清醒停手的时候，朗姆洛的脸已经被打得完全变形了，根本看不出原本的样子。他一动不动地躺着，看起来已经毫无生息了。

史蒂夫伸手按着腹部流血不止的伤口，用尽全力走向了控制室。他找到了控制室，现在他要做的就是把这里所有的东西都破坏掉。只要毁掉中央控制室，就算九头蛇入侵了总电脑，也无法启动洞察装置。

他的战术腰带里还有一颗手雷，就在他准备用手雷炸毁控制室时，他听到身后一阵忙乱的脚步声。新的一批警卫已经追赶了上来，他们全部用枪瞄准了史蒂夫，而史蒂夫的盾牌在刚刚打斗的时候插进一边的墙上，不在史蒂夫的手里。

“罗杰斯队长！立刻停止你破坏国家军事设施的行动！”为首的警卫大喊，“你必须立刻放下你手中的武器，然后和我们离开这里！”

“相信我，这个控制室必须炸毁！”史蒂夫按着伤口无奈地摇摇头，现在他的身体状况没有办法躲开这些子弹。他很想就这样炸掉这些控制室，但是如果他真的死了，那他的巴基怎么办？他会不会像朗姆洛刚刚所说的被九头蛇控制，消除他的标记然后让其他阿尔法标记他？他不能让这样的事情发生，所以他不可以死在这里。

史蒂夫转过身， 面向着他们，说：“听着，你们都认识我，你们也在尽忠职守地阻止我做一些好像是在犯罪的活动。但是请相信我，神盾局已经被恐怖组织九头蛇渗透了，这些致命武器的程序已经被他们篡改。我们还没有收到总统销毁武器的命令，我也没有炸毁这里的许可。但是这三艘航母一旦发射上天，就会有难以估计的无辜人群受到杀害。我知道我的行为并没有受到许可，我也可能会被送上军事法庭。但是自由需要付出极大的代价，我愿意为之付出，即使我是唯一一个人，但我相信我并不是唯一！”

警卫们当然都认识美国队长，他是这个国家的正义自由的象征，他们每一个都听说过他的英勇事迹，他是如何英勇无畏地守护着国家安全和公民自由。他是这个国家的孩子们的理想，大人们的希望。他现在就这样站在他们面前，浑身是鲜血、汗水和灰尘，用他那正义坚定的声音对他们说这些话。

他们怎么可能会不动容？

为首的警卫迟疑了一会，但是最后还是把枪口指向了地面，其他的警卫们也松了一口气，正想效仿。

然而就在此时，控制室里传出了一声叮咚的响声，紧接着而来就是电脑飞速运作的声音。

“噢！不！”史蒂夫猛地转身，只见控制室正中的显示器已经自动开启，上面出现了一个巨大的、鲜红的、张牙舞爪的九头蛇标志。


	37. Chapter 37

< 37 >

环绕着神盾局的人工湖的水面开始泛起了波涛，整个神盾局都开始剧烈地震动了起来，在所有人的震撼之中，湖水像被摩西分开的红海，水向着两边流散。一个巨大的升降台从湖水中缓缓升起。

“糟糕了！洞察计划被启动了！”弗瑞用力地拍了一下桌子。

“现在怎么办？”山姆急忙问。

“没有办法之中的办法......直接登上航空母舰，从内部破坏......”说完，弗瑞阴沉着脸色摇了摇头，“但是，这个做不到的......这三艘航空母舰都是最高等级的实战材质，普通的炸药根本没办法。只有导弹级别的武器才能将之摧毁。”

“不行也得试一试！”山姆大声说，“难道要就这样坐以待毙吗？”

弗瑞重重地呼出一口浊气：“集合神盾局所有特工，准备攻入航空母舰！希尔负责总指挥，罗曼洛夫你的枪伤还没有好，留在这里负责通讯和调配。其他人跟我来！”

此时，在地下囚室被囚禁的巴基也感到了这个震动，他抬起无力的头向四周看去。正在看守他的8个警卫中的3个，突然之间举枪射向他们原本的同伴，这些警卫完全没有任何防备，立刻就被击毙在地上。

剩下的三个警卫走向他的牢笼，其中一个对着通讯器说：“已经控制住资产，准备回收。”

“你们想干什么？”巴基愕然问道。

几个警卫不理他，取出工具开始拆解固定牢笼的装置。

“外面发生什么事了？史蒂夫怎么样了？”巴基急切地问，强烈的震动一直在持续，这些人看起来想把他带走。如果不是神盾局发生了巨大的变故，他们不可能这样明目张胆地把他劫走。

史蒂夫会不会有危险？巴基惊恐地想道。不行，他一定要去找史蒂夫，他要确认史蒂夫平安无事！

巴基发出一声低沉的吼叫，他奋力向上抬起他被拘束的手臂。几个警卫不禁停手，不相信他可以挣脱合金的手铐。可惜就在他们惊愕的目光中，巴基的双手已经强行突破了合金手铐的束缚。他弯腰扯住禁锢他双腿的脚铐，以同样的怪力把它们撕裂。

“怪物！”几个警卫马上停下了手上的工作，他们纷纷用枪指住牢笼里的巴基，巴基这时已经得到了自由。他看了一眼牢笼外用枪指着他但是却压抑不住颤抖的警卫们，他转身把一直拘束着他的合金椅子也拆了下来。接着面对着牢笼的门，他挥舞着拳头，一下又一下地砸向太空玻璃的门，还没砸几下，坚硬的太空玻璃已经出现了裂痕。巴基用尽全力最后一击，太空玻璃被打得粉碎，与此同时，门外的警卫也向他开火。

巴基却比他们更快，他用刚刚拆下来的合金椅子当作盾牌，挡住了子弹。他一甩手，沉重的合金椅子飞出，直接砸中了三人。巴基冲了过去，毫不留情地把他们全部击晕。巴基从这些警卫的身上搜出了武器和装备，给自己配备上。

囚室的门是无法从里面打开的，但是再坚硬也比不上他刚刚拆掉太空舱，他举起其中一把半自动步枪，向着门的连接处集中扫射，然后飞腿一踢，整座钢门就被他霸气地踢飞了。

不出他的所料，外面已经乱作一团。各种枪声、惨叫声、警报声不绝于耳。剧烈的震动还没有停止，这时候，走廊里的广播传来弗瑞的声音，弗瑞正在召集所有特工赶往停机场集合，应付突发事故。

巴基赶紧前往停机场，在那里神盾局的特工和九头蛇的特工们已经展开了殊死搏斗。他分不清谁是哪边的，只能一边躲避攻击，一边寻找史蒂夫。

他最先发现的人是山姆，他大声喊着山姆的名字奔了过去。山姆看到向他冲过来的巴基，突然回想起那天被撕裂合金翅膀的恐怖，禁不住向后退了几步。

巴基马上察觉到了山姆的异常，他停住了脚步，不知所措地站在原地，用一双绿色的、带着歉意的大眼睛看着山姆。因为这几天被囚禁没有好好吃饭，巴基的脸都尖了，这一下的小眼神终于有了几分欧米伽可怜兮兮的感觉。

可惜山姆被他这委屈巴巴的眼神一看，没有觉得丝毫怜惜，他只觉得背脊发凉，他刚刚新装的翅膀仿佛在向他哭叫着求救。山姆甩了甩头，还是问出了重要的问题：“巴基，你是怎么出来的？”

“刚刚突然发生了剧烈震动，然后看守我的警卫中的几人突然开枪射死了其他人，接着他们要拆除我的牢笼，把我运走。我担心你们出了什么变故，就打破牢笼出来了。史蒂夫安全吗？他在哪里？”巴基一口气说完。

山姆没空去纠结他又是怎么徒手打破用来关押变异人的太空玻璃牢笼，他向巴基解释：“九头蛇入侵了我们一个强力的武器系统，现在有3艘航空母舰正在升空，如果让九头蛇成功，会产生无法挽救的后果。我们现在必须阻止他们，史蒂夫刚刚和我们通讯，他在航空母舰启动的时候就已经登上了其中一艘，准备从内部破坏。你能帮助我们吗？”

“我肯定会帮助你们的！我要去史蒂夫那里！你可以带我上去吗？”

“跟我过来！”山姆带领着巴基去找弗瑞他们所在的地方。弗瑞正在指挥特工和九头蛇交战，看到巴基出现也愣了一下，不过他这时出现也只算是好事，弗瑞不打算追究。

“听着，他们的炮火非常猛烈，有对空炮弹，还有反坦克火箭筒，速度不够快会被他们击落的！山姆，你带着巴恩斯去支援队长，其他的两艘航空母舰我来想办法。”

“你能想出什么办法？神盾局的喷射机都是史塔克工业10年前淘汰的旧货，肯定没登陆就被打下来。”一个自大无比、目空一切、仿佛在5000米高空中俯视凡人的声音说。

“托尼！”山姆抬头看到托尼穿着他红色的钢铁战甲飞过来，他的旁边还有另一个全黑色的战甲。“罗迪！”

黑色的战甲打开了面罩，果然是罗迪，他向在场的众人点头致意。

“那请问天才史塔克先生你有什么建议？”弗瑞深知人在屋檐下不得不低头的道理。

“天才史塔克先生已经帮你研制好了破坏航母中枢的病毒。”托尼得意洋洋地说，从装甲中取出3片芯片。“你们不用去做神风特工队的自杀性冲锋了，只要把芯片插入航空母舰的主电脑，贾维斯就可以成功入侵。不过因为你们只给我几小时的工作时间，病毒并不完美，能控制住航母的时候必须立刻采取自毁性命令。”

“那么请问慈善家史塔克先生会支援我们这次的行动吗？”弗瑞再次低声下气地问，山姆和巴基对视一眼，心里不禁都想，怪不得弗瑞能当上神盾局局长，是有点货的啊！

“我是来尽我美国公民的职责的，弗瑞局长。”托尼在弗瑞面前好好地抖了一番威风，心情大好，鼻子都快翘上天了。“我来分配一下战斗力吧！能全速飞上航空母舰而不被击落的人，有我、罗迪、山姆，我带着柯林特，罗迪带着巴基，山姆去史蒂夫所在的航母。”

“不！我要去找史蒂夫！”巴基急切地说，“拜托你，我要和史蒂夫在一起！”

“呕，你们这对秃鹰英雄【注5】！好吧，山姆你把巴基放到航母上，然后去找罗迪汇合。”

“不！！不！！我绝对不要抱他！！！我还没活够！！”山姆大喊大叫了起来，“你能想象队长知道我把他的欧米伽抱上航母的反应吗？？我还没有和莱利求婚，我不想死！！”

“我的天啊！你们他妈的以为这是童子军露营分帐篷吗！！都给我闭嘴！”弗瑞忍不住了大吼起来。“罗迪上校，可以麻烦你带巴恩斯登陆吗？”

罗迪点点头，把其中一个芯片交给巴基，说：“你最好抱住我，我全身都是盔甲，相信队长不会介意的。”

巴基把芯片收好，紧紧地抱着了战争机器的腰，罗迪马上起飞。他们的速度非常快，巴基听到许多炮弹在他的身边炸开，但是没有一个击中他们。

罗迪很快绕过了炮弹的角度，把巴基放到了航空母舰的甲板上。罗迪很快地和他解释了一下主电脑所在的所在，然后迅速飞走。

“史蒂夫，我来了！”巴基在心里默念，大步向航母内部走去。

【注5】托尼这里吐槽的梗是《神雕侠侣》，英文名称是The Legends of the Condor Heroes，直译就是秃鹰英雄，神雕侠侣有英文版，博览群书的托尼知道并不出奇。


	38. Chapter 38

< 38 >

在航空母舰上，巴基和史蒂夫的距离拉近了，巴基已经能开始感应到和史蒂夫的灵魂链接了。他尝试和史蒂夫的灵魂链接进行接触，一瞬间，史蒂夫的精神力量就像温暖的海水一样把他整个包围了，他在里面完全感觉到了史蒂夫的惊喜，思念和爱意。

他用力忍住感动的泪水，他要立刻找到史蒂夫，天啊，他的每一个细胞都在想他，都在渴求他，他真不知道分开的这几天是怎么过来的，当史蒂夫近在咫尺的时候，他才真正感觉到这种思念是如何的强大。

他再一次跟随着灵魂链接的指引去寻找史蒂夫，没走多远，就听到枪声和各种撞击声。他向着声音飞奔过去，果然看到史蒂夫正在和几个九头蛇的特工缠斗在一起。史蒂夫举盾挡下了一排射击，另一个特工从侧面向他攻来。巴基掏出枪，一枪就将他爆头。

“巴基！”史蒂夫惊喜地喊，手上的攻击不停，把盾甩出，一下把剩下的特工全部击倒。

“史蒂夫！！”巴基向着史蒂夫奔去，一下扑入了他的怀里，眼泪止不住地流落。“史蒂夫你怎么受了这么重的伤？痛不痛？你的头发怎么白了？我的天啊，我可怜的小史蒂薇！”

“宝贝，看到你就什么都不痛了。”史蒂夫紧紧抱住他。天啊，他真的好想念他，这几天他简直就像活在地狱之中，只能隔着玻璃看巴基，不能触碰、不能拥抱、不能亲吻......他的心仿佛被撕成了碎片。还好现在巴基又回到了他怀里，所有的一切痛苦一切付出都是值得的。

巴基小心地擦掉史蒂夫脸上的血和灰，万般怜惜地在他的唇上落下了一吻。史蒂夫扶住他的后脑，温柔地加深了这个吻。总算他们还记得现在事态紧急，很快就分开了。

史蒂夫用力吸了一口巴基身上的气息，才依依不舍地放开他，问：“巴基你是怎么出来的？”

巴基把他打破牢笼出来的经过说了一遍，然后从战术腰带里拿出了芯片，说：“这是托尼紧急制作出来的病毒，可以暂时控制航母，控制住航母以后他们就会下达自毁性命令，我们必须尽快离开。”

“明白了。”史蒂夫接过芯片，又吻了一下巴基的脸。“你准备好跟随美国队长了吗？”

巴基噗呲一声笑了出来，在史蒂夫的脸上也吻了一下：“那个来自布鲁克林的小个子，打架从来不知道逃跑，我得跟着他！”

明明是在硝烟密布，危机四伏的战场上，两人的心中却充满了甜蜜。他们相视一笑，向着航母的内部进发。

史蒂夫和巴基的默契和配合简直是完美无缺，史蒂夫负责防御，巴基就负责射击，他们的动作娴熟得仿佛就像在水门酒店那一晚的共舞。他们势不可挡地冲进了航母的中枢部分。

在他们面前，站立了4名身穿一身黑色的战斗服、头戴黑色钢盔的战士。

“巴基，小心，这些人是像我们一样经过强化的战士。”史蒂夫低声告诉巴基，巴基点点头，他和这批战士参与过之前的神盾局恐怖袭击，对他们的实力心里有数，4个人.....如果以他们两人平时的战斗力来说不成问题，可是史蒂夫现在身负重伤。

想到这里，巴基说：“史蒂夫，你来掩护我。”说完就自己就一马当先地冲向4人，史蒂夫没能拉住他，只好跟上去为他掩护。

6个超级战士展开了殊死搏斗，史蒂夫和巴基背靠背迎战，阿尔法和欧米伽的灵魂链接此时发挥了最大的功用，他们不用看对方都知道对方的行动，知道要做出什么样的支援。即使史蒂夫本身有伤而且对方的人数是他们的一倍，也无法占到任何上风，反而被他们逐渐压制。一个巧妙的位置互换配合，巴基透过空隙将一名敌人射杀。

史蒂夫不禁在战斗中露出了微笑，和巴基心灵相通，共同对敌的感觉太好了。他一直想保护巴基，但是他知道巴基也想保护他，他们之间的爱和牵绊已经不需要再用语言去表达，他们在一起的每分每秒就已经是最好的证明。

他们一边和敌人缠斗一边逼近航母的中枢，控制主电脑是被架在高处，只能通过一条2米宽的走道上去。

史蒂夫和巴基不用说话就知道对方的意思，史蒂夫把盾甩出，把追上来的三个超级士兵逼退两步，盾牌弹回的时候巴基一把接住，顶替了史蒂夫做掩护的位置，史蒂夫带着芯片向主电脑奔去。

几个超级士兵也不肯落后，紧追不舍，但是都被巴基挥舞着盾牌挡下了对史蒂夫的攻击，自己反而挨了好几下重击。他咬着牙关不发出一点声音，他不能让史蒂夫分心。就在史蒂夫就要到达主电脑的时候，一个在那里等待已久的人影突然扑出，史蒂夫没有预料到这个突发状况，未能完全避开，从肩膀到胸口被战术刀划穿了一条几公分深的伤口。

这个刺伤他的人居然是他以为已经死去的朗姆洛！

朗姆洛面色狰狞，他的脸已经完全变形，他应该是直接注射了大量的肾上腺素才能站在这里的。他咬牙切齿地说: “这下是为了你砸我的脸！”

“史蒂夫！”巴基看到史蒂夫又受了重伤，又惊又怒，他发了狠劲，跳了起来，用腿绞住一名战士的脖子，直接把他的颈椎折断，双手则是拿着盾牌，用最尖锐的边缘砸穿另一名战士的头盔，直接把他的脑袋砸开花。当然这样发狠的攻击让他没有防御，他的背后直接中了几枪，所幸他避开了心脏肾脏的要害，还不至于倒下。

巴基用最大的力气甩出盾牌，击中了最后那个超级战士，把他打下高台，这才向着史蒂夫奔去。

这个时候史蒂夫和朗姆洛打得难解难分，双方都是身负重伤，朗姆洛看到巴基已经解决了对手正在跑过来，知道大势已去，他狰狞地笑了，取出一个黑色的雷管，毫不犹豫地按下了启动。

巴基在朗姆洛掏出雷管的时候就大惊失色，他不顾一切地飞扑向朗姆洛，在千钧一发之际抓住了朗姆洛，和他一起从高台上掉落。

“噢不！！！巴基！！！！”史蒂夫想抓住巴基已经太迟，只听一声巨大的爆炸声响，通往高台的走道整个崩塌，高台开始摇摇欲坠。

史蒂夫觉得自己的灵魂都要被撕碎了，但是他还是记得自己的职责。已经没有阻挠的敌人了，他颤抖着把芯片插入主电脑，然后立刻跳下高台，向发生爆炸的地方飞奔而去。

炸弹的威力非常大，有半个中枢地区都被炸掉，被炸毁的残骸堆在地上。

“噢！天啊！天啊！巴基！巴基！！”史蒂夫一边大哭一边搜索巴基的踪影，在这样的爆炸下巴基又怎么可能存活？但是他不肯面对现实，他忍着锥心的痛苦，翻查着满地的残骸。他心里知道，如果巴基死了，他也不会活下去。他宁愿跟着这艘航母一起毁灭。

就在这个时候，史蒂夫突然感觉到他的灵魂链接跳动了一下，他又惊又喜，顺着灵魂链接寻找过去，终于在一大片巨大的残骸中发现了被压在底下的巴基。巴基半睁着眼睛，脸上一片恍惚，但是很明显，他还活着！

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

“三个芯片都已经启动，贾维斯已经暂时得到了航母的控制权，但是只有8分钟的时间。”托尼在通讯器里和希尔说。“可以下达自毁指令了吗？”

“总统已经批准全面销毁洞察计划的命令了。”希尔回答。“贾维斯可以随时工作。你们能来得及撤出吗？”

“没问题。”托尼和罗迪都肯定地回复了。

“队长，你们呢？”希尔继续问。

过了几秒，史蒂夫的声音从通讯器里传出：“可以，立刻执行自毁命令。”


	39. Chapter 39

< 39 >

巴基的大半个身体都被沉重的合金残骸所压制，完全无法移动。史蒂夫开始用尽全身力气搬开这些残骸，他身上的伤口全部迸裂，鲜血止不住地流出，他简直变成了一个血人。

自毁指令已经下达，3艘航空母舰互相对彼此发射毁灭性武器，巨大的爆炸让整个机舱剧烈地震动，他们已经能感觉到航母正在解体。

“史.....史蒂夫，你快离开......”巴基虚弱地说：“快、走，不要管我了.......”

“绝不！”史蒂夫坚定地说，他依然不放弃地搬开巴基身上的重物，对自己满身的鲜血视若无睹。

“这里快爆炸了.....史蒂夫，求你了，快走.....”巴基看着浑身是血的史蒂夫，痛哭流涕地说：“你要活下去，你一定要活下去......”

“没有你我根本没有活下去的意义！我会和你一起直到时间的终结！”史蒂夫厉声说，他擦掉带着血渗入眼中的汗水，终于把压在巴基身上的一块巨大的重物搬开。

巴基的身体终于从残骸下显露了出来，但是让他更受打击的是，巴基的整个左手手臂被夹在一片裂掉的地板中，上面还压着另一大块残骸，随着航母解体的震动，那个裂缝已经扭曲得几乎封死。

“噢！不！天啊！”史蒂夫跪下了，眼泪再一次流出。他也知道以剩下的时间，他是没有可能把巴基从里面拖出来的。

巴基看着史蒂夫满是血污悲痛欲绝的脸，他伸出还能活动的右手，温柔地擦干他的泪水，说：“史蒂夫，还有希望的，你现在马上为我截肢。”

史蒂夫愣了一下，巨大的痛苦占满了他的心房，他的胸腔仿佛要被撕裂成两半。但是他没有一丝犹豫，他俯下身，吻了吻巴基的嘴唇，把战术腰带解下，紧紧地绑住了巴基左肩以防大量出血。

他红着眼睛看了巴基一眼，巴基反而对他笑了笑，说：“没关系的，史蒂夫，我的左臂应该早就被绞碎，已经没有知觉了。如果能和你一起活下去，一条手臂又算什么。”

史蒂夫深深吸了一口气，掏出了他的STRIDER AJAX 战术刀。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

史蒂夫流着泪抱起浑身是血的巴基，巴基已经因为剧痛和失血完全陷入了昏迷，史蒂夫不敢浪费任何一秒。在一片崩塌之中，他抱着巴基艰辛地跑到了甲板上的停机坪，那里还停着数台完好的小型喷射机。

史蒂夫把巴基小心地放进副驾驶座，自己操纵着喷射机，在一片巨大爆炸声和机械解体声中，从航母飞离。

三艘庞大的航母爆裂出灿烂的火花，在空中逐渐分解，烟雾、尘沙、残骸从空中飞落，像是为这一场邪恶的恐怖计划点燃落幕的烟花。

史蒂夫终于舒了一口气，巴基靠在他身上，他能感觉到他的虚弱但是平缓的呼吸。

太好了，巴基还活着，就在他的身边。没有什么比这个更好了。

这时，山姆从喷射机的旁边飞过，山姆笑着向他竖起了大拇指说：“队长，任务结束了。”

“是的，都结束了。”史蒂夫低下头，爱怜地吻了吻巴基苍白汗湿的额角。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

因为巴基还是重大嫌疑犯的关系，巴基被送进了神盾的医院。众人听说巴基失去了一只左臂的时候，都十分难过伤心。尤其是托尼，他表现得又自责又后悔，喃喃地说着什么“都是我用秃鹰英雄开的玩笑”这样的话，但是大家都听不懂，托尼也不解释，看了手术室的大门一眼就失魂落魄地离开了。

史蒂夫身上的伤也非常严重，但是他死活也不肯接受麻醉，不肯离开巴基的手术室门口。神盾局的医生只能给他做了简单的消毒包扎处理，所幸有血清的加持，史蒂夫只是非常虚弱，但是没有生命危险。

“史蒂夫，你竟然这么冷静，我真的有些惊讶。”山姆看着满身绷带但仍强行支持的史蒂夫说:“平时巴基的手割破了一个口子你都要紧张半天，我还真怕你现在要发疯。”

史蒂夫叹了一口气，说：“我当然难过得要死，我真的宁愿用我自己断两只手来换巴基平安无事。但是......我也不能这么不知足，巴基现在还活着，我就已经不能再奢望什么了。”

山姆理解地拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，刚想说些什么，手术室的大门就打开了，主治医生走了出来。

“病人情况稳定，没有任何感染迸发，而且他的身体素质非常好，相信明天就能醒过来。”医生说：“而且当时的截肢也做得很干净利落，没有对神经造成什么损伤。不会影响以后安装义肢的。”

“非常谢谢你，医生。”史蒂夫感激地说。“我可以陪着他吗？”

“可以，他不需要进入加护病房。你是他的合法伴侣，可以陪同。”医生向史蒂夫点头示意后就离开了。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

巴基的身体素质好得惊人，当晚就清醒过来了一次，他看到一直守在他面前，含着泪、情深款款的史蒂夫，露出了一个满足的笑容。

史蒂夫俯下身，在他没有血色的嘴唇上亲了一下，用棉花沾了水给他湿润了一下嘴唇，抚摸着他凌乱的棕色头发，温柔地说：“睡吧，宝贝，我会一直在这里的。”

巴基感觉到自己被他的阿尔法温暖安抚的信息素所包围，他安心地又闭上眼睛睡了过去。

第二天巴基已经完全清醒了，他看着满脸胡渣、双眼通红、两鬓斑白的史蒂夫，心痛地用右手摸了摸他的额角。史蒂夫抓住他的手，放在唇边，然后他低下头。过了一会，巴基能感到滚烫的泪水不断地打在他的手掌上，烫得他的心都要融化了。

“小史蒂薇，别哭了，让我抱抱你。”巴基轻声说，史蒂夫靠近他，把头贴近巴基的胸口，哭得浑身都在颤抖，巴基用右手揽住他脑袋，一下又一下地轻抚。

“别难过了，我们能活下来，这就够了......”巴基轻声地安慰着，但是史蒂夫依然泣不成声。

“我的小史蒂薇，怎么现在变高变壮了反而爱哭了？你以前小豆芽的时候我可从来没见过你哭。”巴基柔声安慰。

“以前......我没有强壮的身体保护你，我只好用强横的态度伪装自己，假装自己很强、不会受伤。”史蒂夫在巴基的怀里闷声说：“谁叫我爱的人是个这么完美的欧米伽，我如果不坚强，你就会被别人抢走的。”

“谁也抢不走我，我永远是你的。”巴基坚定地说：“你也是我的，谁也抢不走。”

“那是当然的！”史蒂夫抬起头，在巴基的嘴唇上亲了一下，巴基满嘴都是咸咸的泪水的味道。

史蒂夫把头靠在巴基的枕头上，两人鼻尖贴着鼻尖，他们都能从对方的眼中看出劫后余生的庆幸和浓烈得化不开的爱恋。

“你能活下来就已经是奇迹了，我不该还不知足。”良久，史蒂夫叹了一口气，低声说：“那么大的爆炸，我以为你一定......”

“其实，我能活下来是有原因的。”巴基迟疑了一下还是开口。“我、我和朗姆洛掉下去的时候，朗姆洛突然用力把我推开，还用自己的身体包裹住炸弹......”

“什么？所以说，是他救了你？”史蒂夫吃惊地问，他完全没有想过这个可能性，但是如果不是这样，巴基是不可能在那样的爆炸中存活的。

“我、我不知道.......”巴基的眼睛中带有一丝的悲伤。“我只是觉得，他并不想伤害我，我不知道这是为什么。”

“虽然他是一个无恶不作的九头蛇，但是我想，他是真的喜欢你的。”史蒂夫摸了摸巴基消瘦的脸颊，在这一刻，他对朗姆洛的仇视和怨恨全部烟消云散。就算他曾经觊觎过他的欧米伽，也曾经利用巴基去犯罪，但是最后他还是救了巴基，让他们两人还能像这样在一起。


	40. Chapter 40

< 40 >

过了几天，巴基的情况已经基本稳定了，可以吃一些流质食物了。史蒂夫不得不依依不舍地和巴基暂时分开，他必须要去处理洞察计划和九头蛇的收尾工作。

洞察计划是一个庞大的行动，因为其规模之大、牵涉人数之广，无可避免地让很多九头蛇隐秘的暗桩和线索都浮上了水面。对于九头蛇来说，洞察计划也是孤注一掷的赌注，如果成功了，这个世界所有对九头蛇有威胁的人都将在一瞬间被卫星歼灭，如果失败，就意味着他们的行踪也会彻底暴露在阳光之下。

其他的细节不用多提，只是说延误总统签署销毁洞察计划同意书这个动作，已经让包括约翰在内的九头蛇在政府高层的人物全部曝光。

皮尔斯在洞察计划失败的那一刻，意图挟持希尔逃跑，结果被隐藏在暗处的娜塔莎当场击毙。

约翰在企图潜逃去欧洲的时候被史蒂夫带领的复仇者截获，他引爆随身携带的炸弹想与复仇者同归于尽，结果只有自己被炸得粉身碎骨。

九头蛇的其他骨干们被抓的抓，逃的逃，死的死，在短短的一个星期之内，全美的九头蛇几乎销声匿迹。

在一次对九头蛇残留基地的剿灭之后，娜塔莎偷偷递给了史蒂夫一个硬盘，低声说：“7年前的确有录像留下......所有的备份都被清除了，托尼帮的忙。这是最后一份，你自己决定要怎么使用吧。”

“谢谢你，娜特。”史蒂夫小心把硬盘收藏好。

“还有，刚刚收到消息。”娜塔莎看了史蒂夫一眼，说：“佩吉说要见你，她说她有非常重要的情报，只对美国队长一个人说。考虑到她属于九头蛇的核心人物之一，弗瑞认为有见她的价值，不过见与不见由你决定。”

史蒂夫沉思了片刻，回答：“你帮我安排吧。”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

史蒂夫在神盾局的审讯室见到了佩吉，虽然被捕已经有1个星期，佩吉的脸色明显地苍白憔悴，但是她的美丽和优雅的气质还是一点没有消退，反而为她一贯刚强的外表添加了几分楚楚可怜的味道。

“你想告诉我什么？”史蒂夫一点不浪费时间，单刀直入地问。

“现在我们的谈话内容是绝对保密的吧？没有任何监控或录音？”佩吉淡淡地说，“队长，我真诚地提醒你，如果我们的谈话内容流传出去，绝对是你的损失。”

“现在的会面是完全保密，没有任何监控和录音。”

“那好，我就直说了。”佩吉把双手放在桌面上交握：“我希望你为我申请特赦，申请理由是我作为你的欧米伽伴侣，我可以接受你的监管，被完全标记，就像你之前为巴恩斯做的那样。作为交换，我会将一个关于巴恩斯的重要情报保密，这个情报关乎你那位欧米伽下半辈子的生死和自由，我认为是一笔合理的买卖。”

史蒂夫一开始还想笑，但是听到了最后一句关于巴基的话时，立刻严肃了起来。

“什么样的秘密值得我付出这样大的代价？”史蒂夫故作淡定地说。

“你不需要向我摆出这副若无其事的表情，别人不知道，我可是对你有多爱巴恩斯心知肚明得很。”佩吉露出了势在必得的笑容，“你可以为了巴恩斯死、为他身败名裂、为他粉身碎骨。只要这个情报是会影响他的生命和自由，你就一定会答应的。”

史蒂夫的脸色沉了下来，半晌，他说：“这个情报是什么？”

“你一定是很奇怪，为什么九头蛇突然制作出了这么多超级战士吧？”佩吉勾着嘴角直视着他的眼睛说：“我现在就告诉你原因，九头蛇制造超级战士的血清原料，是从巴恩斯的骨髓中所提取的。”

“什么？”史蒂夫的脸色大变。

“从巴恩斯被关在阿拉斯加开始，九头蛇就偷偷地抽取他的骨髓想提取和培养超级战士的血清。他们发现巴恩斯骨髓中的血清浓度和稳定性非常高——这是当然的，毕竟他才是当年唯一的实验成功作品。”佩吉嘲讽地瞥了史蒂夫一眼，继续说：“当然这个实验花了很多年才成功，当九头蛇成功地提取了可用于实战的血清后，巴恩斯被你弄回了华盛顿，所以九头蛇只能暂时搁置计划。上一次巴恩斯因为击杀西德维尔被神盾监禁后，九头蛇再度利用这个机会抽取他的骨髓，一次制造了10个超级战士，也就是你们在洞察计划中遭遇的那些。”

佩吉顿了顿，然后露出了一个倾倒众生的笑容：“你觉得，我如果把这个情报说出来，你的欧米伽会有什么下场？他拥有一个可以无限制造出超级士兵的血库！你明白这个代表什么吗？他可以创造出一只真正的超级士兵军队！你认为我们伟大的政府会这样就放过他吗？他会不会在下半生被严密地囚禁，不断地被抽取骨髓直到死去的那一天？或者是当作小白鼠被不停地研究、解剖？罗杰斯队长，你难道现在不认为我的提议非常划算吗？”

史蒂夫的脸色铁青，不用佩吉解释，他知道这是政府最有可能采取的行动。他们会找一个理由把巴基关起来，然后让他们慢慢研究。反正巴基已经是身负多条人命的杀人嫌疑犯，他们要进行这样的操作太容易了。

佩吉非常满意地看着史蒂夫越来越难看的脸色，说：“这件事是九头蛇的最高机密之一，只有非常少数的骨干才知道。我一直在等待，等着皮尔斯、约翰他们全部死去的这一天，我现在是知道这个秘密的最后一个人了。除非......除非你敢现在杀了我，不然，你的欧米伽的下半辈子就注定在实验室里当一只小白鼠吧！”

史蒂夫的拳头捏得咯吱咯吱响，顶级阿尔法的压迫感充满了整个狭窄的审讯室。佩吉脸色稍变，但是很快就平静下来。她很有信心，史蒂夫是不会拿巴恩斯的未来做赌注的，他最后一定会答应她的要求的。

果然，过了一会，顶级阿尔法的威压消失了，佩吉知道史蒂夫已经想通利害关键，她高傲地扬起了下巴，等着史蒂夫对他屈服。

史蒂夫平静地看着她，看不见的张力在两人之间蔓延，最后，史蒂夫笑了，他站了起来，嘲弄地说：“是什么让你认为我保护不了我的欧米伽？”

就这样，史蒂夫头也不回地离开了审讯室，留下一脸佩吉一脸惨白地摊坐在椅子上。

离开了审讯室的大门，史蒂夫的脸色一片冰冷，他握紧了拳头，深呼吸了几下才平复。他走出神盾局，跨上他的哈雷，飞一般地驶向复仇者大厦。


	41. Chapter 41

< 41 >

佩吉的效率不是一般的快，当天就表示有重要情报要提交给中央情报局，以换取减刑。中央情报局的高级特工很快就与她会面，两人就各种条件谈论了超过5个小时。最后中央情报局的特工满意地离去，佩吉也获得了一个承诺，她接下来会进入中央情报局证人保护计划，换一个身份和名字，去不为人知的地方生活下去。虽然也必须受到监管，但是比坐牢要好太多了。

两天之后，当史蒂夫在病房里帮巴基按摩腿脚的时候，数十个中央情报局的特工突然冲入病房，为首的一个手持一份总统签署的拘捕令，命令立刻拘捕涉嫌谋杀重要证人、参与九头蛇恐怖活动、危害国家安全的重度危险分子詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，由中央情报局进行调查。

“罗杰斯队长，希望你合作，我们并不想制造不必要的麻烦。当然，我们有使用武力的许可。”为首的特工说。

史蒂夫小心地把巴基的裤管放下遮住小腿，然后帮他套上羊毛袜和鞋子，抬头对着为首的特工说：“我的欧米伽伴侣现在身受重伤，根据《欧米伽保护法》，任何涉案的欧米伽在接受调查期间，无论是何种罪行、是否受到拘留，只要身患长期性身体或精神上的疾病或者永久残疾，都可以要求其注册阿尔法陪同。我说的没错吧？”

“队长你的意思是你要陪同？”为首的特工惊讶地问。

“当然，我不会和我的欧米伽分开的。”史蒂夫说完，看着巴基担忧的脸，摸了摸他的头发，说：“带路吧。”

因为史蒂夫本人的军衔就是等同上校级别，何况他本身没有犯事，只是前往陪同他受伤脆弱的欧米伽，所以中央情报局硬是给他们在拘留室收拾出一个带有独立卫浴的套房，应有设施一应俱全。美国队长还提出了一系列人权法、欧米伽保护法、联合国反酷刑公约等的法例，理直气壮地要求每天的伙食的质量、医生检查的时间、放风的次数，把中央情报局的特工弄得烦不胜烦。

“小史蒂薇，当年你怎么没去当律师呢？”巴基躺在柔软干净的双人床上，头枕着史蒂夫的胸口，轻笑着问。这个双人床可比医院的单人床要舒服多了，他没有什么不满意的。

“当年哪有这个钱去读法学院呢？”史蒂夫亲了亲巴基，说：“我当了美国队长之后才去读了这些法律，一是因为我现在是执法者了，这些我都要清楚明白；二是因为我希望找到方法早点把你接出来。”

“史蒂夫你真棒！”巴基凑过来，在他的脸上响亮地亲了一下。

史蒂夫笑嘻嘻地抱住他，停了停，然后问：“你这次怎么没有拼命叫我走开了？就这么一句话不说让我跟你一起被关进来了？”

巴基眨了眨绿色的大眼睛，在史蒂夫的怀里蹭了蹭，轻声说：“经过了上次在航母上的事情，我已经知道了，你不能没有我，我也不能没有你。我不能再任性地总是把我自己认为是对你好、保护你的东西强加给你，不顾你多么不想和我分开的意愿......我们能活下来，继续在一起，这样就够了。就算真的要坐牢，我就等你调职过来看守我好了。”

史蒂夫紧紧抱住他，用力亲了好多下。他们虽然一直都深爱着对方，可以随时为对方牺牲，但是这是第一次，他们的心灵相通到如此透彻的地步。史蒂夫的心被快乐和幸福塞得满满的，几乎要从胸膛爆裂出来了。

“你呀，老实交代，是不是在心里想着什么顽皮的囚犯狱警游戏啊？”史蒂夫一边说，一边把手伸进了巴基的裤子里，一把抓住他的屁股。

巴基羞红了脸，呢喃地说：“我、我才没有！你才老是想这种东西！”

史蒂夫翻身把他压在床上，笑着说：“没有想？没有想怎么整个房间都是你发骚的气味？你是不是想把整栋楼的阿尔法都引过来？这么久没碰你，忍不住了是不是？”

“没有！没有！你不要碰那里......啊啊，嗯嗯......再、再深一点......”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

总统先生今天的心情非常灿烂，仅次于他当选时的愉快心情了。

一直在给他的平稳执政找麻烦的九头蛇几乎被连根拔起，不逊于911的恐怖袭击被及时制止，还得到了当年重生计划的重要情报。已经有证据证实了可以从美国队长的欧米伽身上提取可以制作超级士兵的血清了，他可以立刻重新开启重生计划，为美国打造一支超级士兵的队伍。

到时候什么阿富汗、俄罗斯、伊拉克、叙利亚.....统统都是手到擒来，他就会成为奠定美国在世界上霸主地位的总统，从而名留青史！罗斯福什么的靠边站，连威尔逊和林肯都要得给他让道！

他刚刚签署完并送出一份把詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯立刻解交军事法庭的命令，他把一切都安排得明明白白，军事法庭会把巴恩斯定义为最危险的恐怖分子，终身监禁，任何人不得探视。然后，一切就交给科学家们，九头蛇能研究出来的东西，他美国总统批准的项目，肯定只能会更好啊！

总统先生把几份交代工作的邮件都发了出去，按下了通讯器，想请他的副手进来跟进一些后续操作。他刚按下通讯器，门口就传来了急切的敲门声。

总统皱了皱眉，这么急的敲门是发生什么事了吗？难道九头蛇还没死干净？

“请进。”总统话音刚落，他的副手满头大汗地冲了进来。

“总统先生！不好了！”副手气喘吁吁地说：“今天、今天所有的报纸......头条.....都是.....”

他说不下去了，直接把几十份美国全国的、各主要州的、甚至几份世界性的报纸递给了总统。

所有的报纸的头版，最大的标题，都是关于同一件事情：“美国队长的欧米伽伴侣被政府在7年间不断进行非法人体实验和苛待；美国政府为继续实验，现在囚禁美国队长和他残疾的欧米伽伴侣进行人体细胞非法提取。”

“这....这是怎么回事？？这个不是机密吗？？怎么会这样？？”总统先生大惊失色。他急忙一目十行地看完所有新闻的内容。

每一份报道都是图文并茂，真情实意。把美国队长和他的欧米伽伴侣在7年前如何为了报效国家，自愿参加了有危险性的重生计划。结果针对那位可怜的欧米伽的实验失败，被政府以治疗为名义关在阿拉斯加的神盾局的基地内。然而在他被关押的7年中，不断被政府非法采集骨髓和细胞样本，继续研究重生计划。报纸还直接放出了欧米伽的身体检验报告，证明在过去几年间，被抽取骨髓的次数超过30次！最近的一次刚好是在2个星期前，算时间，正好是由直属总统的中央情报局（大写加粗）所派出的医生，在做给他植入卫星定位器的那一天！

新闻继续说，这个欧米伽和美国队长一起在神盾任职，在最近一次对抗九头蛇的洞察计划中，和美国队长一起阻止了恐怖主义活动，可怜的欧米伽甚至在此战役中永久失去了一只左臂！报纸上不约而同地都刊登了这样的一张照片：一个棕色头发的男性欧米伽，他的左肩以下空空如也，他疲惫地靠在一个金发的阿尔法——就是美国队长本人——身上，美国队长弯着腰，用他一直拿着盾保护美国人民的手，为这个失去了一只手臂行动不便的欧米伽穿袜子。

照片拍得非常好，欧米伽的可怜无助、阿尔法的心酸无奈，两个人相依为命，相互扶持，相濡以沫的感情简直跃然于纸上。

照片下面强调：中央情报局现在正在囚禁美国队长和这样一位残疾的欧米伽，正在网罗罪名判他终身监禁，继续进行非法人体实验以继续重生计划！

只有一只胳膊的欧米伽......被中央情报局囚禁.......准备做人体实验......

总统先生痛苦地闭上眼睛，他已经完全可以想象传媒、网络、全国民众会对这样的一件事产生如何庞大的愤怒。

“总统先生，现在要不要马上召开记者招待会，澄清抽取骨髓的事全是九头蛇做的？”副手慌慌张张地说。

“有用吗？会有人信吗？关押他7年的是神盾局！上次抽他骨髓的是中央情报局！这些是铁一般的事实！！”总统失去了冷静，大声吼了出来：“所有的传媒只会说政府在用恐怖分子的名义来掩饰自己的罪行！！”

“那、那......”副手哑口无言，他当然知道是这个道理，但是除了澄清，好像没有任何事情可以做。

门口又传出了一阵急切的脚步声，另一位总统助理上气不接下气地跑了进来，拿起了一个平板，向总统说：“总统、先生.....现在、现在全国已经有超过100个人权和欧米伽维权组织在网上发起全国性抗议游行示威的号召，要求、要求立即释放美国队长和他的欧米伽。”

没事的、没事的、只是示威而已，美国每年超过500个大型示威活动.....虽然从来没有这么大型的，但是没有什么示威是我不能处理的。总统先生在心里默默给自己加油。我会用军功来证明我是美国历史上最伟大的总统，这个小风波很快就会过去的！

这时候，门口又传来一阵脚步，这次来的，竟然是副总统本人！

总统先生的心里咯噔一声。

副总统的额头上也是汗水，他拿出了几份俄文报纸，沉声说：“俄罗斯总理正在发表讲话，谴责美国的人权状况和违反《联合国禁止酷刑公约》。”

俄罗斯.....谴责.....美国的人权状况.......

总统先生的健康状况一直很好，但是这一下他也感觉到了血压极速升高、心跳快速增加，他怀疑自己可能就要患上突发性心脏病了。

奇耻大辱啊！这简直是美国历史上从未发生过的，对美国总统、美国军队、所有美国公民的奇耻大辱！

总统不得已紧急召开所有白宫办公室的成员和幕僚商讨对策。可惜在他们还没有对这件事得出个合理的对应方法之前，又有新的问题发生。

在当天下午，众议院已经发起弹劾条款，准备在下星期投票决定是否弹劾总统，要求总统就这次人权问题和欧米伽受苛待事件接受调查。

整个会议室鸦雀无声，总统自己亲手签署的巴恩斯逮捕令、巴恩斯立刻解送军事法庭的命令、甚至他对军事法庭法官交代的事情、中央情报局和卡特的减刑协议......只要他被接受调查，情报机关一定会把这些挖个底朝天的！到时候就算巴恩斯之前的抽取骨髓真的和他没关系，但是怎么看都只会是他指使的啊！！到时候就已经不是任何形式的澄清可以解决的问题了！

他将会成为美国历史上最遭人耻笑的总统，克林顿的丑闻与之相比简直就只是花边新闻，他将会成为整个国家、整个世界的笑话！

而美国，一个总是以人权问题谴责他国、甚至以此为理由发动战争的国家，在出现了总统藐视人权、非法促成人体试验的这些丑闻，会对这个国家造成什么样的影响？军队会哗变、民众会愤怒、他的执政党会被连根拔起！

他无法承受这样的后果。


	42. Chapter 42

< 42 >

早晨，史蒂夫和巴基的拘留室的门被人轻轻地敲了敲，史蒂夫抱着巴基睡得正香呢，不耐烦地说了一声：“走开，过了11点再来。”

门外的人果然不敢再敲。

刚到11点，敲门声又响起来，史蒂夫刚刚和巴基梳洗完毕，肚子也饿了，于是就请门外的人进来。

门外站着几个特工，其中一个竟然推着一个三层餐车，里面放着明显就是刚从五星级酒店订来的丰盛的早午餐(brunch)。

几个特工仿佛是专业的侍应一样，非常有礼地为两人摆好了食物，请他们就座享用。巴基不明所以，但是他从来都是有东西吃就不管的人，史蒂夫对他宠溺地笑笑，就细心地为他涂抹起果酱来。

“是这样的，罗杰斯队长，局长希望您能在享受完早餐后，前往他的办公室商量一些事情。”一名特工礼貌地说。

史蒂夫把均匀涂满果酱的百吉饼放在巴基嘴边，巴基张嘴大口大口地吃起来。

“宝贝，你自己用手拿一下好吗，我给你切香肠。”

“好。”巴基接过了百吉饼。

史蒂夫直到切完了一盘香肠才说：“你们也看到了，我的欧米伽现在一步也离不开我。”

特工无语了，过了半分钟才说：“要不然，您的欧米伽也可以一起去？”

“你在开玩笑吗？你没看到我的欧米伽身患重伤吗？你想强行解送一个残疾的欧米伽去哪里？”美国队长厉声说。

“不、不、我们不是这个意思！我们、我们绝对没有强行解送您的欧米伽的意思！”

“那你们难道看不到他行动不便吗？”美国队长用叉子叉起一块香肠，喂到巴基嘴边。巴基点点头，抬了一下他肩膀上只剩下几公分的左臂残肢，看样子又滑稽又可怜。

虽然他确实是断了一只手，但是他的表情让人很想打他啊，怎么破.......特工们不约而同地在想。

“那、那好吧，请您享用早午餐，我们不打搅了。”特工们鱼贯而出。

特工们离开后，巴基才好奇地问：“史蒂夫，他们是怎么回事？”

史蒂夫笑着再给他喂了一口煎蛋，说：“大概是良心发现了吧？当然这个良心的代价比较大就是了。”

过了大约一小时，又传来了轻轻的敲门声，简直好像是踩着他们吃完饭的时间点过来的。史蒂夫请他们进来，这次来的竟然就是中央情报局局长本人。

“罗杰斯队长和夫人，你们好。”局长女士亲切地打招呼，甚至没有坐下，态度非常谦和地说：“罗杰斯太太，我们是初次见面，很高兴认识你。我是现任中央情报局局长，伊莉娜·凯西。”

巴基点点头，冷淡地说了一声：“你好。”

“是这样的，我这次来这里是想向两位致歉，因为前两天的一些内部沟通没有做好，把两位请来了这里。其实我们只是想请两位来协助一下调查洞察计划的事件而已，并不是想拘留两位的。出了这样的误会我简直是无地自容啊。”凯西女带着真诚的歉意说道。

“是误会吗？”史蒂夫帮刚刚喝完橙汁的巴基擦了擦嘴，说：“总统亲自签署的拘捕令难道是你们伪造的吗？”

凯西女士的表情僵硬了一下，但是马上就恢复：“关于这件事，说起来也是我们处理问题上的疏忽，让总统先生得到了一些错误的情报。现在经过调查已经清楚了，罗杰斯太太并没有任何需要被逮捕的理由，那张逮捕令已经撤回了，你们现在可以自由离开了。”

“这个不妥当吧？”史蒂夫一本正经地皱眉。“既然有所谓的情报，我们就应该协助执法机构调查，把你们对我的欧米伽的疑虑都清除一遍，不然再过几天，你们又有什么新证据，又把我的欧米伽逮捕进来怎么办？”

“不、这绝对不会发生的.....”

“调查这种事是没有绝对的。我们是奉公守法的美国公民，”史蒂夫加重了‘美国公民’的读音，继续说：“我们一定会协助情报局的调查，我们会停留到洞察计划结案为止的。”

_弹劾总统条款下个礼拜就要接受投票了，你给我说你要留到洞察计划结案？？？？我以前怎么从来不知道美国队长是这么奸险狡猾的人呢？？？_

“罗杰斯队长，这个是没有必要的，总统先生非常相信你和你的欧米伽，已经没有继续调查的必要了。”

史蒂夫突然笑了，他直视着凯西女士，用愉快的声音说：“凯西女士，你可以代表总统先生吗？”

凯西女士沉默了半晌，然后对着史蒂夫颔首致意，说：“我明白了，罗杰斯队长，我会传达你的意思的。”说完，她就带领着助理离开。

巴基看着他们之间表面的温声细雨，实际是箭弩拔张，他懒得理会。吃饱喝足了以后，他就抱住了史蒂夫腰就要撒娇。结果当然是被史蒂夫丢回床上，两人足足折腾到了晚饭，连下午的散步都忘了。

当然，最后他们消耗的卡路里确实也比散步要多得多。

第二天早上11点，敲门的声音又响了起来，这次来的是白宫办公室的主任。

这次的来人非常恭敬地说出了要求，希望邀请美国队长和其夫人前往白宫与总统先生见面。

史蒂夫这次终于没有给对方难堪了，点点头说：“请带路。”


	43. Chapter 43

< 43 >

因为第一次见总统，巴基也难免有些紧张，他拉着史蒂夫的手都开始出汗了。

史蒂夫笑着亲了亲他，说：“别怕，宝贝，我一直都在。”

巴基心里定了定，但是看着金碧辉煌的白宫，还是心里有点打突。

“有请罗杰斯队长和夫人。”一位白宫家政主管打扮的人说，把史蒂夫和巴基引进了总统的办公室。巴基一眼就看到了弗瑞竟然也在座。

“罗杰斯队长，好久不久。罗杰斯夫人，初次见面。两位请坐。”总统先生面无表情地说，但是如果以史蒂夫和巴基高于常人数倍的眼光来看，他的嘴角轻微地抽搐，似乎在忍着极大的怒意。

弗瑞向史蒂夫和巴基挥手致意，他的脸上带着一个似笑非笑的表情。

“咳，”总统先生清了清嗓门，给副官递了个眼神。副官恭敬地走到史蒂夫面前，出示了一张庄严肃穆的文件，上面有着漂亮的花体字和总统的签名。那是一份特赦令，特赦詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯一切与重生计划和九头蛇相关的罪名。

史蒂夫挑了挑眉，说：“特赦令？我没有看错吧？巴基好像并没有受过审判吧？他有什么罪名需要特赦？”

“那你的想法是什么，罗杰斯队长？”总统先生忍着怒气说。

“我的欧米伽没有干犯过任何罪行，这是肯定的，官方必须作出正式声明。”

总统喊了一声：“弗瑞！”

弗瑞翻了一个白眼说：“神盾局会发出声明，罗杰斯夫人是安排进九头蛇的间谍以骗取其信任，参与的恐怖袭击是在神盾局的安排下进行的，也因为他的努力收集的情报，得以让我们及时阻止了可怕的洞察计划。任何可能由之引发的罪名，都被特赦令涵盖。”

“这听起来还可以接受，那特赦令我们就收下了。感谢总统阁下。”史蒂夫接过了特赦令，准备和巴基离开。

“请等一下。”副官尊敬地开口，“总统希望、罗杰斯队长和夫人，可以发表一个公开声明，把之前的一系列误会澄清一下，比如什么非法提取骨髓的事情......看在上帝的份上，这些可真的和白宫没有关系。”

“只是‘暂时’和白宫没有关系而已。”史蒂夫嘲讽地说。

总统先生的脸色变了变，最后还是沉着气说：“无论如何，罗杰斯夫人现在还是平安无事地和你在一起，我建议你不要太得寸进尺。”

“平安无事？你管这个叫平安无事？”史蒂夫提高了声线，这下他并不是为了争取条件而谈判，而是作为巴基的阿尔法为他鸣不平。“巴基是一个出身平凡但是热爱国家的美国公民！他18岁就参军，20岁自愿接受军方危险的实验，实验失败后被关入神盾基地7年！7年中被人非法提取骨髓超过30次！他好不容易出来了，就被卷入了九头蛇的事件，在拼命守护了美国、守护了人民的过程中，他受到了永久的残疾！由始至终他做错了什么吗？自愿参加实验是他的错吗？实验失败是他的错吗？被监禁7年被抽取骨髓是他的错吗？在守护国家和人民的战役中断了一只手是他的错吗？”

史蒂夫顿了顿，用一个沉痛的声音说：“而你们，竟然想让这样一个无辜的人，一个一生已经充满这么多不幸的人，为了你们的私欲继续受苦，用他剩下的一生当你们试验品！你敢说我是在得寸进尺！？”

总统的脸色已经完全涨红了，然而他现在并不是愤怒，而是羞愧。

巴基在史蒂夫说了一半的时候已经忍不住哭了出来，他用自己仅有的一只手抱住了史蒂夫，把哭泣的脸埋在他的肩膀。他受的伤害和委屈，史蒂夫一直都知道，一直都放在心里，他的痛苦史蒂夫一直是感同身受。他被监禁的7年，他断了一只手臂，这些都是史蒂夫心中永远的伤痛、永远无法抹灭的郁结。

不过，史蒂夫其实有一点还是说错了，他的人生很幸福，因为他有史蒂夫，他就是这个世界上最幸福的人。

“我.....非常抱歉。”过了很久，总统先生终于说了出来。他现在已经不是一开始的那个满心愤慨、充满怨怼的总统，他确实开始为自己的行为感到惭愧。

“弗瑞，”总统先生最后摇摇头，疲惫地说：“请带罗杰斯队长和夫人出去吧，给他们一切他们要求的东西。我的意思是，一切。”

“明白，总统阁下。”弗瑞微微地躬身，带着史蒂夫和巴基走出了总统办公室，坐上了弗瑞的车，一起离开了白宫。

史蒂夫和巴基坐在后座，巴基半倚在史蒂夫的怀里，他的情绪还没有完全平复下来，需要阿尔法的安抚。

“这次的事干得真漂亮啊。”弗瑞赞叹着说：“竟然就这样化解了一个这么大的麻烦。我根本没想过你会用这个方法破局的。你是怎么想到的？”

史蒂夫苦笑了一下，说：“其实我并没有想那么长远，佩吉拿这个事来威胁我的时候，她说了一句话，她说她一直等着皮尔斯和约翰死了，才把这个情报说出来。在那一刻，我突然灵机一动，这个情报，是越少人知道，才越有价值的情报。如果全世界都知道了这个情报，那这个情报就没有价值了。如果全世界都知道巴基的骨髓可以制造超级士兵，政府就反而不敢光明正大地把巴基关起来抽他的骨髓了，我一开始只想着要政府投鼠忌器而已.......然后再跟政府周旋，可能会答应给他们干一些我以前不愿意干的脏活换取巴基的平安。

“可是当我去找托尼，希望他可以帮我找媒体公开这件事。结果托尼自己兴奋得不行，说他好久没有遇过这么好玩的事了。他把他的公关团队都找来安排整件事，找医生给巴基做检查，写出最容易煽动人心的文稿，拍出最让人心碎的照片...... 一件件事交叠起来，后来引发了这么大的风浪，甚至总统弹劾动议都出来了，是我完全没有预料到的。”

“罗曼诺夫也参与了吧？俄罗斯总理居然趁机落井下石，我就不信她没有用她那边的关系动手脚。”

“你猜呢？”史蒂夫笑了一下。

“其实你们这次成功，也是有运气的成分。你可不要为此就骄傲了。”弗瑞边开车边说：“因为成功地阻止了洞察计划，美国队长在民众中的声望一下达到了最高点。还因为九头蛇之前在国会安插的间谍也暴露了很多，他们大多是执政党的议员，所以在野党就趁这个机会发起弹劾。”

“我当然明白，能把巴基摘出来我已经很满足了。”史蒂夫又亲了亲巴基。

车停在复仇者大厦面前，弗瑞叮嘱史蒂夫明天要来神盾局报道，他陪着巴基被关在中央情报局的那几天，神盾局一堆事务需要他处理，更何况神盾局现在人手极度缺乏。

史蒂夫答应了，挥手送别弗瑞，然后搂住巴基的肩膀，在他耳边低声说：“走，我们回家吧。”


	44. Chapter 44

< 44 > 完结章

第二天，史蒂夫精神气爽地骑上哈雷去神盾上班。虽然是被中央情报局关了几天，但是这几天每天都是休息充分，吃饱喝足，而且天天和巴基耳鬓厮磨，心情大好。他本来就很年轻，又有血清的强力活性，之前的鬓边白发已经全部不见了，现在又是那个俊美英挺的美国队长。

他快步走进办公室，马上开始工作，打算尽快把工作做完，好让他能早点回去见巴基。

突然一阵敲门声传来，史蒂夫说了一声请进，门推开了，竟然是寇森。

“寇森？请坐，请问有什么事？”史蒂夫问道。

“罗杰斯队长，抱歉占用你一点时间。”寇森一边压抑着和心中偶像面对面谈话的激动，一边小心翼翼地开口说：“我、我想和你谈谈罗杰斯太太的事情的。自从我看了那些报道，我没有办法停止想着它——我是指，你和罗杰斯太太的故事。而且我并不是唯一一个对此深有感触的人。我和一些同事们谈论，他们都异口同声地说，很希望可以为罗杰斯太太做些什么。我必须承认，我......我和他们之中的一些人也是一开始对罗杰斯太太.....是抱有一些偏见的。现在想起来真为我们当时的心态而羞愧。罗杰斯太太明明是这么好的欧米伽，我们却一直因为自己的妒忌，认为、认为他配不上你...... 真的，实在是太惭愧、太可耻了！所以、我们真的很想知道，有没有什么是我们可以为罗杰斯太太做的？这也是神盾局上下，绝大多数人员的想法！”

“非常感谢你们的好意，我和巴基现在都非常幸福，没有什么需要帮助的。但是你们的心意我会传达给他的。”史蒂夫有些受宠若惊，他没有想到托尼的那些公关稿居然能让这么多人深受感触。

“但是不做点什么，我真的......那张照片，天啊，我真的看着哭了好久。罗杰斯太太，他真的太可怜了太不容易了......”寇森有点泄气，但是很快他就振作了起来，说：“那么他康复的那天我们给他办个康复庆祝派对总可以了吧？拜托你了，队长！同意吧！”

史蒂夫微微地笑了，说：“谢谢，我相信他会喜欢的。”

寇森高兴地离开了，然后千叮万嘱史蒂夫一定要提前通知他巴基什么时候会回来神盾局，他们一定要好好准备，史蒂夫笑着答应了。

过了一会儿，他又听到了敲门声，他说了句请进，走进来的居然是弗瑞。

弗瑞竟然会纾尊降贵主动来他的办公室找他？今天要下红雨吗？

史蒂夫挑眉看着弗瑞，准备听他接下来讲话。

弗瑞不客气地在史蒂夫面前坐下，说：“白宫那边又打电话过来，诚恳地希望你和巴恩斯可以做一个公开式的澄清。”

史蒂夫叹了一口气，靠在椅子上。

“我不是想帮总统说话，只是......他受到弹劾对我们也没有好处。真的查出点什么东西来，让美国受世界耻笑，难道我们的脸上有光吗？”弗瑞看着他，说：“我们始终是美国的公民。”

“这些我都明白，但是我只要一想到他们差点对巴基做的事，我一瞬间真的想加入什么恐怖组织，把这个政府毁掉。我一直忠于的是人民，而不是政府。”史蒂夫皱眉说。

“既然你效忠的是人民，如果总统被弹劾成功，接受调查，引起社会和政治上的震动，会不会有恐怖分子趁虚而入呢？我们可是好不容易才拔除了九头蛇的毒瘤！”

史蒂夫的脸上出现了一丝动摇的神色。

“希望你澄清，也不是叫你说谎。只是说你们相信一直抽取巴恩斯骨髓的是九头蛇在政府的卧底，而不是总统就够了。这个也是实话，并不是欺骗民众。”弗瑞循循善诱。

“这么简单的说辞白宫肯接受？”

“政治有时候需要的只是一块遮羞布而已。”

史蒂夫神情复杂，但是没有像刚刚一样抗拒了。

弗瑞急忙趁热打铁，说：“你调往纽约的申请我已经批准签名了，你手上的工作一交接完就可以搬走！”

史蒂夫挑了挑眉，难得有些心动。

弗瑞一咬牙，说：“上班时间和以前一样，你们两人都是！我个人再批准，除非有紧急任务，否则你们一星期只要上4天班，休息3天！”

史蒂夫给了弗瑞一个幽怨的眼神，让弗瑞浑身汗毛都竖了起来。

“巴基一直拿的都是时薪，你还减少他的工作时间......”

“哈哈哈，怎么会？他是你的助手，以后拿副局长助理级别的固定薪水，这样可以了吧？”

“你提醒我了，巴基受伤的时候，是神盾局正式职员吧？算因公受伤吧？”

“你放一万个心好了，工伤、补贴、伤残补助、赔偿金、住院津贴.....你想得到的都有，你想不到的也有！一个美分都不会少的！全部按最高标准支付！”

史蒂夫又开始思索了起来。

弗瑞不想再节外生枝了，急忙说：“你还有什么要求不急着现在告诉我，用邮件发给我的秘书，无论是你想放个按摩床在你的新办公室还是要带宠物上班，我全部批准了！行了吧？你还有什么问题吗？”

史蒂夫露齿一笑，说：“只有一个问题，巴基如果不愿意做这个澄清，或者做这个澄清会让他不舒服的话，刚刚的那些都当我没说过。”

“罗杰斯你这个#^%^*&@#$^$%!”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

日子匆匆过去了两个星期，在这两个星期里发生了很多事，有大事也有小事。

罗杰斯队长和其夫人在神盾局的官网上发表了一则声明，内容很简单，就是谢谢美国人民的关心和爱护，他们两人现在已经回到了神盾局工作，生活幸福美满。他们两人都是美国军人，对国家抱有绝对的忠诚，他们相信在罗杰斯夫人在阿拉斯加接受治疗期间以及在神盾局监禁期间，被非法地抽取骨髓的行为是当时潜入神盾局的恐怖分子所为。

虽然这个声明比较模棱两可，也没有为总统开脱，但是还是挽救了总统摇摇欲坠的声望一把——弹劾条款以非常接近三分之二的票数不获通过。

中央情报局的局长发表严肃声明，中央情报局绝对不会和恐怖分子做交易。不久之后，连同佩吉·卡特在内的一批九头蛇干部，被判处终身监禁，佩吉被送往寒冷的明尼苏达州的欧米伽监狱服刑。

巴基也回神盾局复职了，但是复职的那一天也刚好是史蒂夫和巴基在神盾局华盛顿总部工作的最后一天，所以盛大的庆祝欢迎会也变成了欢送会，巴基收到了很多小礼物，有精致的相框、成对的杯子毛巾和拖鞋、柔软的羊毛毯等等，全部都是他能和史蒂夫一起使用的东西，也都适合他们两人在纽约的新家，巴基第一次感受到神盾局的众人对史蒂夫和他这对顶级阿尔法和劣等欧米伽组合的真心祝福。

再接下来就是史蒂夫和巴基搬去纽约前的一天，在复仇者大厦开的欢送派对。史蒂夫开始一直很担心托尼会把场面搞得很大，让大家哭笑不得。但是神奇的是托尼连续好几天都把自己关在实验室里，别说搞派对了，根本都没人看到过他。最后还是娜塔莎提议叫炸鸡披萨和甜甜圈，获得复仇者全体一致的通过和好评。

参加的人有山姆、莱利、娜塔莎、柯林特、罗迪、班纳、佩珀，大家把食物和啤酒都摆开了，托尼才摇摇晃晃地出现，他的手里捧着一个半人高的大盒子。

大家都觉得托尼又要做什么出人意表的恶作剧的时候，托尼把盒子递给了巴基，然后坐了下来一口气喝了一大杯咖啡，人才好像活过来的样子。

史蒂夫帮助巴基把盒子打开，然后他们都惊讶得说不出话来。盒子的里面放着一个银色的金属左臂义肢，只是看每一个关节的细致打造，就知道这个金属臂是用了多少的时间和心血。

“噢！我的天啊！托尼，太谢谢你了。”史蒂夫惊呆了，第一次对托尼这么感激：“你真的用不着这么做的，这简直是、太让我们惊喜了！”

巴基有生以来第一次收到这么宝贵的礼物，就算他这么不通庶务的人也知道这条金属臂的价值无法计算。他捧着盒子不知所措，只能有点不好意思地说：“谢谢你托尼，真的，我不知道要怎么感谢你才好。”

托尼摆摆手笑说：“你送了我那条你亲手捕捉的三文鱼之后，我一直想要回礼。我不知道什么样的礼物能比得上那条三文鱼，所以只好也由我亲手做一个礼物送给你。而且我总觉得你的手臂的伤和我的乌鸦嘴有关系......哎！”

“托尼，我对你改观了，你竟然有心！”山姆一副活见鬼的样子。

“我对于可爱迷人的欧米伽一向都有心。你好，你就是莱利吗，我不认为我们见过面。”托尼对着莱利露出了一个成名的花花公子微笑。山姆大惊失色，急忙挡在两人中间。

“安装这个义肢需要另外进行手术，接驳你的神经。我，天才托尼·史塔克所做的义肢，绝对能让你感觉就像自己原来的手臂一样！” 托尼满意地拿起一个沾满巧克力酱的甜甜圈，咬了一大口。“到时候你们就来我在纽约的史塔克大厦，我会安排好医生，而且我还会在场做机械上的调整。”

“谢谢你托尼！”巴基感激地说，他觉得言语已经没办法表示他的感谢了，他看了一眼史蒂夫，两人心意相通，史蒂夫点了点头。巴基走向托尼，用他唯一的一只手臂给了托尼一个拥抱，托尼微笑地轻轻拍了拍他的后背，正准备开一个机智的玩笑逗逗史蒂夫。

就在此时，巴基突然一下把托尼推开，他的脸色变得很难看，然后他捂着嘴，飞快向垃圾桶跑去。他对着垃圾桶就是一阵干呕。

一个欧米伽拥抱了他以后吐了！吐了！？拥抱了他就吐了！？！？

托尼觉得自己的自尊受到了前所未有的打击。

“诶！等等！你为什么在拥抱完我就吐了？你解释一下啊！是我太过雄性的顶级阿尔法信息素？还是我优雅性感的古龙水？你不解释清楚你们两个明天休想离开华盛顿！”

史蒂夫已经心惊胆战地跑过去关怀巴基，不断地问巴基哪里不舒服，是不是吃错了什么东西。

巴基吐完了，接过史蒂夫递来的水，漱了漱口，才平复过来说：“我没事，就是刚刚不知道为什么，闻到了托尼身上巧克力和咖啡加在一起的味道，就突然觉得很恶心。”

“什么？巧克力和咖啡？你什么时候对这两个东西过敏了？”托尼自暴自弃地说：“你是在安慰我的吧？你就是闻到我的信息素才吐的吧！好吧，我知道了，原来我托尼·史塔克是一个信息素会让欧米伽呕吐的阿尔法！！”

“不、不是，是真的......”巴基拼命解释：“我也不知道为什么，就是突然那一刻受不了。”

众人都面面相觑，只有班纳博士面露喜色。

“巴基！来，去我的实验室，我们验个血！”班纳博士兴高采烈地说。

“验血？哦！”托尼马上反应了过来，也立刻说：“对，快验一下。”

史蒂夫还不明所以，但是担心巴基的身体有问题，也马上同意。大家一拥而上，坐电梯前往班纳博士的36楼的实验室。史蒂夫搞不懂大家突然脸上露出的那些迷之微笑是怎么回事，还彼此之间暗暗打量，似乎......有些奇怪的竞争意识在里面？

到了实验室，班纳博士在巴基的手指上扎了一针，取了一点血，然后就转身去忙活了。

史蒂夫让巴基靠在自己的身上，低声问他还有没有不舒服的地方。巴基摇了摇头，闻到了自己的阿尔法身上的气味，刚刚的恶心感已经消失得无影无踪了。

几分钟后，班纳博士一声大喊：“有！！！！！”

除了史蒂夫和巴基以外的所有人都大声欢呼起来。史蒂夫和巴基这两个当事人却一副懵懂无比的样子，面面相觑，完全不明白周围的人高兴的理由。

“巴基，你怀孕了！队长，恭喜你们！”班纳眉开眼笑地说，不容易啊，复仇者中的第一个宝宝，真是太好了！

巴基和史蒂夫完全愣住了，过了好一会，他们两个才反应过来。史蒂夫慌忙地问：“巴基怀孕了？怎么可能？我们一直都有避孕啊？”

“你们是怎么避孕的？”托尼好奇地问。

“就是危险期不进入生殖腔啊。”史蒂夫一脸无辜地说，巴基有些害羞，但是还是点了点头。

“我的天啊！你们中学时的两性教育课是怎么学的？”众人一起做出各式各样扶额的动作。

“精子的存活时间本来就不是绝对的，所以用安全期来避孕成功率最多只有60% - 70%。”班纳博士说。

“更何况队长你的精子可是......超级精子呢。”托尼一脸坏笑地说。

“所以.....我是真的要有宝宝了？”在突如其来的震惊之后，巴基才慢慢地感觉喜悦之情正在洋溢着他的胸口。“我和史蒂夫的宝宝？”

“对！你们要有宝宝了！”班纳博士高兴地说。

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，我们.....我们要有宝宝了！”巴基拉住还在呆若木鸡的史蒂夫的手臂，用力摇晃。

巴基的脸上充满了难以置信的愉悦，绿色的眼睛里渗出快乐的泪水。看着这样的巴基，再不想要小宝宝来打搅他们二人世界的史蒂夫也只能妥协，他俯身抱住了他的欧米伽，仔细地吻了吻他，说：“是的，巴克，我们要有宝宝了。”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

复仇者们回到了餐厅重新庆祝。这次因为有了宝宝的好消息，大家的情绪更加高涨，把离别的思绪都冲淡了不少。

托尼兴致高昂地又搬了许多酒出来，除了史蒂夫和巴基以外的人都开怀畅饮了起来。

喝得醉醺醺的托尼突然高声呼喊：“我先说！我要当教父！”

“哈！哈！哈！”班纳博士大笑：“我一个多月就和巴基说了我要当教父！我才是第一个说的！”

“骗人！不可能！你一个多月前怎么可能知道？”托尼不信。

“这叫做未雨绸缪。”班纳博士说：“不信你去问巴基。”

巴基闻言点了点头，托尼痛苦地捂着胸口，但是还是锲而不舍地说：“当教父这种事情，并不是谁先说就谁当.......”

“托尼你说得没错，应该是看谁和爸爸妈妈的关系最好！”山姆兴致勃勃地走了过来，“怎么想都应该是我吧，巴基！我可是你亲口说的‘史蒂夫在神盾局最好的朋友和搭档’！对不对？宝宝的教父是我吧?”

“都闭嘴！”娜塔莎在史蒂夫和巴基的旁边坐下，用一个不容置疑的语气说：“教父是我，教母是柯林特，就这么愉快地决定了。”

“嘿！娜塔莎！你这是什么意思？公平竞争知道吗？”大家都开始起哄。

娜塔莎转过头来，说了一个单字：“比基尼。”

大家果然都闭嘴了。

史蒂夫和巴基都笑了，娜塔莎心满意足地拍了拍史蒂夫和巴基的肩膀，然后搂着她的欧米伽坐到一边继续喝酒。

派对还在欢闹愉快地进行着，到了深夜，大家已经都喝得东倒西歪了。唯二清醒的两个当事人并排靠在沙发上，史蒂夫伸出手臂揽住巴基，巴基整个身子都依偎在他的胸前。

巴基摸了摸自己平坦坚硬的腹肌，难以想象里面正在孕育一个属于他和史蒂夫的小生命。他抬头看着史蒂夫，脸上已经拥有了那种初为人母的欧米伽的温暖的光辉，美得史蒂夫几乎睁不开眼。史蒂夫突然觉得，也许有个小宝宝也不是什么太坏的主意，他能看到巴基这么美丽的母性的一面。

“史蒂夫，你……会不会觉得这个宝宝来得太早了一点？”巴基迟疑了一会，还是问了出来，毕竟上次两人关于宝宝的谈话中，史蒂夫是想再过几年二人世界才要宝宝的。

“怎么会呢。”史蒂夫自然而然地说出了他的答案，他把巴基垂落脸颊的一缕卷发捻到他的耳后。“弗瑞几个星期前还说，我在纽约的新办公室无论要加按摩床还是带宠物上班，他都会批准。我现在得告诉他我要加一个婴儿床了。”

“史蒂夫。”巴基轻声开口，他用他仅有的一只右手抚摸着史蒂夫的下巴：“我可能一直都在说这句话，但是我不知道还有什么话可以表达了。我好幸福，我幸福得就像做梦，谢谢你给了我的一切。”

“巴基。”史蒂夫低头温柔地亲吻巴基的嘴唇，把他抱得更紧：“是你带给我幸福的一切。从最早最早之前，从那个身患哮喘、猩红热、心脏病、风湿病、高血压的固执霸道占有欲极强的劣等阿尔法开始，只有你一个人爱我、包容我的所有。我人生中所有的幸福快乐都是你赋予的。以后也请你继续赋予我这一切。”

所有的苦难都已经结束，相爱的人会永远幸福地在一起。

< 全文完 >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记
> 
> 非常感谢你的阅读，13万+字的阅读量，也是非常难得的投入。如果你告诉我你的感想和看法，那就再好不过了。
> 
> 本文是完全冲动之下写出来的文（被塞包IG事件刺激的），13万字完全没有大纲，就是趁着这次自我隔离的14天一口气写出来的，差不多是1天1万字的速度。所以如果剧情有BUG，欢迎指出让我修改。
> 
> 重温美队1-3，再次被盾冬之间真挚深厚的爱所感动，他们的感情是真的，是无与伦比的，这点无论漫威拍多少个强调队长是直男的逻辑不通的结局也无法改变的事实。连塞包这个迪士尼的合约演员都能大胆地暗讽A4结局对队长塑造上的OOC，我们更没有任何理由去怀疑盾冬之间的爱。
> 
> 关于本文的人物设定方面，这次尝试对主角性格更三维一点的表现。盾冬两个人都不是完美的，都有各自的缺点，这些缺陷是我特意安排的，并不是我认为这些是优点或者值得鼓励的行为。盾的问题是恐怖和变态的独占欲控制欲(这种男人现实中非常可怕，姑娘们要是遇到了赶紧跑啊），但是同时他也是我们认知中的那个正义坚定的美国队长，他内心中的坚持只有两个：公民自由和巴基。冬的问题就是他习惯一直对盾单方面的不停地给予，所以他总是会做一些自己认为是对盾好、是在保护盾的事情，虽然他最后确实保护了盾，但是盾的其实根本不想他这么做。冬的爱属于盲目而没有理智的，他为了保护盾杀了两个完全无辜的人（在完全清醒的情况下），他一直也认为自己是有罪的，应该受到惩罚。所以后面安排冬断了一只手，但是也帮忙拯救了很多很多人，算是他为了过去罪行的弥补。当然，到了最后，两个人都有所成长，盾开始放松了对冬的控制，愿意接受他们之间的宝宝，甚至还让冬拥抱托尼等等。冬也不再以盾的保护者自居，心安理得的接受盾为他的付出，他开始明白到这是盾真正想要的不是冬自己单方面的牺牲。
> 
> 希望你阅读愉快，那么，直到下次再见。


End file.
